O PRESENTE DE GINNY
by Ligya M
Summary: Harry recebe um presente bem estranho de Ginny. O que seria aquilo? O mistério continua até perceber que aquela ruivinha está começando a lhe despertar os sentidos... Será que é amor? REFORMULADO! CAPÍTULO 19 POSTADO!
1. Capitulo 01

O PRESENTE DE GINNY

De Ashwinder, tradução por Ligya Machado

CAPITULO 1

A casa da rua dos Alfeneiros número quatro estava escura e silenciosa vendo da rua. Devia ser perto da meia-noite, e pessoas responsáveis como os Dursley estavam na cama dormindo. Mas dois residentes da casa ainda estavam acordados. Era feriado, e os dois adolescentes que viviam lá, um de dezessete anos e outro quase com isso, não tinham se retirado para dormir. Harry podia ouvir Duda se mexendo no quarto dele. O primo extragrande de Harry estava ouvindo musica com seus fones de ouvido, mas Harry estava cuidando para ser mais quieto possível. Ele estava ocupado empacotando suas coisas, para sair de casa no dia seguinte e nunca mais voltar. É claro que os Dursley não sabiam nada desse plano, e ele pretendia mantê-los no escuro pelo maior tempo possível.

Harry jogou uma braçada de meias dentro do seu caldeirão e olhou para os números luminosos do relógio. Eram 11:55. Em exato cinco minutos seria seu décimo - sétimo aniversário, e ele não seria mais um bruxo menor de idade. Em cinco minutos ele teria permissão de fazer mágica quando quisesse. Então, ele seria capaz de encurtar o trabalho para empacotar as suas coisas. Ele esperou impacientemente. O tempo iria passar mais rápido se fizesse alguma coisa, mas preferiu sentar e esperar. Ele levantou da cama e se abaixou para pegar do buraco no chão e vazio, sua comida escondida, rolos de pergaminho e penas. Ele depositou tudo no malão e olhou para o relógio de novo.

11:57 hs

Ele começou com o guarda-roupa, tirando pares de jeans meio grandes e então parou um momento e deu uma olhado no espelho. Ele não parecia diferente agora que ele tinha quase 17 anos. Seus óculos redondos ainda escondendo parcialmente seus olhos verdes; seu cabelos tão bagunçado como sempre; sua cicatriz estava ocasionalmente visível debaixo da sua franja: e ele estava tão magricelo quanto sempre esteve. De fato, ele cresceu um pouco no ultimo ano ou mais, que faz ele parecer mais magro. Ele estava tão alto quanto Tio Walter e seu primo Duda agora, o que significa que ele não é tão baixo ou tão gordo. Mas não chega aos pés na altura do seu amigo, Ron.

No espelho, ele poderia agora ver 12:00 no relógio. Ele deu uma risada e levantou a sua varinha. Ele estava pra murmurar um encantamento que faria abrir o seu malão no pé da sua cama, quando um barulho vindo da sua janela o interrompeu. Os olhos deles voaram até a janela e de lá para o muro que separa seu quarto do de Duda. O silencio mórbido dizia a Harry que Duda não ouvia nada fora do comum. Harry abriu a janela e deixou Edwiges entrar, que estva retornando da Toca, trazendo um envelope comprido, contendo mais que uma carta. Tão breve a coruja entrou, outra coruja, uma que Harry não reconheceu, trazendo algo no bico. Era um pacote.

Harry livrou as duas corujas dos suas responsabilidades. A coruja estranha voou rapidamente depois de beber um pouco da água da gaiola de Edwiges. Harry pensou sobre o pacote. Ele iria para a casa dos Weasley na manhã seguinte e tinha certeza que iria receber seus presentes lá. Ele não esperava nada essa noite. Entretanto, ele reconheceu a letra de Sirius. Ele rasgou o pacote e tirou um livro intitulado "Feitiços Práticos para Bruxos do Dr. Zog." Harry franziu as sobrancelhas ligeiramente. Porque Sirius lhe mandaria um livro de feitiços? No fim daquele ano, ele terminaria sua educação mágica. Ele deveria saber tudo que era preciso para encarar o mundo então.

Ele colocou o livro ao lado das gavetas por um momento e pegou um pedaço de pergaminho que tinha caído do pacote. Estava escrito:

Querido Harry,

Desculpe mas não vou poder estar na sua festa de aniversário amanhã na Toca. Dumbledore está me enviando ao continente para uma missão para a Ordem. Eu não posso dizer mais nada. Estou lhe enviando seu presente. Tiago, Remo e eu achamos ele útil quando éramos jovens. Curta seu aniversário. Eu sei que você vai estar em mãos seguras com os Weasley.

Sirius.

Harry olhou com dúvida para o livro mais uma vez. Ele o pegou, e o abriu, da maneira que caísse em qualquer página. No primeiro instante pareceu um livro de feitiços comum, mas então uma palavra capturou seus olhos, e ele sentiu o sangue esquentar seu rosto. Ele virou outra página, e percebeu que a maior parte do livro era devotado a feitiços contraceptivos. Depois de uma inspeção mais profunda, ele viu que tinham avisos práticos de técnica, feitiços silenciosos, feitiços para escapar de namorados ciumentos... Havia também seções o livro devotados a encantos para ficar sóbrio e curas de ressacas. Harry pensou que poderia achar alguma coisa útil, ao menos. Talvez ele encontraria um bom encanto para curar dores de cabeça.

Harry estava extremamente grato por não receber esse presente em particular na frente dos Weasley. Os gêmeos especialmente não o deixariam nunca mais em paz. Depois de pensar, ele também estava contente de Sirius não tivesse dado esse presente pessoalmente. Ele ficaria embaraçado em admitir na frente do seu padrinho que não tinha pressa em precisar de usar esses feitiços variados. Ron, por outro lado... Ele pensou se ousaria em mostrar isto a Ron. Ron e Hermione tinham começado a namorar no ano passado, mas Harry não gostaria realmente de especular o que seus dois melhores amigos faziam quando ele não estava por perto.

Ele deixou o livro de lado por um momento e virou para as cartas que ele recebeu de Edwiges. Haviam três no envelope, a de cima era de Ron.

"Harry,

Tudo esta pronto aqui. Nós vamos buscá-lo amanhã de manhã as 10 em ponto. Esteja pronto. Lhe darei seu presente amanhã. Feliz Aniversário.

Ron."

O próximo pergaminho tinha a letra de Hermione.

"Querido Harry,

Feliz aniversário. Eu cheguei aqui um dia antes para ajudar a Sra. Weasley a aprontar sua festa. Te vejo amanhã. Com amor de,

Hermione."

Harry suspeitou que a razão de que Hermione tinha ido um dia antes era mais pra ficar com Ron do que preparar qualquer festa.

Ele virou o envelope mais uma vez. Ele pensou que estava pesado demais para apenas duas notas. Era, na verdade, a terceira carta explicava o peso. Parecia que era mais que um mero pedaço de pergaminho, mas Harry o negligenciou por um momento. Ele estava mais intrigado sobre o autor da terceira nota, até ele reconhecer a letra de Ginny. Ele nunca tinha recebido uma carta dela antes.

"Querido Harry,

Eu sei que você estará vindo para ficar amanhã, mas quis dar seu presente de aniversário agora. A razão para isto, é que é preciso manter segredo sobre isto para dar certo direito, e eu pensei haveria algumas perguntas sobre. Não mostre pra ninguém, e não use ainda! Supõe-se que tenha propriedades protetores se tudo der certo. Feliz aniversário,

Ginny."

Ele encarou a carta. Ele imaginou que o segredo estava mais para parar os irmãos mais velhos lhe infernizando porque ela lhe deu um presente de aniversário. Ele parou por um momento e considerou o que significava. Ginny nunca tinha sido nada mais que a irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo a seus olhos, e ela com certeza nunca tinha dado a ele um presente de feliz aniversário antes. Ele sabia que ela tinha uma queda por ele no passado, mas ele não achava possível que ela ainda tivesse. Não, isto era um gesto de amizade, e nada mais.

Ele colocou sua mão dentro do envelope e puxou uma correntinha prateada com uma pedra branca. Ele achou que era um presente estranho para dar a ele; ele achou que pudesse ser uma peça de sua própria joalheria. Era para ele usar? Ainda não, de qualquer maneira, mas seria difícil andar com aquilo diante dos outros garotos do dormitório. Ele colocou a pedra na mão e se sentiu uma estranha tremedeira vindo dela. O que fosse, definitivamente tinha algo mágico nela. Ele olhou de novo para a nota de Ginny. Propriedades protetoras, ela disse, mas não explicou como o ajudaria. Bem, ele murmurou, irá ter que vê-la amanhã. Poderia lhe perguntar sobre isso.

Um barulho vindo do quarto de Duda atravessou seu devaneio. Harry tremeu. Duda estava lá de novo; Simas diria que ele estaria polindo sua varinha. Harry conjurou um feitiço Silenciador na direção do quarto de Duda. Ele gelou por um momento, na expectativa de receber uma sórdida nota do Escritório do Uso Impróprio da Magia, mas relaxou depois de alguns minutos quando nenhuma coruja nova veio na sua janela. Ele ficou contente que ele poderia finalmente acabar com o barulho e não ter que se preocupar em ser expulso de Hogwarts.

Harry se concentrou em colocar suas coisas em ordem para bloquear as imagens mentais sórdidas do que estava transpirando no quarto ao lado. Ele olhou com desprezo as roupas velhas de Duda e pensou porque ele estava aborrecido com elas. Ele as tirou do malão e deixou-as jogadas no chão. Amanhã ele iria embora, e não teria cabimento de lembrar daquele lugar. Ele ainda tinha dinheiro suficiente no cofre do banco Gringotes. Tudo que ele teria que fazer era pegar algum galeões e ir a um shopping para comprar roupas apropriadas.

Ele fez um encanto curto para empacotar o resto das coisas com um aceno da varinha e deitou na cama.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry levantou na manhã seguinte mais tarde do que o normal, e já eram 9 horas quando desceu as escadas para tomar café-da-manhã. Ele tinha que se resignar e baixar as mãos para Duda no final; podia sempre queimá-lo mais tarde. Duda ainda não tinha aparecido. Tio Valter estava sentado no seu lugar de sempre a mesa, seu nariz quase encostado no jornal da manhã. Harry tinha feito algumas torradas antes de Tio Valter colocar o jornal de lado e perceber sua presença.

- Ta na hora de parar.

Harry não replicou. Ele foi comer sua torrada. Ele ia pegar mais, e Tio Valter o impediu com uma das mãos.

- Já é o suficiente. Você tem que dividir. Você iria comer a casa se deixássemos.

Harry disse a si mesmo, que era melhor ignorar o tio, embora ele queria responder com ironia a afirmação do tio. Ele iria embora em menos de uma hora.

- Sua tia tem algumas incumbências para você hoje. – Tio Valter continuou. – É melhor fazê-las.

Harry olhou para o tio com isto e lutou para manter um rosto franco. Talvez ele pudesse se divertir com isto.

- Não, acho que não.

- O QUÊ? – O rosto de Tio Valter ficou púrpura em tempo recorde. – Petúnia, você ouviu o tom que ele usou comigo?

Tia Petúnia virou de onde ela estava, fritando bacon para o café de Duda.

– Ele está ingrato a cada dia. Em pensar que colocamos um teto sobre sua cabeça e o vestimos todos esses anos. – ela disse ofendida.

Na mesma hora, o rosto de Tio Valter, agora um pouco menos púrpura, se virou para Harry.

- Não ouse falar comigo desse jeito de novo! Agora vá trabalhar!

- Não.

Tio Valter abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes em choque. Tia Petúnia gritou. Das escadaria acima, veio um barulho alto chacoalhando a casa toda e causando severos danos a coleção de sal e pimenta d cerâmica da tia Petúnia, caindo no chão; Duda aparentemente acordou assustado com o grito da mãe e tinha caído da cama de surpresa. Vários sons de pegadas pesadas na escada anunciavam sua iminente chegada a cozinha.

Tio Valter agarrou Harry pelo ombro e estava tentando arrastá-lo pelo pé. Harry voluntariamente se levantou, e então olhou para o tio. Valter Dursley tinha entrado em choque quando buscou Harry em King's Cross no final das aulas e viu como Harry tinha ficado alto durante os últimos dez meses. Harry podia dizer aquele homem velho que era preferível ser intimidade pelo novo peso-pesado Harry, mesmo se seu tio ainda fosse mais pesado que ele duas vezes.

- Você vai mostrar sua gratidão por tudo que fizemos por você. – Tio Valer estava dizendo numa voz difícil, enquanto tentava empurrar o corpo de Harry para a cozinha. Seu caminho estava quase bloqueado por Duda que agora aparecia na porta da cozinha.

- O que ele fez agora? – Duda perguntou.

- Nada com que tenha que preocupar sua cabeçinha, Dudinha. – disse Tia Petúnia.

- É, você não ia querer forçar seu cérebro. – Harry não resistiu em adicionar essa frase. Tio Valter deu um torção no seu antebraço, e Harry decidiu que já era o suficiente. Ele levantou a varinha.

Ambos Valter e Duda ficaram brancos e deram um passo para trás. Tia Petúnia deu outro grito e esbarrou na frigideira contendo o bacon de Duda, derrubando-o no chão.

- Você está querendo assim, garoto. Eu sei que não é permitido fazer qualquer dessas coisas não naturais aqui. Você pode ser expulso daquele lugar, a sua escola. – Tio Valter estava tentando soar claro para ele, mas não podia levar isso em diante, de tanto que tremia.

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Esqueceram que dia é hoje? – ele perguntou. Os Dursley aparentemente tinham esquecido, nenhum deles ameaçou responder. – Eu os lembro então. É meu aniversário de dezessete anos. No meus mundo, eu não sou mais considerado menor de idade. Em outras palavras, sim, eu posso fazer magia qualquer hora que quiser e ninguém sequer vai piscar um olho.

- EU NÃO VOU QUERER ISSO NA MINHA CASA. – Tio Valter trovejou, mas ele não parecia controlar sua convicção nesse volume de som.

Harry nem riu.

- Não vai ter que se preocupar com isso muito tempo. – ele os informou. – Estou indo embora hoje. Na verdade, em menos de uma hora.

Tio Valter olhou o desconfiado, mas antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, Tia Petúnia perguntou:

- Mas quem vai regar o jardim e cortar a grama? E as janelas estão imundas!

Harry deu uma olhada nas janelas e então olhou apontando para Duda.

- Você poderia colocar ele para fazer isso, sabe. Ou você poderia contratar alguém. Eu não me importo de qualquer maneira. Agora se me derem licença...

Harry fez que ia sair da cozinha, que estava sendo algo difícil de fazer enquanto Duda bloqueava o caminho. Harry apontou sua varinha para o primo.

- Sabe, - ele disse, agindo como se realmente estivesse considerando a situação. – aposto que conheço um feitiço que faria maravilhas com você. Eu poderia provavelmente derreter sua gordura o suficiente que você pudesse finalmente encontrar um uniforme escolar que te coubesse. Quem sabe encontraria uma namorada também. – Duda ficou vermelho ao ouvir isso, e Harry sabia que tinha o pego no ponto fraco. – Agora se eu tivesse que pensar onde usar direito isso...

Duda saiu rapidamente da sua frente, deixando-o cara a cara com Tio Valter.

- Espere um pouco, você. Como você pensa em ir embora?

Harry riu inocentemente.

- Os Weasley estão vindo me buscar. Lembra dos Weasley, não lembra?

O olhar no rosto de Tio Valter mostrou que ele certamente lembra.

- Não. Claro que não. Eu não vou deixar essa família destruir a minha casa de novo.

- Sr. Weasley limpou toda a bagunça da ultima vez, não foi?

- Bem, sim, mas... mas esse não é o ponto. Eu não quero... bruxos... – ele quase desmaiou ao dizer essa palavra. – pipocando da minha lareira e acariciando minhas tomadas.

Harry lutou para não gargalhar da declaração do seu tio.

- Se foi assim que eles decidiram vir, acho que o senhor não terá muita escolha.

Harry empurrou seu tio e subiu as escadas, ignorando o berro do seu tio. Na realidade ele não tinha a idéia de como os Weasley planejavam pega-lo naquela hora. Ele ainda estava faminto por ter comido duas fatias de torrada, que não foram suficientes para encher a barriga de um garoto de dezessete anos, ele rumou até seu malão para pegar uns biscoitos, pensando feliz que breve estaria comendo a boa comida da Sra. Weasley para contentamento do seu coração.

O tempo se arrastou no ritmo de uma serpente. As cinco para as dez, Harry pegou a gaiola de Edwiges, encantou seu malão para descer as escadas e sentou para esperar. Os Dursley ficaram atrás da porta da cozinha fechada. As dez horas precisamente, a campainha tocou, fazendo Harry pular. Ele não esperava que os Weasley chegariam na hora de uma maneira que precisasse tocar a campainha. Ainda assim, quando ele atendeu a porta, Ron estava lá de pé com Ginny e Hermione. Harry riu para eles, e eles riram de volta.

- Pronto, Harry?

- Yeah, me deixe pegar meu malão. Oi Hermione, oi Ginny. – Hermione o olhou bronzeada e feliz, Ron o olhou tão avoado e natural como sempre, mas Ginny o olhou pálida e encolhida, como se tivesse saído de uma gripe. Todos estavam vestindo roupas trouxas.

Enquanto Harry virou para seu malão, ele notou que a porta da cozinha tinha se aberto com um crack.

- Estou indo. – ele disse da sala, e a porta da cozinha fechou. Harry não esperava outra resposta. Ele enfeitiçou seu malão para fora, surpreso na urgência de conquistar logo a liberdade.

- Você tem que tirar isso até aqui. – disse Hermione, pegando a gaiola de Edwiges dele. – Não podemos arriscar que os Trouxas vejam você fazer isso.

Harry entrou no carro, deu uma ultima olhada na c asa dos Dursley. Ele tinha que rir do que viu. Sua tia, tio e primo tinham seus rostos pressionados na janela da sala de estar o assistindo ir embora. Tia sua tinha uma mão no coração, em duvida chocada ao vê-lo saindo em algo que parecia uma limusine trouxa. Duda nem olhou mais do que normalmente olharia. Harry acenou para eles, e seus rostos desapareceram como se tivesse sido por mágica.

- Papai pediu um favor e conseguiu um carro do Ministério. – disse Ron, uma vez que todos estavam sentados e seguindo para a via expressa. – É brilhante. Nós fizemos a viagem até aqui sem tempo.

Claro que eles que Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam gastando o tempo conversando sobre seus planos das férias como eles costuravam no transito. Harry se viu desejando eles pudesse ir um pouco mais devagar, mas ao mesmo tempo queria chegar a Toca o mais rápido possível. Ele estava sentado no meio de Ginny e Hermione, e ele se viu observando o perfil de Ginny, pensando de novo porque ela parecia tão cansada e pensava sobre o presente de aniversário que ela tinha lhe enviado. Ele não podia perguntá-la sobre o presente, com Ron e Hermione lá. Ginny tinha pedido que o presente fosse segredo. Então ao invés disso, ele ser virou par ela e perguntou:

- Como você está Ginny?

Ela se assustou ligeiramente, como se não esperasse que ele falasse com ela.

- Oh, bem.

- Tem certeza? Você parece que esteve doente. – Harry disse um pouco tímido de uma maneira tão rápida quando as palavras. Ele ficou em duvida se ela gostou do que ele lhe disse.

- Eu só tive alguns problemas para dormir nos últimos tempos. Não é nada. – a voz dela carregava um tom de finalização. Harry entendeu e não perguntou sobre o problema.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, mas então ele observou Ron e Hermione para ter certeza que eles não estavam prestando atenção.

- Eu recebi sua coruja. – ele disse, bem baixo. Ela encontrou seu olhar, e então ele ficou surpreso ao notar como era azul os olhos dela. – Obrigado por pensar em mim.

Ela o olhou e ele pensou que ela ia ficar vermelha.

- Não a de quê.

O silêncio caiu entre os dois novamente, mas não foi tão longo antes de estarem no caminho para a Toca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: A idéia do colar veio de "O senhor dos Anéis". Arwen dá para Frodo uma correntinha prateada com uma gema branca no fim da história.


	2. Capítulo 02

O PRESENTE DE GINNY

De Ashwinder, tradução por Ligya Machado

CAPITULO 2

Assim que Harry sai do carro, ele se viu sendo envelopado num abraço maternal. Sra. Weasley estava os esperando no pequeno quintal.

- Feliz aniversário, Harry querido. – ela disse enquanto o soltava. – Tem um almoço pronto para todos nós. Só deixe suas coisas no quarto de Ron por enquanto. Você pode desempacotá-las depois de comer.

Harry enfeitiçou seu malão para sair do bagageiro do carro, observando enquanto fazia, o chofer do ministério que estava parado em pé ao lado do carro como uma estátua. Harry não tinha prestado muita atenção ao motorista, que o tinha levado até os Dursley, e no caminho até a Toca ele tinha se sentado no banco atrás do banco do motorista. Mas Harry o notou agora. Os olhos do chofer estavam escondidos atrás de óculos escuros, e ele era anormalmente alto. Harry ficou pensando como ele conseguiu colocar aquelas pernas compridas dentro do carro.

A Toca não parecia ter mudado muito desde a ultima vez que Harry tinha passado o verão no seu quarto ano. As galinhas ainda estavam lá, a casa continuava com a aparência de que podia cair a qualquer minuto, assim como a garagem atrás dela, e havia ainda um caldeirão enferrujado na porta da frente parecendo que nunca tinha sido mexido antes. Pares de botas estavam amontoados na porta da frente, mas o monte estava menor do que costumava estar. Apenas Ron e Ginny ainda estavam vivendo em casa. Percy havia casado e se mudado para um pequeno apartamento no Beco Diagonal, enquanto os gêmeos viviam em Hogsmeade, onde estavam fazendo entregas de novos produtos para a Zonko's.

Harry rapidamente colocou suas coisas no quarto de Ron, no ultimo andar da casa, antes de descer para a cozinha, onde ele pretendia se empanturrar com o almoço o suficiente para esquecer a porcaria de café da manhã. Enquanto ele pegava seu lugar a mesa, ele espiou a edição da manhã do Profeta Diário no canto. O pegou, olhou a manchete, que estava acompanhada com a foto da Marca Negra cintilando como estrelas desagradáveis sobre as ruínas de uma casa, proclamando outro horrível ataque de um Comensal da Morte. O tópico das ultimas atividades de Voldemort tinham sido evitados na viagem, quase como se tivesse sido feito um acordo não falado entre os adolescentes, mas Harry sabia que a situação estava ruim. De certo modo, ele não precisava perguntar por noticias; ele tinha seu sensor pessoal de Voldemort na forma de uma cicatriz.

Harry sentiu um olhar de alguém sobre ele. Percebendo, ele encontrou os olhos castanhos da Sra. Weasley. Na ansiedade da chegada, ele não tinha notado as linhas de preocupação que ela carregava mais profundamente no seu rosto, mas agora eles estagnaram. Harry sabia que ela devia estar extremamente preocupada com seus dois filhos mais velhos que estavam envolvidos na luta com o inimigo tão longe de casa.

- Está ruim, não está? – Harry perguntou, talvez sem necessidade. Ele ouviu de Sirius que as forças negras pareciam ganhar terreno em toda a Europa.

- Pior a cada dia. – ela devolveu gravemente, e Harry estava assustado pelo fato de que ela não estava tentando esconder o problema. Ela respondeu a ela como um adulto qualquer.

Quando todos se sentaram a mesa, contanto, Sra. Weasley iniciou uma conversa com tópicos mais felizes. Mas depois disso, restou na cozinha uma tensão, um pouco do conhecimento de que as coisas não estavam como eles queriam que estivessem.

Harry notou que Ginny não fazia parte da conversa durante a refeição. Ele as vezes dava olhares para o outro lado da mesa. Os sinais de exaustão estavam mais evidentes no rosto dela. Suas sardas contrastavam contra a palidez da sua pele, e tinham borrões vermelhos nos seus olhos. Ele não ficaria surpreso se ela caísse no sono no seu prato de caçarola de frango.

- Não vai comer nada, Ginny?

Como Harry viu, Ginny levantou os olhos ao ouvir as palavras da mãe. Seu prato mal havia sido mexido.

- Desculpe mãe. – ela murmurou. – Não estou com fome.

Sra. Weasley esperou, estreitando os lábios, e Ginny obedientemente levou o garfo e pegou um pedaço, mas no momento que a mãe olhou para outro lado, o garfo se abaixou de novo.

Depois do almoço os quatro adolescentes subiram as escadas, Ginny os deixando para ir para seu quarto e trancou a porta atrás dela, enquanto os outros três continuaram subindo para o quarto de Ron. Ainda era todo laranja, menos forte; a cor foi clareando aos poucos com o tempo. Harry começou a desempacotar seus malão, mas imediatamente achou melhor que não. Não queria que Hermione visse o livro que Sirius tinha lhe dado. Ela sabia que ela definitivamente queria olhá-lo mas ficaria assustado com o teor do material. Havia também o presente de Ginny que era pra ser surpresa.

- Então o que há com a Ginny? – Harry perguntou, enquanto se sentavam na cama de Ron.

- Sei lá. Ela está toda estranha o verão todo. Eu mal vejo ela. Ela dorme muito.

- Está muito esquisito. – adicionou Hermione. – Eu cheguei ontem, e ela estava dormindo. Ainda não tenho idéia quando ela foi pra cama ontem a noite. Deve ter sido muito tarde.

- Mamãe tá muito preocupada. – disse Ron. – Mas ninguém pode fazer nada por ela. Ela só diz que está cansada.

Harry teve um pensamento sórdido.

- Vocês acham que isso tem alguma coisa haver com o segundo ano, tem? Sabem, com o diário?

Ron tremeu.

- Ela estava nervosa, acho. Sem sono.

Hermione os olhou pensando.

- Pra mim, ela não está se envolvendo com nenhum tipo de diário de novo, nem magia, ou qualquer coisa Negra de algum tipo, depois o que ela passou no primeiro ano. Eu tenho observado ela até agora, mas ela me pareceu cansada, como ela disse.

- Mas se ela está tão cansada, por que ela não foi pra cama ontem a noite? – Ron disse com um sorriso querendo pegar Hermione em contradição.

- Talvez a razão de que ela está tão cansada seja porque ela fica acordada tantas horas. Honestamente, por que você não pergunta pra ela?

- Eu tentei. Ela não me conta. E não conta para mamãe também.

Harry pensou se tudo isto tinha a ver com a decisão de Ginny de lhe dar o presente de aniversário. Ele pensou em contar para Ron e Hermione, mas alguma coisa o segurou. Ela pediu segredo. Ele achou que a razão fosse para evitar a encheção de saco dos irmãos, mas agora ele não tinha tanta certeza. Ela mencionou na nota alguma coisa sobre tudo sendo feito para a magia funcionar. Talvez uma das condições seria ser segredo. Mas a única maneira que ele achou foi perguntar a Ginny sobre ele. Ele tinha que esperar a oportunidade certa para perguntar sem ninguém perceber.

- Recebi um recado do Sirius noite passada. – Harry disse mudando de assunto. – Ele foi enviado numa missão secreta e não pode vir a festa hoje a noite.

- Oh, não. – exclamou Hermione. – Espero que ele esteja bem.

- Eu também. – disse Harry.

Sirius teve em situações similares no passado, e Harry sabia que seu padrinho podia se safar, mas ele de repente, não se sentiu tranqüilo com isso. Hermione e Ron devem ter sentindo o mesmo, pelo silencio que sentiu, eles se entreolharam, como se a tensão que eles sentiram no almoço fosse mais palpável. Uma raiva cresceu no peito de Harry, com a impotência que ele sentiu por ainda estar na escola. Se hoje ele fosse adulto – ele, Ron e Hermione todos eles fossem agora – e ainda não haveria nada que ele pudesse ajudar na guerra até terminar a escola. Ele queria ter permissão para agir, mas suas mãos estavam atadas.

Ron levantou parecendo descansado. Hermione o observou por um momento antes de dizer.

- Nós vamos dar uma volta. Quer vir?

- Não, vão vocês dois. Vou desempacotar minhas coisas.

Harry sabia que estariam a salvo na vizinhança da Toca. Um largo perímetro tinha sido magicamente feito em volta da propriedade. Ninguém podia aparatar ou desaparatar, e ninguém podia se aproximar sem que sua presença fosse detectada. A única maneira de entrar ou sair entrar pela rua ou por pó de Flú, e mesmo a rede de Flú estava menos extensiva quando usada. Cada lar bruxo tinha se tornado um autoposto avançado de esforço. A segurança era bem apertada, não apenas pela presença de Harry, mas porque a família Weasley em geral era bem ativa na luta contra Voldemort.

Depois de desembalar seu malão, tendo a certeza de que os dois presentes de Ginny e Sirius tivessem devidamente escondidos. Harry decidiu procurar Ginny e perguntá-la sobre o colar. Ele hesitou quando parou na porta do quarto dela, que estava bem fechado, uma barreira silenciosa no seu domínio. Será que ela estava lá? Se estava, não parece que ela quer ser perturbada. Ele levantou a mão para bater, mas vozes vindo do andar de baixo o parou. Talvez ela estivesse lá embaixo.

Descendo até a cozinha, ele parou no começo da escada, quando ouviu a voz preocupada do Sra. Weasley.

-... "E ela não come mais que duas garfadas no almoço."

Harry sabia imediatamente com quem Sra. Weasley estava discutindo.

- O que mais podemos fazer, Molly? Ela se recusa a nos dizer o que está acontecendo com ela. – a voz do Sr. Weasley replicou. Harry achou que isto era meio esquisito, ainda estavam no meio da tarde, e Sr. Weasley deveria ainda estar no Ministério.

- Ela está trancada no quarto agora. Ainda nem a vi. Arthur foi assim por todo o verão. Acho que deveríamos conversar com ela.

Harry deu uma olhada na cozinha, e viu que Sra. Weasley estava ajoelhada diante da lareira. Ela estava obviamente se comunicando com o marido pelo fogo. Estava se sentindo culpado por estar bisbilhotando, mas estava curioso demais para perceber quando parar.

- Eu vou tentar. – disse Sr. Weasley soou triste. – Mas não vejo onde isso vai nos levar.

- Arthur, ela está usando seu galpão. Com certeza você tem que fazer alguma coisa.

- Ela me disse que estava fazendo um projeto nos fins de semana como lição de casa.

- Eu não entendo como pode aceitar essa explicação. – a voz de Sra. Weasley tinha ficado aguda. – Você sabe muito bem que ela não pode fazer magia fora da escola. Ela não pode faze nenhum tipo de trabalho escolar que envolva magia sem ser pega.

O que fosse que Sr. Weasley dissesse, Harry não podia mais ouvir. Ele imaginou que Sr. Weasley tinha murmurado algo.

- Hoje a noite, depois da festa do Harry, vou parar para conversar com ela.

Harry decidiu que já tinha ouvido o suficiente. Ele subiu as escadas de volta e desceu novamente fazendo barulho. As vozes na cozinha se silenciaram. Como um raio passando por Sra. Weasley, Harry saiu querendo curtir um pouco do por do sol, e pensar sobre o que ouviu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O jantar de aniversário de Harry ia ser feito no jardim. As celebrações deveriam caber na mesa da cozinha, mas eles teriam que ficar bem apertados e a noite estava morna e prazerosa. Percy e Penélope tinham chegado à mesma hora que Sr. Weasley tinha chegado do trabalho. Eles foram seguidos por perto por Fred e Jorge, que chegaram com um lote barulhento que não agüentavam mais carregar de fogos do Dr. Filibusteiro. Ginny apareceu logo depois, de roupas trocadas e parecendo de com uma feição mais refrescada do que antes. Ela aparentemente tinha gasto sua manhã dormindo.

Depois de consumir um enorme pedaço de bolo de chocolate feito em casa, Harry se virou para abrir os presentes de aniversário. Sr. Weasley tinha lhe dado um cachecol de algodão nas cores da Grifinória num vermelho e dourado profundo, como também pares de meias. Ron tinha lhe dado uma camiseta do Chudley Cannons, onde um artilheiro vestido de laranja fazia um gol espetacular... e de novo e de novo e de novo, a imagem da camiseta se movia, como as fotografias bruxas.

Harry estava agradecido.

- Obrigado, realmente estava precisando de roupas novas. – ele disse, olhando para a jaqueta enorme e o jeans apertado. – Não vejo a hora de comprar destes.

- Você pode conseguir coisas novas quando formos ao Beco Diagonal para comprar seu material escolar, querido. – colocou Sra. Weasley.

Harry considerou. O que ele queria eram algumas roupas trouxas, e ele admitiu:

- Não há nada que eu pudesse comprar em Ottery St. Catchpole?

- Não há muita coisa para se escolher na Vila. – disse Jorge. – Se você quiser alguma coisa realmente na moda, você tem que ir para Londres. – todos olharam para ele. A camiseta que ele usava tinha um tom de fúcsia que contrastava horrivelmente com seu cabelo. – O quê? Não posso ter minha opinião sobre moda? Saibam que eu comprei isso numa loja legal na Rua Oxford.

Fred, que estava sentado perto de Harry, revirou os olhos e disse a ele num tom confidencial.

- Você não sabe quantas vezes tentei esconder essa monstruosidade. Ele sempre encontra. – agora que os gêmeos estavam conseguindo o próprio dinheiro, tinham provado terem gostos divergentes, mas era mais fácil mantê-lo s separados do que antes costumavam ficar.

- Certo. – disse Harry, enquanto pegava o presente dos gêmeos que chacoalhava um pouco. Quando ele hesitou em abrir, Fred disse:

- Não se preocupe, não vai explodir. Não esse.

- Não, nós guardamos os presentes explosivos para Percy. – adicionou Jorge.

Ron tinha escrito para Harry descrevendo como os gêmeos causaram uma catástrofe no casamento de Percy e Penélope no ultimo verão dando a eles um presente que explodia quando o pacote era aberto, fazendo chover a sala com artigos trouxas de origem duvidosa. Ron tinha os ouvido dizer que tinha comprado o presente no Soho. Os gêmeos escaparam da fúria da mãe se desculpando com Percy quando ele ia abrir uma caixa particular na lua de mel.

Harry abriu o presente e encontrou itens sortidos da Zonko's, incluindo alguns que não eram disponíveis ao publico. Um Fred sorridente apontou para um protótipo de desbloqueador, "garantia de abrir qualquer coisa fechada.":

- Você pode usar isso em Hogwarts. – disse ele com uma cutucada. – Eu sei que teria adorado ter um desses lá.

Os gêmeos mostraram a Harry como destrancar usando um grampo de cabelo alguns anos antes, mas o método grampo de cabelo não funcionava com trancas mágicas que poderiam ser encontradas em Hogwarts.

Harry agradeceu e se virou para o ultimo pacote. Era de Hermione, e pelo formato poderia dizer que era um livro. Ele levantou a sobrancelha para ela, antes de desfazer o pacote. Ele pensou na expressão facial dela era um pouco suspeita – ela lhe deu uma olhada feliz com alguma coisa. – especialmente quando ele puxou para fora do pacote uma cópia de Hogwarts: uma história.

- Er... obrigado, Hermione. – ele disse soando, nenhum pouco convincente.

Ron virou para ela.

- Você acha que vai convencê-lo a ler isso só porque lhe deu de aniversário? – ele perguntou rindo.

- Você vai ver que tem informações muito úteis nesse livro, Ron. Se você apenas tentar, vai ver. Não vai abrir, Harry? Eu dediquei.

Com os olhos da família Weasley nele, Harry achou que era indelicado recusar, então abriu, viu até o pé da pagina e estourou numa gargalhada.Ele olhou para Hermione de que os olhos estavam cintilando. Ron olhou de um para o outro.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Posso mostrar para ele?

- Eu não sei. - Hermione replicou rindo. - Ele não mostra muito interesse no passado.

- Me dá isso aqui. - Ron pegou o livro das mãos de Harry. Ele olhou para as páginas por um momento, antes de dar a Hermione um olhar de admiração. - Parece o que eu tenho. O que é?

- A capa magicamente muda conforme o titulo que você quiser, dizendo o feitiço exato. A introdução diz como fazer.

- Legal. Obrigado, Hermione. - Harry definitivamente pensou que uma cópia de "O segredo dos Aurors para lutar contra bruxo das trevas" seria mais útil do para ele do que "Hogwarts: uma história".

Agora que os presentes foram desembrulhados, estava bem escuro, e os gêmeos estavam preparando para soltar os fogos. Harry queria ter um palavrinha com Ginny, mas ele não como ele podia falar com ela com a familia toda em volta. A própria Ginny resolveria este problema. Como todos levantaram das cadeiras para ver o espetáculo, Harry ouviu uma voz suave no seu ouvido.

- Me encontre no galpão do meu pai depois que a festa terminar. Tenho uma coisa importante para lhe contar. - Harry pensou por que ele sentiu um calafrio com a respiração no seu ouvido; a noite estava bem morna.

Ele se virou e ficou chocado ao ver Ginny de pé tão perto.

- É, claro.

- Traga seu presente. - ela olhou para ele significativamente, e ele sabia de que presente ela se referia.

Harry estava ansioso para os fogos de artifício terminar. Ela tinha que responder algumas perguntas. Por um momento, ele pensou como le iria fugir do quarto de Ron e pegar o colar sem ser percebido.Ele sabia instintivamente que o encontro com Ginny seria segredo. Sempre haveria a Capa de Invisibilidade, assim ele teria a desculpa de estar pronto para se retirar a noite. Não poderia fazer Ron ir para cama mais cedo. Ele deu uma olhada no melhor amigo e imaginou que isto não podia ser um obstáculo. Ron olhou para Hermione por um momento, e Harry tinha a esperança de que eles tinham decidido fazer alguma coisa tarde da noite.

Não muito tempo depois de os fogos terminarem, Percy e Penelope foram embora; Percy dizendo que tinha uma reunião com o Ministro logo cedo. Harry deu a desculpa de que ia no quarto de Ron, levar seus novos presentes, então ninguém podia questionar o que estava fazendo lá, ele podia fingir que os estava guardando. Se movendo rapido, ele tirou a Capa de Invisibilidade e o colar do malão. Ele colocou seus novos presentes lá, colocando o livro de Hermione em cima do livro de Sirius. Enrolando a capa como um pequeno fardo, ele a escondeu no bolso da velha jaqueta de Duda, onde estava perdido nos montes de panos sobrando, e desceu.

Fred e Jorge pareciam prontos para ir embora. Ron e Hermione tinham saido para um banco fora da casa. Ginny tinha desaparecido. Harry disse boa noite aos gêmeos e então fez um caminho de um canto da casa onde ele podia colocar a Capa sem ser observado. Uma vez que estava invisivel, ele andou o caminho do quintal até o galpão do Sr. Weasley.

Estava bem escuro dentro do galpão, mas Harry não iluminou o lugar com sua varinha, não queria chamar muita atenção. Harry nunca tinha estado lá antes, e ele não sabia o que esperar. Ele viu a coleção de tomadas do Sr. Weasley e inúmeros aparelhos em varios estados de desmanches. Harry tirou a capa e deu uma tentativa de um passo, sussurrando.

- Ginny? Você está aqui?

- Por aqui. - a voz retornou.

- Eu não vejo nada. - ele disse levemente, tentando se mover até onde veio o som da voz de Ginny, mas encontrou o caminho bloqueado por algo grande e metálico. Ele percebeu que era uma maquina de lavar roupas enquanto dava a volta.

- Onde você está? - ele perguntou de novo, não queria perde-la no escuro.

- Aqui. - e ele sentiu uma mão segurar seu braço. - Você trouxe? - ela perguntou, enquanto ela lhe empurrava para a parte de tras do galpão.

- É, tá no meu bolso. - era estranho falar com a voz sem corpo de Ginny; ele não podia ver seu rosto no escuro e ela o segurava pelo braço. - Não podemos ter um pouco de luz aqui?

- Não, não quero que ninguém nos veja.

- Nos veja? O que você está aprontando? Ron disse que você tem agido bem estranho todo o verão.

Harry ouviu a respirar de maneira exasperada.

- Ele disse? Me dá o colar.

Harry enfiou a mão no bolso e puxou o colar. Sua mão se balançava tolamente enquanto ele cegamente tentava encontrar a mão dela.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Você vai ver.

"Não, não vou", ele pensou. "Está escuro como breu aqui." Ele não achou que ela ia gostar se falasse alto, então ele manteve para si. Ele ouviu o som das roupas dela, e no momento seguinte, ela estava murmurando algumas palavras que ele não podia entender. Era um encantamento, havia faíscas douradas saindo da varinha dela, e Harry tinha visto a concentração dela antes de eles ficarem no escuro mais uma vez. Ele sentiu uma tensão vinda dela, era como se ela estivesse ficado aliviada.

- Sim. - ela disse. - Está pronto. Agora a única coisa que falta é por em você.

- Espere. Você vai me dizer sobre o que é isto?

Para a surpresa dele, ela riu.

- É bobo, de verdade.

- O que é ?

Ele estava começando a pensar se ela não estava pensando em fazer uma brincadeira com ele. Talvez os gêmeos tivessem lhe convencido a fazer, embora do que ele soube por Ron, ela era capaz de sonhar em fazer algo assim sozinha.

- Esta coisa toda. É provável que não funcione.

- O que é?

- É um talismã.

Harry levantou os olhos, mas ela não podia ver isso no escuro. Ela podia prever sua reação, então continuou.

- Supõe-se que tem propriedades protetoras. Eu pus isso no recado, não foi?

- Sim, mas...

- Ano passado na aula de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas, eu tive que fazer uma pesquisa sobre talismãs protetores. Eu descobri que cristais como este são particularmente eficazes. E bem, eu li mais um pouco sobre isso e decidi tentar, provavelmente não vai funcionar.

- Por que não?

- Porque para funcionar, tinha que criar a pedra primeiro através de mágica. E não é todo mundo que pode criar um. Cada um pode tentar e vir com algo não necessariamente com um feitiço protetor. Eu fiz todos os passos. Tudo o que falta é você usar.

Harry não sabia o que dizer a ela. Um número de perguntas encheu sua cabeça e a primeira delas era porque ela estava fazendo isso por ele - mas ele não tinha certeza ousava perguntar. Ao invés disso, perguntou:

- Como você fez isso sem receber uma carta do Escritório do Uso Impróprio de Magia? A gente não pode fazer magia fora da escola.

- Da mesma maneira que os gêmeos sempre fizeram. O escritório do Uso Impróprio de Magia está mais preocupado em esconder magia de Trouxas do que outra coisa, então prestam atenção em nascidos Trouxas. Eles esperam que magia seja usada na Toca regularmente. Eles não esperam que haja na casa de Hermione, digo, ou na dos seus tios. Além dos mais, o escritório tem mais o que faze com a guerra em andamento.

Harry supôs que fazia sentido. Ele fez outra pergunta:

- Por que você me enviou noite passada se ainda tinha um feitiço para terminar?

- Você precisava tocá-lo antes de eu fazer o feitiço final. Agora não vai funcionar com mais ninguém além de você. Esta é a razão porque precisava manter segredo. E ainda precisa.

- Por quê?

- Por que você acha? - uma nota de irritação apareceu na sua voz. - O que você acha que meus irmãos diriam se soubessem? - ela parou para respirar continuando um tom mais calmo. - Venha. Deixe colocar em você.

O coração de Harry parecia que ia bater mais rápido quando ele se aproximou dela. Ele sentiu as mãos dela atrás do seu pescoço, enquanto ela tentava fechar. A correntinha estava fina, e ela estava obviamente tendo dificuldades no escuro, mas ele se viu pedindo que ela fosse mais rápida. A proximidade dela nele e o toque dos dedos dela contra a pele do seu pescoço o faziam sentir coisas entranhas no seu estômago, e aquilo não era realmente ruim, mas era perturbador.

Não ajudou muito quando ela levantou a colar da camiseta dele e colocou a pedra para dentro. Os dedos dela fizem mais contato com sua pele, e ele de repente achou que a noite estava bem quente. Ele desejou ver seu rosto; lhe daria a ideia sobre o que ela estava pensando, o que a motivou fazer isto por ele.

Ele encontrou coragem:

- Ginny, por que você está fazendo isso por mim?

Ela não respondeu de imediato, e Harry imaginou que ela estivesse corada de vergonha. Ela deveria ter mordido os lábios. Finalmente, ele ouviu um fraco sussurro.

- Harry, eu... - ela começou, mas nunca teve a chance de terminar.

A porta se abriu como um estouro, e a voz de Fred foi ouvida:

- Ginny? Você está aqui? Mamãe tá te procurando por todo o lugar.

Harry percebeu que Ginny se escondeu atras dele. Os dois continuaram em silêncio.

- Vamos lá, Gin... Lumus! - Fred levantou a varinha, iluminando as sombras. Eles podiam ver o rosto dele agora. Era uma risadinha conhecida.

- Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? Dando a Harry um presente especial, não é?

- Achei que vocês já tivessem ido. - Ginny disse.

- Ainda não... - ele virou e gritou para fora. - Hey Jorge, venha ver o que encontrei!

Harry ouviu Ginny praguejando. Nunca tinha percebido que ela tinha um vocabulário tão extenso.

- Olha só isso! - Jorge tinha chegado, e sua voz soou muito alegre. - Não é estranho?

- Muito. - Fred replicou. - Parece que nós precisamos ficar e manter o olhos nas coisas aqui. Um de nós pode ficar de olho em Ron e o outro nestes dois. O que você acha? - ele começou a procurar no seu bolso. - Não podemos bobear com essas crianças.

- Oh, parem, vocês dois. - Ginny gritou com os irmãos. - O que a mamãe quer?

- Não sei, mas talvez ela precise conversar com você. - Fred devolveu. - Ela tem que te contar que bebês não crescem em plantação de repolho.

- É, e também me contou que vocês dois caíram muito de cabeça quando eram bebês. Explica muito, se quer dizer. - Ginny saindo pela porta, deixando Harry com Fred e Jorge.

- Acho que vou indo. Foi um longo dia. - Harry disse como um sussurro.

- Não tão rápido. - disse Jorge. Ele e o irmão estavam ombro a ombro na frente da porta, fazendo uma barreira. Fred e Jorge deram uma olhada estranha. - Eu acho que nós precisamos dar a você um conselho sobre garotas primeiro.

Fred se aproximou de Harry e colocou o braço em volta do ombro dele.

- Harry, meu garoto, há coisas que se faz e algumas coisas que não se faz quando vem encontrar um lugar para dar um amasso.

Harry queria protestar que não era nada do que estava acontecendo, mas Jorge foi imediatamente onde o irmão estava.

- Olhe este galpão aqui. Legal e escuro, mas romântico? Sendo brutalmente honesto, você pode fazer melhor, cara.

Harry sabia que ele deveria estar aliviado que os gêmeos estavam lhe dando um conselho, melhor que estar apanhando deles, mas ele ainda se sentiu obrigado a falar a verdade.

- Não estava dando um amasso em Ginny.

Fred e Jorge deram um olhar cético.

- O que estavam fazendo então? - perguntou Fred, levantando as sobrancelhas.

Pronto! Harry não podia exatamente admitir. Seria ao menos, não tão incriminador aos olhos dos gêmeos.

- Er... - ele gaguejou.

- Foi o que pensamos. - disseram os gêmeos juntos.

- Olhe, Harry. - continuou Fred. - Nós não vamos vir com aquele papo de que é a nossa irmãzinha, então saiba onde pisa.

- Com certeza. - suplicou Jorge.

- Não é nosso estilo. Além do mais, nós sabemos que você não ia machucar ela.

- Nah, Ron mataria você.

- Se havia algo que Ginny sentia por você, é isso.

Os gêmeos se viraram para ir, deixando Harry como se tivesse sido atropelado por Hipógrifos. Ele ficou no galpão, ouvindo os gêmeos gritarem bem alto boa noite para Ron e Hermione, que estavam bem ocupados no banco do jardim.

No momento seguinte houve uma explosão alta.Harry correu até a porta do galpão, batendo na maquina de lavar roupas enquanto ele passava. Havia luar suficiente para permitir que ele visse os gêmeos, com os rostos e roupas escuras e esfumaçadas.

- Minha camiseta! Está arruinada! - Jorge estava choramingando.

Fred gargalhava.

- Obrigado Deus por pequenos favores.Por que não me disse que havia ainda fogos na bolsa. Pensei que tivéssemos estourados todos.

- Também pensei. Imagine se tivesse estourada na rede de Flú. Não saberíamos onde íamos parar.

- Não tem jeito, vamos embora.

Eles foram para casa juntos, Harry os seguindo a distancia. Enquanto ele seguia para o quarto de Ron, pegou um olhar de Ginny, que estava parada na porta, um sorriso conhecido no rosto.Ele teve uma sensação estranha que ela controlava sua raiva pelos irmãos satisfatoriamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Capítulo 03

O PRESENTE DE GINNY

De Ashwinder, tradução por Ligya Machado

CAPITULO 3

- Olhe pra esta coisa! É brilhante! Quer apostar que a maioria destas

coisas vão entrar na lista negra do Filch quando começar a ser vendido na

Zonko's?

Ron estava olhando a caixa de logros que os gêmeos tinham dados a Harry no aniversário. Harry não estava prestando atenção. Ele estava deitado na cama de Ron, fitando o teto e pensando no misterioso comportamento de Ginny. Vários dias tinham se passado desde seu aniversário, e ele não estava conseguindo entender.

- O que você acha que é isso? - perguntou Ron, segurando algo que parecia com uma doninha. - Isso me lembra Malfoy. - ele riu enquanto balançava o animal de brinquedo na palma da sua mão.

Harry simplesmente o olhou.

- Não tenho idéia.

Ron não estava prestando muita atenção em Harry tampouco, sentou o modelinho da doninha, e falou uma frase rude.

- Uma doninha, não, um.. - e continuou imaginando as possibilidades onde poderia usá-lo.

Harry parou de ouvir, Ron agora enumerava os logros que poderia fazer na escola naquele ano. Era de tarde, e Harry não tinha visto Ginny o dia todo. Ela não tinha aparecido para o café da manhã - Hermione tinha dito que ela tinha ficado dormindo - e também não apareceu para o almoço. Harry estava esperando o momento ideal para continuar a conversa que ele e Ginny tinham começado no seu aniversário, enquanto ele estava extremamente curioso para saber por que ele tinha lhe dado o colar, mas ele mal a tinha visto nos dias seguintes. Ele estava começando a suspeitar qual parte da motivação dela poderia ser, mas não queria tirar conclusões precipitadas. Os gêmeos realmente escolheram a pior hora para interromper.

- Harry! - a voz de Ron quebrou com seus pensamentos.

- O que?

- Só queria saber se você se importa de eu olhar o livro que a Hermione te deu.

- Ah, claro. Pode pegar, está no meu malão. - Harry voltou para suas

meditações mas não por muito tempo, antes deles serem interrompidos de

novo.

- Harry, quem é Dr. Zog?

Harry olhou e viu Ron segurando o livro que Sirius tinha lhe dado e gelou. Ele tinha esquecido completamente sobre ele; agora ele tinha a clara idéia do lugar que tinha colocado o livro de Hermione em cima dele na outra noite. Ele também lembrou que o presente de Sirius era potencialmente embaraçoso.

Ele engoliu seco.

- Que? Não é nada.

Era tarde demais. Ron já estava folheando o livro. Harry mordeu a língua, sabendo que qualquer objeção que fizesse só poderia aumentar mais o interesse de Ron, e esperava que ele o perdesse como qualquer outro livro de feitiços. Mas a sorte não estava do lado de Harry. Enquanto observava, ele viu os olhos de Ron se arregalarem, e viu as páginas começarem a se virar cada vez mais devagar. As orelhas de Ron começaram a ficar vermelhas.

- Harry, onde você conseguiu isto? - Ron perguntou enfim com uma voz calma.

Harry sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

- Sirius me enviou. - ele murmurou.

Ron começou a tossir. Quando se acalmou, ele devolveu.

- Quando você planejava mostrar isso pra mim?

- Bem, não tive tempo para isso. - Harry começou a inventar.

Era uma mentira deslavada, e Ron não era tão imbecil; tinha chovido nos últimos dias, confinando todos na casa.

- Não precisa ficar tão envergonhado. Vai, Harry, isto é brilhante! - ele hesitou por um momento, sem exagerar no seu contentamento que não havia nada de vergonhoso sobre o assunto, antes de perguntar. – Você acha que eu poderia er, sabe, me emprestar?

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas para Ron.

- Só para minha informação, é claro.

- Ah, claro. Realmente acredito nisso. Mas vá em frente e pegue. Não é algo que eu precise. - Harry teve sempre má sorte com garotas. Seu primeiro amasso tinham vindo cheio de culpa quando o namorado de Cho Chang havia sido morto por Voldemort. Desde aquele incidente, sempre que tentava experimentar uma nova emoção de uma amasso inerente, ele deliberadamente os enterra. E se qualquer garota tinha algum interesse por ele, ele era cuidadoso em evitar sua atenção, não porque não estava interessado, mas parecia a maneira mais fácil. A vida dele era complicada o suficiente com Voldemort na sua cola.

Ron tinha voltado para o início do livro, examinando mais de perto.

- Não sei. Aqui tem uma seção inteira para iniciantes. Te diz como saber se uma garota está interessada e tal.

Harry não tinha notado isso na outra noite. Talvez valesse a pena dar uma outra olhada mais atentamente.

Então o significado do que Ron tinha lhe dito o encheu.

- Você não era tão esperto? Me faça lembrar. Quanto tempo você demorou a notar que Hermione estava interessada em você?

Ron o olhou tirando os olhos do que parecia ser uma página bem interessante. Suas orelhas estavam mais vermelhas do que normalmente.

- Isso não conta. Hermione não é uma garota normal. Ela é excepcional. Ela é discreta.

Harry deu uma gargalhada.

- Ela tinha que dar o primeiro passo, Ron. Praticamente teve que lhe dar um murro na cabeça.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu a conversa.

- Harry? Ron? O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? - era Hermione. Harry e Ron se olharam por um momento em pânico.

Nem precisava dizer que ela não iria apreciar a felicidade dos "Feitiços Práticos do Dr. Zog para bruxos." Ron voltou à frente do malão de Harry, pegando o "O segredo dos Aurors para lutar contra bruxo das trevas", fechou o malão e se sentou no canto da cama de Harry.

-Nada, Hermione, nada mesmo. – ele disse a ela.

Hermione abriu a porta. Ela os olhou cética, mas apenas disse:

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui dentro num dia tão glorioso? - tinha finalmente parado de chover antes do almoço. - Por que não vamos jogar quadribol lá fora? Ou qualquer outra coisa?

- Só temos nós dois para jogar quadribol. - replicou Ron. - Ou você está se oferecendo para jogar?

- Ron, só disse porque...

Mas Ron a interrompeu.

- É uma idéia excelente, na verdade. Vamos jogar quadribol, meninos contra meninas. Cadê a Ginny?

- Ron, você sabe que não sou muito boa em voar!

- Oh, não, você não vai escapar agora. Foi sua idéia. Vamos, vamos lá. - Ron saiu do quarto, sendo seguido por Harry, que deu um sorriso magro para Hermione ao passar.

Eles encontraram Ginny, parecendo como se ela quase estivesse normal como sempre. Ela estava num ótimo humor e pareceu bem contente com a idéia de jogar quadribol, enquanto Hermione reclamava.

No final, eles decidiram se divertir, com apenas dois jogadores para cada lado, cada time sendo forçado a ter um Goleiro e um Artilheiro. Ron era a escolha óbvia como o Goleiro do time dos meninos, já que é Goleiro do time da Casa da Grifinória nos últimos dois anos. Se Hermione achou que seria injusto ter que tentar marcar um gol em Ron, ela estava bem a fim disso. Ginny também ia ser a Goleira, e Harry não pode deixar de notar o olhar de intensa concentração no rosto dela enquanto ele a enchia com o fato de usarem uma maçã no lugar de uma Goles.

Suas bochechas estavam coradas, seus olhos estreitos, e o sorriso que expandia no rosto cada vez que fazia uma defesa. Harry percebeu que o fato de não conseguir sucesso em marcar um gol era porque não era um Artilheiro. Hermione pegou a maçã e voou na direção de Ron mais uma vez. Ela inclinou para o lado na sua vassoura, quase perdendo o equilíbrio, na tentativa de arremessar a maçã no gol improvisado que fizeram. Ron pegou facilmente e a jogou para Harry, que foi na direção contrária no fundo do pomar. Ginny estava o esperando, guardando seu gol como se ela jogasse no time da Grifinória desde o segundo ano. Ela estava fazendo aquilo com o rosto de novo, mordendo o lábio, antecipando o movimento de Harry, e pegando a maçã com facilidade quando ele arremessou.

Harry pegou seu olhar, e ela hesitou.

- Você é muito boa, sabia? – ele disse sem pensar. – Por que você nunca tentou entrar no time?

O rosto de Ginny ficou mais vermelho ainda.

- Você não precisa de mim. – disse ela. – Você tem Ron como Goleiro.

- Sempre podemos usar um como reserva, e Ron não vai estar na escola ano que vem. Você deveria tentar. Podíamos te treinar para o lugar dele no ano que vem.

- Melhor perguntar a ele primeiro. Ele é o capitão.

- Não seria um problema, seria?

- O que tá havendo? – Ron voou juntando-se a eles. Ele parou no ar olhando de Harry para Ginny, seu rosto cheio de curiosidade.

- Erm... – Harry se sentiu atordoado. Seria péssimo se dissesse a primeira coisa que tinha em mente sobre Ginny. – Ginny fez uma ótima defesa, só isso.

Ron apenas murmurou.

Harry se virou para ele, de repente irritado com a indiferença de Ron.

- Por que não me disse que Ginny era uma Goleira tão boa quanto você? Nós precisamos pensar no futuro do time. Eu e você não vamos estar nele ano que vem.

- Ginny nunca jogou de verdade. Jogar por diversão em casa não é a mesma coisa.

- Você não acha que ela deveria tentar?

- Será que vocês dois poderiam parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui? – Ginny olhava furiosa para Harry e Ron. – Talvez não esteja interessada. Já acabaram? Estou cansada disto, de qualquer maneira. – e apontando a vassoura para o chão, desceu, e voltou andando para casa, deixando Harry e Ron com um olhar de descrença.

- Há alguma coisa naquele livro do Sirius para entender a cabeça das mulheres? – Ron perguntou.

- Que livro? – Hermione apareceu atrás deles, tendo um pouco de dificuldade em controlar sua vassoura.

- Nenhum. – os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo, talvez um pouco rápido demais.

Hermione olhou de um para o outro.

- Vamos. – disse Ron, antes que ela começava a falar da suspeita obvia que estava no seu rosto. – Vamos ver se tem algo para comer. Estou morrendo de fome.

Assim conforme o mês de agosto passava, Harry notou quanto tempo Ron e Hermione passavam juntos. Ele deveria ter se acostumado com essa idéia, mas era diferente quando não estavam na escola, onde havia várias outras pessoas da sua idade com quem poderia passar o tempo. A escola também tinha outras distrações, como o Quadribol e a lição de casa. Havia muito menos coisas para fazer na Toca, do que em Hogwarts, e Harry se sentiu cada vez mais estranho quando estava perto dos amigos.

No verão anterior Hermione tinha tido permissão para ver Ron na Toca e Harry tinha que reconhecer que eles tinham se tornado um casal. Harry tinha ficado as férias todas nos Dursley. De fato, essa era a primeira visita nos Weasley desde a semana que passou lá no quarto ano. A situação no mundo mágico era perigosa demais para permitirem que ele deixasse a proteção mágica que tinha dos parentes.

Este ano as circunstâncias eram bem melhores, mas havia uma diferença importante. Harry era maior de idade agora. De acordo com Professor Dumbledore, qualquer que fosse a natureza da proteção mágica que havia na Rua dos Alfeneiros, não tinha mais efeito depois do aniversário de dezessete anos de Harry. Então ele estava seguro ali nos Weasley tanto quanto estaria em qualquer lugar.

Mas as coisas não eram as mesmas agora que ele tinha dezessete. Seus melhores amigos eram namorados, e ele não tinha ninguém. Tinha sido de sua própria escolha, mas conforme o verão passava, isso pesava cada vez mais na sua mente. Ginny não estava mais tendo problemas. Ele se pegava a observando quando ele achava que não tinha ninguém prestando atenção. Ele ficou imaginando por que nunca tinha notado como o cabelo dela radiava luz com vários tons de vermelho. E ela o pegou a olhando uma ou duas vezes. Às vezes ela segurava o olhar por um momento antes de olhar para outro lugar, fazendo com que o coração dele acelerasse.

- Bom dia, Harry!

Harry se assustou saindo do seu devaneio, enquanto Ginny sentava ao seu lado com o seu cabelo remexendo as suas costas. Ela fazia isso de propósito, ele pensou um pouco irritado. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

- Bom dia. – ele murmurou de volta, olhando para seu prato de mingau de aveia. Nas duas semanas estranhas que tinha passado depois do seu aniversário, ele ainda não tinha perguntado a ela sobre o presente. Estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil se estava certo de que estava pronto para ouvir a resposta.

Harry foi salvo de ter algum tipo de conversa com ela com a chegada de uma coruja desconhecida carregando um envelope grosso, que Ron pegou. Eram cartas da escola. Ron ficou com duas cartas, sua e de Hermione. Hermione tentou pegar a sua, mas Ron segurava no ar fora do alcance dela.

- Ron! – ela protestava. – Essa é a minha!

Ron riu e segurava a carta mais alto.

- Não precisa ler. Todos nós sabemos o que diz. – ele se virou contra ela e começou a abrir. Um distintivo escorregou, caindo na mesa. – Como eu pensei. – Ron gritou. – Monitora-chefe! Você não vai ficar como Percy, não vai? – as palavras dele eram fúteis, mas o orgulho no seu tom era inconfundível.

- Se vou ficar como Percy, não acha que vai ficar com problemas? – ela devolveu, pegando seu distintivo de monitora e finalmente tirando a carta de Ron. – Não acho que eu iria namorar meu irmão. Só vou manter você na linha. Ou não.

Harry olhou rapidamente para sua própria carta para evitar ter que assistir seus dois amigos enviando para o outro olhares significativos. Por um lado, estava feliz por eles, por outro eles o faziam se sentir inconfortável. Às vezes ele se sentia como um intruso. Ele leu sua lista de material; havia apenas duas coisas escritas:

- Livro Padrão de Feitiços, 7ª série. – de Miranda Goshawk

- Os Newts: Se preparando para o Pior – de Alphonse Ennui-Payne

Harry sabia que teria novas matérias escolares depois de tudo que ele tinha feito no ano anterior, e havia ainda a questão das suas roupas que não cabiam mais nele. Ele não tinha tido tempo de trazer esse assunto a tona ainda.

Sra. Weasley olhava a lista de Ginny.

- Temos que comprar seu material da escola logo.

Ginny falou:

- Mãe, Eu ainda tenho aquele trabalho para o "Estudo dos Trouxas".

- O que, querida? – perguntou Sra. Weasley distraída, enquanto olhava a lista de Ron. Sem dúvida, estava calculando quando tudo iria custar para a família naquele ano.

Harry olhou a tempo de ver Ginny revirar os olhos.

- Mãe, eu te disse sobre isso no começo das férias. Eu tenho que escrever um ensaio como funciona o metrô.

- Por que você não pergunta para o seu pai?

Ginny suspirou.

- Mãe, papai acha que sabe alguma coisa sobre os trouxas.

Sra. Weasley olhou como se quisesse defender o marido, mas pareceu ter percebido que era uma causa perdida.

- Bem, - ela começou, olhando em volta. Seu olhar caiu em Hermione. – Hermione é nascida trouxa. Ela conta para você. Você já anodou de metro, não andou, querida.

- Sim, claro – respondeu Hermione – mas...

Ginny a cortou.

- Mãe, não é a mesma coisa Hermione me contando sobre. Eu quero experimentar por mim mesma. Vou conseguir uma nota melhor assim.

Sra. Weasley estava receosa.

- Não, é muito perigoso.

- Eu não sou um bebê, mãe. – Ginny protestou. – Por que seria mais perigoso pra mim, do que para todos os trouxas que o usam todos os dias?

- Você é uma bruxa, Ginny. Nosso mundo está em guerra.

- Então o mundo trouxa seria mais seguro? Não seria um lugar melhor pra se esconder? Quem saberia que eu sou uma bruxa?

- Por que você parece uma? – a piada de Ron não deu certo, e Harry teve certeza que Hermione deu uma pisada no pé dele embaixo da mesa, a julgar pelo jeito que Ron ficou.

Ginny olhou furiosa para o irmão por um momento.

- Eu vou me vestir como uma trouxa, é claro, e não iria sozinha. Hermione já andou. E Harry também. – ela olhou para Harry implorando por apoio.

- Já, já andei. – Harry adicionou. – Hagrid me levou para andar de metro a primeira vez que fui no Beco Diagonal. – eles se ficaram em silêncio ao ouvir o nome do Professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Ele foi uma tragédia prematura na guerra.

Mas Sra. Weasley não se convenceu com o argumento.

- Não, não gosto disso, Ginny. Você vai ter que encontrar um jeito de escrever esse ensaio sem a experiência em primeira-mão.

Ginny abriu a boca para protestar, mas a mãe adicionou.

- Ponto final. – antes que outra palavra fosse dita.

Harry roubou alguns olhares de Ginny durante o resto da refeição. Ele poderia dizer que a postura rígida dela mostrava que ela não estava feliz com a situação, mas estava formulando um plano na sua mente. Ele queria ir a Londres Trouxa, antes das aulas começarem, e ele não achava que os Weasley mais velhos seria tão chatos com a idéia de que ele ir para o mundo tão vastamente desconhecido para eles quando ele estava sob sua proteção, pensou. Ginny estava certa. A Londres trouxa não seria realmente um perigo para eles, só porque eles eram bruxos. Será que algum Comensal da Morte espera encontrá-lo, ou qualquer um deles, no mundo trouxa?

Depois do café da manhã, Ron e Hermione desapareceram lá para fora, enquanto Ginny foi para o quarto. Harry a seguiu, parando perto da porta dela.

- Ginny, espere.

- O quê? – ela não parecia muito contente. Harry achou que ela estava furiosa com a mãe.

- Bem. – ele hesitou, sem muita certeza de como explicar. Ele estava acostumado a planejar quebrando regras – com Ron eHermione, mas nunca com Ginny. Se fosse completamente honesto consigo mesmo, teria tido uma conversa normal com ela. – É sobre seu trabalho do "Estudo dos Trouxas".

- Você não está planejando me contar sobre sua experiência no Metrô com Hagrid, está? – Ginny deve ter percebido o quanto ofensivo isso soou, e imediatamente desviou o olhar e murmurou. – Desculpe.

- Erm... não, tive uma idéia melhor.

Ginny olhou sobre o ombro dele, como se esperasse ver a mãe, subindo as escadas a qualquer momento.

- Venha. – ela disse, entrando no quarto e fazendo ele a seguir.

Harry deu um passo com certa relutância. Este era o domínio dela, e ele nunca tinha o visto. O quarto era decorado em tons de azul que deve ter sido mais brilhante algum tempo atrás. Agora parece fraco e um pouco passado, mas não como o resto da casa Weasley. Ginny fechou a porta, e o som pareceu ecoar no corredor, então ela virou e olhou para ele esperançosa.

- Nós vamos ter que ir fazer compras das nossas coisas da escola, certo? – ele começou sem enrolar. Ginny assentiu. – Quando formos ao Beco Diagonal, nós já estaremos em Londres. Tudo o que precisamos fazer é nos perdermos de Ron e Hermione por uma ou duas horas.

- Você diz nós dois sumirmos?

- É, eu não acho que vai ser problema. Eles tem sumido por si mesmos o suficiente estes dias. Nós só precisamos arranjar uma desculpa para deixá-los.

- ... e sair pelo Caldeirão Furado. – Ginny terminou por ele. – Mas por que? Por que você quer ir para Londres?

Harry olhou para baixo para suas roupas esfarrapadas.

-Eu acho que eu preciso de algumas coisas novas, não acha? Algo que caiba.

Ginny deu uma gargalhada.

- Você quer fazer compras? – ela perguntou incrédula.

- É, algum problema com isso?

- Não fica magoado. É que não esperava que você dissesse que... digo você algo assim na sua festa de aniversário, mas não achei que você tivesse levando George a sério.

-Bem, não planejava ir na mesma loja que ele foi, mas já que vamos a Londres, acho que você precisa ir fazer uma pesquisa. Acho que podemos matar dois pássaros com uma pedra só.

Harry se viu tentando entender o que tinha feito. Ele não questionava a razão; empurrando para Ron e Hermione a razão. Que ele fosse em algum lugar sozinho com Ginny nunca esteve nos seus planos. Ele esperava que ela concordasse com seu plano.

Ela o olhou pensativa por um momento.

- Claro. – ela disse finalmente. – Acho que seria legal. Mas não temos que planejar isso melhor. Eu não sei onde as lojas estão em Londres.

Harry foi forçado a admitir que ele também não sabia, mas Jorge mencionou a Oxford Street.

- Olha, você tem um mapa ou outra coisa no seu livro de Estudo dos Trouxas?

- Tenho. Peraí.

Ela foi até uma bolsa que estava em cima da escrivaninha no canto perto da janela. Trouxe uma copia de "Vida Cotidiana e os Hábitos Sociais dos Trouxas Britânicos" e se sentou na cama, deixando uma espaço para Harry se sentar ao lado dela. Ele hesitou, de repente percebeu que estava sozinho no quarto dela com a porta fechada. Sentar na cama dela tão perto dela parecia tão intimidador, de alguma maneira.

- O que você acha disso? – a voz de Ginny entrou nos seus pensamentos. Ela estava mostrando o livro. Ela obviamente queria que ele sentasse ao lado dela para ver o que estivesse no livro. O que era tão complicado? Por que estava ficando com o rosto tão quente? Ele se sentou ao lado dela, evitando qualquer contato físico. Por alguma razão, o pensamento da pele dos dois se encontrando fez suas mãos suarem.

Ele tinha que se inclinar mais para poder ver o que tinha no livro. Na página ele viu um mapa de Londres, mas era só um mapa comum como um daqueles que já viu Tio Valter usar. Conforme observava, as linhas borravam e mudavam. Ele percebeu depois de alguns momentos que o mapa mostrava magicamente qualquer lugar que a pessoa tivesse em mente. Ele pensou nas Casas do Parlamento, e o mapa focou em Westminster, claramente demarcando o lugar margeando o Tamisa. Então por alguma razão pensou no Royal Albert Hall, e as linhas mudaram de novo até Harry vê-lo marcado perto do Hyde Park. Finalmente, ele pensou no Caldeirão Furado, e viu a Charing Cross Road cruzando o mapa.

- Isto é brilhante! Mas será que nos mostra o metrô?

Como se respondesse a pergunta, o mapa mostrou mais uma vez. As ruas desapareceram, e no lugar delas um numero de linhas cruzadas de diferentes cores apareceram. Pareceu muito confuso. Ele pensou como Hagrid como conseguiu se virar nesse labirinto. Depois de uma inspeção mais de perto, contudo, ele notou um ponto marcado Charing Cross. Ele apontou para Ginny ver.

- Isto deve ser perto do Caldeirão Furado. Tem o mesmo nome que a rua onde o Caldeirão fica. – obviamente, o mapa respondeu seus pensamentos mostrando o lugar onde fica o pub bruxo.

- Parece que o Tottenham Court Road é mais perto. – comentou Ginny. Ela estava se inclinando sobre o mapa agora, e Harry notou que a cabeça dela estava mais perto da dele.

Harry traçou a linha vermelha com o dedo.

- E a próxima parada se chama Oxford Circus. Você acha que a Oxford Street é perto?

- Faria sentido. – o mapa corroborou com a observação de Ginny, mostrando a Oxford Street que de fato ficava a lado da parada Oxford Circus. De fato, a Oxford Street estava tão longe quanto a Tottenham Court Road. Ginny riu.

- Parece que não vai se necessário pegar o metrõ. Podemos ir a pé.

- Ou nós podemos pegar o metrô até outra parada, talvez Bond Street, e voltar. Parece que vamos ter tempo suficiente para fazer isso. Não é como se todos nós tivéssemos que ir pro mesmo lugar. – Harry traçou com o dedo a linha vermelha até o final.

- Agora o que nós precisamos é de uma história convincente para dar a Ron e Hermione, assim nós podemos despistá-los. – disse ela.

Harry pensou que ela tivesse algo em mente. Seus olhos azuis tinham um brilho especial.

- Tem alguma coisa em mente? – ele perguntou a ela com um sorriso.

- Er... não. – Ginny admitiu. – Se nós tivéssemos que fazer Ron de imbecil, teríamos uma chance. Mas temos que levar Hermione em consideração.

- Verdade. Acho que temos que esperar até irmos ao Beco Diagonal e ver o que acontece.

- Você acha que ele vão perceber?

Harry riu.

- Não vamos dar a eles a chance.

Depois que ele deixou o quarto, e seus planos finalizarem, que Harry percebeu que ele tinha perdido a oportunidade perfeita para perguntar para Ginny sobre o presente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Capítulo 04

O PRESENTE DE GINNY

De Ashwinder, tradução por Ligya Machado

CAPITULO 4

Harry olhou entediado para seu prato de cereal. A manchete do Profeta Diário anunciou outro ataque horrível dos Comensais da Morte, desta vez em Lancashire. Este tipo de manchete tem sido constante quase todo dia desde a chegada de Harry a Toca, mas ele estava começando a se sentir mais esquisito do que costumava ficar com as notícias. Essa notícia o fez sentir um negócio no estomago, como sempre fez. Não podia deixar de se sentir mal por ter certa participação nisso, mesmo indiretamente. Se Voldemort não tivesse usado seu sangue para conseguir seu corpo de volta. Harry deu uma tremida. Ele sabia que esse tipo de pensamento era improdutivo, mas esses pensamentos insistiam em persegui-lo nisso.

Mas somando ao sentimento de culpa, alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo. Desde sua chegada na Toca sua cicatriz tinha parado de chateá-lo como antes. Ainda sentia uma leve pontada mas nada em grande escala mesmo com todos os ataques ocorrendo. Harry pensou que isso poderia significar, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada. Os ataques eram feitos por alguém além de Voldemort? Certamente qualquer ataque na Europa era feitos por servos – ele não poderia estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo – mas em Lancashire? Harry sabia, e ainda não tinha idéia do que tinha acontecido, até descer para o café da manhã e ver o jornal.

- Não gosto disso. – Sra Weasley disse. – Não acho que vocês deveriam ir ao Beco Diagonal hoje.

Ron levantou os olhos, seu braço enfiado até o cotovelo numa caixa de "Quadribol Flakes", tentando pegar uma carta de colecionador (ele procurava Arthur Frampton, o Goleiro do Chudley Cannons, e com ele, completava a coleção).

- Vai, mãe, vamos ficar bem. Por que hoje seria pior do que qualquer outro dia?

Hermione, que olhava enojada do jeito que Ron fuçava a caixa de cereal, veio a sua defesa.

- O Beco Diagonal é protegido com feitiços repelentes, e o Ministério tem Aurors patrulhando 24 horas por dia.

- Eu sei, querida, mas não gosto. Já é ruim o suficiente com Arthur e Percy lá todo dia, e Gui e Carlinhos tão longe com uma só palavra. – Harry sabia que as corujas-correios no continente estava cada vez mais tendo dificuldades para voltar. Ele não esperava alguma coisa de Sirius enquanto ele estivesse lá.

- Mãe, todos os ataques tem sido a milhas de distância de Londres, e nós temos que comprar o material da escola em algum momento. – ninguém acreditou que Ron queria comprar os livros da escola com tanta vontade, e pararam para olha-lo.

- É verdade, vai ser bom sairmos de casa. – adicionou Hermione. – Não vai ser mais perigoso do que é aqui. Nós temos as Chaves de Portal. – ela disse. Em alguns casos, muitos bruxos e bruxas carregam Chaves de Portal, que podem ser ativados em caso de emergência usando um toque da varinha. Sra. Weasley preparou quatro para eles, que poderiam transportar qualquer um deles de volta a Toca se necessário.

- E se não fosse por isso, acho que vocês não deveriam ir. – disse Sra. Weasley, com um tom de finalização na voz. – Você vão ficar juntos, não vão?

- Claro, mãe. – respondeu Ron, talvez um pouco rápido demais, enquanto Ginny e Harry trocavam um olhar de culpa. Harry notou que Hermione estava com um olhar desconfortável e pensou o que ela e Ron tinham em suas mentes. Talvez seria mais fácil do que ele esperava para se perderem deles. Sorte de todos eles. Sra. Weasley se virou, e não viu a expressão no rosto deles.

Ginny levantou da mesa se desculpando. Harry viu as costas da sua roupa enquanto subia as escadas até desaparecer e então voltou para seus flakes. Ele não estava com muita fome, mas se forçou a comer umas colheradas, de qualquer maneira. Ron voltou a mão a caixa de cereal, dando um berro de triunfo, enquanto tirava o cartão de colecionador. Seu rosto teve um momento de desapontamento, mas Harry viu seus olhos brilharem uma segunda vez.

- Aqui. – ele disse, levando a carta até Hermione. – Você pode ficar com essa.

Hermione levantou os olhos enquanto pegava a carta.

- O quê...? Ah, Ron! Por favor! – mas ela ria enquanto dizia isso. Harry chegou perto e viu o rosto carrancudo de Viktor Krum. Depois de alguns instantes, Harry, Ron e Hermione terminaram o café da manhã e saíram da mesa para se vestirem.

Harry estava pegando algumas coisas para um banho rápido quando Ron o parou.

- Ouça, Harry, você se importa se eu e Hermione, sabe, fazer umas coisas sozinhos hoje? – suas orelhas estavam vermelhas.

- Er.. não. Acho que não. – Harry pensou o que eles poderiam fazer no Beco Diagonal, então perguntou.

Ron o olhou um pouco desconfortável por um momento.

- Ah, nada demais. Só que não há muita chance de nós ficarmos sozinhos aqui em casa com a mamãe andando por aí, e quando voltarmos para a escola, não há muitos lugares para a gente ir. – Ron deu um olhar quase implorando.

Harry não poderia imaginar algum lugar no Beco Diagonal que eles pudesse ter alguma privacidade, contanto, mas isso cabia perfeitamente nos seus planos, do que ter que começar a apontar as falhas.

- Desculpe se vou ter que deixar você com Ginny. – Ron disse.

- Não me importo, realmente. – Isto era perfeito. Agora tudo que Harry tinha que fazer era ser cuidadoso, especialmente com Ron e Hermione, se esconder deles e sair com Ginny do Beco Diagonal.

O pensamento de que nada o impedia na excursão ao mundo trouxa lembrou Harry de algo.

- Ron? Você se importa de me emprestar uma calça jeans?

Ron levantou as sobrancelhas antes de virar para o espelho para pentear os cabelos.

- Elas cabem melhor do que as que eu tenho. – disse ele, segurando um jeans velhos de Duda. – Mesmo que se eu engordasse.

- Planejando emprestar minhas calças o ano todo?

- Er... não, eu vou cuidar disso. Só preciso delas hoje.

Harry esperava que Ron não fizesse nenhuma gracinha, mas Ron parecia que não dava a mínima. Ele estava ocupado demais tentando abaixar os cabelos. Uma vez que ele estava satisfeito, pegou uma pequena garrafa no topo da cômoda, colocando algo na sua mão e começou a passar no rosto. Harry sentiu o aroma suspeito.

- É loção pós barba?

O reflexo de Ron olhou para Harry do espelho.

- E se for?

Harry estava tentado a lembrar do comportamento de Hagrid durante seu quarto ano quando Madame Maxime era hóspede em Hogwarts, mas desistiu.

Ao menos, Ron não estava tentando alisar os cabelos com graxa.

- Por nada. – ele disse, e desceu as escadas em direção ao banheiro.

Um tempo depois, Harry se encontrava na cozinha com Ron, Hermione e Ginny. Sra. Weasley estava danada de novo, segurando as Chaves de Portal, fazendo os avisos de último minuto. Finalmente, Ginny disse:

- Honestamente, mãe. Não somos mais bebês.

Ela colocou a Chave de Portal no bolso do vestido de verão que usava. Harry ficou agradecido pela geração mais nova dos Weasley vestirem roupas do estilo trouxa nas férias de verão. Certamente isso acabou fazendo com que Sra. Weasley fizesse perguntas por outro lado. Ginny se virou e encheu a mão de pó de flú, que ficava numa vaso, e gritou: "Beco Diagonal!", e sumiu na lareira. Ron e Hermione a seguiram, mas quando foi a vez de Harry, Sra. Weasley o segurou por um momento.

- Seja bem cuidadoso, Harry, querido!

Harry achou a preocupação dela tocante, mas não deixou transparecer.

- Claro, Sra. Weasley. Nada vai acontecer. Te vejo mais tarde.

Ele encheu a mão de Pó de Flú, entrou na lareira e sumiu nas chamas esmeraldas. Logo ele estava passando por varias lareiras até de repente chegar ao Caldeirão Furado. Mantendo os óculos firmes, ele foi segurado por Ron.

- Onde nós vamos primeiro?

- No Gringotes, claro. – disse Hermione. – Preciso pegar dinheiro.

- Certo. – disse Harry. Ele tinha que pegar dinheiro, mas de outra maneira: Galeões por Libras. E ele não seria capaz de fazer isso na frente de Ron e Hermione sem levantar suspeitas. Ele teria que voltar ao banco mais tarde com Ginny.

Então fizeram a primeira parada no Gringotes. Hermione foi até o balcão, e Harry a observou contando discretamente cinco notas de vinte libras. O duende fez cálculos rápidos e devolveu a ela 28 Galeões.

- Não deveria ser mais? – ela perguntou.

O duende lhe deu um sorriso sórdio.

- Andar com notas altas não é muito favorável nestes dias, moça.

Hermione o olhou como quisesse argumentar, mas outro duende aparceu para leva-los até os cofres. Harry tentou descobrir quantos Galeões pegaria para ir para Londres, mas sua concentração estava pouca, e ele apenas sentia seus flakes remexerem no seu estomago, o fazendo desejar ter comido mais. No fim, ele pegou cinqüenta Galeõs a mais do seu cofre. Ele fez isso bem rápido, não querendo que Ron percebesse. Ele não fazia idéia de quanto as roupas trouxas de shopping custavam, mas ele ouvia Tia Petúnia dizer com freqüência como era caro comprar roupas para ele. Embora ele soubesse como isso era ridículo, ele imaginou se isto fosse mais caro do que ele imaginava.

Uma hora mais tarde, eles rondaram as lojas e adquiriram a maior parte das coisas da escola. Eles encontraram nas lojas uma atmosfera bem pesada, sem duvida com a presença imposta pelos Aurors em cada esquina. E outra, as coisas se tornaram um pouco desajeitados entre os quatro adolescentes, mesmo que não quisessem admitir. Eles pararam em frente ao Florean Fortescue's até Harry finalmente dizer:

- Que tal um sorvete? – ele não estava com fome, mas esperava que Ron aceitasse.

Foi Hermione que falou primeiro.

- Não estou com fome, e realmente preferia ir na Floreios & Borrões. Vocês me apressaram demais hoje cedo.

Harry viu ela dar uma cutucada em Ron com o cotovelo.

- Uh, é. – Ron falou. – Por que vocês dois não vão comer um sorvete, e nos encontramos daqui umas duas horas?

Harry adoraria saber onde eles planejavam passar aquelas duas horas, mas depois de refletir decidiu que era melhor não perguntar. Ele roubou um olhar de Ginny e viu a curiosidade estampada no seu rosto. Esperando se livrar dessas questões, ele rapidamente concordou com Ron.

Ron e Hermione rapidamente foram em direção da Floreios & Borrões. No momento que eles se viraram. Ginny perguntou:

- O que eles vão fazer?

- Não tenho idéia, mas vamos tirar vantagem disso, certo?

- Certo. – e ala começou a andar para o Caldeirão Furado. Harry levantou a mão e a parou.

- Não tão rápido. Eles podem te ver. Alias, precisamos voltar ao Gringotes para pegar dinheiro trouxa. Não tenho nenhum, lembra?

- Ah, é, eu esqueci. – ela parecia distraída. Ela olhava para a mão de Harry, ainda no seu braço. Ele largou imediatamente. Tendo certeza que Ron e Hermione estavam fora de vista, eles se viraram e foram para o banco.

Harry foi atendido pelo mesmo duende que atendeu Hermione.

- Quero trocar isto por dinheiro trouxa, por favor. – ele disse, colocando seus 50 galeões no contador. Ele percebeu que Ginny estava próxima dele, observando o processo com interesse. Ele tinha a sensação que ela estava incluindo isto no seu trabalho.

O duende fez seus cálculos, como ele tinha feito antes, e contou as notas de vinte libras. Harry contou com ele.

- Centro e sessenta? Não pode estar certo.

O sorriso do duende ficou fixo, e ele adicionou mais dez. Harry quis protestar mais, mas o duende os cortou.

- Taxa para troca. O banco tem que ter lucro.

Ginny estava segurando o braço dele. Harry sentia que estava sendo trapaceado, mas se afastou do contador. Assim que retornaram a rua, Ginny disse em voz baixa.

- Você fez bem em pedir mais, mas vocâ não quer brincar com a sorte, né? Gui diz que eles sempre trapaceiam se eles pensam que você não sabe de nada. – ela riu. – Papai nunca pensou em fazer isso, até Gui começar a trabalhar pra eles. Mas uma vez que você faz, eles lembram e te tratam razoavelmente, enquanto você deixá-los ter lucro.

- Certo. O próximo truque será sair do Caldeirão Furado sem sermos vistos. Seria legal se nós soubéssemos onde Ron e Hermione estão.

Não havia sinal deles em lugar nenhum, mas quando Harry e Ginny chegaram ao pub, viram Ron e Hermione sentados em uma das mesas. Eles estavam encondidos para ninguém ver, o que era ótimo, porque eles não viam Harry e Ginny entrarem e imediatamente recuaram para o pátio.

- Ele está levando ela pra almoçar? – Harry tinha que se esforçar para não levantar a voz demais de exaspero. – Como nós vamos passar sem eles nos verem?

Ginny deu uma olhada para dentro do pub.

- Eles estão, tipo, no cantinho, e eles não estão prestando atenção em mais nada. Vamos atravessar o salão rápido e torcer para eles não notem.

Harry pensou que isto era mais fácil dizer do que fazer, mas a sorte parecia estar do lado deles hoje. Eles logo se encontraram na Charing Cross Road. Harry parou um momento para pensar. Ele não fazia aquele caminho em particular desde seu aniversário de onze anos, e daquela vez tinha sido com Hagrid. Ele não tinha ninguém para se preocupar com ele ali agora, e ele percebeu que Ginny teria que ficar mais perto dele para não se perderem. Ela deve ter chegado na mesma conclusão que ele ao mesmo tempo, porque ele sentiu ela tocar com o braço no seu cotovelo. Ele encontrou o olhar dela e viu que ela parecia um pouco confusa com aquilo. Segurando um sorriso tranqüilizante e sem muita certeza que que tinha conseguido, ele disse:

- Acho que precisamos ir pra este lado. – e começou a andar na calçada.

Minutos depois, eles se viram entrando no metrô. Desceram um pedaço, através de um túnel e depois desceram ainda mais. De alguma maneira parecia que era um estudante do primeiro ano tentando encontrar seu lugar em Hogwarts mas de um jeito muito mais confuso, fedido e barulhento. Quando eles chegaram ao pavimento principal. Harry puxou Ginny para o lado e deu a ela uma nota de dez libras.

- Pra que isso? – ela perguntou.

- Você vai comprar os bilhetes. É o seu trabalho.

Ginny murmurou algo sob sua respiração.

- O que eu faço? – ela perguntou um pouco algo demais, parecendo ligeiramente em pânico.

- Você vai até o guichê e pede dois bilhetes de ida-e-volta. Eles vão custar uma libra e sessenta cada, então espere troco.

Quando ela voltou com os bilhetes, Harry achou que ela parecia estar mais confiante. Enquanto ela passava para ele, seu bilhete e seu troco, as mãos deles tremiam e Harry sentiu um estranho estremecimento com o contato.

- Não perca o bilhete. – Harry disse a ela na catraca, enquanto ele mostrava como colocar o bilhete. – Vamos precisar para a volta.

Ginny tentou segui-lo mas decidiu segurar a barra do vestido na catraca, e Harry viu de relance um pouco mais das pernas dela do que tinha visto antes. Eles desciam mais pelas escadas rolantes do metrô. Ginny lembrou como seu pai ficaria feliz em ver tudo aquilo, e Harry olhou dentro dos olhos dela, pensando que agora via um certo censo de aventura na conduta dela. Quando eles chegaram até uma área circular, tiveram que pensar de novo no que fazer. Duas linhas atravessavam aquela parada, e eles precisavam ser cuidadosos em pegar a plataforma certa.

Ginny olhou em volta com os olhos um pouco arregalados, observando tudo. O som da multidão enchia a plataforma. Também havia algumas pessoas que olhavam em volta como se não tivessem lugar nenhum para ir. Um deles tinha um cachorro, que estava ali sentado, olhando para o nada, com um copo à sua frente.

- Harry, - Ginny sussurrou, não querendo se exaltar. – o que aquele homem está fazendo?

Harry hesitou. Esta era a parte feia do mundo trouxa. Até onde ele viu, não havia sem tetos ou mendigos entre os bruxos, e o deixava triste ter que admitir a existência deles em todos os lugares.

- Ele não tem emprego e lugar nenhum para ir. Ele espera que as pessoas coloquem dinheiro no copo para que ele possa comer alguma coisa.

Ginny levantou a mão.

- Me dê algum dinheiro trouxa. O troco dos bilhetes.

Harry pôs a mão no bolso e tirou o troco. Ele manteve os olhos nela enquanto ela ia colocar as moedas no copo.

Eles não teriam que esperar muito tempo até o metro vir, mas a plataforma estava lotada, e Ginny pegou no braço de Harry de novo. Ele sentiu ela se aconchegar mais apertado nele conforme eles atravessavam a abertura do vagão. As portas se fecharam num barulho metálico. Não havia assentos disponíveis, e eles foram obrigados a ficarem em pé juntos bem mais perto do que normalmente ficariam. Harry manteve um olhar determinado acima da cabeça dela, pensando como estava anormalmente quente dentro do vagão. Conforme o trem ia para a próxima parada, o chão deu uma súbita balançada, empurrando Ginny para o peito dele. Ele a segurou instintivamente e administrou seu próprio balanço. Seus olhos se encontraram, e ele a soltou quando viu que ela ficara embaraçada.

- Desculpe. – ela murmurou, e Harry sentiu que a temperatura subiu ainda mais. Era um alivio sair na próxima parada.

Eles subiram para a Oxford Street, fitando as lojas brilhantemente decoradas. Conforme começavam a andar pela calçada, Harry pensou como ele iria escolher o que comprar. Ginny agarrou seu braço de repente, rindo e apontando. Ele virou na direção que ela indicava e viu uma vitrine cheia de roupa incrivelmente berrantes.

- Será que foi ali que Jorge comprou a camiseta? – ela perguntou.

- Talvez, – retrucou Harry. – mas não acho que deveríamos ir nela.

Ele sabia que não teriam tempo suficiente para ir em todas as lojas, e acabaria escolhendo uma qualquer. Ele nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de fazer compras antes, não no mundo trouxa, e encontrou uma seleção de coisas razoavelmente confusas. Percebeu que foi bom trazer alguém com ele para dá-lo uma segunda opinião. Começou a olhar as calças jeans penduradas.

- Posso te ajudar?

Uma voz feminina estranha o fez dar um salto. Ele se virou e viu uma mulher loira alta num vestido mínimo o olhando apreensivamente. Ele se sentiu desconfortável sob aqueles olhos azuis. Ela tinha mais brincos na orelha do que era humanamente possível, e o fez querer perguntar se doía todos aqueles furos feitos, mas ele se reteve e simplesmente respondeu a pergunta.

- Er... sim, acho que sim.

A vendedora sorriu e o olhou melhor, antes de se virar para as calças. Ele lhe mostrou alguns estilos diferentes.

- Acho que você deveria experimentar estes para começar. – ela andou até as camisetas e puxou algumas. – Então vamos encontrar algo nessas para combinar.

Ela o olhava nos olhos novamente, e Harry se sentiu tão quente como quando estava no metrõ. Então ela fez pior: colocou a mão no seu braço.

Harry engoliu seco.

- Você pode experimentar ali. – ela disse, apontando para os fundos da loja.

Harry se virou para Ginny e se surpreendeu ao vê-la olhando atônita para ele e a vendedora. Harry fugiu para uma das cabines e experimentou as roupas. A vendedora colocou na sua mente algo que ele tinha lido no "Feitiços Práticos para Bruxos do Dr. Zog" na noite anterior. A curiosidade foi maior e ele tinha dado uma olhado no que Ron se referiu a seção para iniciantes. Se a garota tivesse interessada, ela faria contato visual e então desviaria o olhar. Se isto acontecesse repetidamente, podia tomar como sinal positivo. Ainda melhor se o sinal fosse um contato físico. Estaria a vendedora interessada? Harry achava difícil de acreditar. Ela nem o conhecia.

- Como está indo? – a voz dela atravessou a porta fechada.

- Tudo bem, eu acho.

- Você vai nos mostrar?

Certo. Ginny estava lá também, esperando por ele. Não podia se esconder ali o tempo todo. Ele vestiu um par de calças caqui e uma camiseta vermelho escuro, e a vendedora o olhou com grande admiração.

- Agora sim, está fantástico.

Harry olhou se desculpando na direção de Ginny e viu um olhar de admiração similar no rosto dela, e de alguma maneira aquilo o afetou mais. Ele ficou vermelho de novo. Ele experimentou mais algumas coisas e fez as escolhas baseado no tanto de dinheiro que tinha trazido. A vendedora tentou convencê-lo a levar um para de calças de couro, mas ele recusou. Já estava ótimo. Não poderia pagar por elas.

Foi um alívio pagar por tudo e sair. Quando eles estavam na rua novamente, pareceu natural quando Ginny segurou seu mão. Ele não ousou questionar suas ações. Se eles se separassem, e ela se perdesse, ele estaria em grandes problemas. Ele olhou para o relógio. Eles chegariam bem tarde no Beco Diagonal, e não teria como esconder o fato de que foram para a parte trouxa de Londres.

Conforme andavam de volta na direção da Charing Cross Road tão rápido quanto poderiam andar, Harry pensou no assunto da conversa e finalmente decidiu perguntar do que tinha em mente desde seu aniversário. Embora eles estivessem no meio da rua, isto parecia mais segura para fazê-lo. Ele duvidava que algum trouxa perto dele se importaria, já que eles eram só mais dois no meio de tantos.

- Ginny, - ele começou baixinho. – sobre o meu presente de aniversário. – ele levou a mão sobre a camisa indicando a pedra. – Você nunca me respondeu quando te perguntei porque fez ele pra mim.

Ela não respondeu imediatamente, mas quando o fez, meramente disse:

- Só porque meus brilhantes irmãos interromperam. – ela estava evitando o assunto e os dois sabiam disso.

- Você vai me dizer agora?

- Você vai achar que eu sou uma idiota.

- Não, não vou. Prometo. – e ele apertou a mão dela involuntariamente.

- Foi porque estava em débito com você.

Harry ficou surpreso.

- Débito?

- Você salvou minha vida, Harry. – a voz dela estava estranhamente forte, e ela parou um momento antes de continuar. – Quando eu li sobre talismãs protetores e como eles funcionavam corretamente, eles poderiam salvar a vida de alguém. Eu achei que se funcionasse, seria uma maneira de salvar a vida de alguém em retorno. Mas é estupidez, porque não vai funcionar. – ela parou de novo, e Harry pensou que ela tinha se engasgado. – Mas eu não consegui evitar. Havia algo me guiando. Era como se um voz dentro de mim me dissesse para fazer, e ela não parava de falar até eu terminar. – ela parou no meio da calçada e olhou diretamente para ele. – Desculpe, eu te disse que era ridículo.

Ela tentou afastar a mão da dele, mas ele apertou ainda mais.

- Não, não é, Ginny. Obrigado. – era realmente verdade. Havia algo de tão tocante nas ações dela, alguma coisa o fez devolver o favor de alguma maneira, fazer algo para ela. Talvez levá-la para almoçar.

Mas não ia dar tempo. Eles tinham demorado demais. Eles voltaram a andar mais rápido.

Eles entraram no Caldeirão Furado, meio que esperando Ron e Hermione os obrigarem a dar explicações, mas o pub estava estranhamente quieto e vazio. Até mesmo Tom não estava lá. Harry se sentiu rodopiar. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Ele deu um olhar rápido para Ginny e viu o medo no seu rosto. Sem dizer nada, eles apressaram o passo e atravessaram o pátio de onde podiam chegar ao Beco Diagonal.

Harry bateu no tijolo, que abriu o portal e andou na praça de guerra. Ele mal notou a expressão de choque de Ginny, enquanto num espaço de segundo seu cérebro registrou um numero de figuras de trajes negros parados ao lado dos corpos de vários Aurors. Uma das figuras se virou. Harry não podia ver seu rosto, estava mascarado. Mas sua gargalhada de triunfo encarando Harry Potter era inconfundível. Harry sabia naquele instante que o Comensal da Morte estava antecipando a gratificação do seu mestre, quando ele o presenteasse com seu mais cobiçado prêmio. Harry levantou a varinha, parando na frente de Ginny, a protegendo daquele ataque.

- "Expelliarmus!" – ele gritou, mas seu feitiço foi antecipado. O Comensal da Morte desviou. Atrás dele, Harry estava tentando saber o que Ginny estava fazendo. Ele podia ouvi-la murmurar um encantamento, mas não soube o significado, ele estava completamente focado no inimigo diante dele.

- "Crucio!"

O feitiço foi como um foguete na direção de Harry, ele não podia se desviar, ou poderia pegar em Ginny. Ao mesmo tempo sentiu Ginny o agarrar pela camisa. O feitiço o acertou bem no peito, mas ao invés de uma dor cegante, houve um flash de luz branca. No momento antes de perder a consciência, ele sentiu uma puxada no seu umbigo, e então não viu mais nada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: Esqueci de mencionar que no capitulo três há uma menção de "Monty Python". Era em "como você sabe que ela é um bruxa? Ela se parece com uma", que está no filme "Monty Python e o Cálice Sagrado." E tem mais uma referencia sobre eles neste capitulo. Quem adivinhar ganha um prêmio.


	5. Capítulo 05

O PRESENTE DE GINNY

De Ashwinder, tradução por Ligya Machado

CAPITULO 5

Harry acordou com um vozerio sem sentido, um barulho que lhe lembrava Grope falando, e lhe causando dor de cabeça. Ele não quis abrir os olhos ainda, então os manteve fechados, esperando que aquele vozerio todo tivesse palavras significativas.

- ... em que vocês estavam pensando? E onde estavam Ron e Hermione? – era Sra. Weasley.

Uma outra voz replicou mais baixa demais para Harry entender o que dizia. Ele abriu um dos olhos estreitamente e viu uma mancha vermelha. Abriu o outro olho, e viu Ginny parada não muito longe dele olhando para a mãe, quem não parecia muito contente naquele momento. Ele estava deitado no sofá da sala da Toca.

Ginny deve ter ativado a Chave de Portal.

- Eu sabia que alguma coisa ia acontecer no Beco Diagonal hoje! – Sra. Weasley estava gritando de novo, e Harry estremeceu. A voz dela estava alta e estridente como do Berrador que Ron recebeu dela no segundo ano. Harry sempre teve a impressão que a voz dela naquele Berrador tinha sido ampliada magicamente.

- Quando eu vi o relógio em "Perigo Mortal"...

Harry deu uma olhada no relógio dos Weasley. Ele podia ver a mão de Ginny apontando para "casa", assim como Sra. Weasley. Outras mãos apontavam "trabalho", onde estava todo mundo, menos Ron. A mão dele simplesmente indicava "escondido". Harry se preocupou que Ron e Hermione não tivessem voltado ainda, mas ao menos não pareciam estar em perigo imediato no momento. Mas se eles estavam escondidos...

- Posso saber onde você esteve, mocinha? – Ginny ficou em grande silêncio. Harry podia ver as varias sacolas de roupas na mesa de café, todas com o nome da loja trouxa com evidência. Não tem como negar que eles não estavam no Beco Diagonal.

- Oxford Street? – Sra. Weasley disse, lendo o endereço na sacola de Harry. – O que vocês estavam fazendo na Oxford Street?

- Compras. – devolveu Ginny. Ela estava indo muito bem no trabalho de manter a mãe calma, Harry pensou.

Sra. Weasley olhou a filha furiosa.

- Você foi ao Metrô, não foi? Depois de eu terminantemente proibir.

Ginny meramente olhou brava para a mãe. Harry achou que era o momento de se pronunciar.

- Foi minha idéia, Sra. Weasley.

- Harry! Você acordou. Como você se sente, querido? – a mudança em seu tom era incrível.

- Vou ficar bem. Mas não culpe Ginny, foi minha idéia.

- Sua idéia? – o tom calmo na sua voz, virou rapidamente um berro. – Você SABIA que eu tinha dito a Ginny para ela não poderia ir para Londres. Você estava lá quando eu disse!

Era muito bom que Harry era um hospede e não um dos filhos dela, ou ela o teria lhe jogado um feitiço.

- Acima de tudo, vocês quatro se separaram e VOCÊ me prometeu que ficariam todos juntos esta manhã.

Ginny tentou ir na defesa dele, e Harry achou que ela estaria bem brava em ter que fazer isso.

- Mãe, o perigo não estava em Londres. Estava no Beco Diagonal. Estávamos muito bem até chegar no Caldeirão Furado.

Se a Sra. Weasley queria dizer alguma coisa, ela foi interrompida pelo barulho de alguém entrando na casa pela porta da cozinha.

- Por Merlin, o que é agora? – a resposta dela foi respondida quase que imediatamente quando um Ron e uma Hermione sem fôlego entraram na sala de estar. Os dois estavam pálidos e de olhos arregalados. Ela os rodeou. – Graças a Merlin. ONDE VOCÊS DOIS ESTAVAM?

A cabeça de Harry doeu mais ainda com o grito, e ele segurou as têmporas. Hermione ficou vermelha, e Ron olhou para o chão.

- Queria saber onde vocês estavam esta tarde. Ginny disse que houve algum tipo de ataque hoje.

- É, mãe. – disse Ron. – Comensais da Morte no Beco Diagonal.

- E por que vocês quatro não vieram para casa juntos? Eu disse para Harry essa manhã que eu queria vocês todos juntos.

- Foi minha culpa, mãe. Eu queria um momento sozinho com Hermione. – as orelhas de Ron ficaram vermelhas por ter admitido. – E eu disse a Harry que depois a gente iria se encontrar. – ele hesitou, mas o olhar da mãe o convenceu a continuar. – Nós apenas fomos almoçar no Caldeirão Furado.

- Vocês sabem onde Harry e sua irmã foram enquanto vocês estavam almoçando?

Ron olhou para Harry, mas não havia nada em Harry que pudesse ajudá-lo a sair daquela situação.

- Er... eles foram tomar sorvete?

- Não. – a voz da Sra. Weasley estava estranhamente calma agora. – Eles não foram tomar sorvete, eles foram fazer compras em Londres! – ela levantou a sacola de Harry como prova. – E voltaram para casa com Harry inconsciente!

Hermione o olhou chocada.

- Inconsciente? – ela repetiu.

Ginny interrompeu.

- Ele não estava inconsciente por nada que tenha acontecido no mundo trouxa, mãe. Nós fomos atacados quando voltávamos para o Caldeirão Furado.

- Vou resolver isso num minuto. – disse Sra. Weasley. – Eu quero ouvir o que Ron tem dizer em sua defesa primeiro.

Ron engoliu seco.

- Bem, nós terminamos de almoçar, e fomos dar uma volta. Nós pensamos em pegar Harry e Ginny, e nós estávamos perto da loja do Sr. Olivaras quando ouvimos gritos.

- Mas isso foi do outro lado do Beco Diagonal , longe do Caldeirão Furado. – disse Harry. – Deve ter sido algum tipo de ataque.

- Não sei. – disse Ron. – Tudo o que eu ouvi foi gritos, e então os Aurors que estavam lá para proteger a rua estavam sendo atacados. Havia todos aqueles bruxos de capas pretas, e eles apareceram do nada. Foi como se tivessem simplesmente Aparatado.

- Eles não podem Aparatar no Beco Diagonal. – disse Hermione. – Há vários feitiços lá agora. Ninguém pode Aparatar dentro ou fora como não podem fazer em Hogwarts.

Ron revirou os olhos.

- De onde eles vieram? Eu não vi, você viu? – ele disse e Hermione teve que admitir. – Nós queríamos ativar as Chaves de Portal e voltar para cá rápido, mas não sabíamos onde Ginny e Harry estavam. Nós não o encontrávamos em lugar nenhum. – Sra. Weasley cruzou os braços. – E então vimos que estávamos no meio do fogo cruzado.

- Você pode dizer a eles Ron. – disse Hermione. – Alguém mandou um feitiço em nós. Ron devolveu outro. O das Pernas Presas. Ele caiu do jeito que Neville caia no primeiro ano.

- É, e então um Auror o pegou. Mas a maioria dos Aurors foram pegos do que os Comensais da Morte. – disse Ron com um tremor. – Havia corpos pela rua toda. De qualquer maneira, assim que a gente pode, nós corremos e usamos a Chave de Portal para voltar.

- Eu sabia que alguma coisa ia acontecer. – disse Sra. Weasley em desespero. – EU SABIA! E vocês tem alguma responsabilidade? NÃO! Vocês não percebem que estamos em guerra? Isso significa alguma coisa para vocês? Vocês não tem idéia de como é, não tem idéia nenhuma! – os quatro adolescentes olhavam para o chão agora. Dava pra sentir a culpa no ar.

- Certo. – continuou Sra. Weasley, retomando o fôlego. – Eu preciso saber do resto da história. Harry, como foi que você chegou aqui inconsciente?

- Como eu disse antes, nós estamos bem na parte trouxa de Londres. Estava assim até voltarmos para o Caldeirão Furado e percebemos que alguma coisa estava errada. – Harry parou um momento. Embora ele tivesse idéia do que tinha acontecido, ele não tinha muita certeza como contar e não dizer o segredo de Ginny. Por outro lado, o tempo todo que ele hesitou em contar, mostrava mais que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa.

Ele continuou.

- Tudo aconteceu realmente rápido. Não tenho muita certeza. Nós fomos ao Beco Diagonal e lá havia Comensais da Morte. Um deles segurava a varinha. Eu tentei desarmá-lo, mas ele desviou. E então ele me mandou um feitiço, e sei lá, por alguma razão não pegou em mim. – Harry deliberadamente não mencionou o fato de que o feitiço tinha sido uma Maldição Imperdoável. Ele viu que Ginny estava observando-o bem de perto. – E então houve essa luz. Acho que Ginny ativou a Chave de Portal que nos trouxe para cá, porque eu acordei aqui.

Hermione o olhava estranhando.

- O que fez o feitiço desviar de você?

- Eu não sei. Eu...

Harry foi salvo de dar mais explicações por mais um barulho de chegado na cozinha. Alguém tinha acabado de chegar pela rede de Flú. Hermione não perdeu o olhar pensativo dela, contudo, e Harry poderia ver as caraminholas dela fervendo na cabeça dela. Eles se viraram e viram Sr. Weasley entrar na sala.

- Arthur! – Sra. Weasley gritou, e ela correu e colocou os braços em volta dele. – Graças a Merlin, você está bem!

- Sim, querida, estou bem. Nada aconteceu no Ministério. Voltei pra casa para ter certeza que todos chegaram em segurança.

- Bem, eles chegaram, mas foi por pura sorte. – e ela deslanchou a contar o que tinha acontecido. Ron e Hermione, ambos se sentaram, assim como Ginny. Eles tinham olhares de culpa, junto com Harry, enquanto Sra. Weasley ralhava com eles novamente.

Sr. Weasley os olhou serio depois do fim da explicação, mas meramente disse:

- Tudo fica bem quando termina bem. Todos parecem estar bem, mas vocês tiveram uma sorte tremenda. Imagino que vocês gastarão o resto do verão desgnomizando o jardim, se não estou errado. – ele adicionou com um olhar a esposa.

- Arthur, você sabe mais alguma coisa do que aconteceu hoje?

- Não, não muito. Parece que só houve um ataque, como vocês viram. Vários Aurors foram mortos, vários outros estão no St. Mungus. Ninguém sabe quantos foram os inimigos. Não há evidências nada sobre eles. Os Comensais da Morte parecem ter se retirado por enquanto. Falei com Olho-Tonto Moody, e ele acha que era só uma mostra de força por parte deles.

Sra. Weasley levou a mão ao coração.

- Não sei como vou passar o dia sabendo que você está no Ministério. Vou ficar doente de preocupação.

- Isso não vai ajudar, Molly. Nós vamos ficar bem, como sempre ficamos.

Ron levantou do seu banco e tentou sair da sala, enquanto seus pais conversavam, mas sua mão o parou.

- Não tão rápido, não acabei com você ainda. Seu pai não estava brincando com a história da desgnomização, e há o suficiente para vocês tomarem conta por bastante tempo. Então eu espero todos bem cedo amanhã de manhã.

Eles todos deram um suspiro angustiado com esse pronunciamento. Ron subia as escadas com seus pacotes, sendo seguido por Hermione. Sra. Weasley ofereceu um chá para o marido, e eles foram para a cozinha, onde suas vozes poderiam ser ouvidas numa seria conversa. Harry tentou se sentar, mas se sentiu ligeiramente tonto. Sua dor de cabeça estava diminuindo, pelo menos, agora que ninguém estava gritando. Ginny o olhou, preocupada.

- Tem certeza que você está bem? – ela perguntou tendo a certeza de manter a voz baixa.

- É, vou ficar num minuto. Só estou um pouco tonto, só isso. Vai passar. – ele conseguiu sentar, e sua cabeça estava mais clara. – Sabe, Gin, eu acho que o seu colar realmente funciona.

Ela corou ligeiramente e assentiu. Não havia como negar que alguma coisa o salvou da força da Maldição Cruciatus, mesmo que se o poder adquirido para devolver a Maldição fosse suficiente para derrubá-lo, e a explicação mais plausível seria o colar. Harry percebeu que seria ela que salvou os dois quando ativou a chave de Portal. Ele levantou, se sentindo bem alerta de pé, e pegou a mão dela. Estava quente entre a sua.

- Acho que lhe devo um obrigado, ao menos.

Ela mordeu o lábio um segundo antes de dizer.

- Não, Harry, o que mais eu podia ter feito? Te deixar encarar os Comensais de Morte sozinho?

- Mas o colar, ele realmente funciona. Ele me salvou da Maldição Cruciatus.

- É, mas... Não é nada realmente. Não esperava que funcionasse.

- Não é nada uma ova. Eu sei o que como você se sente. É alguma coisa sim.

Alguma coisa fez Harry dar um passo a mais na direção dela, e não questionou. Ele sentiu um desejo avassalador de tocar seu rosto, e ver se era tão suave quanto parecia ser. Ele alcançou seu rosto e levou a mão contra a curva do seu maxilar, e ouviu a respiração dela alterar quando o fez. Ela parecia linda com os olhos fechados e com os lábios ligeiramente abertos, a cor do seu rosto mudando e a sua respiração ficando mais apertada. Naquele momento, ele sentiu uma grande urgência em fazer o que tivesse que ser feito para manter aquela expressão no rosto dela. Tentado, ele moveu seu dedo polegar na pele dela. Um leve tremor pareceu atravessá-la. Harry fitou seus lábios, fascinado. Ele sentiu um desejo imperativo, uma necessidade de saber em como seria tê-los com os seus, e sem se importar com nada, chegou mais perto e a beijou.

Suave. Seus lábios eram suaves, doces e quentes. Era maravilhoso. Era melhor que voar. Nem tinha como explicar. Ele abriu os olhos e viu os olhos azuis dela. Ele estava surpreso, quase chocado, com a audácia deles. Ele nunca soube, e agora não queria nem ver. Ele achou que poderia ficar ali para sempre. Mas ela não poderia. Sem uma palavra, ela quebrou o contato visual e se afastou. Havia um barulho na cozinha, e o momento se foi.

Harry ficou ali, ligeiramente atordoado com o que tinha acontecido. Ele podia ouvir os passos dela morrendo nas escadas. O que tinha se apossado dele? Ele não tinha idéia. Ele não tinha pensado em nada, simplesmente tinha agido. E o que Ginny devia pensar dele depois de ter corrido daquele jeito? Talvez ele deve ter feito tudo errado. Ele precisava consultar o presente de aniversário de Sirius para ter certeza. Seu estômago estava desconfortável. Naquele momento, ele se perguntou quando a sorte lhe daria outra chance de beijá-la.

Agora ele estava desperto ao sons das conversas vindas da cozinha mais uma vez, e a gravidade do que tinha acontecido voltou, junto com seus sentimentos de culpa. Ele era um hóspede naquela casa, e ele tinha quebrado a confiança dos donos da casa. Seu estômago rodopiou de novo, mas por outra razão. Ele devia ao Sr. e a Sra. Weasley desculpas no mínimo.

Ele entrou na cozinha onde o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley estavam a mesa, com canecas de chá quente a sua frente. Harry limpou a garganta e os olhou.

- Acho que eu devo desculpas por, bem, ter feito Ginny desobedecer-lhos. – ele disse sem pensar. – Eu honestamente estava pensando em ajudá-lo com o trabalho da escola, e não pensei em outra coisa.

- Não, você não pensou. – devolveu Sra. Weasley, seus olhos brilhando.

- Me desculpem. – Harry disse lamentando. – Não vai acontecer de novo.

- Não houve dano, houve? – disse Sr. Weasley razoável. – O perigo não estava naquela parte de Londres. Quem sabe o que poderia ter acontecido se vocês estivessem todos juntos? O ataque teria ocorrido do mesmo jeito. Eu ouso dizer que os Comensais da Morte não esperavam encontrar Harry no Beco Diagonal hoje, mas o que se eles soubessem? Você não acha que todos estariam atrás dele? A melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido foi como aconteceu. Não é culpa do Harry se ele atrai problemas.

Sra. Weasley estreitou os lábios.

- É, é verdade. – ela foi forçada a admitir. – E com certeza não irá acontecer de novo. Vocês vão passar todo o restante das férias no jardim. Não haverá mais nenhum tipo de tentativa de escapadas.

Harry se retirou subindo as escadas. Ele estava agradecido que o Sr. Weasley pela tentativa de passar a mão na sua cabeça, mas alguma coisa no que ele disse chateou Harry. Era verdade que Harry tinha a tendência de arranjar problemas, e com grande freqüência, outros eram colocados em perigo simplesmente se associando com ele. Se ele tivesse ficado no Beco Diagonal com os amigos, o resultado poderia ter sido muito, muito pior. Uma imagem passou por sua mente como Ron, Hermione ou Ginny caídos no chão, machucados ou mesmo mortos por causa dele. Não seria a primeira vez que um espectador inocente seria morto por estar no lugar errado, na hora errada. A imagem de Cedrico Diggory, frio e estático, rodeava sua mente. Ele não poderia permitir que isso acontecesse de novo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry removeu suas luvas de couro de dragão para que pudesse secar o suor no seu rosto. Ele pacientemente tirou as ervas daninhas do jardim da Sra. Weasley por mais de uma hora agora, e ele se sentia que não tinha feito coisa alguma. Varias ervas daninhas são encontradas em jardins bruxos parecendo ser raízes fortes e tem muito mais espinhas do que aquelas que ele costumava ver na casa dos Dursley, e o trabalho era bem cansativo. Ele assistia Bichento correndo atrás de uma figura com cabeça parecendo uma batata. Ele e Ron desgnomizaram o jardim no dia anterior, mas parecia que teriam que gastar outro dia fazendo tudo de novo. Ele se sentou em seus calcanhares e empurrou os óculos para a ponta do nariz. No canto do olho, podia ver Ginny trabalhando com uma pá. Se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, ela seria outra razão para que não tivesse muito progresso. Ele perdia muito mais tempo olhando para ela. Ele agora a observava, enquanto ela se esforçava em tirar uma erva daninha particularmente tenaz. Seu rosto estava vermelho com o calor e a força que fazia, e seu cabelo lhe escapava do rabo-de-cavalo, a fazendo os cair na sua testa. Ela os assoprava impaciente, e quando ela não conseguia, ela soltava a erva daninha, e o puxava para atrás da orelha, batendo de leve a sujeira das suas mãos. Então ela voltava ao trabalho com vigor regenerado. A erva finalmente saiu, a fazendo cair para trás, sentando no susto. E então ela pegou o olhar de Harry, e ele desviou o olhar rapidamente, seu rosto mais vermelho do que quando ela tinha o visto a olhando.

Era difícil se concentrar quando ela estava por perto. Ele se viu lembrando daquele dia em Londres, como a mão dela estava entre as suas, o relance das pernas dela quando ela pegou o vestido para passar na catraca, seu corpo pressionando o seu no metrô. Seus lábios nos seus. Nenhum deles falou sobre o incidente, mas não tiveram muita oportunidade. Eles tinham passado todo o tempo fazendo pequenas incumbências nos últimos dias, que as refeições eram silenciosas e as camas convenientemente convidativas.

A atmosfera geral na Toca estava, de certa maneira, subjugada, desde o ataque no Beco Diagonal, enquanto cada um sentia um tipo de temor não dito de que alguma coisa mais poderia acontecer, alguma coisa que os afetaria pessoalmente. Eles todos sabiam que mais ataques eram inevitáveis, e com o Sr. Weasley e Percy no Ministério todo dia, cada vez mais chegando tarde da noite, parecia apenas uma questão de tempo até a família Weasley ser tocada diretamente por Voldemort. Harry sabia que qualquer dano a família Weasley seria sentida como uma perda pessoal.

Ele colocou suas luvas de volta e puxou mais algumas ervas daninhas, mas não por muito tempo até se distrair mais uma vez. Por que o sol reluzia no cabelo dela de uma maneira que não podia parar de olhar? Por que que a sujeirinha no rosto dela era tão adorável? O que tinha a feito ter tão generosa uma alma que queria proteger um garoto que passou anos a ignorando? Ele sentia que deveria saber o suficiente dela para responder essas perguntas, e ele sabia sua culpa por não saber. Ele sido quase adotado pela família dela, praticamente era um membro honorário, quase seis anos atrás e nunca tinha tido encontrado tempo para saber mais sobre ela.

- Limonada, querido?

Harry deu um pulo. Ele ficou distraído de novo e não ouviu Sra. Weasley se aproximar. Ela estava em pé no começo do jardim, como uma jarra enorme cheia de uma limonada geladinha, e vários copos. A expressão no rosto dela era conhecida, especialmente quando Harry viu seu olhar de pena ao ver a pequena pilha de ervas daninhas ao lado dele. Ginny tinha decidido fazer o dobro do trabalho que ele tinha feito até aquele momento.

- Quero, por favor. – ele disse, ficando de pé, tirando suas luvas mais uma vez e andando até o começo do jardim. Ele tinha certeza que os olhos dela brilhavam quando ele pegou um copo.

De repente Ginny chegou ao lado dele, alcançando um copo também. A mão dela encostou no braço dele, e o lugar que ela tocou deu uma adormecida.

- Obrigada, mãe. Acho que conseguimos terminar esta tarde.

Harry viu Sra. Weasley olhar mais uma vez sua pilha de ervas daninhas mas não fez nenhum comentário.

- Seria ótimo, querida. O jardim todo precisa ser desgnomizado de novo, então seria maravilhoso se não tivessem essas ervas no caminho. Tragam isso!

Sra. Weasley andou na direção do pomar, onde Ron e Hermione carregavam maçãs. Harry se virou para Ginny e a viu o olhando.

- Saúde, Harry. – ela disse e brindou com os copos com ele, tilintando o barulho. Então ela bebeu a limonada de um gole só, mas sem tirar os olhos dos dele. Contato visual. Era para ser um sinal positivo. Ele sentiu o tremor de novo. Mas ela voltou ao trabalho sem dizer uma palavra, o deixando completamente confuso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A noite anterior a ida à escola começou com Harry e Ron jogando Snap Explosivo depois que Hermione tentou fazê-los empacotar as coisas, mas os meninos preferiram jogar cardas.

- Vamos lá, Hermione. – Ron tinha dito. – Temos o dia todo amanhã.

Antes do jantar, Sr. Weasley tinha os dito que o Expresso de Hogwarts não os levaria para a escola aquele ano.

- A diretoria decidiu que o Expresso de Hogwarts representa um grande alvo em luz dos recentes ataques, e eles decidiram não usá-lo este ano. O departamento de Transportes Mágicos estavam trabalhando para levar todos para a escola este ano. O pessoal do Regulamentação da Rede de Flú desenvolveram um novo tipo de pó de Flú, que vai funcionar somente em 1º de setembro e levarão todos a Hogsmeade. E de lá, vocês pegaram as carruagens como normalmente.

- Os estudantes não vão chegar todos ao mesmo tempo na lareira? – Hermione tinha perguntado.

- Sim, mas não vão chegar de uma vez, e chegarão de varias lareiras. Serão da Estação de Hogsmeade, da Zonko's, da Dedosdemel, e do Três Vassouras. Vão trabalhar em tempo integral para acomodar todo mundo. Vai ser em ordem alfabética, então vocês serão os últimos a chegar. Já que eles sabem que vocês dois estão aqui, Harry e Hermione, vocês estão sendo considerados um Weasley. – ele disse, respondendo a pergunta de Hermione. – Muito menos complicado do que cada um ir por si. Vocês vão precisar estar prontos as 5:03 em ponto, e vão chegar na Zonko's no tempo.

Na hora em que o maço de cartas tinha explodido, chamuscando as sobrancelhas de Ron, Ginny tinha juntado seus livros e desaparecido. Harry ficou decepcionado. Ele queria lhe perguntar como seu trabalho dos Estudos dos Trouxas tinha ficado assim como podia puxar uma conversa com ela. Ele podia ter a convidado para dar uma volta. Ele podia levá-la para algum lugar onde pudesse beijá-la de novo se sentisse coragem pra isso. Mas agora ele tinha perdido a chance, e não teria a ida de trem para fazê-lo.

Ron levantou, se espreguiçando.

- Acho que devemos ir para a cama. Temos que fazer as malas de manhã.

A resposta de Harry foi mais normal possível.

- É, claro.

Quando chegaram no quarto de Ron no ultimo andar da casa, eles se surpreenderam ao encontrar Hermione lendo na cama de Ron.

- Hermione, o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Ron. Harry não achou essa súbita raiva genuína.

- Lendo. – ela respondeu com um leve sorriso.

- Eu tô vendo. Por que você está aqui?

Harry não pode resistir em brincar.

- Devo deixá-los sozinhos? – ele perguntou, segurando uma gargalhada.

- Não, está tudo bem. – respondeu Hermione. – De quem é isto, por sinal? – ela levantou o livro que estava lendo, e Harry sentiu seu estômago se contrair.

Era o "Feitiços Práticos do Dr. Zog para Bruxos." Ele sentiu seu rosto ficar em chamas, mas não queria admitir que o livro era dele. A boca de Ron estava se mexendo sem sair som nenhum, como se tivesse esquecido como falar.

- Honestamente. – disse Hermione em um tom meio exasperado. – O que há em vocês dois? Isto parece muito útil, sabe. – ela adicionou, indicando o livro. – Estava pensando por que não está incluso na nossa lista de livros?

Ron começou a tossir. Hermione meramente levantou a sobrancelha:

- Você tem que beber um pouco de água, Ron. - ela levantou da cama e largou o livro. – Vejo vocês amanhã.

Assim que ela se foi, Harry agarrou o livro da mão de Ron.

- Me dá isso! Que idéia é essa de deixar isto em qualquer lugar para que alguém pudesse encontrar?

- Eu não deixei em qualquer lugar. – Ron protestou.

- Então como ela encontrou?

- Não sei. O que não entendi foi a reação dela. Ela não deveria ter levado o sótão abaixo?

- É, deveria. A menos que ela tenha se beneficiado com alguma informação deste livro.

Ron começou a tossir de novo, e Harry abriu o livro, imaginando o que seria tão útil para Hermione achar que ele deveria estar no currículo de Hogwarts. O que ele viu o fez ficar ainda mais vermelho. Ele o fechou rápido. E então abriu de novo. Ele tinha certeza que não tinha visto aquela página em particular antes. Ele começou a virar as páginas mais devagar. Havia uma seção inteira. Bem, de qualquer maneira, aquilo não estava lá da ultima vez que olhou o livro, tinha certeza.

Ron tinha se recuperado da tosse e estava o observzndo:

- O que foi?

- Er... Ron, acho que você leu mais do que eu. Você viu essa parte?

Ele passou o livro para Rone viu os olhos dele esbugalharem.

- Wow! – ele virou o livro para o lado. – Não sabia que havia... Não. Acho que não vi essa pagina. Não sei como eu perdi. – ele foi virando as paginas, até Harry tirar o livro da mão dele de novo.

- Então por que você ainda está vivo? Se Hermione visse isto, pode ter certeza que mataria nós dois.

Ron estava considerando;

- Talvez não tinha visto.

- O que quer dizer?

- Bem, nós também não vimos.

- Er... não. Acho que eu teria me lembrado disso. Causa uma grande impressão, certo?

Ron pegou o livro de Harry e abriu no início.

- Ah! Achei que fosse isto. Olhe. – Ron estava apontando par o parágrafo da introdução, que explicava como o autor desenvolveu um feitiço especial, que causa um adaptação mágica para a pessoa que estiver lendo.

- Estava pensando o que ela viu então, para achá-lo tão útil? – perguntou Harry especulando.

- Quem sabe? Vai ver que ela viu um aviso como remover manchas do seu roupão.

- De qualquer modo, vou esconder isto. A ultima coisa que eu quero é que sua mãe o encontre. Vou estar em grandes problemas com ela se ela achar. – Harry colocou o livro no fundo do malão debaixo de um caldeirão. – E é onde vai ficar.

- Eu juro, eu não deixei em qualquer lugar. – Ron repetiu.

- Bem, Hermione não é o tipo de pessoa que ia fuçar nas minhas coisas, certo?

- Não, não ia.

- Vamos manter o livro só para nós, ta ok? Pode imaginar se Dino e Simas souberem? Nós nunca mais vamos vê-lo de novo.

- É, é verdade.

E sem mais conversa, eles colocaram seus pijamas e foram para a cama. Harry teve cuidado par ficar de costas e não deixar Ron ver o colar. Seria bem difícil manter isso em segredo no dormitório do sétimo ano, mas Harry viu que ele poderia muito bem fechar as cortinas da cama enquanto estivesse se trocando. Contanto que ninguém achasse que ele ficou tímido durante o verão, ia ficar tudo bem.

- Boa noite, Ron. – ele falou calmamente.

Ron estava roncando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/T: To conseguindo ser mais rápida do que pensei.

N/A: Respondendo a pergunta do capitulo 4 sobre Monty Python, "Arthur Frampton" ( que se tornou o Apanhador do Chudley Cannons na minha história), é o Homem de Três Bundas. Achei que daria a ele uma grande vantagem como jogador de Quadribol.


	6. Capítulo 06

O PRESENTE DE GINNY

De Ashwinder, tradução por Ligya Machado

CAPITULO 6

Harry e Ron arrumaram suas coisas no ultimo minuto do 1º de setembro. No fim da tarde, eles foram até o quarto de Ron, e meias, cuecas e roupões voaram, tão rápido para dentro do malão, quanto puderam. Quando eles terminaram, vestiram as vestes da escola e desceram com seus malões. Eles os levitaram até a cozinha, onde as garotas os esperavam. Sra. Weasley estava brava com a barra das vestes de Ginny, que estava desfeita nas costas.

- Não vai dar tempo, a fábrica é muito longe.

Ginny estava olhando sobre o ombro, tentando ver o estrago.

- Bem, não há tempo para dar um jeito nela agora. – ela suspirou. – Vou ver quando chegar na escola. – não iria dar tempo para ela trocar de vestes, também. – Dê um ponto por enquanto.

Sra. Weasley olhou para ver se os garotos estavam prontos.

- Até que enfim! – ela exclamou. – Eu não queria dirigir até Londres neste tempo! – a chuva, que batia forte nas janelas, estava quase na horizontal, em fortes rajadas de vento geladas. As vezes pedrinhas de gelo batiam nas janelas do que os pingos de chuva.

- Espero que o tempo esteja melhor no norte. – ela parou e pegou fôlego antes de abraçar cada um. Quando ela soltou Harry, seus olhos brilharam. – Tenha um bom ano, todos vocês. – ela disse, olhando no rosto de cada um. – Estudem bem, e fiquem longe dos problemas. – ela ênfase nesta ultima frase. Ela voltou a tomar fôlego antes de continuar. – É difícil de acreditar que vocês estão quase terminando a escola. Parece que foi ontem que você me perguntava como atravessar a plataforma, Harry. – a voz dela estava começando a ficar aguada.

Ron olhou para seu relógio.

- Está na hora, mãe. – ele disse antes da Sra. Weasley não dizer mais nada.

Ela tirou um pequeno frasco do avental.

- Certo, então. Hora de ir.

Cada um deles pegou um punhado de Pó de Flú especial. Era azulado, e quanto atirado nas chamas, ele ficava púrpura e não verde esmeralda. Hermione foi primeiro, enquanto segurava Bichento, que estava rosnando por estar confinado na sua cesta de viagem. Não havia que gritar o nome do destino, já que só um era possível, então quando foi a vez de Harry, ele meramente jogou o punhado do pó na grade com seu malão e a gaiola com Edwiges.

Ele estava girando muito rápido, mas ele não viu outras lareiras passando. Quando ele se chocou com alguma coisa sólida, ele viu um Fred sorridente. Ou era Jorge? Harry não podia dizer, mas ele sabia que ele tinha chegado na Zonko's.

Ele rapidamente deu um passo para o lado para dar lugar a Ginny, que estava atrás dele.

O outro gêmeo – Harry podia dizer que era Jorge pelo roupão laranja e amarelo berrante e brilhante que usava – se moveu na direção da lareira para ajudar Ginny com seu malão, enquanto Fred ajudava Harry. Fred tinha um brilho no olhar que Harry não gostava muito.

- Harry, cara. – ele disse, dando tapinha no ombro dele. Sua voz estava bem grave. – Como estão as coisas desde seu aniversário? Espero que tenha encontrado algo melhor para fazer do que dar uns amassos no galpão do meu pai.

As palavras pareciam ecoar na loja, para vergonha de Harry. Ron virou e o olhou com curiosidade.

- O que? Quem estava se amassando no galpão do papai?

Harry olhou Ron diretamente nos olhos e devolveu.

- Bichento. Quem você acha?

O rosto de Ron começou a expressar uma dúvida.

- Mas não estávamos nos amassando.

Ron não ficou convencido, e olhou pelo ombro de Harry. Harry se virou e seguiu o olhar para ver que Ginny tinha chegado. Ele sentiu um leve arrepio. Ele não tinha idéia se ela tinha ouvido, e sua expressão não mostrou nada.

Hermione voltou da frente da loja, seu distintivo de monitora flamejando no seu peito.

- O que foi agora? Temos que dar espaço para os outros que chegarem.

Eles seguiram saindo da loja de logros, passando por uma mulher loura no caixa. Eles puderam ouvi-la reclamando algo sobre perda nos negócios, e Harry percebeu que ela devia ter fechado a loja para acomodar a chegada dos estudantes. Jorge deixou o malão de Ginny perto da porta da frente da loja, deixando os outros, foi falar com a mulher. Pareceu a Harry que ela ficou um pouquinho vermelha depois do que Jorge lhe disse, mas ela parecia mais feliz.

Se o tempo em Hogsmeade estava melhor do que o de Ottery St. Catchpole, era apenas por muito pouco. Havia as carruagens os esperando na porta, e eles se amontoaram para entrar, tentando ficar secos a qualquer custo. Suas respirações saiam em nuvens brancas.

- E nossos malões? – perguntou Ginny, quando estavam todos dentro e sentados.

- Acho que alguem virão buscá-los da escola. – devolveu Hermione, se esforçando para segurar o cesto de Bichento. Harry estava feliz que Edwiges se comportava bem na sua gaiola. – Nós sempre deixamos nossas coisas no trem, e eles sempre estão nos nossos dormitórios depois da festa. Não está longe. – ela adicionou em um tom exasperado para o gato.

Harry não tinha muita certeza de ter gostado da idéia de deixar seu malão na posse de Fred e Jorge por um tempo. Lá não havia outros malões a vista, então só podia ter a esperança de que eles eram transportados magicamente para a escola, acontecendo instantaneamente. Se alguém tivesse duvidas similares, ninguém disse. Harry olhou pela janela para a vila pesarosa e seca. Ele podia ver que eles entraram numa procissão de carruagens atravessando a cidade. Havia também alguns poucos olhares miseráveis de bruxos e bruxas na Rua Principal. Haviam Aurors, ele percebeu com um relance, os colocaram lá para assegurar a vida em Hogwarts.

Eles chegaram no Hall de Entrada ensopados e gelados. Harry tentou limpar os óculos com suas vestes, mas não foi muito sucedido. Muitos estudantes de vestes negras estavam se corroendo, esperando em ser admitidos na festa do primeiro-ano. Harry queria ser um dos que chegaram mais cedo, assim podia colocar roupas secas. Ele considerou em subir até a Torre da Grifinória, mas não tinha certeza se seu malão já tinha chegado, e mesmo se tivesse, não sabia o que esperar quando o abrisse. Ele não podia deixar de pensar que os gêmeos transfiguraram suas vestes em pombos ou colocou alguma coisa nas suas meias que o fizessem coçar a noite toda.

Em todo o caso, ele se distraiu com a chegada do Professora McGonagall no Hall de Entrada. Harry ficou surpreso o quão cansado estava o seu olhar. Ele sabia que ela não era tão jovem, mas seu rosto transparecia exaustão, e as linhas do seu rosto pareciam mais profundas do que nunca.

- Alguém do primeiro-ano? – ela chamou falando mais alto que o burburinho dos alunos. Dois garotos assustados levantaram suas mãos. Harry os olhou com espanto. Por que eles eram tão pequenos? – Por aqui, por favor. – os garotas seguiram a professora McGonagall, tremendo os pés ligeiramente. Eles nunca vão saber como é o primeiro olhar para Hogwarts do lago, Harry pensou, e essa noção o entristeceu.

Mais e mais estudantes entravam no Hall de Entrada, assim como as últimas carruagens traziam os estudantes de Hogsmeade, e aqueles que tinham chegado mais cedo desciam das suas salas comunais. Harry disse alô para Dino e Simas, antes de Lilá Brown aparecer e o puxar para um canto.

- Voltamos para outro ano, certo? – perguntou uma voz arrastada. Harry revirou os olhos. Malfoy não poderia resistir a tentação só uma vez e não fazer observações sórdidas? – Estou surpreso que tenha sobrevivido ao verão, mas esse ano não vai, certo?

- Só ignore-o. – Hermione disse sem necessidade. Harry não prestava atenção nos avisos dele, especialmente depois da rotina de sete anos.

- É, eu vejo que a Sangue-ruim também sobreviveu ao verão. Que pena!

- Ignore-o. – repetiu Hermione dessa vez para Ron, que estava pronto para puxar sua varinha.

Malfoy passou por Ron, e se virou para Ginny, a olhando de cima a baixo. Seu olhar parou na sua veste esfarrapada.

- Que pena que você teve que nascer por último, não é? Seus pais poderiam ter lhe dado coisas melhores de outro jeito.

Ginny não se pronunciou, ela meramente o olhou. Mas por alguma razão que Harry não parava de pensar, essa observação o magoava onde os outros não pareciam ver. Ele não conseguia se lembrar se Ginny já tinha sido um alvo real das maldades de Malfoy no passado, e ele não podia ver porque ele deveria resistir a elas agora.

- Cai fora, Malfoy. Seus namorados estão procurando por você. – Harry indicou Crabbe e Goyle, que estavam parados não muito longe. Ele ficou surpreso quando Malfoy o obedeceu , mas ele viu Professora McGonagall passando, parecendo procurar outros primeiranistas. Harry achou irônico que ele queria pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts uma última vez, apenas para passar um tempo com Ginny. A viagem de trem tinha sido cancelada, mas ele não tinha como evitar a desvantagem da viagem, de ter que ir com Malfoy.

Enfim as portas do Grande Salão se abriu para admiti-los para a festa. O céu encantado estava com nuvens escuras, mas ao menos eles não poderiam sentir os efeitos dos elementos ali. Quando cada um se sentou na mesa das suas casas, Professora McGonagall chamou os primeiranistas para serem sorteados, e como Harry viu seus rostos pálidos e seus olhos arregalados, pareciam mais jovem do que eram. E ele percebeu algo mais. Este grupo de estudantes eram os menores que ele já tinha visto.Será que alguns pais tiraram seus filhos da escola este ano? Era difícil dizer quando todos os estudantes antigos entrariam no Grande Salão, mas agora ele poderia ver que havia mais lugares vazios na mesa da Grifinória do que normalmente é.Ninguém do sétimo ano, mas Harry notou que vários nascidos trouxas de outras séries não estavam presentes aquela noite.

Uma vez que a Cerimônia de Sorteio começou, Harry deixou sua mente voar. Ele estava faminto e queria que o Chapéu se apressasse. Ron, julgando pela cara que fazia, sentia a mesma coisa. Harry olhou a mesa dos professores e ficou surpreso por ver dois rostos inesperados. Um ele não reconheceu, mas o outro sim. Ele virou para Ron e apontou.

Ron olhou onde Harry indicou.

- Krum. – ele sussurrou, incrédulo. – O que ele está fazendo aqui?

- Não faço idéia. Eu duvido que eles decidiram colocar Quadribol no currículo.

- Não, e quem é o outro? – Ron perguntou. Harry percebeu que era o homem que não tinha reconhecido. – Aquele sentado no lugar do Snape. Hey, cadê o Snape? – Ron parecia feliz. Parecia que tinha esquecido a fome completamente.

Harry de repente se sentiu mais otimista sobre o ano que viria. Poções, ao menos parecia ser muito mais prazerosa sem o Professor Snape procurando por oportunidades para tirar pontos da Grifinória. Por outro lado, o que teria acontecido com o Mestre de Poções? Harry sabia que ele estava agindo como espião entre os Comensais da Morte?

- Não tenho idéia onde Snape está. – ele respondeu. – Você acha que Krum vai ensinar Poções?

Mas Ron não estava mais prestando atenção em Harry. Ele estava mais ocupado apontando a presença de Vitor Krum para Hermione. Harry olhou para a mesa mais uma vez. Todos os outros professores estavam ali, a Professora McGonagall que estava comandando o Sorteio, o minúsculo professor Flitwick, a professora Grubbly-Plank, que tinha substituído Hagrid como professora de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas no ano passado.

Depois do Sorteio e da festa, Harry se sentiu cheio e contente. Alvo Dumbledore se levantou e o salão ficou em silêncio, com todos os olhos virados para ele.

- Agora que nós enchemos nossas barrigas, eu tenho algumas noticias antes de lhe enviar para suas camas. Primeiro de todos, a Floresta Proibida tem esse nome por um bom motivo. Quero lembrar a todos os estudantes que fiquem bem longe dela. Em segundo, depois de muitas considerações, nós decidimos não cancelar o Quadribol este ano. – depois disso o salão se encheu com aplausos, e Ron deixou escapar um berro. Quando o barulho parou, Dumbledore continuou. – Em luz de eventos recentes, nós temos trabalhado arduamente em estender a proteção mágica da escola, incluindo a vila de Hogsmeade, e por esta razão as visitas também não irão ser canceladas. – mais gritos e aplausos.

Dumbledore os esperou parar.

- Finalmente, eu tenho duas apresentações para fazer. Este anos nós damos as boas vindas a Vitor Krum, que ensinará Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. – Vitor Krum era famoso no mundo mágico como promessa de Quadribol, e os estudantes mostraram sua admiração com grandes aplausos. Harry viu Ron cutucar Hermione com seu cotovelo enquanto aplaudia. O aplauso terminou, e Dumbledore continuou: - Este é Mundungo Fletcher. – ele disse, indicando o homem no lugar de Snape. – Ele ficara com as aulas do Professor Snape como Professor de Poções e Diretor da Casa da Sonserina. Professor Snape está em viagem e não será capaz de assumir suas aulas. – O aplauso para Mundungo Fletcher era mais contido. Harry olhou para a mesa da Sonserina, onde os membros da casa se olhavam confusos. Draco Malfoy tinha o olhar particularmente atordoado. Ron, por outro lado, estava felizmente barulhento.

- Agora vocês podem ir. – disse Professor Dumbledore, dispensando todos para seus dormitórios.

Harry observou que Ginny e Hermione foram se juntar a outros monitores guiando os Grifinórios para a torre. Liderando o grupo, estava não outro do que Neville Longbotton. Harry ainda não tinha se acostumado com a idéia de Neville ser monitor.Hermione tinha dito a ele e a Ron que Neville tinha sido apontado como monitor na esperança de que um pouco de responsabilidade faria bem para sua auto-estima, e Harry reconheceu que o que Hermione esperava fazia bem mesmo que pouco para Neville. Contudo o pensamento original atrás da decisão tinha sido, a mudança de Neville desde o quinto ano, quando ele disse a Hermione sobre o comportamento do estudantes. Era verdade que ele ainda tinha a tendência de esquecer as senhas, mas ele mais autoritário desde que ele tinha pego Malfoy, um monitor, em flagrante delito com uma garota da Lufa-lufa. Ele teve a coragem de tirar quase cem pontos tanto da Sonserina como da Lufa-lufa, depois de Malfoy tentou azará-lo, e desde aquele dia ele tem sido mais seguidor de regras do que Hermione. Em suma, ele virou um pesadelo.

- Certo! – chamou Neville, como se comandasse um batalhão. – Cada um formem uma linha. Olhem para frente. Grifinórios, marchem!

Conforme andavam, Harry pegou um olhar de Ginny que revirava os olhos nas costas de Neville, e ele se segurou para não rir.Pararam na frente do retrato, onde Hermione dava a senha ( - Cabeça de Leão!) e cada um entrou pelo buraco do retrato.

- Está certo. – gritou Neville. – Vocês ouviram o Diretor. Todos para a cama!

Os primeiranistas olharam para ele, com os olhos arregalados e então o obedeceram. Mas naquele momento, um alto barulho foi ouvido, e no lugar onde estava Neville, apareceu um grande versão de Trevo, o sapo. Os estudantes mais velhos gargalharam, e Neville reapareceu um minutos depois, vermelho e furioso.

Quando eles seguiram para o dormitório, Ron perguntou a Neville se ele tinha vindo para a escola pela Zonko's.

- Na verdade, eu vim. – Neville respondeu.

- Você trocou suas vestes antes da festa? – perguntou Harry.

- Eu tive. Estava ensopado até os ossos. Por que?

- Por nada.

Harry e Ron olharam suspeitos para seus malões, que estavam agora no pé das suas camas. Ron então encontrou o olhar de Harry, e sua expressão era de resignação. Com o coração pulando, Harry abriu seu malão cuidadosamente, mas como nada aconteceu, ele cutucou seu caldeirão com sua varinha. Nada ainda. Agindo rápido, Harry bateu em cada item do seu malão, murmurando.

- Finite incantatem. – de novo, e de novo.

Ele podia ouvir Ron fazendo a mesma coisa. Quando ele tinha certeza que tudo estava bem, ele puxou seus pijamas , se vestiu rapidamente e foi para a cama.

Mas o sono não vinha logo. Ele ainda ficou acordado por muito tempo ouvindo os outros garotos falando. De repente, ele ouviu Ron sussurrar no escuro.

- Harry? Está acordado?

Harry tinha certeza que estava dormindo, e ele pensou na possibilidade que seu amigo estivesse acordado.

- Estou, o que foi?

- Você gosta da Ginny, não é?

Harry definitivamente não esperava por isso, mas ele supôs que Ron tivesse pensando sobre o que Fred tivesse dito na Zonko's.

- Claro que sim. – Harry começou a rodear. – Eu gosto de toda sua família. Até o Percy.

- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Você gosta dela, não é?

Não tinha mais como evitar essa questão agora. Ele tinha que admitir a verdade para si mesmo na mesma hora que tinha que admitir para Ron. Ele teve sentimentos por garotas no passado, começando com Cho Chang, mas ele sempre manteve isso para ele, empurrando-os de lado, e eventualmente vinham a tona. Ele estava com mais dificuldade desta vez. Havia alguma coisa dentro dele que o fazia agira assim, alguma coisa o fazia segurar, argumentando que não precisava de pressão, não podia coloca-la em perigo só por estar perto dele. Ele dizia essas coisas para si mesmo, mas os sentimentos recusavam em ir embora. Ele pegou fôlego e respondeu:

- É, Ron, acho que sim.

Ron não respondeu imediatamente, e Harry achou aquele silêncio preocupante. Finalmente, ele disse:

- Só não me deixe pega-los se agarrando por aí, e vou ficar bem com essa situação. E não me deixe pegar lendo aquele livro, ou vou ficar com coisas na minha cabeça.

- Ron, eu não dei uns amassos nela. – Harry não falou sobre o beijo na sala de estar da Toca. Tinha sido quase inocente.

- Então mantenha aquilo bem longe, tão longe quanto puder.

- O que você não sabe, não vai te magoar, certo?

- É, exatamente.

- Não tenho certeza se você tem algo para se preocupar. Eu nem sei se ela iria deixar. – aquilo era verdade. Ele ainda não sabia porque ela tinha se afastado dele daquele jeito. Ele tinha visto uma parte sobre beijos no livro de Sirius, e não achava que tinha feito algo errado.

- Ótimo, então. Ao menos ela tem algum bom senso. Boa noite, Harry.

Harry não se incomodou em responder. Ele estava mais irritado com o comentário.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sentou no Salão Comunal da Grifinória na noite seguinte tentando se concentrar. Ele não podia acreditar no amontoado de lição de casa que já tinham passado no primeiro dia de aula. O dia tinha começado mal em Transfiguração, onde suas tentativas de transfigurar Ron em uma salamandra tinha fracassado repetidamente. Hermione tinha tido mais sucesso do que qualquer um, transfigurando Parvati e fazendo ela voltar ao normal varias vezes. Professora McGonagall não deu folga para eles.

Trato das Criaturas Mágicas foi bem melhor. Enquanto a chuva e o vento do dia anterior clarearam o tempo, a temperatura estava refrescante. Não tinha ocorrido ninguém que setembro podia ficar frio tão cedo, e cada tinha que ficar numa longa leitura sobre centauros. Durante a estada de Hagrid como professor na sua aula, Harry podia esperar algo melhor, mas não era este o caso quando a Professora Grubbly-Plank estava ensinando. Ela discorreu um grande ensaio sobre as habilidades dos Centauros no campo da cura e deu a entender que eles poderiam encontrar um Centauro num futuro próximo. Depois do almoço, o dia foi decididamente terrível. Harry e Ron tinham subido para a Torre Norte para aula dupla de Adivinhação. Harry tinha se acostumado com as predições constantes da Professora Trelawney sobre seu intempestivo fim, e então tinha sido uma surpresa para ele quando a maioria da aula passou sem ela mencionar seu nome. Então próximo do fim do período, ela se aproximou.

- Sua sorte está mudando, garoto. – ela disse numa voz obscura, fazendo ele olhar sobre as cartas de tarô que ele estava tentando decifrar. – As sombras da morte não mais lhe caça. Você tem alguma coisa, alguém, o protegendo. – ela pareceu desapontada. Quando ela se moveu indo para a mesa de Lilá e Parvati, Ron tinha perguntado em voz baixa.

- O que você acha que ela quis dizer?

- Não faço idéia. Esta aula toda não é sobre nada, é um lixo.

Mas Harry não tinha muita certeza antes, e não tinha certeza agora. Ele pôs sua pena de lado e friccionou suas têmporas. Alguém estava o protegendo. Ele podia ver um certo alguém pelo canto do olho. Ela estava sentada em outra mesa, seus olhos azuis fixos em concentração enquanto ela rabiscava furiosamente em um pergaminho. De tempo em tempo, ela consultava um enorme livro na mesa em frente a ela. Harry achou ter reconhecido o livro que pertencia a Hermione. Ele costumava usar ele no quarto ano para praticar feitiços convocatórios. Ele não tinha percebido que Ginny estava estudando Runas Antigas.

Harry se forçou a olhar para baixo e escrever algo, qualquer coisa no pergaminho a sua frente. Ele estava tentando escrever seu trabalho de Adivinhação, mas por mais uma vez ele, na verdade, tinha que fazer mais que tentar. Melhor do que fazer predições de sonhos, este trabalho pedia para comparar e contrastar os vários tipos de cartas de tarô. Ele lia "Revelando o Futuro", mas nada fazia muito sentido para ele. Ele estava tendo problemas em visualizar as cartas na sua mente. O que ele realmente precisava de um maço de cartas de tarô para praticar, mas ele não tinha nenhum. Ele amassou o pergaminho que tinha escrito algumas bobagens e começou de novo.

Não demorou muito até se distrair de novo. Era muito pior do que tirar ervas daninhas do jardim. Ele tinha que terminar a lição de casa. Ron e Hermione tinham desistido de estudar e estavam jogando xadrez num canto, mas Hermione não tinha trabalho de Adivinhação para se preocupar. Ele se forçou a olhar para baixo para o pergaminho vazio, sem sucesso já que não tinha muita inspiração, mas uma risada alta o fez olhar na direção da mesa de Ginny.

Não era ela que estava rindo, contudo. Sentados opostos no fim da mesa, Harry agora notou, eram Parvati, Lilá e Simas. Ginny apenas olhou na direção deles por um momento antes de voltar ao trabalho. Parvati tinha um maço de cartas de tarô e parecia que estava fazendo leituras. Talvez ela lhe pudesse emprestar o maço. Harry foi até a mesa deles e esperou Parvati terminar o que ela estava fazendo.

- Um, oi, Parvati. – ele começou. – Ouça, estou tendo problemas em entender o que tenho que fazer no trabalho da Trelawney. Você pode me emprestar suas cartas?

Lilá o olhou horrorizada, e Harry não entendeu porque até Parvati falar.

- É claro que não. Este é o meu maço pessoal. Não posso deixar você tocá-lo. Você não ouviu quando a Professora Trelawney disse?

Harry tinha perdido isso.

- Aparentemente não. Pode me dar uma ajuda de qualquer maneira? Eu não entendo as cartas diferentes. Será que pode só me mostrar?

Parvati e Lilá trocaram um olhar.

- Talvez eu possa fazer uma leitura pra você. Isso te ajuda?

Harry decidiu que era melhor do que nada, e concordou. Simas riu e se levantou da mesa:

- Falo com você mais tarde, Lilá. – ele disse, antes de pegar os livros e pergaminhos e subir para o dormitório.

Harry viu enquanto Parvati começou a colocar as cartas na mesa.

- Este é o leitura básica. Se chama Cruz Celta, e se usa dez cartas. As primeiras seis representam o que esta havendo na sua vida no momento. A primeira representa o problema fundamental, o coração do problema. – Harry queria sair correndo. Aquilo tudo era um monte de... Não! Ele precisava ouvir. – A Torre. Hmmmm, isto pode ser bom ou ruim. Isso significa uma mudança repentina, um choque que pode ser uma benção. Também pode significar que você pode esconder uma verdade. A segunda carta é O Mago invertido. – Parvati disse. – Oh, não é muito bom. Você pode sofrer com decepções e traições. Então cuidado em quem você confia.

Harry pensou ter ouvido um barulhinho vindo da parte de Ginny no fim da mesa. Ele podia vê-la se virasse a cabeça ligeiramente. Ele podia ver o jeito que o cabelo dela refletia com a luz do fogo.

Harry pulou quando Parvati bateu os dedos na ponta do seu nariz.

- Harry! Você não está prestando atenção!

- Desculpe, qual era a carta três de novo?

Parvati deu a ele um olhar bravo.

- Estou na carta cinco.

De repente, Lilá deu um pequeno gemido, trazendo Harry do seu devaneio que tinha entrado de novo. Ele olhou para vê-la olhando para as cartas de novo. Parvati tinha aberto um Dez de Paus. Harry não tinha idéia porque esta carta fez Lilá chorar deste jeito, ou não tinha idéia porque Parvati o olhava especulativamente.

- A quinta carta é algo que tem haver com seu coração. – ela deu uma batidinha na carta. – Esta carta representa desejo de permanência. Fala sobre sucesso, saúde, casamento e tradições. – ela virou a próxima carta, e Lilá quase gritou desta vez. Era a carta dos Amantes. Harry engoliu seco, sabendo que ele estava definitivamente não gostando daquilo. – A sexta carta é o futuro, alguma coisa lhe dando influência ou destaque.

Harry reprimiu uma tosse.

- Isso... isso significa o que eu penso que significa? – ele perguntou tentando soar indiferente.

Parvati revirou os olhos.

- É claro que sim.

- Coisa boa sempre?

Lilá o cortou.

- É claro que não é bobagem. Parvati fez uma leitura no quinto ano pra mim e ela disse que eu teria nove NOMS. E eu consegui.

- Continuando. – Parvati falou, e voltou a virar as cartas. A nona carta produziu outro choro de Lilá. – Dois de Copas nesta posição significa que você deveria procurar alguém mais pra lhe ajudar no que você quiser. Alguém que você não espera vai estar lá. Alguém que você ama. – Pronto, de novo! No canto do seu olho, ele viu Ginny olhando na direção deles. Ele achou que o barulho na mesa do lado deles estava atrapalhando ela em estudar. Parvati virou a ultima carta, mas Harry não prestava mais atenção. Algumas coisas eram melhor não saber. Não que isto significasse alguma coisa. Só porque Parvati e Lilá levavam a serio.

- Cartas de tarô, Harry? – de alguma maneira Ginny decidiu chegar até eles sem que ele notasse. Ela estava rindo. – Não é muita besteira?

Parvati olhava Ginny com desprezo.

- Vamos, Lilá, vamos encontrar alguém que aprecie nosso talento. – ela e Lilá pegaram suas coisas, incluindo o maço de cartas. Harry estava contente em não ter que olhar a cartas dos Amantes mais.

Assim que Parvati e Lilá saíram, Harry deu a Ginny um meio sorriso.

- Adivinhação. – ele murmurou. – Pedi a elas que me ajudassem com a lição de casa.

- Eu sei. Ao menos Ron teve o bom senso de me deixar longe.

Harry estava pronto para perguntar sobre suas aulas , mas não teve a chance. Antes que ele pudesse conseguir continuar a conversa. Neville levantou e anunciou a todos no Salão Comunal:

- Ta certo, pessoal! A luz vai se apagar em dez minutos . Todos para seus dormitórios.

Houve um murmúrio geral dos estudantes mais velhos, assim como os mais jovens lutaram em obedecer. Neville tinha decidido instituir um horário no ano anterior, e infelizmente Professora McGonagall decidiu adotar. Ginny fez que ira pegar suas coisas, mas Harry a segurou pela mão e a parou.

- Espere – ele disse. – Não vá ainda.

Ginny o olhou e suas mãos se juntaram por um momento antes de falar:

- E quanto ao Neville?

- Não se preocupe com ele.

Ele levantou, e viu o caos generalizado da Grifinória indo para a cama, e levou-a mais para um canto. Ele não pensou que alguém pudesse notar.

Quando o Salão Comunal esvaziou, Ginny perguntou:

- O que você quer, Harry?

Ele hesitou. O que ele queria? Ele podia responder isso prontamente. Ele estava pensando nisso desde que eles foram para Londres, mas a reação dela fez ele pensar se ele queria tentar beijá-la de novo. Ele também lembrou que não conhecia ela muito bem. Então optou em perguntar algo mais seguro:

- Bem, eu nunca tive a chance de perguntar como ficou seu trabalho do Estudo dos trouxas.

Era desapontamento que ele viu no rosto dela?

- Oh, eu tirei uma grande nota nele. Eu nunca te agradeci por me levar ao metrô. – ele não tinha percebido que ele ainda estava segurando a mão dela até sentir sua mão tremer. Ele sentiu um arrepio. Ele tinha certeza que ela estava enviando um tipo de sinal, mas ele ainda hesitou. Ele tinha certeza que tinha feito as coisas direito. Ele mentalmente lembrou do que leu no livro de Sirius:

_Beijar é mais que um aperto de mão. A maneira que fizer deixará uma ultima impressão e pode ser usado como uma referência de qualquer outra coisa que irá fazer. _

_Não vá com um estouro nos lábios como um touro num portão. Provoque-a fazendo carinhos nos lábios, já que é primeira parte do corpo disponível._

_Abra a boca, mas não demais. Não a faça ter medo que você a engula._

_Boa higiene dental é imprescindível. _Isso não é problema quando os pais de um de seus melhores amigos forem dentistas.

_Não seja forte demais, nem leve demais. Firme, uma proximidade gentil é uma maneira fantástica._

_Não coloque a língua a menos que tenha um propósito._ Língua? Ele lembrou de algo. Ok.

_Maneire na saliva._ Urgh...

_Ouça os sinais da sua parceira. Se a respiração dela estiver pesada ou se ela pegar em você para se apoiar, você está fazendo tudo direito._

_Cada um tem preferências pessoais, então pergunte a sua parceira o que ela gosta._ Talvez mais tarde, se tudo der errado.

_E não pense demais._ Como não tenho que pensar demais depois de todos esses avisos?

Ele se aproximou mais dela, e ela fez o mesmo. Eles estavam a centímetros próximos, quando...

- Potter! Vá para a cama! Agora! Não me faça tirar pontos da Grifinória! Eu não gosto mas saiba que vou fazer!

Era Neville. Harry sabia que ele fazia bem uma boa ameaça. Ele fez isso ano passado com Ron e Hermione, quando o toque de recolher tinha sido instalado.

- Eu vou num minuto! – ele gritou.

- Você vai agora! Ou você sabe o que vou fazer!

Harry se virou para Ginny, que estava segurando um riso. Ao menos ela tinha levado a situação com bom humor. Naquele momento, Harry se sentiu furioso:

- Desculpe, Gin. Eu tenho que ir.

- POTTER! – Neville berrou.

- Boa noite, Harry. – Ginny disse calmamente a ele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Capítulo 07

O PRESENTE DE GINNY

De Ashwinder, tradução por Ligya Machado

CAPITULO 7

- Que tal a gente começar os treinos de Quadribol semana que vem?

Harry e Ron estavam no caminho da sua primeira aula de Poções do ano, discutiam sobre o time de quadribol da Grifinória, enquanto desciam para as masmorras. Poderia realmente ser prazerosa a experiência, ou seria se não tivessem que lidar com os Sonserinos. Não ia mudar muito.

- Que tal fazer testes? – Harry devolveu.

- Pra quê? – perguntou Ron. – Nós temos uma lista completa este ano. – ele tinha sido obrigado a fazer testes no inicio do ano passado para preencher as vagas de Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell e os gêmeos. Ele tinha chamado Fred e Jorge para ajudar no treinamento dos dois novos batedores, Ralph Chapman e Kevin Grahan, dois garotos enormes do ano da Ginny, e eles recrutaram Natalie McDonald, Rosamund Booth, e Carol Biggles como Apanhadoras.

- Contanto que nenhum deles se machuque, tudo bem, mas o futuro do time tem que ser considerado. – devolveu Harry. – Se nós tivermos jogadores reservas, nós podemos treiná-los este ano, e quem for o Capitão no ano que vem não vai ter que se preocupar.

Ron parou repentinamente e olhou para Harry.

- Eu sei porque você ta dizendo isso. – ele começou, com um meio sorriso, mas Hermione os interrompeu.

- O Harry está certo, Ron. Você tem que olhar adiante. Lembra de todos os problemas do ano passado? Primeiro ano como capitão, e teve cinco vagas para preencher.

- Não vai ser ruim no ano que vem. – Ron argumentou. – Vão ser duas vagas.

- E o que acontece se alguém se machucar? O que vocês vão fazer? O time está com sorte no momento, mas nunca se sabe.

Harry e Ron olharam curiosos para Hermione. Ela sempre foi aos jogos de Quadribol com o restante da escola, mas nunca se interessou muito pelo esporte. Ela com freqüência misturava os termos relativos ao Quadribol, e Ron adorava irritá-la sobre a Finta de Wonky e Porky Ploys.

- Desde quando você está tão interessada no treinos se Quadribol da Grifinória? – perguntou Ron.

Hermione riu.

- Só estou mostrando interesse sobre o time da minha casa. Vamos, já é tarde.

Eles se apressaram pelo corredor, chegando nas Masmorras de Poções na mesma hora que Mundungo Fletcher. O professor andou até a frente da classe, e os estudantes tomaram seus costumeiros lugares. Mundungo Fletcher era anti-social, tinha um grande complexão, ralos cabelos grisalhos e olhos azuis frios. Harry lembrava agora que Sr. Weasley tinha tido algum tipo de problema com ele no passado, e agora que Harry via esse homem de perto, ele poderia facilmente imaginar.

O Professor de Poções começou a aula fazendo a chamada, e Harry ficou surpreso quando não houve resposta quando ele chamou o nome de Draco Malfoy. Harry não notou a ausência de Malfoy quando entrou na masmorra, ele estava quase atrasado, mas virando agora ele viu que o lugar na mesa da Sonserina que ele usualmente senta estava vazio. Ele trocou um olhar com Ron e Hermione. Ron olhou satisfeito. Agora eles poderiam não mais esperar favoritismo.

- Onde está o Sr. Malfoy? – o Professor Fletcher perguntou aos Sonserinos. Ninguém respondeu. – Eu sei que ele estava no café da manhã. Agora onde ele está? – Fletcher perguntou em voz alta. Ainda sem resposta. – Vamos ver, será...

Naquele momento, Draco Malfoy entrou pela porta. Fletcher se virou e perguntou:

- E que era tão importante pra você decidir fazer perder meu tempo e o tempo desta classe?

Malfoy de repente parou na frente do professor.

- Eu recebi uma mensagem da minha família. Era uma emergência.

- Sei. Bem, sua emergência vai custar a Sonserina vinte pontos por ter chegado atrasado. Parkinson?

- Presente.

Harry olhou para Ron de novo. Ron estava positivamente maravilhado, mas Harry se sentia péssimo. Se Fletcher estava pronto para ser duro com os membros da sua própria casa, ele certamente seria pior com qualquer um. Harry se podia ter a esperança de que ele fosse justo. Parecia que Hermione dividia as mesmas preocupações que Harry, a julgar pela expressão do seu rosto.

- Zabini?

- Aqui.

- Como sabem, estou substituindo o Professor Snape este ano. Meu trabalho será prepará-los para os NIEMs. As poções que serão preparadas este ano vão requerer um grande grau de precisão e concentração. Atenção nos detalhes serão muito importantes. Eu não vou tolerar conversas desnecessárias ou qualquer tipo de bagunça em aula. Vocês trabalharão em grupo. Eu permito a vocês que escolham seu grupo agora, mas eu irei desmanchar esse grupo, se necessário.

Ron tinha se abaixou no seu banco agora, tentando fazer com que si mesmo ficasse menor possível. Qualquer otimismo que ele pudesse sentir entrando na sala, foram banidos definitivamente. Hermione, por outro lado, olhou Fletcher com aprovação. Ela parecia pronta por um novo desafio.

Meia hora mais tarde, Harry estava furiosamente cortando escamas de dragão para sua Poção de Fortitude que a turma estava fazendo. Era difícil o suficiente cortá-las em primeiro lugar, elas eram tão resistentes, mas chegar até a cor uniforme que a poção pedia era quase impossível. Fletcher estava andando de mesa em mesa criticando técnicas. Ele encontrou uma desculpa para tirar pontos da Grifinória quando encontrou as cartas de tarô de Parvati embaixo da cadeira.

Harry não ficou feliz em ter que trabalhar com Neville. Se tornar monitor pode ter feito maravilhas para sua autoconfiança, mas não feito maravilhas na sua competência em Poções. Por alguns momentos, Harry tinha pensado em se vingar dele por tê-lo feito ir para cama antes, mas agora ele estava feliz por não ter feito nada. Harry já evitado um desastre uma vez, agitando para que as bolhas baixassem quando a poção estava fervendo. Ele não tinha duvida que custaria a Grifinória mais que alguns pontos.

Harry tinha terminado, murmurando o encanto final ("fortitudem frimare") no caldeirão quando o Professor Fletcher anunciou que tinha acabado o tempo. Ainda tinham quinze minutos para o fim da aula, o tempo normalmente usado para a limpeza, mas o professor de poções tinha alguma coisa em mente.

- Nós vamos testar seus resultados agora. Cada estudante do par vai tomar um pouco da poção. Cada um receberá notas baseado nos resultados da classe toda. Em outras palavras, mais certa que estiver a poção, maior será a nota que você vão receber.

Harry tremeu ligeiramente. Ele olhou ao redor da sua sala, tentando ver quantos deles tinha feito a Poção de Fortitude apropriada. Ele tinha certeza que Ron e Hermione tinha feito certo. Malfoy tinha sempre feito tudo certo com Snape, então havia um grande chance dele ter feito tudo certo também. Por outro lado, Crabbe e Goyle tinham certeza que tinham acertado a deles – eles seriam bem sortudos se não precisassem de antídoto. Assim como sua própria poção, com Neville como parceiro, você nunca podia ter certeza do que poderia acontecer.

Isto trouxe a Harry, um outro problema. A ultima coisa que Neville precisava era qualquer coisa que o desse mais munição. Ele já estava impossível. Mas Harry não tinha tanta certeza se ele queria beber qualquer coisa que Neville fizesse.

Professor Fletcher estava andando pela classe, olhando de um jeito desagradável. Emilia Bulstrode tinha aparentemente feito alguma coisa errada e virou uma interessante proteção de cabeça como resultado. Agindo rápido, Harry agarrou um concha, tirando um pouco e engoliu com a boca cheia a poção.

- E então, Potter? – perguntou Fletcher. – Sentiu algo diferente?

Sombriamente, Harry balançou a cabeça. Era difícil dizer o que Fletcher queria dizer. Seu rosto estava completamente impassível. Fletcher continuou. Harry estava surpreso quando Ron disse ao professor que não tinha sentido os efeitos da poção, também. Harry tinha esperança que Hermione, ao menos, tivesse feito a poção certo. Depois que Fletcher tinha terminado a sua ronda, ele meramente disse que estava desapontado com os resultados. Ele não anunciou qual nota daria a sala. Quando o sinal finalmente tocou, um sentimento geral de alivio encheu a sala, assim como todos pegaram suas coisa e foram para o Salão Principal almoçar. Ninguém do sétimo ano da Grifinória disse muita coisa durante a refeição. Eles ainda estavam meio chocados. Naquela aula terrível, a poção que Harry tinha tomado estava pesando no seu estomago, matando completamente seu apetite. No meio de tudo, Ginny apareceu e se sentou no lugar vazio em frente a Harry. Ela brincou com a comida, dando uma única garfada até que Hermione perguntasse a ela se alguma coisa estava a perturbando. Ginny olhou para Hermione e disse:

- Nada, nada de errado. – mas havia algo no seu jeito que fez Harry ter certeza que ela não estava sendo verdadeira.

Hermione apertou os lábios e se aproximou:

- Já teve aula de Poções?

Ginny continuou a brincar com a comida, e devolveu indiferente:

- Ainda não.

- Você vai querer fugir de Fletcher? – advertiu Ron. – Ele é ao menos tão ruim quanto Snape. Nem pra sua própria casa, ele dá sossego.

Ginny não olhou para Ron ou falou alguma coisa.

- De que aula você veio? – perguntou Hermione.

Ginny murmurou alguma coisa que Harry não conseguiu entender. Ron e Hermione trocaram um olhar.

- Desculpe eu não ouvi.

- Defesa contra Arte das Trevas.

Ron se aprumou. O sétimo ano da Grifinória não teria essa aula até o fim da tarde.

- Como é o Krum?

Ginny olhou para o irmão.

- Ele é assustador.

- O que ele fez? – perguntou Ron, atônito.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. – e se levantou da mesa.

Harry a observou sair, como se sentisse outro peso no seu estomago. Ele lembrava Victor Krum do Torneio Tribruxo e tinha quase sempre o pensamento que ele era legal. Uma imagem de Krum colocando a Maldição Cruciatus em Cedrico Diggory relampejou na sua mente, lhe deixando duvidas. Não, Harry se lembrou. Krum estava sob a Maldição Imperius naquele momento; ele não estava agindo pela própria vontade. Hermione, enquanto isso, defendia Krum para Ron.

- Ele sempre foi um perfeito cavalheiro comigo. Ele é muito gentil.

- E quando você foi a ultima vez que você viu ele? – argumentou Ron. – Você não vê ele desde o quarto ano.

Isto era verdade. Hermione e Krum podem ter trocado corujas uma vez ou outra, mas ela não tinha ido o visitar na Bulgária naquele verão. Seus pais não tinham a deixado ir, e nunca foi questionado ela ir sozinha.

Harry olhou na mesa principal onde Krum estava sentado entre Professor Grubbly-Plank e Professora Sprout, almoçando e conversando com outros professores. Parecia amistoso e Harry não via nada estranho ou assustadores no seu comportamento. Ele teria que prestar atenção mais tarde.

Quando eles foram para a aula de Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas, Harry fez questão de sentar bem na frente, para observar Krum bem de perto. Ron e Hermione pareciam prontos para concordar com o plano. Uma vez que a classe estava cheia, Harry não podia dizer que notou alguma coisa particular em Krum.

- Eu não acredito que ele ficou a aula toda falando de Hinkypunks! – Hermione disse no final da aula, quando o sinal tocou. – Nós estamos no último ano. Nós estamos em guerra, por Merlin, e ele passou a aula toda falando de algo que vimos no terceiro ano!

- Calma, Hermione. - disse Ron. – Talvez ele estivesse só fazendo uma revisão.

- Porque ele escolheria revisar isso entre todas as coisas? Nós tivemos Hinkypunks nos nossos NOMS. Se soubéssemos agora, nós nunca saberemos. Por que não aprendemos algo útil, algo tipo, como conjurar um patrono?

- Ele é novo em como ensinar, Hermione. Talvez esse fosse o jeito dele conseguir chegar no assunto devagar. Com todos o trabalho que estamos tendo nas outras matérias, estou contente que alguém está nos dando um tempo.

- Ron, esta é provavelmente a aula mais importante. Nós deveríamos aprender coisas realmente úteis. Tenho certeza que ele poderia nos mostrar uma coisa ou outra. Se Dumbledore o contratou, ele deve ser qualificado.

Enquanto Harry concordava com Hermione que Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas é a aula mais importante naquele ano, ele também concordada com Ron sobre dar um tempo. Ele sabia que poderia ter um tempo sobrando para ler o livro que Hermione havia lhe dado de aniversário. Se ele pudesse arranjar um tempo. Com todas as aulas, Quadribol (já que a temporada começou) e o toque de recolher de Neville, não havia muito tempo para si mesmo.

- Ron, e quanto ao Quadribol? – Harry o interrompeu.

- O quê? – Ron estava claramente distraído com seus argumentos com Hermione. Tinha se tornado um tipo de jogo entre eles.

- Você vai fazer testes para jogadores reservas ou não?

- Oh, claro. Por que não põe um aviso no Salão Comunal? Eu acho que Hermione precisa de uma caminhada agradável lá fora, er... – o tempo tinha finalmente esquentado e estava ensolarado, e a maioria dos estudantes estavam nos jardins curtindo o dia já que as aulas do dia tinham terminado.

Harry voltou para a Torre da Grifinória sozinho. Ele colocou sua mochila numa mesa do Salão Comunal e procurou por um pedaço decente de pergaminho. Ele pensou sobre o que iria colocar na nota e percebeu que Ron não tinha escolhido uma data para os testes. Ele suspirou. Ron era para ser o capitão; era quem tinha que tomar as decisões. Ele tinha que pegar algo no seu malão. Enquanto ele estava ali, decidiu que poderia colocar cores diferentes na nota para chamar mais atenção.

Harry subiu os degraus para o dormitório dos meninos do sétimo ano e ficou surpreso ao encontrar a porta fechada. Não era só isso, estava trancada. Ele parou por um momento e considerou. Nenhum dos outros esteve ali: foram todos juntos para a aula. Quem teria trancado a porta? Harry levantou a varinha:

- Alohomora!

A porta abriu e ele andou no quarto. Uma figura estava em frente ao seu malão. A pessoa estava de costas, mas o cabelo vermelho era inconfundível. Harry limpou a garganta, e Ginny gelou.

- O que está fazendo, Ginny?

Ela se assustou e se virou, seu rosto vermelhíssimo.

- Harry! – ela engasgou. Ela hesitou, obviamente embaraçada em ter sido pega. – Er... você se importa de fechar a porta?

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas. O que tivesse perturbado ela mais cedo parecia ter acabado. Ela estava definitivamente tramando algo: seus olhos estavam brilhando curiosa. Quando Harry não fez o que ela pediu, ela suspirou e fechou a porta ela mesma. Harry a ouviu murmurar o Feitiço de Fechar. Harry andou até seu malão. Tudo parecia estar no lugar. Ginny deve ido ali quando ele a interrompeu.

- Você vai me dizer o que estava fazendo com as minhas coisas? – ele perguntou de novo, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Estava procurando seu presente de aniversário.

O coração de Harry disparou. Ela não podia saber do presente de Sirius, podia? E o que deu o direito a ela vir aqui e pegar sem pedir?

- Meu presente de aniversário? Ouça, Ginny...

- Desculpe. Não achei que você se importaria.

- Me importar? É claro que eu me importo. Você não pode subir aqui e mexer nas minhas coisas!

Ela fixou o olhar na porta, corando.

- Bem, eu pensei que poderia usar, sabe, como uma pequena vingança. – ele o olhou no olhos agora. – Sabe, em Neville.

Harry a olhou confuso. O que o livro de Sirius tenha a ver com isso? E como ela ficou sabendo sobre ele? Harry lembrou que Hermione tinha o pegado na cama de Ron, e ele pensou que ela podia ter lido e contado para Ginny, alguma coisa que deu a Ginny a impressão que ela poderia usá-lo como vingança em Neville.

- Eu não entendo. Talvez é melhor você me explicar do inicio.

Ginny riu ligeiramente, como se a resposta fosse obvia.

- Os gêmeos lhe deram uma caixa de logros, Harry, lembra? – ela disse devagar como se ela estivesse falando com uma criança pequena. – Não te ocorreu em fazer alguma coisa com Neville por ontem a noite?

Harry sentiu seu rosto queimar, se era pela lembrança do que quase tinha acontecido no Salão Comunal ou porque se sentiu um idiota em não adivinhar o propósito dela logo, ele não sabia.

- Oh. - ele disse.

- O que mais você tinha pensado?

Harry achou melhor não responder aquilo. Ao invés disso, ele andou até o malão e pegou o presente dos gêmeos. Ele se sentou na cama com ele.

- O que você prefere?

Ginny andou e depois de um momento de hesitação, se sentou ao lado dele. Harry sentiu que a temperatura do quarto tinha subido vários graus.

- O que todos eles fazem? – ela perguntou, se aproximando mais para ver o conteúdo da caixa. Sua coxa encostou-se à dele.

- Er... não tenho certeza o que todos fazem, ainda. Tem uma idéia do que quer fazer com ele?

- Não mesmo. Achei que teria alguma idéia procurando na caixa.

- Oh, bem, sabe, temos que fazer isso rápido, antes que alguém decida subir aqui. Em primeiro lugar, você nem deveria estar aqui. Achei que você soubesse disso, como monitora. – ele riu para ela e lhe deu um empurrãozinho com o ombro, sentindo um calafrio passar com o contato.

Ginny o empurrou de volta.

- Cala a boca. Além do mais, coloquei um Feitiço de Fechar na porta.

- Que eu quebrei através de um feitiço que Hermione descobriu no primeiro ano. Honestamente, se os gêmeos soubessem disso, você não ia viver em paz.

Ginny o olhou e abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas ao invés disso, seus olhos apenas se encontraram. Harry de repente percebeu que eles estavam completamente sozinhos no seu dormitório com a porta trancada. Ele tinha um estranho sentimento que se os gêmeos soubessem que ele sentou na cama dele com a irmã deles, e tudo o que fizeram foi olhar a caixa de itens de logros e provocá-la, ele jamais viveria em paz. Ele sentiu seu sorriso sumir do seu rosto, e viu o do Ginny acontecer o mesmo.

Um barulho lá fora os tirou daquele momento. Alguém estava tentando sem sucesso abrir a porta. Era apenas uma questão de tempo até a pessoa acertar o feitiço. Ginny olhou para Harry em pânico. Ele colocou o dedo no lábio lhe pedindo silêncio. Se movendo o mais rápido e mais silencioso possível, Harry empurrou de lado a caixa de logros no malão e puxou a capa de invisibilidade. Do lado de fora, uma voz abafada podia ser ouvida dizendo o encanto. Quando a porta não abriu imediatamente, eles souberam que só podia ser Neville. Harry agarrou a mão de Ginny e a puxou contra a parede enquanto jogava a capa de invisibilidade sobre eles.

A porta abriu e Neville apareceu como um trovão, pronto para tirar pontos de quem teve a audácia de trancar a porta do dormitório dele. Ele parou quando viu o dormitório aparentemente vazio. Harry sabia que Neville não poderia ver ele ou Ginny, mas seu coração não parava de bater acelerado. Ele foi obrigado e ficar bem perto de Ginny para assegurar que a capa cobrisse os dois, e ele não podia deixar de notar como ela encaixava tão bem contra ele. A cabeça dela chegava até o ombro dele, como se tivesse sido feita para ficar deitada ali, e ele estava tentado em colocar os braços ao redor dela para ver como ele ficaria com eles. Neville estava olhando em volta procurando algo suspeito, tentando determinar o que tinha acontecido. Quando ele se virou sem pistas, começou a olhar o criado-mudo de Dino Thomas. Então ele andou até o malão de Dino. Harry achou um ultraje. Monitor ou não, que direito tinha Neville de fazer aquilo? Harry estava para tirar a capa e confrontar Neville, quando ele lembrou que não poderia deixar Ginny. Ele a olhou e viu as perguntas nos olhos dela, mas não tinha respostas.

Neville terminou com as coisas de Dino e foi até o criado-mudo de Simas. Harry engoliu seco. Neville estava mexendo nas coisas pessoais de cada um, e a cama de Harry era a próxima. Ele e Ginny estavam no espaço entre a cama e o criado-mudo. Iria ser impossível de escapar se Neville fosse ali. Num reflexo, Harry empurrou si mesmo e Ginny para mais perto da parede, tentando dar mais espaço quanto possível.

Eles podiam ouvir murmurando para si mesmo, enquanto fuçava nas coisas de Simas. Harry pode ouvir as palavras "Cerveja amanteigada extra-forte", mas não podia ter certeza. Seu coração ainda estava acelerado, o som alto nos seus ouvidos. Em um minuto, Neville iria até as coisas de Harry, e o jogo seria interessante.

A mente de Harry viajou enquanto as possibilidades passavam na sua mente, e ele se encontrou desejando se esconder embaixo da cama com Ginny. Ele considerou mais uma vez, em se descobrir e confrontar Neville, mas não tinha como dizer o plano silenciosamente para Ginny. O sucesso dependia que ela soubesse em ficar escondida sob a capa. Quando as coisas começaram a ficar desesperadas, Harry já se preparava em lançar em Neville o Feitiço de Corpo Preso e dizer que foi sem querer.

- Sr. Longbotton! O que significa isso?

Neville estava a menos de um passo deles, sua mão estendida na direção da gaveta do criado-mudo de Harry, quando a voz da Professora McGonagall o gelou. Harry soltou um suspiro que não percebeu que estava segurando. Ele olhou para Ginny e a viu com os olhos arregalados. A chegada da diretora da Casa da Grifinória os salvou de serem descobertos; mas ainda não estavam livres, e os dois sabiam disso.

- Pr... professora McGonagall. – Neville tremeu, e por um momento Harry viu que Neville estava parecido como no terceiro ano, quando descobriram que era ele que tinha perdido a lista de senhas, permitindo que Sirius Black entrasse na Torre da Grifinória. – Eu... eu só estava...

Professora McGonagall entrou no quarto, cruzando os braços e batendo o pé nervosamente.

- Eu ouvi que alguém tinha feito contrabando, professora. – disse Neville, se recompondo. – Eu estava conduzindo uma revista.

- Esse não é o procedimento apropriado em conduzir uma revista, Sr. Longbotton. Deveria saber disso. É muito bom que eu ouvi isso. Este é um problema muito sério, Sr. Longbotton. Venha comigo. Eu acredito que nós precisamos de uma reunião de monitores de emergência. – e ela marchou com Neville para fora do quarto.

Harry deu outro suspiro de alívio, enquanto tirava a capa de invisibilidade e se separava de Ginny. Ela gargalhava.

- Ginny, você tem que sair daqui agora. – Harry disse. – Você tem que ira a reunião de monitores.

Ginny o olhou desapontada.

- Droga, você ta certo. Mas não terminei com ele. Qualquer coisa que McGonagall decida fazer com ele, eu ainda vou fazer minha vingança.

- Vamos ter que planejar mais tarde.

Ginny se virou e de a ele um olhar questionador. Então um sorriso se espalhou no seu rosto. Ela olhou a capa de invisibilidade nas mãos de Harry.

- Eu imagino que isso seja muito útil depois do toque de recolher. – ele disse.

- Er... é, é sim. Serviu uma vez ou outra.

- Me encontre hoje a noite, e nós vamos terminar isso. Eu tenho que ir. Qual é a cama de Neville?

Harry apontou, e Ginny levantou a varinha.

- "Drapus curtus!"

Harry viu as cobertas da cama de Neville voarem e se arrumarem sozinhas. A cama parecia perfeitamente como antes, mas Harry tinha certeza que Neville teria uma noite difícil.

- E isso é só para começar. – Ginny disse antes de sair do quarto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry deitou na cama tarde naquela noite ouvindo o ronco dos outros garotos. Ele estava certo que eles tinham caído no sono, mas ainda não era a hora de encontrar Ginny no Salão Comunal. Mais cedo a noite ela lhe passou um bilhete que dizia que queria encontrá-lo a uma da manhã. Ele estava com a capa de invisibilidade pronta, junto com a caixa de logros.

Quando seu relógio indicou que a hora tinha chegado, Harry escapou da cama, entrou embaixo da capa e desceu para o Salão Comunal. Lá tinha tido fogo na lareira, mas já estava nas cinzas, e a maior parte do salão estava nas sombras.

- Ginny? – ele chamou com um sussurro alto, enquanto ousava dizer: - Você está aqui?

Não houve resposta. Ela não estava ali ainda. Harry tirou a capa de invisibilidade para sentar perto do fogo para esperar. Ele pensou de novo na reação estranha dela na hora do almoço, e decidiu perguntar para ela sobre isso. Alguma coisa estava estranha ali. O que tivesse acontecido com Victor Krum a tarde ela tinha fingido que nada tinha acontecido de errado naquela manhã. Ele também estava curioso sobre a reunião de monitores. Neville não tinha ido jantar, e Hermione mandou todos para cama. Quando Harry entrou no dormitório, Neville já estava na cama. Presumiu que ele tinha refeito a cama antes de deitar.

- Harry? – ouviu uma voz suave chamando.

- Estou aqui. – ele devolveu.

A próxima coisa que ele viu, foi ela se sentar perto dele no sofá. Sua camisola e roupão eram brancas, mas as brasas da lareira lhe davam uma aura laranja. Ela dobrou as pernas sobre si, fazendo com que chegasse mais perto. Harry sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e estava contente que tudo estava escuro, assim podia esconder que estava corado.

- Você ainda quer se vingar de Neville? – ele perguntou.

- Oh, claro, embora não acho que o problema é tão ruim como era. – ela parou e riu. – Ele estava num grande problema mais cedo. Ele chegou muito perto de perder seu distintivo de monitor. Nós tivemos que votar, sabe.

- E o que você votou?

- Eu votei em mantê-lo. Eu tive, realmente. Como você ficaria se votasse contra um monitor da sua própria casa? Malfoy votou contra, é claro.

- Não era surpresa.

- Não, e os outros Sonserinos votaram com Malfoy. Foi mais apertado do que eu esperava.

Isto era verdade. Mesmo sendo bem desajeitado, Neville tinha ido até bem pela sua nobreza de caráter. Mas a seriedade que pegou como presente com o cargo de monitor, contribuiu com a sua impopularidade. Mas não no caso de Malfoy. Malfoy o desprezava desde o primeiro ano.

Ginny se mexeu e seu braço encostou no de Harry. Ele a olhou, seus olhos se encontrando. Por um momento ele não pode desviar os olhos, mas finalmente se forçou a fazê-lo. Ali estava ele, finalmente tendo uma conversa normal com Ginny, e ele estava um pouco relutante em se permitir ficar distraído por outras coisas. Ele ainda não tinha perguntado sobre Victor Krum, mas ele não queria arruinar as coisas a irritando.

- Talvez Neville relaxe um pouco agora. – ele disse acabando com o silêncio.

- É, acho que ele ficou bem assustado. O que ele achou do seu colchão de madeira?

Harry sorriu no escuro.

- Não sei. Ele já estava na cama quando subi.

- Então ele definitivamente ficou bem assustado.

- Você ainda quer a vingança?

- Claro que sim.

- Me lembre de nunca contrariar você.

- Não precisa ser muito. – ela riu de novo, dessa vez mais ainda. – Já estou fugindo das regras estando aqui embaixo esta noite. – o tom dela mudou conforme dizia isso, e Harry tinha certeza que ela tentava insinuar algo.

A impressão que teve se confirmou quando ele sentiu ela se mexer de novo. Mais do que nunca, sabia agora que estavam sozinhos no escuro. Ele se virou na direção dela mais uma vez e a encontrou o encarando. Ele engoliu seco. Era agora. Não tinha que pensar em nada. Ele se aproximou, e ela fez o mesmo. Ele tocou seus lábios com os dela cuidadosamente e fez da mesma maneira que tinha feito. Ele se separou por um momento quando percebeu que seus óculos estavam no meio do caminho. Havia agora um enorme marca de uma das lentes onde tinha pressionado na bochecha dela.

Ele ficou surpreso quando ela se aproximou, tirando seus óculos e os colocando de lado, antes de levar sua mão a sua nunca e chegando perto mais uma vez. Eles se encontraram no meio desse caminho, parecendo mais fácil desta vez. Ele podia senti-la o beijando de volta, e a sensação foi um choque lhe atravessando. Ele colocou a cabeça um pouco de lado, enquanto suas mãos arranjavam um jeito de alcançar suas costas, procurando trazê-lo mais pra perto dele. Então ela abriu a boca sob a dele, e ele não teve escolha a não segui-la, e a consciência dele se foi por um momento.

Quando se separaram, tiveram que recuperar o fôlego. Os dedos de Ginny tinham de alguma maneira chegado aos cabelos dele, a mãos de Harry ainda estavam sobre as costas dela. Não sabia como tinham chegado até lá. Ele nunca imaginou que ela tinha o sabor tão doce, que ela era tão quente, e era tão viva nos seus braços. Ele diria isso a ela, mas decidiu não fazer no momento. Um "wow" sem fôlego foi o melhor que conseguiu.

Ginny riu e se encostou mais nele. Os braços dele estavam em volta dela por sua própria vontade, e ele a abraçou em silêncio enquanto suas mãos descobriam a textura suave dos seus cabelos. Ele a sentiu relaxar no seu peito e lembrou como era tarde. Ambos precisavam ir para a cama logo, e ainda havia o comportamento estanho dela no almoço.

- Ginny... – ele começou tentado, com medo da reação dela. – Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa. É sobre mais cedo.

Ela se afastou e o olho. Ele pegou os olhos e os colocou para que a pudesse ver mais propriamente.

- O que? – ela perguntou.

- Mais cedo no almoço. – ele disse. Ele não queria irritá-la agora.

- Sobre o que? – ela soou genuinamente confusa.

- O que aconteceu em Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas que lhe deixou daquele jeito?

- Ah, nada. Nada não.

Não ajudou. Isso soou como se ela honestamente não soubesse sobre o que ele falava.

- Mas você disse que Krum era assustador. O que lhe fez pensar isso? – ele perguntou.

- Não faço idéia do que está falando, Harry.

Ele decidiu não continuar com aquilo. A ultima coisa que ele queria fazer era discutir com ela. Ele meramente parou de falar para refletir nele mais tarde. Ele sentia que ela estava falando a verdade naquele momento, como ele sentiu que o que ela tinha dito sobre Krum no almoço também era verdade. O problema era que as duas verdades se contradiziam. Ele apenas queria saber o porque.

Ele se levantou, estendendo a mão para ela.

- É tarde. Melhor irmos para a cama.

Pegando a capa de invisibilidade e a caixa dos gêmeos, ele a levou até a escada do dormitório feminino onde lhe deu um suave beijo de boa noite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Capítulo 08

O PRESENTE DE GINNY

De Ashwinder, tradução por Ligya Machado

CAPITULO 8

Harry desceu cedo para o salão comunal naquele sábado de manhã. Ron tinha reservado o campo de Quadribol para os testes, e todo o time precisava estar presente para votar em quem teria as vagas como jogadores reservas. Harry estava se sentindo surpreendentemente bem mesmo sendo tão cedo. Suas dores de cabeça não tinham voltado desde sua volta para Hogwarts. Ele não achava que nem mesmo tinha tido pesadelos. De fato, desde a noite anterior, seus sonhos tinham ficado mais deliciosos.

Ele parou por um momento no inicio da escadaria do dormitório dos meninos. Ginny já estava descendo para o Salão Comunal. Harry se sentiu ruborizado enquanto pensava na ultima vez que tiveram juntos ali. Eles não tinham tido muitas oportunidades de se encontrar de novo ou mesmo dizer alguma coisa sobre o que tinha acontecido. Não era como se Ginny o estivesse evitando. Era como... Ele não tinha certeza. Passado alguns dias, ela arranjava um lugar perto dele nas refeições com freqüência, ou encontrava um lugar na mesa para fazer a lição de casa, mas na hora de dormir, ela nunca esperava por ele ou tentava segura-lo ali, tampouco.

- Oi, Ginny. – aquilo veio mais fácil do que ele esperava. – Você vai aos testes?

- Vou, acho que devo ir. Pensei bem sobre o que você disse no verão. – era imaginação dele, ou ela estava corada?

- Tenho certeza que você vai se sair bem. Boa sorte.

Alguém mais desceu as escadas. Logo a maioria do time de Quadribol da Grifinória, junto com quem iria participar dos testes, se juntavam para o café da manhã. Parecia com os outros dias. Cada vez que Harry tentava trocar duas palavras com Ginny, alguma coisa acontecia.

Ele a observava sorrateiramente durante o café da manhã e notou que ela não estava comendo muito. Ele imaginava se ela estava nervosa sobre os testes. Ele estava distraído quando Hugo Reyes e Jack Shepard, os Batedores da Grifinória, que haviam chegado a mesa de café da manhã, no ultimo minuto possível. Nenhum deles falou muito, mas eles murmuram desculpas a Ron. Eles aparentemente ficaram até tarde numa detenção com Argo Filch, que tinha os pego cuspindo nas pinturas em um dos corredores.

Quando todos eles foram para o campo, e Ron pediu para todos se aquecerem, Harry tentou manter um dos olhos nos postes do gol, enquanto Ron dava a sua irmã e aos outros esperanças em ter a posição de Goleiro antes de começar os testes para avaliar suas habilidades. Ele tinha seu próprio grupo de potenciais Apanhadores para se concentrar, contudo, ele estava doido para terminar logo com aquilo para saber como Ginny estava indo.

Depois de um tempo, Ron criou dois times com os mais promissores, e então começaram a jogar. Harry tinha que vê-los em ação para que pudesse votar mais tarde nos melhores jogadores, mas ele estava mais ocupado vendo como Ginny estava indo. Ele se viu cruzando os dedos por ela. Se ela estivesse no time com ele, seriam mais chances de poderem passar mais tempo juntos. Ela estava jogando bem, ele pensou, mas não tão bem como jogou na Toca. É claro, ali ela jogava contra os Artilheiros, e não contra ele. Ela estava definitivamente dando seu melhor, mas ela ainda parecia nervosa pra ele. Ele pode vê-la na posição de "Pendulo Estrela do Mar", e ainda mais, quando ela não acertava de maneira eficiente como deveria ser. De alguma maneira este movimento não parecia tão perigoso quando Ron fazia.

Quando o jogo tinha terminado, Harry tinha um grande problema em decidir quem seria escolhido para o time reserva, além de Ginny e o Apanhador, desde que ele passou um tempo com os candidatos para a posição. A maneira mais simples seria votar nos membros do lado vencedor, mas teria que deixar Ginny de fora do time. Aparentemente o outro Goleiro tinha se saído melhor do que ela. Ou os Artilheiros do lado de Ginny tinham sido menos efetivos. Ele não tinha como saber.

No final, ele votou em Ginny como Goleira, mas o resultado daquela disputa particular foi empate. Ron tinha optado em votar já que sua irmã estava concorrendo, mas agora ele era obrigado a escolher entre os dois. Ele olhou parecendo desconfortável, hesitante. Finalmente ele deu um olhar se justificando a sua irmã e limpando a garganta:

- Eu fico com Pinett como Goleiro.

Harry olhou para Ginny e viu seu rosto ficar estático. Ele estava completamente desapontado.

- Então isso é tudo. – Ron anunciou ao time. – Treinos regulares começarão as Terças depois das aulas. Todos os membros efetivos e reservas terão que vir.

Enquanto todos começavam a voltar ao castelo, Harry ficou pra trás pra ajudar Ron a guardar as bolas.

- Golpe duro para Ginny! – Harry exclamou.

- Eu sei. – disse Ron. – Mas Pinett foi melhor. Ela não vai ficar muito feliz comigo. – Ron deu uma olhada na direção do castelo onde os outros se dirigiam. Ginny parecia estar ficando pra trás. – Eu não sei o que dizer a ela. Queria que Hermione estivesse aqui. Ela sempre tem algo pra dizer.

- Em alguma hora você vai ter que dizer alguma coisa. Só diga a verdade.

Ron terminou de guardar o ultimo dos Balaços e balançou a cabeça.

- É, você está certo. Melhor terminar logo com isso.

Ele se apressou para alcançar Ginny, Harry a seguindo mais devagar pensando em qual seria a reação dela. Não era muito bom, como as coisas ficaram. Harry vacilou enquanto Ginny riu do irmão antes de seguir na direção da Floresta Proibida. Ron a observou ir, mas não a seguiu. Ao invés disso, começou a andar devagar na direção do castelo, seus pés se arrastando.

Harry estava começando a se sentir de alguma maneira responsável por ela estar tão magoada. Ela lhe havia dito naquela manhã que considerou em tentar entrar no time por ele tê-la encorajado. Ele hesitou por um momento e então seguiu Ginny, a alcançando no inicio da floresta.

- Espera, Ginny!

Ela se virou para ele, seu rosto vermelho e molhado pelas lágrimas. Ela os secou com velocidade.

- O que você quer?

No seu estado de fúria, Harry sentiu como se ela realmente precisasse de um abraço, mas ele não ousou. Ele levantou a mão para alcançá-la e tocar seu ombro, desejando ter uma idéia melhor onde ficar com ela.

- Er... – o que podia dizer para ela, afinal? Ela apenas deu um tapa em Ron e não queria mais nenhuma simpatia, por mais sincera que fosse.

- Irmão estúpido que eu tenho! – parecia que ela ia lhe dar um tapa, sem motivos, mas ela apenas se virou. – Eu... eu não estava tão ruim, estava?

- Não, é claro que não. Se você tivesse sido realmente péssima, você acha que teria metade dos votos do time?

- Não, acho que não. E a vassoura da escola que eu estava usando não ajudou muito. – ela murmurou. – Na verdade, se eu fizesse parte do time, seria um problema, não seria?

A família Weasley não poderia dar uma vassoura de qualidade para ela. A única razão que Ron tinha uma decente era que os gêmeos contribuíram com os ganhos das Gemialidades Weasley (antes de deixarem a escola e irem trabalhar na Zonko's), enquanto Harry tinha dado uma grande parte no montante. Tinha sido um presente coletivo quando ele começou o quinto ano, e ele não pode protestar muito, já que cada um tinha dito que as chances do time seriam enormes.

- Tenho certeza que teriam feito alguma coisa.

Ginny não olhou com muita certeza, contudo.

- De qualquer maneira, eu estava uma pilha de nervos. – ela disse, ficando corada ligeiramente, olhando para longe. – Não é parecido com jogar por diversão em casa. Eu teria sido uma gênia se tivesse sido um jogo normal.

Harry sentiu que deveria dizer algo para tranqüilizá-la.

- Eu fico nervoso, sabe.

Ela o olhou surpresa.

- Fica mesmo? Não parece.

- Você nunca se perguntou por que nunca como antes de um grande jogo?

- Verdade.

- É maior do que eu. O nervoso. Mas, uma vez que estou no ar... – ele se interrompeu. Ela provavelmente não queria ouvir isso. – De qualquer modo, sinto muito por não entrado para o time.

- Vou ficar bem, eu acho.

- Eu... eu queria que você tivesse no time. – ele admitiu. Ela não tinha como saber que ele tinha votado nela a não ser que ele contasse. A votação tinha sido em segredo. – Eu votei em você.

- Eu só... você votou?

- É. Bom, era difícil pra mim votar em Pinnett, sabe? Eu não vi nada do que ele fez.

O rosto de Harry começou a esquentar. Ginny ficou mais vermelha do que antes, mas ela olhava para ele de novo. Bem direto nos olhos dele, o jeito que ela olhava naquela noite no Salão Comunal. Ele deu um passo mais perto. Merda, ele estava pensando em beijá-la de novo, e não tinha certeza se era um bom momento. Podia ser, não podia? Ela estava furiosa e tinha chorado, embora aquilo parecia ter sumido. Ele deu outro passo. Os olhos dela eram cativantes.

E então, os lábios dela se abriram ligeiramente, quase como se ela lesse a mente dele. Ele levou as mãos aos ombros dela e aproximou sua cabeça da dela. Ele viu que ela suspirou um segundo antes dos seus lábios se encontrarem. Ele a beijou levemente, querendo confortá-la acima de tudo. Ele não queria parar para pensar onde aqueles sentimentos o levavam. No momento em que se separaram, ela tinha os braços ao seu redor. Ele descansou seu queixo no topo da cabeça dela e a abraçou, como queria fazer desde o inicio. Ela se sentia bem nos braços dele.

Depois de um tempo, ela se afastou e ele perdeu seu abraço. Ela o empurrou e o olhou de novo, e Harry de repente, se viu sem palavras. O que eles eram um para o outro? Não eram mais só amigos agora. Ela o considerava como namorado? Ele viu que gostaria disso. Ele sabia que teria que perguntar a ela, mas não conseguia achar as palavras.

- Você quer dar uma volta? – era um começo.

- Depois do almoço, talvez. Acho que vou entrar e tomar um banho.

- Certo. – Harry não tinha realmente considerado, mas ela tinha se exercitado por uma grande da manhã, e ele achou que ficaria melhor. – Nós iremos então.

Ele pegou a mão dela, começaram a andar de volta ao castelo.

- Onde você aprendeu a fazer o "Pêndulo Estrela do Mar"? – ela certamente não tinha tentado quando jogaram na Toca.

- Eu estive praticando. – ela soou orgulha de si mesma apesar dos testes de hoje. – Eu vi Ron fazer algumas vezes, e tentei fazê-lo, e bem...

Harry chacoalhou a mão dela.

- Eu realmente sinto muito por você não fazer parte do time, Ginny.

- Eu vou entrar de um jeito ou de outro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na semana seguinte, as aulas começaram a ficar piores. Se nos sete anos, eles tiveram muita lição de casa na primeira semana de volta, nada se comparava com a imensidão que os esperava na segunda. As aulas de Poções continuavam a ser uma tortura, e Harry nunca encontrava o que estava de errado na Poção de Fortitude, até Hermione descobrir uma nota no pé da pagina em um livro obscuro de poções, que dizia que aquela poção, quando preparada apropriadamente, não mostrava efeito algum no usuário a menos que ele estivesse em perigo imediato.

- Você não acha que Fletcher deveria ter nos dito esse pequeno detalhe? – disse Ron.

Adivinhações continuava ser um espinho no pé de Harry, mesmo sem as constantes predições da sua morte iminente. Ele se virou para seu trabalho das cartas de tarô, mas ele ainda não tinha certeza se aquilo estava certo. Parecia um monte de besteiras pra ele, e ele não conseguia ver como a leitura de cartas de tarô poderia mudar os problemas. Ele não ousava pedir a Lilá ou Parvati para ajudá-lo. Aquela primeira leitura tinha sido embaraçosa o suficiente, e ele odiava os olhares curiosos que elas davam quando ele se aproximava de Ginny.

Ele também continuava de olho em Victor Krum em Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas, mas ele não conseguia achar nada de anormal ou de assustador no comportamento dele. Ele não tinha mencionado nada sobre Ginny a Ron e Hermione, pra que não tivesse que responder a Ron o que ele e Ginny estavam fazendo tão tarde no Salão Comunal juntos. Ele tinha a sensação de que Ron não iria apreciar as respostas. A própria Ginny não tinha falado mais no assunto, e ele não notou nenhum comportamento estranho da parte dela depois que veio das aulas de Krum. Ele pensou que talvez tivesse exagerado um pouco sobre tudo.

As aulas de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas tinham se tornado um pouco mais desafiadoras. Eles tinham começado a estudar varias técnicas de ataque, e a aula tinha se tornado um clube de duelos. Victor Krum tinha se adaptado rápido, ele pareceu um professor bem melhor. Aparentemente Hermione estava certa sobre ele. Aquela primeira aula tinha meramente sido um caso de onde um novo professor podia encontrar o seu lugar.

Junto com os treinos de Quadribol, que Ron insistia na regularidade apesar de tanto trabalho acumulado, Harry raramente tinha um momento para si mesmo. E para piorar, Ginny sentava com ele a noite enquanto ambos faziam os deveres de casa. Enquanto ele certamente não se importaria com a companhia, a presença dela o distraia. Ele estava trabalhando fervorosamente agora, tentando completar um trabalho de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas antes que ela chegasse da reunião de monitores da noite. Se ele conseguisse fazer naquele momento, ele poderia se distrair mais tarde.

Ron estava trabalhando exaustivamente do outro lado da mesa, e Harry tinha certeza que a motivação dele terminar o trabalho era similar. Ele queria saber como Ron mantinha suas notas, mas ele supunha que Hermione tinha haver com alguma coisa.

Harry se virou para seu trabalho. Ele tinha que escrever sobre a força dos centauros no campo da cura. A professora Grubbly-Plank tinha convencido um centauro vir da Floresta Proibida conversar com os estudantes. Harry tinha reconhecido o cabelo loiro quase branco e o corpo de cavalo baio. Era Firenze, e Harry não ficou surpreso. Ele lembrava que Firenze era um pouco mais cooperativo com os humanos do que os outros centauros. Mas algo estava diferente agora naquele encontro. Harry lembrava que os olhos de Firenze eram surpreendentemente azuis, mas agora pareciam assombrado-lo. Eles pareciam estar perfurados, parecendo que podia olhar direto por ele, e as palavras foram ainda piores para Harry.

- Marte e Vênus estão brilhantes no céu hoje. – ele disse num tom baixo. – Guardem o que lhe é mais precioso.

Guarde o que lhe é mais precioso, Harry repetiu para si mesmo. O que aquilo significava? Ele não queria mencionar nada a Hermione, sabendo como ela se sentia sobre a arte da adivinhação, mesmo se viesse de um centauro ou da Professora Trelawney, e ele definitivamente não queria falar sobre isso com Ron. As palavras já tinham sido embaraçosas o suficiente, e ele estava agradecido que Malfoy não tinha começado com as brincadeiras. Ele suspeitava que Lilá tinha notado, porque ele ouviu uma risadinha familiar atrás dele naquela hora, e ele a viu sussurrar algo para Parvati enquanto olhava na direção dele enquanto eles todos andavam de volta para o castelo no fim da aula.

Harry se forçou a continuar no seu trabalho, mas sua mente ainda no que Firenze tinha dito. Ele continua com os problemas de se concentrar no que estava escrevendo e na hora que Ginny entrou pelo buraco do retrato, seguida por Hermione e um com-um-rosto-vermelho Neville, ele tinha certeza que não o terminaria mais.

Havia uma pequena chance esta noite, ele pensou. Ginny tinha sentado em frente a ele, rindo misteriosamente.

Harry olhou, notando que Ron olhava para eles com o canto dos olhos.

- Como foi a reunião?

- Oh, foi interessante, muito interessante.

- O que aconteceu? – o sorriso dela era contagioso, e ele se viu rindo com ela. Ele pensou que Ron tinha levantado as sobrancelhas para eles, mas ele não se importou muito com o que Ron pensava naquele momento.

- Oh, foi o Neville.

Neville tinha se acalmado um pouco desde que quase perdeu seu distintivo de monitor.

- O que ele fez agora?

- Bem, sabe que ele é doido por Lisa Turpin?

Harry nunca tinha prestado muita atenção nestas coisas.

- Er... não sabia.

- Oh, vai, é tão óbvio. Você nunca notou como ele a olha nas refeições? Senta perto dela quando ela está na mesa da Grifinória? Fica mexendo nos cabelos quando ela está por perto?

Harry tinha começado a rir com estas ultimas perguntas. Neville tinha o cabelo mais liso da escola.

- Não acho que notei alguma coisa assim, na verdade...

Ginny revirou os olhos.

- Não, acho que você não notou... De qualquer maneira, Neville é doido pela Lisa, e hoje à noite na reunião de monitores, ele continuou tentando que ela o notasse, mas não funcionava. Ele manteve a confiança e se sentou perto dela. – ela começou a rir. – Foi uma reunião bem longa, mais longa do que o normal. Filch apareceu e decidiu revisar toda a lista de itens proibidos.

- Urgh! – compadeceu Harry.

- É, esta lista tem quase quinhentos itens agora. Desde que Fred e Jorge foram trabalhar na Zonko's, foi adicionado a lista mais uma meia dúzia. E ele teve que rever a lista toda. Honestamente, tem coisas ali que não estão disponíveis há séculos. Em todo o caso, ninguém estava prestando muita atenção no que Filch estava dizendo. Neville balançava a cadeira para frente e pra trás. Eu não acho que nem ele mesmo percebeu o que estava fazendo. Na mesma hora, ele estava chacoalhando sua varinha... – ela ria de novo e Harry começava a ficar vermelho, enquanto sua mente traidora imediatamente pensava no duplo sentido do que ela tinha falado. Ele olhou para longe rapidamente, esperando que ela não notasse.

- E então Neville acidentalmente pôs fogo nas vestes da Lisa. – Ginny disse. – Nem sei como ele conseguiu fazer isso.

- Bem, é de Neville que a gente ta falando. – Harry disse rapidamente.

- Verdade. E o pior é que depois do que ele fez, ele estava balançando na cadeira com as pernas, e quando viu as vestes dela cheias de fumaça, ele caiu pra trás de susto.

Ela ria de novo, e Harry montava na sua cabeça uma imagem de Neville espalhado no chão.

- Eu realmente não deveria rir. – disse Ginny. – Ele pegou uma detenção, e foi completamente embaraçoso pra ele. Malfoy vai encher o saco dele o resto da vida. Se Neville não tivesse agindo como um idiota ultimamente, eu teria pena dele.

- Isto mostra que você tem que tomar cuidado com qualquer vingança que você ainda queira fazer, certo?

- É, foi melhor do que qualquer coisa. Já é o suficiente agora. Vamos deixar ele no gancho. Eu tava pensando o que o fez começar a brincar com a varinha no meio da reunião de monitores?

Ela disse de novo, e Harry corou. Ela estava olhando direto para ele enquanto dizia, como se estivesse totalmente consciente do que estava dizendo. Ele achava que tendo seis irmãos mais velhos, ela deveria saber.

- Já terminou seu trabalho? – Ron tinha vindo até a mesa.

- Er... ainda não... – ele ficou imaginando porque Ron sentiu a necessidade de interrompê-los naquele ponto, mas ele estava agradecido.

- Já terminei o meu. – ele empurrou a carreira perto de Harry e se sentou. – Você iria trabalhar melhor se quisesse terminar em tempo.

- Você está passando muito tempo com Hermione, não está? Você está começando a falar as frases dela. – Harry tentou manter um tom calmo, mas não pode evitar um tom de irritação. Desde quando Ron se preocupava com as notas de Harry?

- Bem, você sabe... sétimo ano. Os NIEMS e tudo mais.

Harry estava para devolver a resposta quando Ginny o cortou.

- Não seja um idiota, Ron. O que te interessa se Harry fez o trabalho dele ou não?

- Nada, eu acho. Mas posso dizer a Mamãe que você não está fazendo o seu.

- Tente, e vou dizer a Mamãe sobre o seu tempo com Hermione...

Ron arregalou os olhos, deixando Harry curioso sobre o que Ginny deve saber do irmão e da namorada.

- Olhe, só estou tentando ajudar. Não venha chorar quando suas notas começarem a cair. – ele levantou e foi em direção as escadas dos dormitórios dos meninos.

- O que há com ele? – Ginny perguntou. – Se alguém tivesse que dar o fora aqui, seria eu não ele.

- Não sei... – mas Harry teve uma boa idéia. – Acho que é sobre nós.

- Nós? O que você quer dizer?

- Bem, você sabe...

- Sei o quê?

Deu uma olhada em volta para ter certeza que ninguém estivesse ouvindo. Ele não queria Lilá ou Parvati especulando sua vida amorosa de novo.

- Bom, sobre nós...

- O que ele sabe? E o que é da conta dele afinal?

O rosto de Harry começou a queimar de novo.

- Ele me perguntou se eu gostava de você na primeira noite de volta. – ele disse o mais rápido possível.

- O QUÊ? – para terror de Harry, ela começou a rir. – MEU irmão, o idiota mor, perguntou o quê?

As pessoas começavam a olhar na direção deles.

- Hey, fala baixo! É, ele me perguntou isso.

- Em pensar que ele demorou séculos para afirmar que gostava da Hermione... bem, o que você disse pra ele?

Harry engoliu seco. Não era como se ele não soubesse a resposta. Ela podia dizer que Neville gostava da Lisa só de olhar para ele.

- Eu disse sim, é claro.

- E ele não ficou feliz?

- Ele achou que eu estava estranho, eu acho.

- Ah, obrigada.

- Diga isso a ele. Foi a reação dele, não a minha. Em qualquer caso, ele vai ter que se acostumar com isso, certo?

- Depende do que você quer dizer.

Harry se mexeu desconfortável. O que era tão difícil?

- Bem, eu pensei que você também gostasse de mim. Estou errado sobre isso?

Ela olhou para o tampo da mesa por um momento antes de encontrar o olhar dele de novo.

- Não, você não está errado sobre isso.

- Então seu irmão vai ter que se acostumar em nos ver juntos, certo? – ela confirmou. – E se não gostar, - ele continuou. – é problema dele.

Eles ficaram em silêncio e olharam para os outros na mesa. Harry se viu desejando não estar sentados no meio do Salão Comunal. Ele ouviu uma risada que na hora lembrou de Lilá Brown.

- Então, - ele disse para quebrar o silêncio. – o que você viu Ron e Hermione fazendo? Ou eu não posso saber?

Ginny sorriu impiedosa.

- Na verdade, não peguei eles fazendo nada. Só soou algo muito bom pra se dizer, e eu estava certa. Agora vou ter que pensar em algo que posso tê-los pego fazendo...

Harry olhou para ela.

- Vou me lembrar de nunca deixar você saber algo de mim. Nem mesmo deixar entender alguma coisa.

Ela meramente continuou a sorrir. Então ela pegou sua bolsa, que tinha deixado na mesa mais cedo e começou a tirar os livros.

- Acho que tenho que fazer algum coisa.

Harry assentiu e voltou para seu trabalho. Ele voltou a escrever um pouco mais, enquanto o Salão Comunal aos poucos ficava vazia. O toque de recolher não estava sendo tocado com tanta rigidez agora como estava na primeira semana, mas ainda haveria aulas de manhã. Harry olhou e viu Hermione ainda ali, retomando o tempo de estudo que ela perdeu durante a reunião de monitores. Ela levantou os olhos ao mesmo tempo, e o viu, seu olhar passando dele para Ginny. Ela sorriu como se soubesse. Cinco minutos depois, ela também fechou os livros e subiu para o dormitório feminino.

- Não fiquem até tarde. – ela disse sobre os ombros, mas se qualquer coisa no seu tom de voz tivesse suave.

Harry abaixou sua pena, sabendo que não conseguiria escrever mais nada. Ginny obviamente pensou o mesmo, já que pôs suas coisas de lado. Mas naquele momento houve o som na janela, e os pensamentos de Harry de diversão foram interrompidos. Ele abriu a janela e viu uma estranha coruja, que imediatamente pousou no peitoril da janela e esticou a perna esperançosa.

Ele pegou o pergaminho, e a coruja voou pela noite afora. Lendo a carta, viu que era de Sirius. Eram as primeiras letras que seu padrinho escrevia desde seu aniversário. Ele leu rapidamente, mas a expressão no seu rosto deve ter dito alguma coisa, porque Ginny perguntou:

- É alguma coisa ruim?

Ela tinha ficado sentada na mesa, mas agora ela levantou e foi até ele, olhando preocupada. Ela colocou a mão no braço dele.

- É do Sirius. – ele disse a ela. Ginny junto com toda a família Weasley tinha sido informada a inocência de Sirius no quinto ano de Harry. – Não é ruim exatamente, mas.… - ele parou, hesitando por um momento. Isto mais afetaria ela do que ele. – Sirius está envolvido em algo secreto em algum lugar no continente todo o verão.

- E aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não exatamente, embora ele tenha dito que estava envolvido em algum tipo de luta. Mas é o que é esperado, então. É só... bem, ele mencionou estar com Gui e, Carlinhos. Remo Lupin também.

- Oh! – ela ficou pálida. Ela, junto com toda a família Weasley sabia que tanto Gui como Carlinhos estavam trabalhando para a Ordem no continente, então as novidades não eram inteiramente inesperadas. Mas Harry sabia que ela não gostava de ouvir que os irmãos podiam estar envolvidos em algum tipo de combate.

Harry pegou a mão dela que estava no braço dele e balançou.

- Ninguém está ferido, tenho certeza. Sirius teria dito alguma coisa.

- Eu sei, mas ainda assim...

- Eu sei...

Ele não parou para pensar no que fez em seguida; apenas fez. Ele a puxou para seus braços e a segurou contra ele, uma mão gentilmente empurrando sua cabeça no ombro dele. Eles ficaram assim por uns minutos no silêncio, enquanto Harry continuava fazendo carinhos nas suas costas.

Então ela disse no seu ombro:

- Você já se sentiu impotente? Bem talvez não seja isso que eu queira dizer... digo, eu não sei... Como, aqui estamos nós na escola, forçados a ficar aqui enquanto as coisas acontecem, e não podemos fazer nada sobre nada.

Ele apertou o abraço.

- O tempo todo, Ginny.

Ele não tinha dito a ela tudo o que tinha lhe perturbado na carta. Da descrição de Sirius, ele viu que deveria ter algum tipo de aviso de que alguma coisa estaria acontecendo, mesmo a distancia. Estava havendo ataques contínuos na Inglaterra, e ainda assim sua cabeça não doía mais. Não que ele não tivesse adorando isso, mas alguma coisa estava estranha ali.

Depois de alguns momentos, ele a beijou na testa e a soltou. Mas ela não parecia pronta para ir ainda. Ela colocou os braços em volta do seu pescoço e estava o trazendo para um beijo, quando o buraco do retrato se abriu, e Dino Thomas apareceu.

- Desculpem, aí. – ele disse feliz, um grande sorriso no seu rosto. Ele parecia de bom humor.

Quando ele desapareceu nas escadas do dormitório masculino, Harry se virou para Ginny que parecia chateada.

- Acho que temos que encontrar um lugar melhor pra isso. – ele comentou.

- É. Aqui não é um lugar muito particular, né?

- Não, mas acho que tenho uma idéia.

Ela o olhou intrigada.

- Onde?

- É tarde. Não posso te dizer nada agora. Tenho que pegar umas coisas no meu dormitório.

- Tipo sua capa de invisibilidade?

- Dentre outras coisas. Prometo que consigo isso logo, certo?

- Então está bem. – ela replicou rindo. – Acho que isto é uma boa noite. Te vejo no café amanhã. – ela lhe deu um beijo rápido e subiu as escadas para cama.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/T: Eu troquei os nomes dos Batedores da Grifinória. São dois personagens do meu seriado favorito. Será que alguém adivinha? Ah, e se você quiser dar uma olhada como é a posição "Pêndulo Estrela do Mar", dê uma olhada no livro "Quadribol – Através dos Séculos".


	9. Capítulo 09

O PRESENTE DE GINNY

De Ashwinder, tradução por Ligya Machado

CAPITULO 9

Os Grifinórios do sétimo ano deixaram suas ultimas aulas do dia de sexta feira de bom humor. Parte disto era pelo duplo fato de que o fim de semana estava bem ali, e em parte porque o Professor Flitwick não tinha dado nenhuma lição de casa. Harry reconheceu que o minúsculo professor de Feitiços era o único professor misericordioso da Escola. Enquanto voltava para a Torre da Grifinória junto com Ron e Hermione, ele se pegou imaginando a noite que teria mais tarde. Ele estava fazendo alguns planos desde a outra noite do Salão Comunal.

- Harry! – chamou uma voz sem fôlego atrás dele, interrompendo o pensamentos prazerosos de Harry. – Harry! Espera! – Colin Creevey apareceu no corredor na direção deles.

- Calma aí, cara! – disse Ron. – Devagar. O que foi?

Colin estava recuperando o fôlego e segurando suas costelas. Quando ele conseguiu respirar de novo, ele devolveu:

- Desculpe. Acabei de vim da aula de Poções, mas queria ter certeza de que pegaria um de vocês. – ele levou as mãos à mochila e tirou um monte de fotografias. – Olhem isto. – e ofereceu as fotos a Harry, mas foi Ron que pegou das mãos de Colin e começou a olhar pra elas. Conforme via as fotos passava para Harry, que sentia a aproximação de Hermione para que ela pudesse ver também.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Ron.

O que Harry poderia dizer era que as fotografias eram todas do time de Quadribol da Sonserina. Ele via Emilia Bullstrode e Gregory Goyle praticar a Defesa do Batedor.

- Eu tenho espionado o adversário. – reportou Colin feliz. Harry e Ron trocaram um olhar. Ninguém sabia o que dizer sobre isso.

- Como você fez isso sem ser pego? – perguntou Hermione.

- Eu estava astutamente disfarçado, é claro.

- Como?

Colin murmurou algo inaudível.

- O que você disse?

- Poção Polissuco. – repetiu Colin mais claramente.

- Onde você conseguiu? – perguntou Harry.

- Eu fiz.

- Você não poderia. – disse Hermione. – Demora um mês para fermentar. Nós não voltamos para a escola há tanto tempo.

- Eu comecei em casa. Dennis me ajudou com a idéia.

- Onde você conseguiu os ingredientes?

- Eu tenho a maioria.

- Você conseguiu Ararambóia? – perguntou Ron, levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Vocês parecem saber muito sobre ela. – Harry, Ron e Hermione se entreolharam. Eles fizeram um poção no segundo ano. Talvez, não era tão estranho que Colin consiga ter feito. – Ouça isto não é importante. Olhem para isto. – ele pegou uma das fotos de Harry e procurou até achar o que queria. Ele segurou a foto com orgulho. – Uma prova. Uma prova que Malfoy está ensinando o seu time a trapacear.

Harry olhou a foto bem de perto. Ele podia ver que Malfoy estava lá mas não tudo o que ele estava fazendo.

- O que a gente deveria ver aqui? – ele perguntou.

- Ele tem um prego. Bem ali. – Colin apontou mas Harry não pode ver nada realmente que parecesse um prego. – Ele estava mostrando aos Apanhadores como machucar sem serem pegos.

- É muito pequeno. A imagem, digo. – disse Harry. – Eu posso ver que é Malfoy, mas além disso...

- Bem, tem outras... – mas em todas as fotos estavam tudo muito pequeno para provar alguma coisa.

- Olha, Colin. – disse Ron por último. – Eu aprecio seu esforço, mas não se pode dizer nada pelas fotos.

O rosto de Colin ficou verde.

- Colin. – começou Hermione especulando. Harry quase pode ver as caraminholas dela trabalhando. – Você sabe quando é o próximo treino da Sonserina?

- É amanhã a tarde.

- Você se importa de dar outra olhada?

- Não, mas...

- Você não iria precisar mais da Polissuco. – ela somou rapidamente.

- Hermione, - perguntou Ron. – Em quê você está pensando?

- Onióculos. – ela disse. – Eu ainda tenho os meus da Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Colin, você pega os meus onioculos, leve para o campo com você e use para observar a Sonserina. E então todo o treino será filmado. Vamos poder olhar em câmera lenta a ação e olhar direito. Mesmo se não tiverem trapaceando, vamos saber a estratégia que eles estão usando.

- Hermione, é brilhante. – disse Ron. – Só tem um problema. Como ele vai fazer isso sem ser pego?

- Simples. Harry vai emprestar a capa de invisibilidade, não vai, Harry?

- Capa de invisibilidade? – Colin olhou surpreso para ver o rosto de cada um.

Harry não sabia o que dizer. Ele emprestaria a capa para melhorar as chances da Grifinória no Quadribol. Infelizmente ele precisava da capa de invisibilidade naquela noite, mas não queria mencionar isso na frente de Ron.

- É, claro. – disse por ultimo. – Vou deixá-la com você amanhã, certo?

Se Ron ia comentar alguma coisa, não teve a chance. Naquele momento, eles ouviram algo se aproximar no corredor na direção deles. Não querendo ser pego planejando uma missão de espionar a oposição, Colin rapidamente pegou as fotos de Harry e enfiou-as rapidamente na bolsa. No momento seguinte, Professor Dumbledore apareceu.

- Oh, - ele disse. – O Capitão do Quadribol da Grifinória e seu Apanhador. – Harry se forçou para não corar. Como o Diretor fazia aquilo? - Eu queria falar com você Harry. Você se importa de se eu pegá-lo emprestado por alguns minutos? Vocês todos podem voltar a fazer seu planejamento mais tarde.

Harry devia recusar o pedido do Diretor, especialmente quando parecia que sabia exatamente o que iriam discutir. Ele seguiu o Professor Dumbledore descendo as escadas, enquanto seguiam para a estátua de pedra de gárgula que guardava a entrada para o escritório do Diretor. Dumbledore deu a senha ("Chocolate Whizzo!"), a gárgula abriu para o lado, e Harry logo se viu sentado em frente ao velho homem.

- Eu te chamei ao meu escritório, Harry, porque precisava perguntar a você se sua cicatriz tem lhe incomodado ultimamente.

- Er... não, senhor, não tem... – Harry hesitou pensando quanto ele deveria dizer. – De fato, eu tenho tido menos dores de cabeça desde o meu aniversário. Mas não faz muito sentido. Pelas noticias, Voldemort está se sentindo tão assassino quanto antes.

- Sim, parece que sim, não é? Contudo, eu acredito que a dor na sua cicatriz pode ser afetados pela distancia. Se Voldemort estiver no Continente, isto explicaria muito.

- Continente? – Sirius estava no Continente, ele lembrou. Assim como Remo Lupin, Carlinhos e Gui Weasley. – Mas muitos ataques estão acontecendo na Inglaterra...

- Sim, é verdade, Harry, mas muitas atrocidades estão ocorrendo no Continente. Estou tentando rastrear Voldemort, mas um tempo antes do Verão nós o perdemos. Nós achamos que ele deixou a Inglaterra, mas não é completamente claro. Algumas das nossas operações estão tentando determinar se ele está no continente, e estiver, encontrar a locação, mas não conseguimos.

- Você quer dizer Sirius, não quer?

- Estou. Como sabia?

- Ele me escreveu e me disse que estava no continente, mas não disse exatamente onde ou porque. – Harry não quis mencionar a ultima carta que tinha indicações que outras pessoas que ele sabia muito bem, podiam estar envolvidas na mesma missão.

- Sim, bem, eu tenho falado com Sirius, e ele acha que está perto, mas ele tem um pequeno pé-atrás nisso, e eu lhe pergunto essa confirmação. Você está me dizendo que sua cicatriz não tem lhe incomodado, indicando que nós estamos na pista certa. Voldemort está no continente. Vou deixar nossas operações como estão.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Voldemort não pode estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Seus lacaios estão orquestrando os ataques na Inglaterra ou no continente, com Voldemort atrás deles. É imperativo que saibamos qual é a verdade para que possamos concentrar nossos esforços no lugar certo.

- E se ele estiver Aparatando? Ou usando uma Chave de Portal? Ou um Vira-Tempo?

- Não é muito prudente que ele esteja Aparatando em estágios. As distancias envolvidas são muito grandes. Um Vira-Tempo não é totalmente algo fora de questão, mas não acho uma grande possibilidade. Como você sabe, o uso de Vira-Tempos é regulado bem de perto pelo Ministério, e mesmo que Voldemort obtenha um ilegalmente, eu ainda não acho que ele usaria. O número de vezes que ele teria que viajar o deixaria exausto. Ele pode não ser inteiramente humano, mas ele ainda precisa descansar de vez em quando. Ele precisa se manter sagaz para planejar tudo cuidadosamente.

- E uma Chave de Portal?

- Agora isso é um pouco mais difícil de explicar. Sim, ele poderia usar uma Chave de Portal para viajar entre um lugar e outro, mas vou te dizer um segredo. O Departamento de Mistérios tem trabalhado em um método de seguir o traço mágico que a Chave de Portal deixa para trás. Eles inventaram um tipo de aviso que permite o bruxo de detectar o uso da Chave de Portal e ser capaz de determinar pra onde vai e de onde veio.

Dumbledore olhou fixamente para Harry. Harry tinha certeza que o desenvolvimento deste aviso se iniciou no fim do seu quarto ano.

- Então se houvesse uma Chave de Portal envolvida, Sirius poderia ser capaz de dizer.

- Ah, sim. O aviso tem sido testado e foi provado a sua eficácia. Este é realmente o primeiro campo de testes, contudo, ou a primeira tentativa deveria dizer. Seja como for, eu tenho a certeza que funciona.

- Voldemort está no Continente então.

- Baseado que nós sabemos, e o que você acabou de dizer sobre sua cicatriz, sim. Eu tive que chegar a essa conclusão.

- E todos os ataques na Inglaterra?

- Uma cortina de fumaça, devo dizer. Embora que o ataque no Beco Diagonal seja um aviso. Nós devemos estar preparados. O inimigo poderia encontrar um jeito de atacar de qualquer jeito.

- Como os Comensais da Morte conseguiram atravessar as defesas do Beco Diagonal então?

Dumbledore piscou os olhos.

- Muito simples, Harry. Uma Chave de Portal. Nós iríamos provar para o Ministro, que era o primeiro teste, embora não planejado. Infelizmente, alguma coisa deu errado, e não fomos capazes de rastrear os Comensais da Morte, mas acredito que o pequeno problema já foi ignorado. – ele parou um momento e seus olhos azuis pareceram atravessar direto por Harry. - Há alguma coisa que queria me contar?

Harry se sentiu desconfortável. Ele tinha a sensação que deveria mencionar o talismã. De fato, ele achou, que Dumbledore já suspeitava de alguma coisa. Se ele sabia sobre o ataque no Beco Diagonal, ele provavelmente sabia que Harry tinha estado presente naquele dia, e que alguma coisa devolveu a maldição do Comensal. Ele estava confuso, contudo. Ele prometeu a Ginny nunca contar seu segredo.

- Não, senhor. – ele respondeu. Ele pensou que Dumbledore parecia não acreditar, mas podia ser sua imaginação.

- Se você está certo que não tem nada para me contar, eu lhe desejo uma boa tarde, e até mesmo um boa noite, então.

Ele se virou, e Harry pegou isso como uma deixa para sair. Ele andou de volta para a Torre da Grifinória se sentindo um pouco inquieto. Ginny sabia que seus irmãos estavam envolvidos em algum tipo de ataque, mas ela não sabia sobre Voldemort. Ron não sabia sobre nada disto. O Diretor não disse nada sobre manter isso em segredo, mas Harry tinha a sensação que esta informação era definitivamente privilegiada. Mas envolvia a família de Ron... Ele não tinha idéia do que dizer para Ginny ou Ron sobre isto. Não era como se ele pudesse fazer algo sobre esta situação, além de se preocupar, se eles soubessem. Talvez seria melhor não dizer nada.

Quando Harry atravessou o buraco do retrato, ele foi imediatamente cumprimentado por Ron, que gargalhava ferozmente.

- Harry, você nunca vai adivinhar o que sei sobre Colin!

Harry foi até o sofá onde Ron e Hermione estavam sentados.

- O que?

- Colin disse... ele disse...

Ron ria demais para continuar. Felizmente o Salão Comunal estava quase vazio então a risada de Ron não chamava muita atenção. Harry se virou para Hermione.

- Do que ele está rindo tanto?

Hermione estava tendo dificuldade em manter o rosto normal.

- Ron descobriu como Colin espionava a Sonserina desde o ano passado.

- Ano passado? Rápido ele, não é?

- Bem, você conhece o Colin. Sempre entusiasmado. Além disso, ele planejou isso desde o ano passado para conseguir a receita e os ingredientes. De qualquer modo, Ron soube em quem ele se transformava.

- Quem? – perguntou Harry.

- P... Pa... Pansy Parkinson! – Ron estava quase púrpura agora, mas ele conseguiu se acalmar o suficiente para poder dizer o nome.

Harry também tinha que rir. A imagem do minúsculo ratinho da Grifinória, transformando na loira com cara de cachorro da Sonserina era realmente cômico. Mas então outra coisa o fez pensar:

- Onde ele conseguiu um pedaço da Pansy para colocar na poção?

- Ele enganou ela. – disse Ron, que tinha finalmente voltado a ter compostura o suficiente par falar sentenças completas. – Enviou para ela um bilhete como se fosse Malfoy. Ela pensou que iria encontrá-lo para... sei lá... uns amassos, e ela não ficou muito feliz quando pareceu que ele tinha dado um bolo nela. Ficou furiosa e chutou um monte de coisas. E Colin estava escondido perto dela o tempo todo. Disse que ela não percebeu nada quando ele puxou um fio de cabelo da cabeça dela.

Harry não sabia se ficava surpreso ou impressionado. Colin tinha certamente tinha tido uma grande idéia para ajudar o time de Quadribol da Grifinória. De fato, ele admitiu que tinha sido um plano elaborado – talvez mais elaborado do que era realmente necessário.

- O que é tão engraçado? – Ginny apareceu.

- Uma longa história. – Ron riu. – Você tinha que estar lá.

Ginny e Hermione olharam para ele, mas ele as ignorou. Harry falou:

- Te conto depois. – Ginny o olhou e sorriu, seus olhos brilhando com a perspectiva.

Ron deixou escapara um gemido.

- Vocês dois vão onde fazer isso?

- Fazer o quê? – perguntou Harry ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione exclama:

- RON!

- Olhem para vocês dois. – devolveu Ron.

Harry se sentiu corar, mas ele manteve o equilíbrio. Ele sabia que Ron agia como uma idiota quando o assunto era ele e Ginny.

- 'Olhem para vocês' como? Você quer dizer do jeito que você e Hermione fazem o tempo todo?

As orelhas de Ron ficaram rosa.

- Hermione e eu não nos olhamos deste jeito.

- Olham sim. – disse Ginny. – O tempo todo.

Ron persistiu, a despeito do olhar de advertência de Hermione.

- Bem, quando fazemos isso, nós não parecemos tão...

- Tão o quê? – desafiou Ginny.

- Tão exagerados! – ele disse triunfante.

- Ron, - disse Hermione numa voz decepcionantemente calma. – Posso ter uma palavra com você? Em particular? – ela não quis esperar ele replicar mas agarrou sua mão e o arrastou para um canto.

- Eles são dez vezes mais exagerados. – Ginny confidenciou a Harry, que prontamente concordou.

Harry nunca descobriu o que, exatamente, Hermione disse a Ron. Ele não ousou perguntar, e Ron certamente não falou nada voluntariamente. Ron, contudo, começou uma conversa surpreendentemente calma parecendo arrependido, e mais tarde, pareceu aceitar com mais graça que Harry e Ginny estavam se tornando um casal.

Era próximo da meia-noite e o Salão Comunal estava quase vazia. Os estudantes mais jovens já tinham ido para cama, enquanto os mais velhos estavam ocupados em outras atividades. Ron e Hermione tinham saído pelo buraco do retrato uma hora atrás, e Dino Thomas, sem duvida saiu para encontrar alguma garota de outra casa em algum lugar. Neville ainda estava sentado num canto, mas parecia bem preocupado desde a desastrosa reunião de monitores, onde ele tinha ficado completamente envergonhado. Harry tinha certeza que ele estava pensando em Lisa Turpin.

Harry pôs seus livros de lado. Parecia a hora ideal de se safar. Ele pegou sua capa de invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto quando ele desceu com seus livros dormitório depois do jantar. Ele balançou a cabeça pensando no Mapa do Maroto. Ele tinha misteriosamente reaparecido no seu quinto ano, assim como sua capa de invisibilidade tinha sido sua no primeiro ano. Harry achou que o diretor tinha tirado o mapa das coisas de Olho-Tonto Moody, depois que descobriram que Barto Crouch Jr, estava o personificando para Harry desde o quarto ano. Como Dumbledore sabia a quem pertencia, era um mistério para Harry.

- Você está pronta? – ele perguntou a Ginny, que tinha decido quando ela notou que Harry tinha colocado as suas coisas para o lado.

- Estou. Onde vamos?

- Você vai ver. Vamos!

Na realidade, Harry não tinha certeza onde eles iriam. Algum lugar privado, certamente, mas onde... iria depender o que o Mapa do Maroto iria mostrar.

Ele escondeu sua capa de invisibilidade, junto com o mapa, debaixo das suas vestes, e levantou. Pegou a mão de Ginny, e os dois passaram pelo buraco do retrato. Felizmente a Mulher Gorda esta roncando na sua moldura, e ela não acordou para barrá-los.

Não havia ninguém a vista, então Harry pegou a capa e jogou por cima dos dois.

Falando baixinho, ele disse;

- É assim como funciona. Nós estamos invisíveis, mas alguém ainda pode nos descobrir, se eles esbarrarem na gente, por exemplo. Então nós precisamos de um cuidado extra. É aí, que isso aqui entra. – ele pegou o Mapa do Maroto e levantou a varinha. – Eu juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.

Ele ouviu Ginny engasgar enquanto as linhas começavam a aparecer no pergaminho.

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou, soando bem interessada.

- Mapa de Hogwarts. Olhe. – ele apontou para os pequenos pontos no mapa. H. Potter e G. Weasley estavam claramente indicados do lado de fora do Salão Comunal da Grifinória. – Também mostra onde estão cada um no castelo.

- Onde você conseguiu isto? – ela estava claramente impressionada.

- Dos gêmeos, na verdade. Eles me deram no meu terceiro ano.

- Eles deram pra você? Por que não ficaram com ele?

- Acho que não precisam mais. Eles sabem todas as passagens secretas de cor.

Ginny olhou o mapa. O dedo dela traçava os túneis.

- Onde eles dão? Parecem que saem do mapa.

- Oh, todos eles saem para Hogsmeade. Mas nem todos funcionam. Alguns deles foram cobertos, e Filch sabe sobre a maioria deles. O melhor, realmente, é este, diretamente para o Dedosdemel.

Ginny estava estudando o mapa.

- Olhe, achei onde Ron e Hermione estão.

Harry viu o que ela apontava o que seria uma classe vazia. Dois pontos tão perto um do outro que pareciam um ponto só, marcados H. Granger e R. Weasley.

- Nós não iremos para lá, então. E vamos evitar a Sala de Troféus. Pirraça está lá.

- Nós podemos ficar onde nós estamos.

Harry olhou para ela. Os olhos dela brilhavam de novo, e nem um pingo de consciência passava por eles.

- Parece tentador, mas todas essas pessoas vão ter que voltar em algum momento. Vai fazer barulho quando voltarem. Olhe. Lilá e Simas na Torre de Astronomia.

- Parece que se todos os bons pontos foram pegos. Dino e Simas no banheiro dos monitores. Urgh! Draco Malfoy está encontrando... – ela parou, chegando mais perto do mapa, piscando. – Mas é... Sally Ann Perks? Isso não conta como bom gosto, conta?

Mas Harry ainda estava pensando no que ela tinha dito.

- Espere. Como você sabe onde estão os bons lugares?

- Eu ouço coisas. – ela disse, com os olhos arregalados.

Ele não tinha certeza se acreditava nela, e ele não gostou do sentimento de ciúme que passou por ele. Era difícil dizer qualquer coisa se ela já deu uns amassos com outros caras, e ele sabia disso. Mas ainda... Ele deixou esse sentimento de lado.

- Vamos lá, - ele disse. – Acho que tive uma idéia.

Ele pegou a mão dela de novo, mantendo o mapa do Maroto na outra mão, Se Filch tivesse patrulhando os corredores, eles não teriam uma grande surpresa. Harry levou Ginny ao quarto andar, onde ele lembrava que havia uma sala que servia de estoque. A sala continha uma infinidade de móveis da vários Salões Comunais, e Harry tinha ficado surpreso quando o mapa indicava que estava vazio. Parecia o lugar ideal para se levar uma garota, e Harry presumia que poucos estudantes sabiam da sua existência.

Ginny parecia impressionada, enquanto Harry a levava para onde estavam vários sofás meio-quebrados.

- Como você encontrou esse lugar? – ela perguntou quando eles se sentaram. – Eu nunca ouvi falar dessa sala antes.

Harry levantou a varinha e fechou a porta, antes de responder.

- Eu descobri no meu ultimo ano nas minhas andanças. – ele tirou a Capa de invisibilidade de cima deles. Ele não esperava que ninguém aparecesse agora que ele tinha a confirmação de Ginny que esta sala era bem secreta.

- Então este é o seu ponto, então. – soou como se ela estivesse insinuando que ele levava com freqüência garotas ali, e ela não parecia muito feliz com isso, a julgar pelo seu tom de voz. Havia algo de satisfação nisso.

- Não, digo, na verdade não. Eu nunca desci aqui. Eu só descobri. Nunca tinha usado antes.

- Oh.

Ela soou mais feliz, enquanto ela deitava a cabeça no seu ombro. Harry hesitou e então colocou seu braço envolta dela. Ele não estava certo sobre o que tinha que fazer agora. Ele sabia o que era esperado, ele sabia o que queria fazer, mas seria legal conversar antes. Então ele começou a falar sobre Colin, e era adorável simplesmente se sentar ali com ela e rir. Em um ponto, Harry se pegou brincando com algumas mechas do cabelo dela, sem perceber que tinha começado.

A risada dela parou, e Ginny levantou a cabeça. Olhando para baixo, Harry encontrou seus olhos, e se fitaram por um momento. Então ele sentiu um arrepio antecipado, quando ela removeu seus óculos. Ela levou uma mão ao rosto dele e o trouxe para mais perto. Seus beijos eram curtos e suaves no inicio, mas conforme a confiança de Harry aumentava, ele abria mais a boca e começava a explorar a dela. Ele sentia Ginny se aproximar mais do seu corpo, o incentivando mais a continuar.

Um barulho alto invadiu a consciência de Harry um tempo depois. Ele removeu seus lábios de Ginny, e se entreolharam, seus corações batendo rápido e ambos sem fôlego. Ela tinha de alguma maneira subido no seu colo, ou talvez ele a tivesse colocado lá; ele não conseguia se lembrar.

O berro veio de novo, acompanhado de um barulho riscando a porta. Harry pensou por um momento antes de agarrar o mapa do maroto, que tinha caído no chão e que ele tinha esquecido de apagar. Ele o olhou por um momento, pensando no por que estava tudo embaçado, então ele lembrou que estava sem óculos. Ele os pegou com Ginny, que estava com um sorriso culpado. Um pequeno ponto chamado Madame Norris estava na frente da porta. Eles podiam ouvi-la arranhar a porta e miar. Então houve o silêncio. Harry podia ver o ponto no mapa se movendo rapidamente, em direção a escadaria que dava na Sala de Troféus um andar acima. Ele podia ver que Filch estava lá, sem duvida atraído pelo barulho e bagunça que Pirraça devia estar fazendo.

- Era Madame Norris, e ela foi atrás do Filch. – ele informou a Ginny. – Nós temos que ser rápidos. – ele olhou o mapa mais ima vez. A rota de volta para a torre da Grifinória parecia sem obstruções naquele momento. Jogando a Capa de Invisibilidade sobre suas cabeças, Harry pegou a mão de Ginny, e eles fizeram o caminho para o sétimo andar o mais rápido possível. Com sorte, eles não encontraram ninguém no caminho. Harry pensou que era por ser muito tarde. Ele não tinha idéia de quanto tempo tinha passado enquanto estavam no sofá.

A mulher gorda ainda estava roncando no seu quadro, quando eles tiraram a capa. Ginny tinha falado a senha varias vezes em voz bem alta, antes de o retrato deixá-los entrar. A Mulher gorda não parecia muito feliz.

- Quarta vez essa noite. – ela reclamou. – Parece que ninguém consegue dormir.

O tempo passou como um jato, e antes que Harry visse, o Halloween estava em frente. O time de Quadribol estavam treinando muito bem enquanto treinavam os novos reservas e se preparavam para o primeiro jogo contra a Sonserina em Novembro. Colin Creevey tinha trazido informações úteis sobre as estratégias da oposição, e Ron estava tirando vantagem, ensinando ao time contra-ataques efetivos. Harry tinha que admitir que Ron fez uma boa escolha em escolher Pinnet como reserva de Goleiro e não Ginny. Ele faria uma substituição competente no lugar de Ron no ano seguinte.

Outra coisa tinha lhe ocorrido, que era um alívio para Harry. Um ou dois dias depois ele recebeu uma coruja de Sirius, Ron tinha recebi um recado da sua mãe, que informava a ele e a Ginny do envolvimento dos irmãos na Europa. Não era muito explicativo nos detalhes, mas assegurava que Gui e Carlinhos estavam seguros. Havia também um aviso materno na carta: "Tenha certeza que esteja tratando Hermione do mesmo jeito que quer que sua irmã seja tratada."

- Ela realmente sabe como arruinar minha diversão, não sabe? – Ron tinha comentado com Harry.

A lição de casa também estava um inferno, mesmo depois de seis anos, e embora Harry tentasse encontrar mais tempo para passar com Ginny, estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil. Eles tinham voltado ao estoque no quarto andar outras vezes para conversar e beijar, mas para Harry não era mais o suficiente. Ele estava ficando cada vez mais confortável com ela e queria saber mais sobre ela. Havia algo de relaxante na sua presença, e era quase surpreendente como as coisas ficaram fáceis entre eles depois de um inicio meio desajeitado. O dia depois do Halloween foi o primeiro fim de semana do ano com a ida a Hogsmeade, e Harry estava pensando em passar o dia com ela. Mais uma vez, ele não podia se sentir como uma vela entre Ron e Hermione.

A festa do Halloween tinha sido ótima, como se antecipasse o dia seguinte. E surpreendentemente tinha passado sem incidentes. Nunca tinha passado na cabeça de Harry, até agora, mas ele percebeu que nos anos anteriores sempre acontecia alguma coisa, uma invasão de trolls, algum tipo de ataque ou alguém sendo petrificado... Mas nada neste ano... era um alívio, na verdade.

Harry e Ginny andaram de mãos dadas na rua da vila com os outros estudantes no Sábado. Ele estava surpreso com o numero de professores os acompanhando pela vila, mas achou que era uma medida de segurança extra. Eles podiam ter uma força extra em Hogsmeade, mas parecia que a equipe de Hogwarts não tinha muita chance.

A turma de estudantes começou a se dispersar pela vila. Harry se virou para Ginny e perguntou:

- Onde você quer ir primeiro? – Ron e Hermione estavam indo na direção da Dedosdemel.

- Vamos a Zonko's, ver o que os gêmeos estão aprontando. – ela disse.

Quando eles chegaram a loja, já estava lotada de estudantes. A loira que Harry tinha visto no Primeiro de Setembro estava conversando com um grupo de terceiranistas, tentando empurrar um pacote de Fogos de Artifício Filisbuteiro. Uma garota olhava como se ela estivesse a um passo de cair em lágrimas. Quando a loira parou, Jorge disse algo a ela enquanto passava a fazendo sorrir. Harry tinha certeza que tinha visto um olhar significante entre eles.

Fred parou na frente de Ginny e Harry, em seguida.

- Olhe quem está aqui, Jorge. – ele chamou. – Gininha! – ele positivamente percebeu suas mãos dadas, e Harry pensou se era uma boa idéia ter ido ali.

- Cala a boca, Fred. – Ginny devolveu.

- Então, Harry. – Fred foi, ignorando os olhos furiosos da irmã. – Eu iria lhe perguntar como estão as coisas, mas acho que não preciso, certo?

Harry foi salvo em responder pela loira.

- Algum problema aqui?

- Nenhum. – Fred respondeu num tom respeitável que Harry jamais tinha o ouvido usar com alguém além da sua mãe. Se Harry não soubesse, ele diria que Fred estava com medo dela.

- Na verdade, há sim. – Ginny contradisse. – Estou procurando por algo.

A loira virou sua atenção para Ginny.

- Em que posso te ajudar?

- Você me recomenda algo bom para usar em irmãos mais velhos irritantes?

- Sim, acredito que sim. – ela estava sorrindo, feliz. – Não, espere, eu acho que todos eles estão lá atrás, Fred, poderia querido pegar e desempacotar aquele novo suprimento de livros? Temos uns novos, cheios de idéias.

Fred marchou, tendo sua sessão de chateação interrompida. Harry tinha certeza que ouviu Fred murmurar:

- Escravagista. - debaixo do suspiro.

A loira estava conversando com Ginny de novo.

- Você é irmã de Fred e Jorge, certo?

- É, eu sou. Quem te disse?

- O cabelo não nega. – ela esticou a mão. – Eu sou Pauline. Você dever ser Ginny. Ouvi falar muito de você.

Ginny levantou os olhos com se tivesse tomado um choque da mão de Pauline.

- Tenho certeza que não vai querer saber.

- Eu sei que irmãos mais velhos podem ser irritantes, mas os seus não são desse tipo. Não mesmo. Na verdade, eles não disseram nada de ruim sobre sua família. – ela se virou para Harry. – Você dever ser Harry Potter. Muito Prazer. – Harry balançou a mão dela. – Tenho que voltar para o trabalho. Meu pai deixou a loja comigo, e eu tenho que fazer as coisas funcionarem. Se precisar de ajuda, por favor, peçam.

Eles passaram mais um tempo na Zonko's. Ginny estava particularmente fascinada por um livro entitulado 'Cem Maneiras de Irritar Irmãos' por Tauntalus Pettifrere. Enquanto eles saiam, Harry notou que Jorge e Pauline pareciam bem amigáveis. Ele piscou para Ginny.

- Você acha que eles estão juntos?

- Parece, não é? – ela disse especulando. Então sorriu. – Eu tenho que ter certeza pra contar para mamãe. Então ela vai atrás de Fred para ele encontre uma garota legal.

Eles voltaram para rua, onde eles encontraram Ron e Hermione andando na direção deles.

- O que você acha que todos nós irmos para o Três Vassouras? – Harry propôs.

- Claro. – Ginny concordou.

Harry levantou sua mão para cumprimentar Ron e Hermione, mas coisas mais serias aconteceram a partir de então. Ron levantou a mão para cumprimentar de volta, mas Harry viu sua expressão mudar quase imediatamente. Um grito veio de algum lugar,junto com o som de pés correndo. Harry se virou no mesmo tempo de ver uma figura correndo na direção de Ginny. Uma varinha estava guardada, um feitiço murmurou antes de Harry ter tempo de reagir. O tempo parecia ir mais devagar enquanto Harry assistia um jato de luz sair no fim da varinha do individuo e ir na direção deles. Ele não tinha idéia de quem era o alvo. Uma luz prateada o atingiu com mais força do que ele esperava, o jogando para trás. No instante anterior a ele cair no chão, ele achou que alguém tinha derrubado o individuo.

Ele ficou deitado ali por um momento, lutando para ficar consciente. Ele se sentiu como se o vento tivesse batendo nele. Em cima dele, ele podia ver o céu azul, um espaço que foi preenchido por rosto familiares: Ron, Hermione, Ginny...

- Você está bem? – Ginny perguntou. Ele afirmou.

- Pra trás, fiquem longe do caminho. Dê a ele um pouco de ar. – uma nova voz apareceu, e os rostos diante de Harry se moveram para fora do seu campo de visão e foi substituído por Mundungus Fletcher. Fletcher se ajoelhou ao lado de Harry. – Você pode se sentar?

- Acho que sim. O que aconteceu?

- Algum doido. Krum foi atrás dele.

Foi aí que outra voz falou.

- Não pude pegá-lo. Ele fugiu. – o inglês de Viktor Krum parecia ter melhorado desde o quarto ano de Harry. Ele agora era capaz de pronunciar direito o nome de Hermione.

Enquanto Fletcher ajudava Harry a se sentar, ele ouviu uma tossida. Olhando para cima, ele viu Ginny olhando com os olhos arregalados para seu peito. Seguindo a direção do seu olhar, ele viu que havia um grande rasgo na parte da frente das suas vestes. Devia ter sido do impacto do feitiço. Mas o que era mais preocupante era o fato de que o colar que ela tinha dado a ele estava agora a vista de todos.

N/A: Há uma referencia de Monty Python neste capitulo... Alguém adivinha?


	10. Capítulo 10

O PRESENTE DE GINNY

De Ashwinder, tradução por Ligya Machado

CAPITULO 10

- Você acha que pode levantar?

Harry assentiu. Se Mundungo Fletcher pensou que havia algo de estranho em Harry usar o que parecia uma jóia feminina, ele não comentou. Enquanto Harry se levantava devagar, ele percebeu que havia um bom numero de estudantes o observando. No reflexo, levou a mão ao redor do colar, percebendo que o que fez, chamou só atenção pra aquilo. Ele enfiou o colar dentro das vestes. Ele pensou se não tinha sido derrubado pela força do feitiço e tinha ficado deitado na rua por tempo demais. Era a única explicação porque cada pessoa ali tinha aparecido tão rápido. Ao menos ele não tinha desmaiado dessa vez.

Ele olhou os rostos conhecidos dos estudantes. Malfoy estava ali perto, e Harry o viu sorrir misteriosamente, enquanto olhava o peito de Harry. Ele tinha notado o colar. Fred e Jorge tinham vindo da Zonko's com Pauline. Fred pareceu ser a única pessoa que não estava nem aí para Harry.Ele olhava como se toda sua atenção estivesse focada numa garota da Corvinal do 7º ano. Harry não lembrava o nome dela.

Harry finalmente se virou e encarou Ginny. Ela estava pálida. Ele achou que deveria pedir desculpas a ela por ter revelado seu segredo, mas que não era realmente sua culpa. Ele agiu por instinto.

Viktor Krum olhando e consultando os outros professores que tinham aparecido, enquanto Mundungo Fletcher orientava Harry mais uma vez.

- Você vai ter que falar com o Diretor. Vamos. – Harry não estava surpreso.

- Mas e quanto... – ele indicou Ginny, Ron e Hermione.

- Foi você que foi atacado. Se o Diretor quiser f alar com um deles, ele será chamado.

Mas Harry não estava certo de que aquilo era inteiramente verdade. Ele se jogou na frente do feitiço, mas não era capaz de dizer quem era o alvo. O alvo presumível era ele, mas Fletcher não via as coisas do mesmo ângulo que ele.

Ele começou a andar na direção da escola com Fletcher. Enquanto passava perto de Malfoy, ele ouviu:

- Belo colar, Potter. Você tem brincos que combinem também?

Harry não resistiu em replicar:

- E você seria o especialista, não é?

- Parem. – disse Fletcher, dando aos dois um olhar desaprovador. – Isto é um problema serio.

Harry se calou antes que recebesse uma detenção ou perdesse alguns pontos da Grifinória. Atrás dele, ele podia ouvir os outros professores falando com o restante dos estudantes. Parecia que o resto da visita de Hogsmeade seria cancelada.

Professor Dumbledore suspeitava de que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, então encontrou Harry e Fletcher na Gárgula de Pedra.

- Eu levarei Harry a o meu escritório. – ele disse a Fletcher. – Você pode descer para a Vila caso seja preciso.

Harry seguiu Dumbledore na escada de espiral e passou pela porta. O Diretor o olhava gravemente, sem dúvida prestando atenção nas suas vestes. Finalmente ele disse:

- Você pode me dizer o que aconteceu em Hogsmeade?

Então Harry contou ao Diretor o que aconteceu, o que não era muito, como se o incidente todos tivesse sido muito rápido. Depois que ele terminou, Dumbledore tirou seus óculos e esfregou seus olhos por um momento.

- Entendo. Isso parece muito similar com o que aconteceu com você no Beco Diagonal no ultimo verão. O que você acha que devolve aqueles feitiços? Eu tenho uma suspeita, sabe.

Harry relutantemente levou a mão as vestes e tirou o colar. Não havia motivo para esconde-lo mais. A maioria dos estudantes de Hogwarts acima do segundo ano sabiam agora. Dumbledore o olhou astutamente.

- Onde você conseguiu isso? – ele perguntou. Ele soou com desagrado por alguma coisa.

- Foi presente de aniversário.

- Quem te deu?

- Ginny.

- E você sabe onde ela conseguiu?

- Ela me disse que fez.

Dumbledore olhou surpreso depois disso. Ele se aproximou como se fosse pegar a pedra com suas mãos mas percebeu que a corrente era muito curta.

- Pode tirar por um momento?

Harry realmente não queria fazer isto. Ele não tinha idéia se, tirando, ele podia quebrar a mágica nele. Ele voltou ao seu aniversario e, bem, o ritual que Ginny fez. Qualquer que fosse a magia por trás do talismã, era certamente complicado.

- Não tenho certeza se deveria. Vai fazer alguma coisa na magia?

- O que foi que a Srta. Weasley lhe disse sobre a magia dele?

Harry pensou por um momento.

- Não muito realmente. Apenas que ela fez e que não deveria dizer a ninguém.

- Mas ela lhe contou o que ele faz.

- Ela disse que era um talismã. Parecia que havia alguns tipos de feitiços complicados envolvidos na criação, mas não perguntei a ela sobre eles, e ela não me disse.

- O que ela lhe disse então?

Harry pensou na conversa que ele tinha tido com Ginny no galpão do Sr. Weasley no seu aniversário.

- Apenas que ela tinha ouvido falar sobre talismãs porque tinha estudado em Defesa contra Arte das Trevas. E ela procurou saber mais e decidiu tentar. Ela nunca esperou que funcionasse.

- Entendo. Pode ficar de pé por um momento?

Harry se levantou, e Dumbledore deu a volta e ficou na frente de Harry, onde pudesse examinar a pedra sem Harry ter que remover o colar. Ele disse:

- Desde que você começou a usar esse talismã, que efeitos você notou?

- Bem, já devolveu feitiços duas vezes agora.

- Sabe que feitiços eram?

- Não ouvi o encanto durante o ataque hoje. Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. A vez no Beco Diagonal, era a Maldição Cruciatus. – a voz dele acabou num sussurro na ultima palavra.

Ao invés de falar qualquer coisa, Dumbledore soltou a pedra e se virou para a lareira. Ele colocou a mão numa jarra – Pó de Flú, Harry percebeu – e jogou um pouco da substância nas chamas.

- Argo Filch. – ele chamou. Filch? Harry ia pegar uma detenção? Ele nem tinha certeza o que tinha feito.

A cabeça de Filch aparece na grade.

- Sim.

- Os estudantes já voltaram de Hogsmeade?

- Sim, estão voltando agora.

- Eu preciso falar com Ginny Weasley imediatamente. Tenha certeza de que ela virá para meu escritório assim que possível?

O coração de Harry quase parou. Não apenas parecia que ele estava numa enrascada, como acabou colocando Ginny metida nisso. Ele lhe deu um chute mental por contar os segredos dela. Ele tinha a sensação de que ela não ia gostar muito.

Dumbledore se virou para Harry.

- Enquanto esperamos pela Srta. Weasley, acho que deveria lhe explicar algumas coisas sobre talismãs protetores. Primeiro de tudo, eles são extremamente raros, funcionando como está em qualquer hora. A razão para isto, se precisa um talento mágico especial para criar um cristal, ou uma gema, que carregue magia protetora. Enquanto é possível procurar métodos envolvidos, você precisa ter o talento em você para funcionar propriamente. Não se encontra um bruxo ou bruxa que tenha esse talento a mais de um século.

Ele parou, e Harry deixou suas palavras fazerem sentido. Agora ele entendeu porque Ginny achava que o colar não funcionasse. Ela tinha dito alguma coisa parecida com aquilo, também.

- Mas alguém pode ter esse talento e não saber?

- Pode, Harry. É possível ter o talento e não usá-lo, claro. Então talvez não seja tão raro quanto tudo, mas não é isso que me preocupa aqui. Duas coisas me preocupam, na verdade. Uma, é que Voldemort com certeza deduziu agora que você está em posse de um talismã que funcione. Ele com certeza percebeu isso nos eventos no Beco Diagonal no ultimo verão, se não percebeu nos eventos de hoje. Ele vai ficar interessado em saber quem fez este talismã pra você. Ele não pode descobrir.

- Agora a segunda preocupação é maior. Sabe, o talismã te protege mais do que feitiços nocivos. Também vai lhe proteger de coisas que natureza insidiosa. Você por favor pode me lembrar quando sua cicatriz parou de te incomodar? – O tom de voz de Dumbledore estava de um jeito que Harry nunca tinha ouvido antes. Ele parecia... impaciente.

- Acho que no meu aniversário... – Harry disse, como se o seu cérebro tivesse vomitado a conclusão. – Você esta dizendo que este colar esta afetando minha dores de cabeça?

- Exatamente, Harry, e é imperativo que nós saibamos a verdade. – o coração de Harry disparou enquanto ele lembrava a decisão de Dumbledore de deixar as operações dele no Continente como estão, em parte baseados na informação de que a cicatriz de Harry não estava ruim. Ele começou a passar mal.

- Posso saber por que não me contou sobre isso antes?

Harry engoliu seco. Ele se sentiu pequeno e estúpido por não fazer conexão com isso agora.

- Bem, Ginny me pediu pra não dizer, e ela não pensou que não funcionaria, na verdade.

- Mas quando conversamos da ultima vez, você sabia que tinha funcionado, e mesmo assim não disse nada. – Dumbledore não tinha levantado a voz, mas alguma coisa que fazia era pior. Harry podia dizer que ele não estava contente.

- Mas não sabia que iria parar minha cicatriz de doer. – Harry se desculpou. – Eu não sabia que faria isso. Era o projeto de Ginny, não meu. Não sei, só não perguntei.

Dumbledore assentiu. Harry de repente achou que ele pareceu mais velho e cansado do que nunca.

- O que está feito está feito. – ele disse, e soou como se ele tivesse lembrando de algum fato. – Mas vou lhe pedir que remova o colar por alguns dias para termos certeza que Voldemort está atualmente no Continente...

Uma batida na porta interrompeu o Diretor. Com uma palavra de Dumbledore, a porta abriu e admitiu para a sala uma bem confusa Ginny Weasley.

- Ah, Srta. Weasley. Gostaria de ter uma palavrinha com a senhorita.

- O que eu fiz? – ela perguntou.

- Isso vamos ver. Antes de Harry nos deixar para termos nossa conversa, preciso lhe perguntar se afetará a magia do talismã de alguma maneira se ele tirar por alguns dias?

Ginny olhou de Harry para Dumbledore.

- Ah, não, vai ficar tudo bem.

O diretor olhou esperançoso para Harry, que lentamente tirou o colar.

- Vamos só tentar por uma semana ou duas, Harry, e se qualquer tipo de aviso vier da sua cicatriz quero que se reporte a mim imediatamente. Entendeu? – sua voz estava um pouco mais alta de que Harry estava acostumado a ouvir. Ele esperava que Ginny não estivesse em problemas.

Ele assentiu e colocou o colar no bolso.

- Bem, então. Depois de uma semana eu vou lhe deixar colocar o colar se quiser. É tudo.

Harry deixou o escritório do diretor, com a esperança de que sua cicatriz começasse a doer naquele momento, mas nada aconteceu. Nem mesmo um ligeiro tremor. Ele parou no inicio da escada em espiral. Ele não estava pronto para voltar a Torre da Grifinória ainda. Ele não queria encarar as inevitáveis questões de Ron e Hermione. Ele ficou numa sala de aula próxima a espera de Ginny enquanto pensava em algumas coisas.

Não demorou muito até Harry ficar cansado e começar a pensar, batendo os dedos no colar no seu bolso enquanto pensava. Ele tinha a sensação que iria ficar ali por um tempo. Lhe pareceu que Dumbledore teria um grande conversa com Ginny. O estomago de Harry gritava enquanto continuava a andar em círculos como um animal enjaulado. Por alguma razão ele lembrava dos animais que tinha visto no zoológico no aniversário de onze anos de Duda.

As palavras de Dumbledore sobre que o colar prevenia sua cicatriz de doer ecoava na mente de Harry. Era um alivio que sua cicatriz não começou a doer no momento que ele retirou o colar, embora ele estivesse certo de que poderia acontecer a qualquer momento. Ele disse a si mesmo que não tinha perdido nenhum aviso importante até ali. Era verdade, ele esperava que fosse verdade. Se qualquer coisa tivesse acontecido a Sirius, Remo ou irmãos de Ginny, teria sido sua culpa. Ele tentou colocar esse pensamento de lado, mas aquilo ainda pipocava de novo sem ele querer. Parecia que crescia e ganhava vida sozinho. Por que não tinha percebido a conexão das suas dores de cabeça com o talismã? Por que? Por que não tinha dito nada a Dumbledore logo? Dumbledore tinha perguntado, e ele, Harry, não tinha dito nada. Alguma coisa terrível podia ter acontecido a alguém que ele gostava e seria toda sua culpa. As palavras de Firenze voltavam a sua mente: "Guarde o que lhe é mais precioso." O que era mais precioso do que as pessoas que eram a coisa mais próxima do que era uma família? Ele chutou a escrivaninha de frustração. Ele tinha que parar de pensar desse jeito. Não era produtivo.

Mas o fio do pensamento que encontrou para o substituir não era muito mais melhor. Pensando em vão em alguma coisa em que culpar sua burrice, ele culpou Ginny por pedir para manter tudo em segredo. Se não fosse por aquilo, teria dito a Dumbledore. Tentou ignorar para o momento a voz em sua cabeça que insistia em lembrar que ele escolheu em aceitar os desejos de Ginny. Por que ele queria que tudo fosse tão secreto? Ela implicou em dizer que era para evitar a encheção de saco dos irmãos. Mas ela não tinha dito: "Não deixe meus irmãos descobrirem." Ela disse para não dizer pra ninguém. E ele ouviu. Ela tinha que ter uma razão melhor do aquela, pra não dizer pra ele. Ele pegou o talismã e olhou. Qual seria o problema se ele contasse a Dumbledore? Ele lembrou que Dumbledore tinha dito que o talento em fazer talismãs protetores eram raros. Ele tinha que saber sobre isso. Então por que ela não tinha sido totalmente verdadeira com ele?

Um barulho no corredor interrompeu os pensamentos de Harry. Era o som da gárgula de pedra se mexendo. Dumbledore deve ter terminado de conversar com Ginny. Ele não tinha parado pra considerar que tipo de perguntas o Diretor podia ter feito a ela. Suas próprias perguntas eram as primeiras na sua mente, e ele estava indo as perguntar agora. Ele andou até a porta da sala.

- Ginny!

Ela se virou.

- Harry, você esperou por mim.

Ele achou que ela parecia irritada, mas ele não podia deixar pra pensar nisso agora.

- É, precisamos conversar. Preciso que me diga umas coisas. Como por que não era para eu dizer pra ninguém sobre o colar.

Ela o olhou e entrou na sala.

- Harry, nós já falamos disso.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Já?

- Claro que sim. – ela soou irritada, mas ele continuou.

- Gostaria de ouvir de novo.

- Não queria que meus irmãos soubessem. Eu te disse.

- Não foi o que você disse, disse? Você me disse pra não contar a ninguém, e eu tomei a sua palavra. Eu queria saber porque. – a ultima palavra ecoou estranha atravessando a sala vazia, e Harry percebeu que tinha falado mais alto que o necessário.

- Eu não queria que ninguém soubesse, ta bem? – Ginny quase gritou. – Não era pra funcionar, você sabe disso. Eu não esperava. Você acha que eu queria que alguém soubesse que eu fiz pra você um talismã protetor?

- Que diferença faria se soubessem? Especialmente agora? Não é como se nós estivéssemos nos escondendo.

- Naquela época nós não estávamos juntos. O que as pessoas iriam pensar? Pessoas como Malfoy? "Oh, olhem! Ali vai a idiota da Ginny!" – a voz dela pegou outro tom. – "Ainda tem uma queda por Harry Potter. Pensa que consegue a atenção dele lhe dando uma jóia. Ela não é patética?" – ela olhou para longe, estreitando os olhos furiosa.

Harry se sentiu pior do que antes. Ele não queria fazê-la chorar.

- Ginny. – ele tentou de novo, mais gentil. – É a razão porque fez isto?

- NÃO. – ela gritou. – Eu te disse porque fiz isso. – os olhos dela brilhavam lhe avisando que estava um grau acima da sua paciência. – Por que todas essas perguntas? - ela disse. – Eu já não respondia tudo para Dumbledore?

- Eu tenho que saber o que está acontecendo, Ginny. Você sabia que isto está afetando a dor que sinto na minha cicatriz? Eu não sabia. Não até Dumbledore me contar. – ele segurou a pedra que estava na sua mão desde que Ginny veio do escritório de Dumbledore.

- Se você não sabia o que fazia, por que não perguntou? Você está um ano na minha frente. Eu achava que você tinha estudado isto em Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas.

- Não estudei. Nós temos um professor de Defesa diferente todo ano. Você sabe disto. – Ginny meramente o olhava, e ele sabia que a desculpa soava tão lamentável para ela quanto para ele. Estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil achar um culpado ali, mas ele continuou. – Diz pra mim, Ginny. Você sabia que afetaria minha cicatriz?

- É claro que não! Não era pra funcionar. – ela disse cuidadosamente, como se ele fosse uma criança.

Ele queria gritar com ela agora, mas se conteve.

- Ginny, você sabia que funcionava. Você sabe desde aquele dia no Beco Diagonal. – ele a esperou reconhecer a verdade nisto, mas ela o fitou com a face dura, seus lábios pressionados numa linha bem fina. – Por que não admite que funciona, Ginny? – ainda não houve resposta. – Dumbledore lhe contou o que significa? Ele te contou que essa habilidade de fazer essas coisas é rara?

- DISSE! – ela finalmente gritou. – Sim, ele me contou. Ele não precisava, eu já sabia.

- Então por que você não podia admitir?

- Eu não quero! Nunca pedi por isso!

- Então por que você nunca tentou?

- Eu não podia evitar, Harry. Havia algo em mim, me guiando para fazer. Eu achei que podia fazer essa maldita coisa, que não funcionaria, e que... – ela estava começando a soar distraída. – Mas funciona. Taí, eu disse. Está feliz? E isso complica tudo.

Harry tinha certeza que Dumbledore tinha a advertido sobre o perigo que ela agora corria de Voldemort, que ele iria procurar quem tinha feito o talismã. Não que ele achasse que ela estava com medo mas isso ainda era algo que ela não tinha pedido.

- Não quero nada disto. – ela repetiu em voz baixa.

Harry sabia como ela se sentia. Ele não queria muitas coisas que tinham acontecido com ele também. De repente toda a frustração que ele sentia por ela se foi. Ele andou na direção dela, tocou seu ombro e a puxou para seus braços.

- Me desculpe. – ele sussurrou, e queria realmente dizer isto. Ele estava lamentando por ter gritado com ela, e lamentava agora por a deixado daquele jeito. – Ginny. – ele disse depois de alguns momentos. – Eu vou ter que parar de usar o colar por um tempo.

Ela se afastou e o olhou.

- Eu sei. Eu estava lá, lembra?

- Evita de sentir dor na minha cicatriz, e agora é importante para Dumbledore saber onde Voldemort está. Ele precisa de toda ajuda que conseguir.

- Pelo jeito não é uma boa coisa afinal. O talismã quero dizer.

- Eu preferia não ter as dores de cabeça, na verdade. Mas, bem, isso é importante.

- Você está em problemas?

- Com Dumbledore? – ela assentiu . – Não é fácil falar com ele, mas sim, ele não estava muito feliz com isso. – ele hesitou. – Não tenho muita certeza o quanto estou permitido lhe contar, mas Dumbledore está tentando descobrir onde Voldemort está, e ele pode usar a dor que sinto na minha cicatriz para ter uma idéia de saber se ele está longe ou não. Eu disse a ele que não sentia nenhuma dor desde o mês passado, então Dumbledore achou que significava que Voldemort está longe. Mas não sabia que o colar afetava as coisas. Podemos ter perdido alguma coisa.

Ela visivelmente estava arrasada.

- Sinto muito. Eu não fazia idéia. Acho que não deveria ter feito essa coisa estúpida.

Ele a puxou para mais perto.

- É minha culpa. Realmente, eu tive a chance de contar a Dumbledore no mês passado, e não contei. É que não tinha idéia de que ele bloqueava a dor. Foi estupidez minha não ter percebido alguma coisa.

Ele sentiu ela tremer no seu peito.

- Podemos ficar aqui?

- Por quê?

- Porque quando voltarmos a Torre da Grifinória, todos vão encher de perguntas e não estou com muito humor agora.

- Nós vamos sentir fome em algum momento, embora eu ache que um dos Elfos-domésticos virá aqui, e nós podemos lhe pedir algo para comer. – ela riu um pouco com isso, e Harry se sentiu melhor ao ouvi-la. Ele não tinha gostado de ficar bravo com ela. – Nós vamos ter que contar a Ron e Hermione, mas podemos mantê-los longe por enquanto, se prometermos uma explicação mais tarde. Os outros podemos deixar pra lá.

X

- Eu não acredito! – Ron gritou. Ele tinha acabado de jantar e estava andando de volta a Torre da Grifinória com Harry, Hermione e Ginny.

- O que você esperava, Ron, depois do que aconteceu hoje? – perguntou Hermione.

- Não esperava que ele cancelasse o Quadribol também! – Dumbledore tinha feito o anuncio antes da refeição. Com o ataque em Hogsmeade, as visitas para a vila tinham sido canceladas para o resto do ano. Não era tanta surpresa, mas ninguém esperava que os jogos de Quadribol também fossem cancelados.

- É claro que sim. – devolveu Hermione. – É muito trabalhoso supervisionar os treinos. Os professores tem muito trabalho, e Madame Hooch não tem tempo.

- Mas não é justo! Nós estávamos perto de estraçalhar a Sonserina! Eu não podia esperar para ver a cara de Malfoy quando nós acabarmos com todas suas estratégias.

Hermione colocou a mão no ombro dele enquanto andavam.

- Você terá boas lembranças do ano passado. Ninguém vai tira-las de você.

Harry estava andando com Ginny atrás de Ron e Hermione, então não puderam ver o olhar no rosto de Ron. Era fácil pra ele imaginar, contudo. Ele podia ver a expressão de satisfação espalhada no rosto de Ron varias vezes enquanto lembrava sua primeira vitória como Capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória. O placar foi bem apertado, e talvez tinha sido o sabor da vitória um pouco mais doce.

- Além do mais, - Hermione continuou. – nós temos coisas mais importantes para discutir. – Harry e Ginny tinha prometido uma explicação dos eventos do dia depois do jantar, e agora estava no momento.

- Não deveríamos ir para um lugar mais particular pra tudo isso? – perguntou Harry. – Eu não acho que todo o Salão Comunal precisa ouvir isto. – ele achou que tinha ouvido um suspiro de alivio de Ginny atrás dele.

Ron se virou e olhou para Harry.

- Você tem um lugar mais particular em mente? – perguntou sarcasticamente.

- De fato, eu tenho.

Harry se virou na direção do quarto andar, mostrando a eles o estoque, Uma vez que estavam dentro e fechou a porta, Ron guardou sua varinha e deu uma boa olhada em volta.

- Quando você encontrou esse lugar? – ele perguntou. – E por quê nunca me falou sobre ele?

- Foi no ano passado, e não havia uma razão real pra... por quê?

- Parece que você disse algo... digo isso parece um lugar ideal pra... – ele parou e olhou de Harry para Ginny. Ele começou a ficar embaraçado.

- Bem, porque não ficamos confortáveis. – Hermione diz antes que Ron diga mais alguma coisa.

Eles se sentaram, e Harry começou a contar sobre o colar e como devolveu a maldição no dia do Beco Diagonal e depois de novo em Hogsmeade. Então ele disse sobre Dumbledore e as operações na Europa. Enquanto ele falava, ele tirou o colar do bolso e mostrou a eles. Hermione estava extremamente curiosa.

- Você fez isto, Gin? – ela perguntou.

Ginny não tinha dito uma única palavra o tempo todo, e agora meramente assentiu.

- Então significa... – Hermione disse. – Digo, ninguém tem essa habilidade há anos. Séculos talvez.

- É, eu sei. Dumbledore já me disse tudo isso.

- Mas onde você aprendeu a fazer isso? Isto é mágica muito antiga. Eu já vi referencias, mas nunca encontrei como de fato é realizado.

Ginny suspirou. Harry sabia que ela não queria aquele talento por uma razão. Ele sabia disso, só não sabia porque.

- No ano passado, eu fiz um trabalho especial sobre talismãs protetores em Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas. Por alguma razão eu fiquei curiosa sobre ele uma vez que eu tinha toda a informação que precisava para meu trabalho, então eu pesquisei um pouco mais. Eu tinha a permissão para usar a sessão restrita para este projeto em qualquer caso, então usei para olhar e ver se encontrava qualquer coisa em como fazer de fato um talismã.

- Mas não havia nada, não é? – perguntou Hermione.

- Havia sim. – devolveu Ginny. – Mas o livro não estava em Inglês. Era um tipo de escrito antigo. Eu fui capaz de ler o suficiente para saber como fazer o objeto. Depois disso era um problema de tradução. Levou um tempo, mas aos poucos consegui decifrar.

Hermione meramente a olhava. Ela tinha largado Runas Antigas no fim do terceiro ano quando ela voltou a ter um horário normal. Ela mantinha seus dicionários, contudo, e tinha os emprestado para Ginny na ocasião. Agora ela pensava se tivesse continuado com as aulas.

- Mas mesmo se você soubesse como fazer...

- É, eu sei, qualquer um pode tentar, mas ninguém vai conseguir. Ms alguém me guiou. Eu o fiz no verão antes do aniversário de Harry. Não quero passar por aquilo de novo. – ela soou bem triste.

- Isso explica. – disse Ron. – Explica porque você ficava no galpão do papai o tempo todo. Era por isso que você ficava tão cansada?

- É. Você não sabe como isso me deixava. Eu ficava exausta no fim. Não posso lhe dizer quanto poder tomou.

Harry não sabia o que dizer. Ele lembrava como ela parecia cansada. Agora que vários meses se passaram e ela tinha uma boa reserva de energia, ele percebeu como ela parecia fraca e sem vida naquele primeiro dia quando ela foi até a casa dos Dursley. A mudança tinha sido tão repentina que ele não notou, mas agora que ele lembrava e comparava suas lembranças do verão com agora, a diferença era gritante. Ele pegou sua mão e apertou, mas parecia tão pouco em comparação com o que ela fez pra ele. Ele pensou de novo no que a motivou. As razões que ela tinha dado no verão não pareciam ser verdade.

Se Hermione estava pensando nas mesmas coisas, ela não comentou.

- Você estava certa de manter isso em segredo.

Ron olhou chocado.

- Eu ouvi direito? Você acha que Ginny tinha que esconder isso de Dumbledore?

- Não, não de Dumbledore. Mas ela tinha que manter em segredo de todo mundo o maior tempo possível. – Ron a olhava sem entender. – Vamos Ron, pense comigo. Isto é uma coisa rara. Ginny tem a habilidade de fazer talismãs protetores. Não existe registro disso há séculos. Nós estamos em guerra. Você não acha que vai ser um problema esse tipo de coisa?

O coração de Harry parou. Agora ele entendia a recusa mais cedo de Ginny em admitir sua habilidade. Ele não tinha parado para considerar as implicações disto, mas Ginny obviamente tinha. Ou ao menos ela sabia no seu coração onde isto a podia levar. As palavras dela agora ecoavam na sua cabeça: "Não quero passar por isto de novo." Parecia a ele que ela não tinha escolha se isso viesse a publico. E agora a maioria sabiam. Ao menos ninguém, além de Dumbledore e aqueles ali presentes naquela sala sabiam quem tinha feito. Isso nunca devia ter vindo a publico.

- Então o que vai ser feito sobre isto agora? – perguntou Ron.

- Não há nada que possamos fazer além de manter isso conosco. – disse Harry. – Dumbledore não vai dizer a ninguém e nós também não. Concordamos com isso, certo?

Ron e Hermione assentiram. Harry não tinha olhado para Ginny para ter seu consentimento. Ela sabia que ela estava desesperada para manter isso em segredo.

- Então fizemos um pacto. – disse Harry. – Se alguém perguntar sobre este colar, nenhum de vocês sabem de nada. E se alguém perguntar pra mim, vou inventar qualquer coisa.

Não havia mais nada para discutirem, e foram de volta para a Torre da Grifinória. Mais tarde naquela noite, enquanto se preparavam para ir pra cama, Harry chamou Hermione de lado.

- Você notou mais cedo quando Ginny estava falando... – ele parou, mas tinha certeza que Hermione estava entendendo. – Bem, você notou o jeito que ela disse que estava sendo guiada? – Hermione assentiu. – Ginny me disse isso antes. Você tem alguma idéia o que é?

Hermione pensou um momento.

- Você perguntou a ela?

- Sim e não. Digo perguntou a ela por que ela fez.

- E o que ela disse?

Embora eles já estivessem falando baixo, Harry baixou mais ainda a voz.

- Ela disse algo sobre estar em divida comigo. Porque eu salvei a vida dela no segundo ano.

- Bem, provavelmente é isso, Harry. Você não se lembra como Professor Snape foi guiado a te proteger do Quirell no primeiro ano? Não era porque ele tinha um débito com seu pai?

- É, acho que sim.

- Então se o poder de debito por salvar uma vida é forte o suficiente de alguém que já morreu, não é suficiente para fazer Ginny tentar o impossível?

Harry tinha que admitir que parecia plausível.

- Hey, Potter, o que você está fazendo num canto com minha namorada? – a voz de Ron veio das escadas do dormitório masculino. – Não me faça ir aí e te azarar!

- Queria ver você tentar, Weasley. – devolveu Harry. – Que tal um duelo até de manhã? Tenho certeza que eu te canso antes da l da manhã.

E com isso foram todos para cama.

X

N/A: A referencia sobre Monty Phyton no ultimo capitulo é bem difícil. Era a senha do escritório de Dumbledore, do esquete do chocolate Whizzo. Naquele esquete haviam sapos e outras coisas. Pensei se JKR não é fã também.


	11. Capítulo 11

O PRESENTE DE GINNY

De Ashwinder, tradução por Ligya Machado

CAPITULO 11

- Vá na frente, Ron. Eu te alcanço.

- Então tá certo, Harry. Te vejo no café da manhã. Poções logo de manhã. Urgh! – Ron fez uma careta e saiu do quarto.

Harry foi até o malão procurar umas meias quentes. Novembro tinha chegado, e o tempo estava ficando cada vez mais frio conforme o inverno chegava. O gelo se acumulava no chão e o vento cortante eram agora mais notáveis em volta do castelo. A umidade da masmorra de Poções só fazia a aula ficar mais desconfortável.

Ele colocou o colar de Ginny na cama para que não fosse enterrado debaixo de todas as outras coisas. Ele não tinha o usado desde aquele sábado, e sua cicatriz não tinha o incomodado nenhuma vez. Era mais do que um alívio. Talvez nada desastroso tenha acontecido, afinal.

- Oh, não é lindo!

Dino e Simas já tinham vindo do café da manhã, e Dino tinha começado a satirizar o colar. Desde o ultimo sábado ele tentou esconde-lo para evitar perguntas engraçadinhas, bem como todo tipo de comentário. De fato, ele pensou, era muito bom que ele tivesse uma namorada, ou ele teria que enfrentar comentários de natureza mais rude.

- Acha que pode me emprestar isso, Harry, querido – Dino perguntou afetado. – Ficaria perfeito com minhas vestes novas. – Dino piscava os olhos, enquanto Simas gargalhava.

Harry fez que ia pegar o colar, mas Dino jogou para Simas.

- Dá isso aqui!

- Acho que não. – disse Simas, como se estivesse considerando um grande problema. – Preciso ver se eu tenho um batom que combine. – Simas e Dino riam até ficarem vermelhos.

- Cale a boca vocês dois. – Neville tinha aparecido e parecia ter voltado a ser o pesadelo de antes, a julgar pelo jeito que falou. – Devolva. Vai logo. Não me faça tirar pontos de vocês.

Simas esticou a mão e devolveu o colar a Harry, que imediatamente colocou dentro da gaveta do seu criado mudo. Simas e Dino pegaram suas mochilas e saíram do quarto, deixando Harry e Neville sozinhos no dormitório.

- Er... obrigado, Neville.

Neville colocou a mão no ombro de Harry.

- Sem problemas. – Harry falou baixo. – Eu entendo o que deve significar pra você.

- Er... certo. – Harry devolveu confuso.

- Ron me contou, sabe.

- O que ele lhe disse exatamente?

- Que seu colar pertenceu a sua mãe.

- Oh, er... é, verdade... era dela.

- Eu vou ter uma palavrinha com Dino e Simas mais tarde.

Neville deu tapinhas no ombro de Harry e pegou suas coisas antes de sair. Harry se virou para seu malão. Na verdade, aquilo parecia ser uma boa história para contar. Era o tipo de coisa que faria a maioria calar a boca, talvez não Malfoy, mas nada o faria calar a boca. Ele teria que lembrar de agradecer Ron pela idéia.

Harry respirou de alivio, quando finalmente encontrou um par de meias feitas a mão que Dobby tinha lhe dado de Natal no ultimo ano. Uma era laranja e lilás, enquanto a outra era azul-marinho com pontos vermelhos. Eram feias mas faziam seus pés esquentarem.

Ele as colocou e deu uma olhada no tempo. Droga. Ele já estava atrasado. Ele agarrou sua mochila e desceu as escadas.

Ele não percebeu que tinha cometido um erro até tarde demais. Ele estava no meio da aula de Poções, fatiando fígado de dragão em pedaços precisos de um - quarto quando seus pés começaram a ficar notavelmente quentes. Ele levantou o pé, o chacoalhou, mas a sensação não mudou.

- Er... Harry. – Ron disse. Harry estava trabalhando com ele desde que Mundugo Fletcher tinham proclamado em alta voz para a classe inteira que ele e Hermione trabalhando juntos constituíam em muita distração. Hermione fazia par agora com Neville do outro lado da sala.

– Harry. – disse Ron o mais alto que podia. – Há alguma coisa estranha acontecendo. Olhe seus pés.

Harry olhou para baixo e viu fumaças púrpuras saírem dos seus sapatos. Ele observava aquilo, horrorizado, enquanto a fumaça aumentava.

- Que cheiro é esse? – uma voz feminina gritou. Harry pensou que era Parvati. Um fedor enchia a sala junto com a fumaça. Outros na sala começavam a tossir e enjoar.

Um terrível pensamento passou na cabeça de Harry. Isso só podia significar uma coisa. Quando ele desembalou o malão em primeiro de setembro ele pensou que tinha removido qualquer possibilidade de brincadeira que os gêmeos pudessem ter feito nas suas coisas. Ele obviamente esqueceu daquelas meias.

- O que seus irmãos fizeram com minhas meias? – Harry se virou para Ron. O ar estava agora impregnado e ele estava com dificuldade em ver Ron, e os olhos de Harry começaram a lacrimejar com o odor.

- Não tenho a mínima idéia, mas tem cheiro de...

- Bombas de bosta. – disseram juntos.

- O que significa essa perturbação? – o professor Fletcher tinha aparecido, e Harry admitiu que a única razão que ele tinha para sair da sua mesa antes do tempo era porque ele estava com problemas de ver através da fumaça. O mestre de Poções estava segurando um pedaço de roupa no nariz para agüentar o cheiro. Ele olhou para o caldeirão deles como se achasse que ali era o problema.

- Bem, o que esta acontecendo aqui? – ele perguntou. – Sua poção parece bem. A fumaça não esta vindo daqui, de qualquer modo. – seu olhar passou de Ron para Harry e então para os pés de Harry. Ele cruzou os braços e olhou para Harry esperando uma explicação.

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo? – Harry murmurou.

- Detenção, Potter! – Fletcher esbravejou. – E quarenta pontos da Grifinória. E será mais se a poção não estiver perfeita.

Ele levantou a varinha. Harry por um momento pensou que ele que ia ser azarado.

- "Finite Incantatem"!

A fumaça parou de se espalhar, mas o odor continuava ali.

- "Era Integer!" – Fletcher berrou, e a masmorra de repente começou a cheirar como antes.

Enquanto ele se afastava, Harry sussurrou para Ron.

- Me lembre de matar seus irmãos.

X

A sexta-feira seguinte encontrou Harry esfregando as mesas da masmorra de Poções e amaldiçoando Fred e Jorge. Ele podia pensar em varias coisas que preferia estar fazendo numa sexta feira à noite, e nenhuma delas envolvia limpar saliva de rato e bílis de armadilo da superfície da pedra. Harry não conseguia trabalhar por causa da combinação nauseante que tinha misturado pra limpar o granito. Tinha que ter um feitiço para prevenir isso, só podia ter. Mas o Professor Fletcher tinha que lhe dar alguma coisa como detenção. Ele o impediu de usar magia por algum motivo, Harry concluiu.

As coisas podiam ter sido piores. A detenção podia ter tomado seu tempo precioso da lição de casa. O resultado de os jogos de Quadribol terem sido cancelados era mais tempo livre, já que não havia mais treino pra fazer. Ele estava bem concentrado no seu trabalho agora, embora não conseguisse muita coisa ali.

- Harry, o Professor Fletcher me disse que estava aqui em baixo.

Harry olhou para ver Professor Dumbledore entrar na masmorra. Os olhos dele estavam brilhando e Harry pegou isso como um sinal positivo.

- Teve alguma dificuldade com suas meias? Coisas curiosas, meias, você nunca pode dizer quando elas vão decidir fazer uma travessura com você.

- Não, senhor. Nem mesmo a mais ligeira brincadeira.

- São boas noticias, então. Parece que não perdemos nada. Estou, claro, me baseando minhas conclusões em mais do que na sua cicatriz. – Harry estava aliviado em ouvir aquilo. Ele não gostava da idéia de que a vida das pessoas que ele se importava, se ligava ao fato dele ter dores de cabeça ou não. – Você decidiu o que vai fazer sobre o colar?

- Eu não acho que realmente preciso usar enquanto estiver em Hogwarts.

- Não, Harry, você não precisa.

- Então eu não vou colocá-lo por enquanto. Há ainda a chance de detectar Voldemort se ele decidir voltar para a Inglaterra enquanto eu não usar.

- Decisão sabia. Não acredito que os outros garotos no seu dormitório não deixaram de te aborrecer com isso, certo?

- Na verdade, eles até não foram ruins. – e era verdade. Neville tinha dito a Dino e Simas a historia sobre o colar ter sido da mãe dele, e a historia pareceu ter circulado. Os únicos que fariam comentários eram os Sonserinos, e Harry tinha se acostumado a ignorá-los, que não faria muita diferença o que eles viriam a dizer. – Mas por que chamaria atenção? Eu parei de usar.

- Soa como um bom plano, Harry. Tenha certeza de manter isso seguro. Proteção como essa é rara e valiosa. Você não vai ficar em Hogwarts pra sempre, e esse dia pode vir e tem que ficar feliz em tê-lo.

- Sim, senhor.

- Eu vou deixar você terminar sua detenção. Cuide-se.

X

- Olhe, ali está Perseus.

Ginny apontou na direção do céu a noite, seu dedo criando uma sombra contra a claridade. Ela e Harry estavam deitados no telhado de Hogwarts, um ponto que eles recentemente descobriram, era acessível apenas da base da Torre Norte. Com a torre nas suas costas, eles tinham uma visão fantástica de um bom pedaço do céu do seu ponto vantajoso.

Eles tinham sido obrigados a encontrar um novo lugar pra se encontrar já que Ron e Hermione colocaram o estoque do quarto andar em freqüente uso. Harry suspeitava que em parte a razão para isto era Ron que tentava por empecilhos em qualquer coisa que ele e Ginny fossem fazer. Harry realmente não se importava com isso, contudo. Era delicioso ficar debaixo das estrelas, com cobertores e chocolate quente numa fria noite de novembro. Era confortável o suficiente.

Harry foi interrompido ao ouvir o nome da constelação.

- O nome do seu irmão é por isso?

Ginny riu.

- Não, é só Percy. Não faço idéia onde Mamãe o tirou. Digo, o resto de nós parecemos ter nomes normais, não é? – ela riu de novo. – Bem, tem o Gui...

- O que há de errado com Gui?

- É diminutivo de Guimbus. Papai prometeu dar o nome do seu irmão mais velho ao primeiro filho. Eu ouvi que Mamãe não ficou muito feliz com isso quando ela soube, e ela insistiu em dar o nome dos outros. Ela deve ter gostado de Percy, eu acho.

Harry olhava para o céu acima dele. A noite estava fria e sem nuvens, e parecia que as incontáveis estrelas estavam mais próximas.

- Falando em nomes estranhos... há Draco.

Ele apontou para a constelação, e Ginny riu.

- Acho que eu gosto mais dele no céu do que em Hogwarts.

Eles ficaram deitados ali um grande tempo, olhando as estrelas e procurando as formações da aula de Astronomia. Cassiopeia, Andrômeda... Eles caíram em silencio, até a voz de Ginny rasgar o ar mais uma vez.

- O que você acha que vai fazer no ano que vem?

Harry pensou por um momento antes de responder.

- Eu não sei. – ele tinha gasto os últimos seis anos mais preocupado com o presente do que com o futuro. – Se a guerra ainda acontecer, acho que vou fazer a minha parte. Qualquer que seja.

Ginny trouxe o corpo e ficou apoiada no cotovelo, podendo ver parte do céu enquanto olhava para Harry.

- Mas e se já tiver acabado? O que vai fazer?

- Acho que eu nunca parei pra pensar nisso. Talvez eu tente entrar em algum time de Quadribol. Deve ser divertido.

- Ah, sim. Se houver Quadribol de novo. – os jogos da Liga tinha sido canceladas no ano passado. – Você é muito bom nisso, sabia?

- E o que você quer fazer? Digo depois de terminar a escola, claro. – enquanto ele perguntava, ele lembrava do fato que no ano seguinte ela ainda estaria em Hogwarts, enquanto ele estaria longe trabalhando ou coisa assim. Eles ficariam separados, ele se deu conta. Ele rapidamente empurrou esse pensamento pra longe. Não aconteceria em quase um ano. Muita coisa podia acontecer até lá.

- Eu sempre pensei em trabalhar no Ministério da Magia, mas agora...

Harry tinha uma boa idéia do que ela se referia.

- Ninguém sabe de nada, Gin.

- Professor Dumbledore sabe, você sabe, Ron e Hermione sabem.

- Nenhum de nós vai contar nada.

- Professor Dumbledore querer que eu conte pros meus pais.

Harry alcançou e pegou sua mão livre, enlaçando seus dedos e fazendo carinhos.

- Tá tudo bem, não é? Eles certamente não vão contar pra ninguém.

- Eu sei, mas queria manter isso só pra mim.

- O que você faria, se você pudesse fazer o que quisesse?

Ginny não respondeu em seguida. Ela deitou de volta e ficou olhando as estrelas enquanto considerava a resposta. Suas mãos continuavam juntas. Harry de repente queria ouvir a resposta, mesmo sendo ruim.

- Eu não sei. – ela replicou finalmente. – Mas eu sei o que eu não quero. Não quero as pessoas batendo na minha porta pedindo talismãs protetores. É tão difícil. – a voz dela tremia. – E com a guerra em frente, eu sei que há muitas pessoas que ganharia beneficio com um. Meus irmãos, Sirius. Professor Dumbledore está deixando a escolha em aberto pra mim se eu quiser fazer isso. Eu só não sei.

Ela ficou em silencio, mas Harry podia sentir sua distração. Ele lembrou o que ela tinha dito sobre como o processo de fazer um talismã foi exaustivo. Ele apertou a mão que ele ainda segurava, e ela levantou a cabeça para deitá-la no seu ombro. Ele levantou a outra mão, a trazendo mais perto, encostando seus lábios nos seu cabelo.

Eles deitaram ali por um momento sem se mexerem ou sem conversarem até Harry soltar a mão da mão dela e levar um dedo gentilmente delineando seus traços do rosto. Quando ele alcançou sua mandíbula, ele carinhosamente roçou sua bochecha e então pode encontrar seus lábios com os seus. Ele a beijou suavemente, mas um beijo levou a outro, e a outro, cada um mais profundo que o outro. Quando eles se separaram, ficaram se fitando, ambos com a respiração difícil, e ela sentada no colo dele. Harry nunca tinha se sentido tão vivo como naquele momento com Ginny tão perto dele. Ele segurou o desejo de trazê-la para mais perto, enquanto ele corria suas mãos firmemente na suas costas começando pelos ombros e terminando na curva do seu bumbum.

Seus lábios se encontraram novamente num beijo mais intenso do qualquer coisa que já tivessem experimentado antes. Ele achou que tinha ouvido um som no fundo da garganta dela, e ele parou, pensando que fosse um protesto. Não era. Ele tremeu quando ela baixou a cabeça e começou a correr os lábios na pele sensível atrás da sua orelha. Era incrível. Outro arrepio de prazer passou por ele, e ele se aconchegava mais no corpo dela.

Um barulho de aviso começou a soar no seu cérebro. Por semanas ele tinha se controlado com Ginny, mas se ela não parasse logo, ele achava que ia perder a cabeça. Aquilo estava tão avassalador que a tentativa de descobrir o que a faria tremer estava se tornando impossível de resistir. Ele podia sentir as curvas dela pressionando seu peito, e as mãos dele a tocavam com delicadeza.

Ele deveria fazer alguma coisa? Ele tinha. Realmente. Ele levantou as mãos na direção do cabelo dela, levantando sua cabeça para encontrar seu olhar.

- Temos que parar Gin. - a voz dele soou estranha pra ele, estava mais baixa que o normal. - Você tá me deixando doido...

Ele não podia ver a expressão dela no escuro, mas ele achou que ela deveria saber do que ele estava falando. Tão perto que ela estava dele, ela não podia ajudar mas não podia deixar de notar o efeito que ela tinha nele.

Ginny assentiu e fez que ia sair de cima dele, mas ele não estava pronto para deixá-la ir ainda, e ele a segurou ali. Ele não queria forçá-la a nada que não tivesse pronta, mas ele não queria perder o contato. Nem ele sabia se ele estava pronto pra aquilo. Ainda era tudo muito novo pra ele.

- Eu não quero te forçar a nada. - ele disse. - Acho que nós precisamos ir devagar.

- Me desculpe. Nem sei o que me deu. Acho que perdi o controle. - ele achou que ela soou aliviada.

- Acho que nós dois perdemos. Tá tudo bem, Ginny. - ele levantou a mão e tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela. Ele sentiu que devia dizer algo mais, mas não tinha idéia do que. Era como se houvessem centenas de sentimentos diferentes dentro dele naquele momento, e não havia como ele se expressar propriamente. Ginny o beijou novamente, mas desta vez mais suavemente. Quando ela se afastou, disse:

- Eu acho melhor nós voltarmos.

Ele realmente não queria acabar com o tempo deles juntos, mas sabia que ela estava certa. Era muito tarde, já tinha passado muito tempo do toque de recolher. Ele sentiu uma sensação de perda enquanto ela se movia de cima dele e levantou. Ele também levantou e apontou para os cobertores que tinham trazido. Os cobertores se dobraram sozinhos. Então Harry segurou a mão de Ginny, entraram debaixo da capa de invisibilidade juntos e voltaram para a Torre da Grifinória.

X

Harry correu a mão no seus cabelo gemendo de frustração. Estava provavelmente no final agora, mas não se importava. Era um trabalho de Historia da Magia, e ele não se sentia bem em escrevê-lo. Ele olhava para o pergaminho em branco na sua frente e esperava em vão as palavras aparecerem. Quando nada aconteceu, ele jogou a pena no chão com um suspiro audível, fazendo com que Ginny parasse para olhá-lo.

- O que está fazendo? - ele perguntou.

Um sorriso espalhou no rosto dela.

- Uma carta estelar para Astronomia.

- Oh! - Harry engoliu seco. As imagens que passavam agora na cabeça dele não tinham nada a ver com a evolução do Ministério da Magia no Conselho de Bruxos.

No esforço de clarear sua mente traidora, ele olhou em volta no Salão Comunal. Era bem tarde, e muitos dos estudantes mais novos já tinham subido para seus dormitórios. O olhar de Harry caiu em Neville, que estava encostado no braço de uma poltrona perto do fogo, lendo. Talvez Neville já tivesse terminado seu trabalho. Harry considerou em ir perguntar a Neville se ele pudia dar uma olhada no trabalho do garoto para ter alguma inspiração. Mas Harry rapidamente desistiu da idéia. Neville era agora um seguidor de regras, com certeza iria recusar.

Harry voltou para seu pergaminho, escreveu uma sentença e imediatamente a riscou. Aquilo não estava funcionando. Ele não podia nem lembrar de quando fez o titulo. Ele olhou o topo do pergaminho com o titulo, e o arremessou no fogo.

- Com problemas? - perguntou Ginny.

- Pode se dizer que sim.

- No que esta trabalhando?

- Trabalho do Binns.

Ela soou simpática.

- Urgh!

Harry não teve mais sorte quando Ron e Hermione atravessaram o buraco do retrato meia hora depois. Ele e Ginny se olharam, enquanto os dois se sentavam a mesa.

Não demorou muito tempo até Hermione espionar pergaminho do trabalho de Harry deixado de lado.

- Você não fez esse trabalho ainda? Melhor você fazer. Fiz o meu há séculos.

O estomago de Harry rodopiou. Se Hermione tinha feito a séculos, quanto tempo ele levaria?

- E é claro que Hermione deu um jeito de fazer tão logo que o trabalho foi pedido. – provocou Ron.

- E eu suponho que você se beneficiou com isso, então. – observou Ginny.

Hermione ficou corada com isto.

- Pode ser. – Ron disse evasivo.

- Onde vocês estavam à noite toda então? – perguntou Ginny um pouco mais afiada.

- Biblioteca. – disse Ron e Hermione ao mesmo tempo, talvez rápido demais do que o necessário.

- A biblioteca fecha as oito. – Harry disse, olhando no relógio. – São agora onze e meia.

- Nós demos uma volta. – disse Ron. A ponta das suas orelhas estava bem vermelhas agora.

Hermione olhou em volta do Salão, como se pudesse ver alguém perto para se distrair da conversa. A sala estava deserta exceto por eles e Neville, que parecia bem ocupado com seu livro. Ele deixou o toque de recolher passar sem dizer uma palavra.

- Achei algo que pudesse lhe interessar. – disse Hermione em voz baixa, tirando algo da bolsa, e empurrando um volume enorme na mãos de Ginny.

Ginny olhou o titulo, tremendo ligeiramente.

- Acho que não.

- Vamos Ginny, qual o problema de aprender um pouco mais?

Ginny colocou o livro de lado na mesa, e Harry pôde ler o titulo: "Talentos Mágicos Raros" por Nathaniel Tudor.

- Uma outra hora, talvez. Tenho lição de casa pra terminar agora.

- Sabia que esse livro é bem interessante. Tem diversos casos. Há um bruxo que era um Procurador de Almas, que...

- Eu NÃO sou um caso interessante! – Ginny a cortou, olhando furiosamente para Hermione.

Harry olhou nervosamente na direção de Neville para ter certeza que a agudeza no tom de voz de Ginny não atraiu a atenção dele. O que Harry viu quase o fez cair da cadeira. Ele deu uma leve cotovelada em Ron, que estava sentado ao lado dele.

- O que? – Ron perguntou.

- Dê uma olhada no que Neville está lendo. – Harry disse bem baixo. Por sorte dos garotos, Hermione estava muito ocupada tentando se desculpar com Ginny para notar o que eles estavam fazendo.

Ron esticou o pescoço na direção do fogo, onde Neville tinha se posicionado com a poltrona e o titulo do livro que ele estava lendo poderia agora ser notado. Era o livro que Sirius tinha dado a Harry no seu aniversário – ou uma outra cópia, mas de alguma maneira ele duvidava que fosse. Harry viu a reação de Ron e viu seus olhos se arregalarem.

- Como você acha que ele conseguiu?

- Não faço idéia. Você não deixou ele jogado por aí, né?

- Deixou o quê jogado por aí? – Hermione tinha evidentemente feito as pazes com Ginny, e as duas agora os olhava com curiosidade.

- Nada. – disse Ron rapidamente. Quando Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha duvidando da resposta, Ron adicionou. – Eu só estava perguntando a Harry sobre o trabalho de Adivinhação dele. Ele estava procurando por ele mais cedo.

Hermione olhou pronta para disparar sua opinião sobre Adivinhação, ou iria discorrer sobre como tratar a lição de casa propriamente, então Harry decidiu distrai-la com outra coisa.

- Hermione, o que é um Procurador de Almas? – ele olhou para Ginny enquanto perguntava isso, e viu a expressão dura dela. Ele achou que o este tópico estava muito perto da área que ela queria evitar, mas não podia fazer nada agora.

Hermione apontou para o livro da biblioteca.

- Está tudo aqui. Não há muitos deles, mas se acredita que Rowena Ravenclaw tinha essa habilidade.

- Que habilidade?

- De ver a alma das pessoas.

- Tipo, como ler a mente das pessoas?- perguntou Ron.

- Não, não exatamente. Um Procurador de Almas não é capaz de ler seus pensamentos. Eles apenas olham no seu coração. Ver que tipo de pessoa você é, suas forças, suas fraquezas, coisas assim.

- Tipo como o Chapéu Seletor?

- Exato. Parece que Rowena Ravenclaw colocou de algum jeito sua habilidade no Chapéu Seletor. Antes de morrer, era ela que sorteava os estudantes para as casas.

- Mas o chapéu sempre diz que Godric Gryffindor arranjou esse jeito. – Harry protestou.

Hermione continuou.

- Talvez um favor para seu proprietário. Ou talvez ele apenas veio com a idéia de usar um chapéu. Quem sabe? Foi há mil anos atrás.

- Mas como uma pessoa pode fazer isso? Olhar sua alma?

- É uma mágica sem varinha. É feito com os olhos, é uma habilidade especial. – Hermione apontou com a cabeça para Ginny, que estava ficando pálida. – De acordo com o livro, a pessoa com o talento é naturalmente mais perceptiva, mas com o treinamento apropriado, eles podem aprender realmente a ver o coração de outra pessoa e ver que...

Ela parou quando Ginny emitiu um barulho estranho.

- Ginny, algum problema? – perguntou Harry. Parecia que ela estava meio verde.

- Não, não. Só estou cansada. Acho que vou para a cama. Boa noite. – Harry, Ron e Hermione se entreolharam enquanto Ginny se levantava e subia para o dormitório feminino.

- O que há com ela? – perguntou Ron.

- Vai, Ron, é completamente óbvio... – ela deve ter continuado, mas Harry deu um olhar significativo na direção de Neville, que ainda estava na poltrona. Hermione balançou a cabeça ligeiramente e fechou a boca por um momento. Quando ela foi baixando o tom, e Harry a ouviu. – Ela ainda não aceitou a idéia de que ela pode fazer algo que os outros não podem. Ela vai ficar bem quando se acostumar com a idéia. Eu acho que o livro ajudaria, se pudéssemos convencê-la a lê-lo.

Ron riu impiedosamente.

- Não há muitas maneiras de convencer Ginny a fazer algo que ela não queira fazer.

- Deus do Céu! Olhe a hora. Já passou o toque de recolher. – Neville parece que finalmente saiu do pequeno mundo que se encontrava. Harry imaginava o que Neville encontrou de tão interessante e começou a ficar vermelho quando percebeu que devia ser as mesmas coisas que ele mesmo achou fascinante. – O que vocês estão esperando? – Neville perguntou, levantando. – Vamos lá, pra cama todo mundo!

- O que estava lendo, Neville? – perguntou Hermione.

Neville ficou escarlate.

- Oh, só um livro que encontrei no dormitório.

Harry e Ron trocaram um olhar desconfortável. Harry imaginou se Neville tinha ido procurar mais contrabando e deu de cara com o livro de Sirius na sua busca. Não, não fazia sentido. Neville tinha sido humilhado quando foi pego fazendo isso antes. Ele com certeza não andaria com ele pelo Salão Comunal se tivesse o obtido por meios escusos. Ele realmente deve ter encontrado jogado – e Harry sabia que não tinha deixado jogado por aí. Ele olhou de novo para Ron, que deve ter tirado as mesmas conclusões, porque ele levantou as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça, como se dissesse: "Não fui eu".

Hermione, que nesse meio tempo, parecia estar gostando de desconforto de Neville. Harry tinha certeza que ela tinha reconhecido o livro como aquele do quarto de Ron no verão. Ela tocou o dedo no titulo.

- "Feitiços Práticos para Bruxos do Dr. Zog". Sim, eu já li. Bem informativo.

Ela seguiu na direção do dormitório, deixando Neville com um ar de profunda incoerência. Quando ela se foi, Harry rodeou Neville.

- Onde você encontrou isso? – ele perguntou.

- Estava jogado. Juro que estava!

- Jogado onde exatamente?

- No criado mudo do Dino.

Harry e Ron se entreolharam. Parece que teriam que ter uma palavrinha com Dino no dia seguinte. Neville, nesse meio tempo, recuperou a compostura.

- Isto pertence a você então, Harry?

Era a vez de Harry ficar vermelho.

- Er.. é... é sim. – ele murmurou.

- Você se importa de me emprestar?

Harry não achou que devia recusar. Melhor emprestar o livro a Neville do que ele dedura-lo para Professora McGonagall.

- É claro. Só me devolva quando terminar.

X

Na manhã seguinte, Harry e Ron encararam Dino no dormitório antes do café da manhã.

- Dino, - Harry começou. – Sabe alguma coisa sobre o Dr. Zog?

Dino olhou confuso por um momento, e então um sorriso bem lascivo apareceu no seu rosto.

- Então, você ouviu falar sobre ele, certo? É, é um ótimo livro. Cheio de coisas interessantes. Eu acho que está com Neville agora. Tenho certeza vai deixar você ler quando terminar. Pode demorar um tempo. Ele está começando bem pelo inicio, se é que você me entende.

- Certo, - disse Harry. – Na verdade, queria saber onde você conseguiu ele.

- Simas estava com ele. Me disse que deixou Lilá bem feliz.

- E onde Simas conseguiu?

- Não perguntei. Por quê?

- Por nada, só que ele parece com o meu livro.

Dino o olhou impressionado.

- Boa, Harry. Onde você encontrou uma coisa dessas?

- Foi presente de aniversário. Ouça, ele estava no meu malão, e tenho certeza...

Dino o interrompeu.

- Eu não acho que Simas mexeu nas suas coisas.

- O que foi mexido nas coisas do Harry? – Simas apareceu.

Harry se virou para ele.

- Quero saber onde você encontrou meu livro.

- Que livro?

- Dr. Zog.

- Oh, aquele livro. É seu então?

- É, onde você encontrou?

- Foi estranho, na verdade. Eu apenas o vi jogado no chão, então eu peguei. E fui dar uma olhada para ver de quem pertencia, e bem, então eu notei que não tinha nada, e que não podia devolver, então dei uma olhada.

Harry olhou bem o garoto, mas não parecia que ele estava mentindo. Mas havia algo decididamente esquisito ali. Ele sabia que tinha deixado o livro escondido no malão. Como poderia ter sido encontrado no meio do quarto?

- Olhe, me desculpe. – Simas disse. – Mas não fazia idéia que era seu. Não tinha nada dizendo.

- Tá tudo bem. É que eu vi Neville com ele ontem a noite, e pensei onde ele tinha conseguido.

Simas começou a rir.

- Parece que ele está circulando por aí, então. Não se preocupe, ele vai voltar. Alguma hora.

Ele e Dino desceram para o café da manhã, deixando Harry e Ron sozinhos por um momento. Harry olhou para Ron, que imediatamente disse:

- Eu não deixei por aí. E com certeza não deixei no chão.

- Eu sei que não. Mas lembra que no verão Hermione encontrou? – Ron negou. – É quase como se o livro quisesse ser encontrado.

X


	12. Capítulo 12

O PRESENTE DE GINNY

De Ashwinder, tradução por Ligya Machado

CAPITULO DOZE

Quase sem Harry perceber, o ano estava acabando, e todos estavam se preparando para o Natal. O Grande Salão estava decorado com as usuais doze arvores de Natal, e talvez na tentativa de deixar as coisas um pouco mais festivas, as armaduras foram encantadas para cantar coros de Natal como foi feita uma vez no quarto ano de Harry. Eles não se lembravam da letra, aparentemente, e Pirraça mais uma vez preenchia as lacunas com palavrões.

Mas apesar das tentativas, o humor no castelo estava bem sombrio. Grande parte dos estudantes tinham assinado a lista para passar o feriado em casa – a viagem estava sendo arranjada por Chave de Portal – e havia um sentimento definido, não comentado mas presente em todos ao mesmo tempo, que esse poderia ser o ultimo Natal que algumas famílias poderiam passar juntas.

Harry, é claro, ficaria em Hogwarts, como todo ano. Ron, Hermione e Ginny também ficariam. No caso dos Weasley, houve uma coruja da mãe deles informando que não haveria uma comemoração especial na Toca este ano. Gui e Carlinhos estavam aparentemente ocupados nos seus deveres no Continente. Harry não tinha certeza, mas ele achou que Sra. Weasley de alguma maneira achava que eles estariam mais seguros em Hogwarts. De qualquer maneira, estava agradecido pela companhia.

Harry tinha acabado de sair da aula de Herbologia, a ultima sexta-feira do ano, num humor horrível. Normalmente seria o fim de semana de Hogsmeade no dia seguinte, e seria ótimo sair do castelo e fazer umas compras de Natal. Queria algumas idéias do que comprar para Ginny, e Ron não tinha ajudado muito com suas sugestões. Harry achava que Ginny não ia apreciar alguma coisa da Zonko's, e doces da Dedosdemel pareciam obvias demais. De qualquer modo havia a chance de conseguir algo em Hogsmeade visitando as lojas. Harry não tinha ouvido falar se o motivo era porque tinha sido atacado no Halloween, mas as visitas a Hogsmeade mesmo assim tinham sido canceladas.

Ele entrou no Salão Principal com Ron e Hermione para encontrar vários estudantes agrupados. Vários tinham coisas nas mãos também. Logo eles descobriram o que estava acontecendo. Andando até o grupo, Ron esticou o pescoço e disse:

- São Fred e Jorge.

Hermione ficou na ponta dos pés na vã tentativa de ver acima dos estudantes.

- O que eles estão fazendo aqui?

- Não sei. Parece um tipo de demonstração.

Harry só podia ver um pouco até que foram empurrados mais pra frente. Agora podiam ver que os gêmeos tinham espalhado vários tipos de coisa na mesa e demonstravam a variedade de produtos da Zonko's para os estudantes. No fim da mesa tinha uma pilha de pergaminhos que pareciam a Harry ordens de pagamento.

- Talvez você irá gostar disso. – Fred conversava animadamente com uma garota da Corvinal do sétimo ano, enquanto segurava o que parecia uma das varinhas falsas que eles inventaram. – Se você segurar e dar uma chacoalhada, vai repetir o nome do seu pior inimigo.

- E por que isso é bom pra mim? – a garota perguntou.

- Pode ser informativo. Dê pra alguém que não gosta de você e brinque com ele balançando isso. Você vai descobrir quem realmente não gosta de você, e vai ficar pra saber o nome do inimigo dele, e outras coisas...

- Eu entendi... – a garota parecia estar pronta de correr dali.

- Espere, eu sei de uma coisa... – os olhos de Fred pareciam reluzir enquanto chegava mais perto dela e baixava sua voz. Ele colocou a mão embaixo da mesa e tirou um par de enormes lábios vermelhos. Ele deu um toque com a mão, e eles voaram no ar e beijou a garota na bochecha com um barulho de "smack" bem barulhento. Ela corou e começou a sorrir furtivamente.

- Eu não sei...

Fred chegou mais perto, um sorriso espalhou por seu rosto.

- Você não vai encontrar nada melhor que isto. Inventado por mim, é claro.

- Se eu me lembro, ele teve ajuda. – Jorge tinha se aproximado de Harry, Ron e Hermione. Ele estava assistindo seu irmão gêmeo e a garota.

- O que é tudo isso? – perguntou Ron.

- Se Maomé não vai a montanha, a montanha vai a Maomé. – Ron olhou desconfiado para o irmão. – São bons negócios. Sem a visita a Hogsmeade pelos alunos, estamos dando a chance de fazer suas compras de Natal aqui.

- É, mas todos irão pra casa amanha. – Hermione apontou.

- Nós apenas coletando pedidos hoje. Todos os pedidos virão por coruja, com entrega garantida no Natal. – Jorge disse, indicando as ordens de pagamento. – Brinde incluso. Então... – ele chegou mais perto de Hermione e baixou a voz, quase igual como Fred tinha feito. – Posso lhe oferecer uma seleção de luxo das nossas mais finas Bombas de Bosta? Uma barganha de apenas um galeão e cinco sicles.

- Er... acho que não. – disse Hermione.

- Vamos, Roniquinho vai amar. Ao menos você deve ter algo em mente... – o tom de voz de Jorge se tornou bem sugestivo.

Mas Bombas de bosta lembrou algo mais a Harry.

- Er... Jorge. – ele disse. – Odeio interromper, mas queria ter uma palavra com você.

- O que é, jovem Harry? Precisa de um conselho do que comprar para nossa irmã para o feriado? Porque eu tenho o que você...

- Não, na verdade, é sobre minhas meias.

Jorge pareceu perdido por um momento, mas então percebeu o que era.

- Hey, Fred! – ele chamou.

Fred o olhou. Ele ainda estava pegando o pedido da garota da Corvinal. Harry suspeitou que Fred estava a paquerando.

- Fred, venha aqui um minuto. Você tem que ouvir isto.

- O que é? Não está vendo que estou no meio de uma venda? – ele não soou contenta com a interrupção.

- Isto vai apenas tomar um momento do seu tempo, meu querido irmão. Então poderá voltar ao que está fazendo. – o tom de voz de Jorge indicava que ele estava tão desconfiado quanto Harry estava com as verdadeiras motivações de Fred. Quando Fred se juntou a eles, Jorge continuou: - Eu acredito que você me deve cinco galeões.

- Por quê?

- Acredito que nós temos uma aposta, do qual eu ganhei.

Harry não tinha idéia do que aquilo tudo tinha a ver com o desastre que tinha ocorrido na aula de Poções.

- Vocês poderiam discutir sobre essa aposta mais tarde, - ele disse aos gêmeos. – só queria saber o que vocês fizeram com minhas meias!

- Se você está perguntando a nós sobre elas, - disse Jorge. – você deve ter uma idéia. Achei que a fragrância particular fosse bem óbvia...

- Tá certo. – devolveu Harry. – Vocês tinham que fazer funcionar bem no meio da aula de Poções?

Fred e Jorge trocaram um olhar e começaram a gargalhar.

- Aula de Poções? – disse Fred, uma vez que controlou o riso. – Pena que o Snape não tivesse lá pra ver...

- O Fletcher é muito pior que o Snape já foi.

Fred pôs uma mão no ombro de Harry.

- Sinto muito se coloquei você em problemas. Foi minha culpa. Eu disse a Jorge que você não iria usar essas meias. É porque eu as escolhi para azará-las. Não imaginei que você iria mesmo usa-las. Elas são tão...

- Coloridas. – respondeu Jorge. – Originais. E sendo um homem de bom gosto, eu apostei com Fred que você usaria.

Fred limpou a garganta, interrompendo o gêmeo.

- Jorge queria pegar as meias. Ele tem uma camiseta que combina.

- E agora você admite que usou. – disse Jorge, ignorando o comentário de Fred. Ele esticou a mão para o irmão. – Pagando.

Fred suspirou, e levou a mão ao bolso. Quando entregou umas moedas a Jorge, ele se virou para Harry:

- Ouça, nos deixe fazer algo por você. Qualquer coisa que queira de Hogsmeade, nós conseguiremos pra você. Vamos, o que você me diz?

Harry hesitou. Seria uma boa uma ajuda com o presente de Ginny, se ele pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa que pudesse dar para ela. Por outro lado, ele definitivamente não confiava nos gêmeos, não com uma caixa de logros. Antes que pudesse responder, Ginny se juntou a eles.

- Desculpe. – ela disse um pouco sem fôlego. Harry sentiu a mão dela pegando na sua. – Fletcher me fez ficar depois da aula para uma limpeza extra. – ela esticou o pescoço. – O que está acontecendo?

- Nós estamos tentando fazer negócios neste feriado. – disse Fred. – Falando nisso... – ele voltou até a garota da Corvinal, que estava o aguardando para completar seu pedido.

- Ouçam, - disse Jorge. – Eu vou precisar voltar ao trabalho logo, e enquanto estiverem aqui, e vocês ficarão para o feriado, por que vocês não se juntam a nós em Hogsmeade, no dia de Natal?

Hermione mordeu o lábio.

- Não sei se poderemos. Eles cancelaram as visitas a Hogsmeade por uma boa razão, sabem.

- Bem, não é como se Você-sabe-quem fosse aparecer lá. – disse Ron. – Ele deve desconfiar de toda a escola ir para Hogsmeade, porque leva uma certa organização, mas nós quatro é um problema diferente.

- É, não é como se não tivéssemos mais de um caminho para chegar lá. – adicionou Harry com uma piscada de Jorge.

- Bem, pensem nisso. – Jorge disse. – Se quiserem, eu falo com Dumbledore.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse responder, houve um som alto de tapas. Eles todos se viraram para ver Fred segurando sua bochecha e a garota Corvinal furiosa. Fred estava segurando o que parecia um duende azul vestido com calças brancas e um chapéu pontudo branco.

- Argh! – disse Jorge. – Eu sabia que aqueles personagens de desenho trouxa era uma péssima idéia.

X

Harry entrou no dormitório dos meninos mais tarde encontrando Ron já lá. Ele estava espalhado na cama lendo. Era uma surpresa considerando que o feriado de Natal começaria oficialmente amanhã.

Ron não olhou quando Harry apareceu. Ele meramente constatou:

- Elas são doidas, sabe.

- Quem?

- Garotas.

- O que você fez agora?

Ron arremessou o travesseiro em Harry.

- Eu não fiz nada, só interpretei errado o que Hermione disse. E isso é realmente surpreendente. Ouça isto. – ele começou a ler uma passagem do livro.

_Quando as garotas dizem a você que não está brava, não acredite. É claro que está. A mesma coisa, se ela lhe dizer: "Não é você, sou eu.", ela quer dizer que o problema é com você, e fica a seu lado até você descobrir o que fez e faça alguma coisa sobre isso o mais rápido possível. Trate-a com carinho, contudo, se ela dizer: "Estou bem." Você pode pensar que ela quer dizer o oposto, mas não é sempre o caso. A frase "estou bem", quando pronunciada por sua namorada, pode significar ou uma coisa ou outra:_

_Estou perfeitamente bem, por que quer saber? O que você fez?_

_Não estou bem, e não vou ficar bem até eu ficar boa, e azarar você e dizer a todos os meus amigos, como você é um traste estúpido._

_Não estou bem, mas suponho que você é capaz de adivinhar e consertar o erro._

_Estou frustrada e estou descontando em você._

_Não estou bem, e eu quero que me leve para sair e me faça me sentir melhor._

_Se você tem que perguntar, certamente não sou eu que vou lhe dizer._

_Vou fiar bem depois de trabalhar meus sentimentos. Volte em um ano ou dois._

_Cai fora._

Ron fez uma pausa para respirar enquanto fechava o livro com barulho.

- O que eu disse? Completamente doidas, a maioria delas.

- E então, o que você disse pra Hermione?

Ron murmurou alguma coisa.

- O que foi?

- Bem, ela fez uma pergunta injusta! Ela me perguntou se eu achava Ami bonita.

- Quem é Ami?

- Aquela garota Corvinal que Fred estava paquerando. Ela está na classe de Aritmancia da Hermione.

- E eu suponho que você não deu a resposta certa.

- Tudo o que eu disse, 'acho que sim'! E então Hermione ficou toda quieta, e deu esse, esse olhar. Tipo igual o da McGonagall, sabe? Então eu perguntei o que havia de errado, e ela disse, 'Nada. Estou bem'.

Harry queria rir mais ficou quieto.

- Então você está procurando como interpretar o que ela quer dizer? Ron, é obvio que você respondeu errado. Ela estava esperando que você dissesse a ela que Ami não é tão bonita quanto ela é.

- É, eu sei. Eu li essa parte. Você parece saber muita coisa. Ginny já tentou algo assim com você?

- Er, não. – obrigado, Merlin, ele pensou. Então, alguma coisa chegou nele. – Não é o que estou pensando, é?

- Dr. Zog? É, sim.

- Achei que estivesse com Neville.

- Acho que ele terminou de ler. Quando cheguei aqui, estava em cima da cama.

- Suponho que colocou aí quando ele estava empacotando as coisas para ir pra casa. – disse Harry, mas ele não estava certo que tinha se convencido disso.

- É, mas é estranho, sabe? Estava pensando que eu vim pra cá pensando em achar algo no livro sobre o que as garotas realmente querem dizer quando elas dizem certas coisas, e eu ia perguntar a Neville se podia me emprestar o livro. E quando cheguei estava aí.

Harry não tinha certeza se gostava daquilo. Aquele livro já tava dando dor de cabeça. Harry lembrava da introdução do livro, que dizia que o texto tinha sido encantado para adaptar-se ao leitor. Ele pensou se havia mais do que isso. Estava sendo mais que o diario de Tom Riddle pro seu gosto. Ele não conseguia ver onde este livro mantinha seu cérebro.

Mas algo não fazia sentido. Por que Sirius lhe mandaria um livro possuido? Harry sabia que não teria feito sem saber. E o livro parece ter um tipo de senso de humor, se a suspeita de Harry estiver correta sobre o livro querer ser encontrado.

- Ron, - ele perguntou. – você acha que há algo de estranho nesse livro?

- Tipo o que?

- Bem, parece que ele tem uma mente própria, não é?

Ron pensou por um momento.

- Acho que sim. Porque agora mesmo, eu abri em qualquer pagina, e virou direto na pagina certa. E no ultimo verão quando eu estava procurando por, bem, alguma coisa... – as orelhas de Ron ficaram rosa. – E foi a mesma coisa. Só lembrei disso agora.

- Agora que você mencionou, eu não lembro de ter visto qualquer nele que explica o que as garotas querem dizer quando dizem certas coisas.

- Você está certo. Hey! O quanto você já leu, de qualquer maneira?

- Um bom pedaço. Ouça, pense em alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, e abra em qualquer página.

Ron fechou o livro e pensou. Quando ele abriu de novo, Harry viu seus olhos se arregalarem.

- Funcionou. Não sei se gosto disso.

- Eu não sei.

- Mas Sirius não te mandaria algo ruim.

- Não, não mandaria. Me deixe tentar alguma coisa. Me dá o livro.

Harry pegou o livro de Ron, fechou e se concentrou no autor. Quando ele abriu o livro de novo, ele leu, "Sobre este Livro" no topo da página.

- Dr. Zog tem educado jovens bruxos nas entrelinhas dos relacionamentos por varias décadas. Ele decidiu colocar seu conhecimento em volume fácil-de-usar. Foi magicamente realçado para determinar as questões mais apressadas do leitor para que ele possa prontamente encontrar o que mais o interessa. Esse livro também foi magicamente dotado com o senso de humor do próprio autor. O leitor está advertido a manter o olho bem próximo nesse volume, vamos dizer assim.

Ele mostrou a página a Ron.

- Acho que temos que acreditar.

- É, até arranjarmos problemas, quer dizer.

- Eu não sei. Eu acho que Sirius está provavelmente dando uma bela gargalhada pensando em mim usando esse livro.

- É, você provavelmente está certo, Harry.

X

Sábado a tarde encontrou Harry no Salão Comunal construindo um castelo com um maço de Snap Explosivo desde que ele não tinha nada melhor para fazer. Aparentemente Ron e Hermione tinham resolvido suas diferenças e tinham escapulido pra algum lugar. Ou talvez eles tivessem no processo de resolver as suas diferenças. Os outros Grifinórios tinham ido; eles tinham ido naquela manhã via Chave de Portal.

Ele cuidadosamente colocou outra carta no castelo, que tremeu perigosamente, e pensou onde Ginny estava. Ela tinha desaparecido logo depois do almoço sem dizer uma palavra pra ninguém. O que ela estaria fazendo no primeiro dia do feriado que a faria desaparecer a tarde? Não poderia ser lição de casa, e ele estava certo de que ela não tinha nenhuma detenção – nem mesmo Professor Fletcher tinha feito. Ele a veria na janta, ele disse a si mesmo, e ele ficou remoendo isso. Ou talvez não. Ele colocou outra carta na pilha e riu a despeito do fato de seu castelo ter começado a fumegar. Talvez ele esperaria até mais tarde. Vários estudantes haviam deixaram Hogwarts, o que significava que alguns pontos de encontros estavam livres. Com alguma sorte, eles não precisariam sair do Salão Comunal.

Uma fumaça agora fluía do seu castelo de cartas, e Harry saiu da frente bem em tempo em que a coisa toda explodiu, espalhando pedaços de cartas por toda a mesa. Ele tinha que encontrar alguma coisa pra fazer agora. Sua mente o fez pensar no livro de Sirius. Ele disse a si mesmo que queria experimentar com sua falta de confiança mais uma vez. Seu desejo de olhá-lo nada tinha a ver com sua curiosidade.

Ele foi até o dormitório apenas para ver que o livro estava jogado a vista de novo. Ele sabia que tinha colocado dentro do malão na noite anterior.

- Coisa engraçada. – ele murmurou.

Ele abriu em qualquer página e ficou surpreso em encontrar uma página cheia de feitiços de busca.

- Há, há, há. – ele disse ao livro. – Muito engraçado. Aqui não está a Hermione, sabia?

Ele abriu em outra página e viu mais do mesmo.

- Bem, eu não acho que perdi alguma coisa, perdi? Se Jorge veio e roubou minhas meias, pode ficar com elas.

Ainda assim, algo o fez largar o livro e dar uma olhada no malão. A primeira vista era difícil dizer se alguma coisa estava faltando, já que nunca prestava atenção no jeito que guardava suas coisas. Então ele notou que Bibilioscopio estava no topo das suas meias. Estava silencioso agora.

Harry pensou bem. E se alguém tivesse aberto seu malão, o que teria lá? Seu primeiro pensamento foi o colar. Ele abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo, e viu que ele estava no mesmo lugar desde que o tinha deixado em Novembro. Ele estava voltando para o malão quando Ron entrou.

- Procurando alguma coisa, Harry?

- Não sei. Não aconteceu de você pegar alguma coisa do meu malão, pegou?

- Não. Tá faltando alguma coisa?

- Não sei, só estou tentando ver se está faltando. – Harry começou a remexer seu malão mais uma vez. – Ron, minha capa de invisibilidade não está aqui.

- Quem teria pego?

- Não sei. – mas de repente ele sabia. – Ron, você sabe onde Ginny está? Eu não a vi a tarde toda.

- Não tenho idéia. Você acha que ela pegou a capa?

- Quem mais sabe alem de você e Hermione?

- Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Snape...

- De todos, apenas Dumbledore está aqui, e ele dificilmente faria isso, certo?

- Colin!

- Deixou a escola hoje de manhã para o feriado.

- Bem, eu não vi Ginny, mas se ela pegou a capa de invisibilidade não há muita chance de que tivesse visto, certo?

Harry deu a Ron um olhar pesado. Havia algo naquela situação que ele não gostava.

- Vou ver se consigo ver o ponto dela no Mapa do Maroto. – ele foi até o malão de novo. – Droga, parece que ela pegou o mapa, também.

- Como ela sabe dele?

Harry se esforçou pra não corar e olhou Ron bem no olho.

- Ela me viu usar.

- Bem, talvez ela tenha dito alguma coisa a Hermione.

Harry saiu do quarto sem fazer nenhum comentário. Ron o seguiu.

- Aí estão vocês. – Hermione disse quando eles apareceram. – Está quase na hora do jantar. Vamos descer?

- Hermione, onde está Ginny? – Harry perguntou.

- Ela ainda não voltou?

- Eu não a vejo desde o almoço, e parece que ela levou minha capa de invisibilidade e o mapa do maroto. Não estão no meu malão. E o que você quer dizer, com ela não voltou ainda?

Hermione mordeu o lábio e corou.

- Vamos, Hermione, você sabe de alguma coisa. – disse Ron. – Onde ela foi?

- Eu não sei direito. Ela apenas me disse que iria tentar sair esta tarde e despistar vocês se vocês perguntassem alguma coisa.

- Você deve ter uma idéia de onde ela foi. – Harry apontou.

- Bem, é feriado. Melhor não fazer perguntas e esperar surpresas das pessoas.

- Você está dizendo que foi fazer compras de Natal?

- Faria sentido.

- Significa que ela foi até Hogsmeade. Ela já não deveria ter voltado?

- Não se ela não encontrou o que procurava. Ou talvez ela parou pra dar um alô para os gêmeos.

Harry sabia que a explicação de Hermione era perfeitamente razoável, mas ele ainda sentia que havia algo de errado. Ele não iria se sentir bem até ver Ginny de novo.

- Ela viu eles ontem. – ele disse. – Eu vou atrás dela.

- Espere. – disse Ron, enquanto Harry corria pelo buraco do retrato. – Nós vamos com você.

Sem o Mapa do Maroto para guia-los, Harry, Ron e Hermione tinham que tomar cuidado para não deixar ninguém vê-los, enquanto iam até a estátua do bruxo de um olho só no terceiro andar. Harry levantou a varinha, bateu na estátua e murmurou:

- "Dissendium".

Logo os três se encontravam na passagem subterrânea, que levavam até a Dedosdemel. Ron e Hermione nunca tinham passado por ali antes. Eles andavam rápido, e o túnel era longo, e o ar abafado. Na hora em que chegaram até o porão da Dedosdemel, eles estavam sem fôlego e suados.

Agora eles tinham que ser extremamente cautelosos pára não serem pegos. A última vez que Harry tinha usado aquele caminho para chegar até Hogsmeade, a vila estava abarrotada de alunos, e tinha sido fácil para ele se misturar com os outros. Mas hoje a vila estava praticamente vazia, enquanto as lojas já estavam fechadas. Harry percebeu com um chacoalhão que Ginny definitivamente já deveria ter voltado para a escola ou que ao menos deveriam ter cruzado o caminho com ela.

Ele se virou para Ron e Hermione, trocando um olhar de entendimento. Silêncio total era necessário. Ele se moveu até eles e seguiram na direção da porta da loja. De fato já estava fechada, e a sorte estava mais uma vez do lado de Harry, já que os proprietários pareciam já estar nos andares privados escadaria acima. A porta da loja estava fechada, mas abriu facilmente com um simples sussurro: "alohomora".

A vila de Hogsmeade estava silenciosa e escura. O sol já tinha se posto duas horas atrás, e as ruas eram iluminadas apenas com as luzes que vinham das lojas onde os proprietários moravam, e do Três Vassouras, que continuava aberto. Não havia sinal de Ginny em lugar nenhum.

- Onde ela está, então? – Harry perguntou a Hermione uma vez que eles andavam pela vila e voltavam. Seu tom de voz estava mais áspero do que normalmente, mas era só preocupação.

- Você acha que ela ainda estava usando a capa de invisibilidade? – perguntou Ron.

- E por que ela faria isso? – perguntou Harry. – Ela não poderia fazer compras se estivesse invisível, certo?

- Vamos perguntar na Zonko's. – disse Hermione. – Talvez ela esteja lá, ou talvez tenha aparecido por lá.

Mas ela não apareceu. Quando eles perguntaram, Fred disse que eles não tinham a visto desde ontem.

- Ela já te deu um perdido? – ele disse, cutucando Harry, que não tinha alternativa a não ser engolir a piada. Ele não podia transparecer aos gêmeos a real razão de que estava preocupado. Eles poderiam fazer perguntas que não estava a fim de responder.

Eles foram até o Três Vassouras, que ainda estava aberto, e perguntaram a Madame Rosmerta.

- Não, - ela disse a eles. – Não vi ninguém da escola hoje. Nenhum estudante, deveria dizer. Alguns professores apareceram mais cedo para um drink.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Harry assim que saíram do bar.

- Vamos ter que voltar para a escola e avisar Professor Dumbledore. – disse Hermione.

- Ou talvez ela já tenha voltado. – disse Ron.

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Eu duvido. Nós teríamos encontrado com ela.

- E se ela pegou um caminho diferente para o castelo? – perguntou Ron, mas Hermione não ficou convencida.

Eles voltaram a Dedosdemel e atravessaram a passagem subterrânea mais uma vez. Quando chegaram a rampa que dava na estátua do bruxo, Harry notou algo na luz pálida que saia da sua varinha algo que ele não tinha visto antes.

- Espera um momento. – ele disse, se abaixando. Era a capa de invisibilidade, e embaixo dela jogado estava o Mapa do Maroto. – Olhem isto. Ela deixou tudo aqui.

- Ela deve ter achado que não iria precisar até voltar. – disse Ron.

- O que significa que ela não voltou. – concluiu Hermione.

O estômago de Harry tremeu desconfortavelmente, e ele sabia que não era a fome que sentia, já que tinha perdido o jantar. Ele apontou sua varinha para o mapa, que não tinha sido apagado, e ele apenas confirmava seu medo. Ginny não estava em lugar nenhum do castelo.

- Temos que ir até Dumbledore. – Hermione disse de novo. Harry realmente não queria fazer aquilo. Ele queria voltar para Hogsmeade, e bater em todas as portas até encontrar Ginny, ou ao menos, queria alguma coisa para continuar, mas ele se resignou ao inevitável, e começou a subir a rampa.

Conforme Harry, Ron e Hermione subiram até a estátua do bruxo de um olho só, Harry olhou para o mapa como de hábito. Parecia que se eles seguissem a rota mais direta até o segundo andar, eles encontrariam Mundungo Fletcher. Tecnicamente, eles estavam fora dos limites, e embora eles tivessem uma boa razão para falar com o diretor, Harry realmente não queria encontrar o Mestre de Poções. Se alguém não seria razoável, e impedi-los de chegar até o escritório de Dumbledore, seria ele.

Harry apontou isto para Ron e Hermione para que eles vissem as rotas ao redor. Mas assim que passavam pelo lado oeste do castelo eles passaram por um corredor exterior cheio de janelas. Um toc-toc distinto podia ser ouvido, e eles descobriram a razão do barulho: uma coruja estava tentando entrar. Hermione abriu a janela, e a coruja imediatamente voltou até Harry.

Um sentimento de presságio o encheu conforme abria o pergaminho e lia:

_Oh, você de pouca fé, tome cuidado para não cair numa armadilha. Ela quem você procura não está ainda a seu alcance, mas ela estará se você não agir rapidamente. Venha sozinho e não conte a ninguém._

Harry leu de novo, mas não fazia sentido. O que a primeira sentença quis dizer? Ele mostrou a carta para Ron e Hermione, mas eles não foram capazes de dizer mais do que ele. Alguém tinha pego Ginny – pareceu bem claro – e quem quer que fosse queria que ele, Harry, viesse busca-la. Ele estava pronto pra fazer isso, mas onde ela estava? Como ele podia encontrá-la baseado naquela carta?

De repente ele soube, e se virou sem dizer nada e seguiu de volta para a Torre da Grifinória.

- Cabeça de Javali! – ele gritou para a Mulher Gorda antes de entrar pelo buraco do retrato e correr o resto do caminho até o dormitório. Ele não tinha escolha agora se não acreditar no livro do Sirius. Ele teria que mostrar a ele um feitiço de busca como mostrou antes, e agora ele entendeu por que. Tinha sido um sinal...

Ele abriu o livro aleatoriamente, lutando contra o senso de pânico, e viu a mesma pagina anterior. Ele leu o primeiro feitiço cuidadosamente, bem concentrado, e apontou a varinha:

- "Reperio!"

A visão de uma montanha rochosa com ruínas e um torre no topo, apareceu na sua vista. De alguma maneira ele sabia onde isto era, embora ele nunca tivesse visto aquele lugar na sua vida. Ron e Hermione apareceram no dormitório, sem fôlego, assim como a visão desaparecia diante dos olhos de Harry.

- Ela está em Wales. – ele disse a eles.

XXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Capítulo 13

O PRESENTE DE GINNY

De Ashwinder, tradução por Ligya Machado

CAPITULO 13

- Ela está em Wales.

- Wales? – exclamou Ron. Ao mesmo tempo que Hermione perguntava:

- Como você sabe disso?

- Feitiço 'Reperio'. – devolveu Harry. – Eu vi estas ruinas de um castelo numa montanha, e de alguma maneira eu sabia que era em Wales.

- O que estamos esperando, então? – disse Ron. – Vamos atrás dela.

Harry já estava abrindo seu malão.

- Esperem um momento. – disse Hermione. – Nós não podemos simplesmente ir assim. Harry, você sabe onde especificamente estão essas ruínas em Wales?

Harry olhou para reluntantemente.

- Não.

- Como você estava planejando chegar então? Voar por todo o lugar nas suas vassouras até encontrar?

Harry baixou sua capa de inverno no malão. Como ela adivinhou? O que Hermione estava tentando dizer fazia perfeito sentido, mas ele não queria dar ouvidos a razão. Ele queria agir. Agora. Ele não queria parar para pensar em coisa nenhuma. Parecia que Ron estava sentindo a mesma coisa. Ele estava inquieto andando pelo dormitório.

- Que merda a gente deveria fazer então? – Harry perguntou, sua voz mais alto do que o necessário. – Não é como se a carta tivesse vindo com um mapa de ruas.

- Não. – Hermione disse bem devagar. – Não, não veio. Mas eu acho que há mais nele do que vimos. A primeira sentença era muito estranha. Tem que haver uma dica em algum lugar. Posso ver de novo?

Harry tirou o pergaminho do bolso onde tinha colocado antes de correr até o dormitório.

- "Oh, você de pouca fé", - Harry leu alto. – "tome cuidado para não cair numa armadilha. Ela quem você procura não está ainda a seu alcance, mas ela estará se você não agir rapidamente. Venha sozinho e não conte a ninguém". Completa besteira! – ele jogou o pergaminho na cama.

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- Não consigo achar nada. É quase como se... Mas ao menos nós temos Wales por onde começar. Agora, quem a gente conhece que mora em Wales?

- Ninguém. – disse Harry. Ron estava chacoalhando sua cabeça negando também, enquanto continuava a andar.

- Nós temos nem certeza por que ela foi levada. – disse Hermione.

Ron parou.

- Bem, acho que isso é bem claro! – a voz dele ficou alta e aguda, e seus olhos pararam em Harry.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Harry perguntou.

- Apenas que se você fosse capaz de manter as mãos longe dela, talvez ela não virasse alvo para os Comensais da Morte.

Uma memória imprópria de um observação de estrelas invadiu os sentidos de Harry. Ele olhou atônito para Ron.

- Quem disse que eu estava colocando minhas mãos nela?

- PAREM! Vocês dois. – Hermione deu um passo entre os dois garotos. – Honestamente, onde vocês querem chegar com essa briga? Além do mais, - ela adicionou com um olhar bravo para Ron. – nós não sabemos se ela foi levada por ser namorada do Harry. Se Você-sabe-quem queria ir atrás de alguém próximo a Harry, por que logo Ginny? Por que não foi atrás do seu padrinho? Ou um de nós? Não, eu acho que Ginny foi pega por um outro motivo.

- Será que foi porque ela fez o colar a Harry? – perguntou Ron. Hermione assentiu. – Mas como Você-sabe-quem descobriu? Foi mantido em segredo.

- Eu não sei como conseguiu. – Hermione não estava feliz em admitir isso. – Mas faz sentido.

- Então por que enviou uma carta a Harry dizendo como chegar até ela? – Ron disse. – Se Você-sabe-quem queria Ginny para fazer um colar como o do Harry, por que incomodar deixando Harry saber onde ela está?

- A carta não estava assinada. – Harry apontou. – De qualquer maneira, eu tenho quase certeza que não é Voldemort. Minha cicatriz não tem me incomodado mais. Vamos assumir que foram os Comensais da Morte. O fato é que nós não temos certeza. As únicas coisas que nós temos pra continuar são Wales e essa frase estranha. Não temos idéia do que esperar quando encontrarmos Ginny.

- Wales. – Hermione repetiu. – Sabe, eu lembro de ter lido alguma coisa em algum lugar...

Harry e Ron trocaram um olhar. Ambos sabiam onde isso iria os levar, e a idéia de vasculhar livros apenas aumentava a frustração de Harry. Ele queria sentir como se estivesse fazendo alguma coisa mais prática pra encontrar Ginny, alguma coisa como pular na sua Firebolt e voar na noite gelada de inverno.

- Vamos lá, vocês dois podem me ajudar. – Hermione estava dizendo. Ela estava no caminho para a porta. Ron rolou os olhos para Harry e seguiu. Harry arrastava seus pés no caminho para o Salão Comunal. Ele não poderia pensar em algo que o fizesse sentir pior como fazer aquilo naquele momento. Ele se sentou a mesa, esparramado na cadeira, batendo seus dedos na mesa enquanto esperava Hermione voltar com os inevitáveis livros. Ron não parecia mais entusiasmado do que Harry.

- O que temos que procurar? – perguntou Ron, assim que abriu um volume que Hermione o entregou.

- Qualquer referência a Wales ou lugares em Wales. – ela já estava virando as páginas rapidamente, correndo o dedo pelo índice.

Harry não podia ajudar mas ela estava tentando mantê-los ocupados enquanto ela procurava. Como ele ou Ron poderia saber o que ela estava procurando? Alguma coisa sobre Wales tinha obviamente sido guardado na memória dela, mas não havia um jeito dos garotos reconhecer mesmo se tivessem visto antes. Ele tentou se concentrar no que estava fazendo, mas o texto na carta o distraia. Tinha sido escrito para ir rápido ou Ginny não seria mais encontrada. E ali ele estava perdendo tempo, olhando páginas e mais páginas.

Ele se forçou para continuar sentado e se concentrar. Ron não parecia ter tido muita sorte naquele departamento; ele continuava suspirando e correndo a mão distraidamente pelo cabelo. Depois de uma hora ou mais, Harry achou que era o suficiente. Isso não ia chegar em lugar nenhum! Ele fechou com força uma cópia de "Ascenção e Queda das Artes das Trevas" quando ele viu uma passagem que mencionava a derrota de Voldemort quando ele era bebê. Hermione e Ron olharam para ele.

- Eu não posso mais fazer isto! – ele gritou, ficando de pé rapidamente e derrubando a cadeira. – Eu não posso ficar aqui e não fazer nada!

- Harry. – Hermione disse, - por que você não desce até a cozinha e arranja alguma coisa pra gente comer? – ela tinha se acalmado consideravelmente com o tema dos elfos-domésticos desde que Professor Dumbledore tinha se oferecido para pagar salário aos elfos de Hogwarts e dá-los folgas semanais. A maioria dos elfos tinham recusado o pagamento e as folgas, e Ron tinha fica chateado por um tempo.

Eles tinham perdido o jantar, mas Harry não estava com fome. Por outro lado, ele estava fazendo alguma coisa, e talvez gastar um pouco da energia que tinha acumulado. Ele assentiu e se virou na direção do buraco do retrato.

- Pegue comida extra enquanto estiver lá. – Ron o chamou. – Nós poderemos precisar.

Harry fez o caminho quieto até a Entrada Principal. Ele deixou o Salão Comunal tão rápido e não pode voltar para o dormitorio para pegar a capa de invisibilidade e o mapa do Maroto até que fosse tarde demais. Felizmente, Mundungo Fletcher parecia já estar na cama, e Harry não encontrou Filch, Madame Norris ou Pirraça. O castelo estava quase completamente quieto.

Ele continuou andando pelo corredor que possuia brilhantes pinturas coloridas com comida. Pareciam todas bem alegres, Harry pensou. Logo, ele coçou a pera no meio da travessa de frutas e entrou na cozinha. Ela parecia tão deserta quanto o resto do castelo naquela hora. A maioria do elfos domésticos já deviam estar na cama ou fazendo seus deveres em algum lugar.

Harry não encontrou nenhum. Ele estava andando na dieção do que parecia ser um armário pensando se poderia encontrar algo dentro, quando um "pop" fez ele pular. Não era mais que uma figura pequenas que tinha parado na frente de Harry e o estava abraçando nas calças.

- Harry Potter! Harry Potter! Você veio ver Dobby! – gritou numa voz excitada.

Harry suprimiu um gemido. Ele estava a fim da típica exuberância de Dobby.

- Er... é.

- Onde estão seu Wheezy e a dama dele?

- No Salão Comunal. – Dobby deu uma risadinha. – O que é engraçado?

- Senhor... – ele riu mais um pouco. – Dobby não deveria dizer, senhor. Dobby terá que se punir.

- Então é ruim?

- Não é ruim... – Dobby olhou em volta com se estivesse com medo de alguém ouvir. Quando ele continuou sua voz parecia quase um sussurro. – Dobby viu eles, senhor, seu Wheezy e a dama dele. Semana passada. No armário de suprimentos...

- Mas eles nõa viram você? – Harry tinha certeza que ele sabia a resposta, como se fosse a primeira vez que tivesse ouvido sobre o incidente.

- Oh, não,senhor. Eles estavam ocupados! – Dobby disse alegremente.

Harry fez uma nota mental para evitar escolher o armário de suprimentos na próxima vez que procurasse um lugar pra namorar. A idéia de Dobby andando onde ele e Ginny estivessem seria uma boa imagem para manter na mente se as coisas começassem a sair do controle. Mas então ele lembrou que Ginny não estava ali, e ele tinha que ir atrás dela.

Seus pensamentos devem ter sido refletidos no seu rosto, porque Dobby disse:

- Alguma coisa está errada, Harry Potter?

- É, está sim. Ouça, Dobby, nós três perdemos o jantar. Ron, Hermione e eu, é isso. Você se importa de conseguir algo pra que possa levar de volta ao Salão Comunal comigo?

Harry ficou surpreso quando Dobby imediatamente não entrou em ação.

- E a sua outra Wheezy?

Harry fez uma pausa um momento antes de perceber que o elfo se referia a Ginny. Então ele pensou o quanto podia contar a Dobby. A nota dizia que não podia contar a ninguém, e ele já tinha dito a Ron e Hermione. Eles não contavam. Ele sabia que podia confiar neles. Dobby, por outro lado, podia deixar algo escapar, mas seria algo ruim?

- Dobby, alguma coisa aconteceu com Ginny. – Dobby deixou escapar um gemido horrorizado com aquilo. – Você não pode falar sobre isso com ninguém, tá certo? Eu tenho que encontrá-la. Olhe, você pode fazer comida extra para gente levar? Eu não sei até onde nós iremos.

Dobby deixou cair uma lágrima no canto do olho.

- Você é um grande bruxo, Harry Potter. Fico feliz em fazer suas provisões.

Algum tempo depois, Harry caminhava com um saco enorme cheio de comida sete andares até o buraco do retrato. Dobby tinha feito várias duzias de sanduíches, que incluia também uma seleção de frutas, alguma galinha fria, e uma jarra de suco de abóbora, assim como algumas sobremesas. Parecia ser o suficiente para alimentar um pequeno exército, mas Harry não tinha certeza como seria capaz de transportar tudo de uma vez na sua viagem. O saco estava volumoso e indiscreto.

Ele teve que acordar a Mulher Gorda antes de pedir para deixá-lo entrar. Então ele teve que arrastar o saco pelo buraco do retrato. Ele apareceu no Salão Comunal suado e cansado, um pouco da sua energia gasta mas não consideravelmente num bom humor. Não ajudou muito quando olhou, e viu Ron e Hermione sentados juntos, bem próximos em um dos sofás, parecendo cansados de folhear os livros de Hermione.

- Dando um tempo, certo?

Ron e Hermione se separaram rapidamente.

- Você trouxe algo pra gente comer? – perguntou Ron.

- Exato, nós precisamos manter nossas forças. – adicionou Hermione.

Harry passou para eles alguns sanduíches, pensando em brincar com a idéia de contar a eles que Dobby tinha os pego no armário de suprimentos. A idéia voou da sua mente, contudo, quando Hermione disse:

- Harry, eu acho que encontrei ela.

- Mesmo? Onde?

- Olhe, está tudo aqui em "Proeminentes Familias Bruxas Puro-sangue". – ela disse, levantando e indo até a mesa onde o volulme estava aberto. – Há um castelo em ruínas chamado Carreg Cennen, que fica numa vila chamada Armadillha.

- Isso explica a primeira sentença da nota.

- Em parte. Tem mais. Você vê, o castelo não é bem uma ruína. Apenas parece com uma para os Trouxas.

- Quer dizer, que nem Hogwarts?

- Exato, exceto que não há feitiços que repelem Trouxas. Trouxas podem visitar, mas há partes do castelo, que são acessíveis apenas para bruxos. A história oficial é que o lugar foi destruido depois da Guerra das Rosas porque os proprietários ficaram do lado dos Lancastrians. Mas o que realmente aconteceu foi que foi entregue a uma muito proeminente familia bruxa, e eles são donos desde então. – ela pausou para respirar.

- Suponho que esta familia bruxa estava no lado dos vencedores. – disse Harry.

- Na verdade, não. Você não lembra da história?

Harry olhou pálido.

- Os Lancastrians ganhou a guerra, mas eles perderam o castelo. Mas uma familia bruxa foi considerada melhores donos. É uma familia Sonserina, sabe.

Harry arregalou os olhos para Hermione.

- Não os Malfoys?!

- Exato, os próprios.

- Você está querendo dizer... – ele não podia lembrar o nome ela tinha falado do castelo. Olhando para o livro, ele parecia impronunciável. - ... esta ruína é Malfoy Manor?

- Oh, não. Não estou certa de que na verdade pertence ao pai do Draco. Pode ser de outro ramo da família. De qualquer modo, o ponto é, você sabe o que Malfoy quer dizer?

Harry olhou para Ron, que estava com um sorriso de satisfação.

- Er, não, não poderia dizer o que é.

- Está num Francês antigo, significa pouca fé.

- Exato, Harry, você não sabia disso? – disse Ron, com um brilho humorado vindo dos seus olhos. Harry ficou imaginando porque ele parecia tão calmo agora.

Hermione suspirou.

- E a carta falava sobre pouca fé. Chegamos bem perto. Você está vendo? Tudo se encaixa.

- Suponho que não tenha uma foto deste lugar num dos seus livros, tem? – Harry perguntou. Se ele visse a foto, ele poderia comparar com o que o feitiço reveleu, e então eles poderiam ter certeza que tinham chegado no lugar certo.

- Sinto dizer que não. – disse Hermione. – Mas nós podemos procurar por uma.

Mas Harry estava ávido em sair, agora que tinham algo mais sólido para continuar.

- Eu acho que vou tomar sua palavra sobre isso. Não quero perder nosso tempo valioso.

Ele já estava começando a subir as escadas do dormitorio para pegar sua vassoura quando Ron disse:

- A próxima coisa que temos que ver é como vamos sair daqui.

Harry parou no caminho.

- O que você quer dizer com "nós"?

- Você não acha que vamos deixar você ir sozinho, acha?

- A nota disse para eu ir sozinho, Ron.

- E se eles estiverem usando Ginny para te pegar, você estará indo direto a eles, Harry.

- E se eles... – Harry não podia guardar pra si mesmo o que estava pensando. – E se eles fizerem alguma coisa a ela porque não segui as ordens?

- E se eles fizerem algo a ela porque não fomos rápidos o suficiente? – Hermione interrompe. – Nós estamos perdendo tempo discutindo.

- Eu posso pegar minha vassoura e sair num minuto. – disse Harry. – Mas como nós três vamos sair juntos? Você nem tem uma vassoura, e nós não podemos aparatar já que nem aprendemos ainda.

- Sem mencionar... – interrompeu Hermione.

- Não se pode aparatar nos terrenos de Hogwarts. – Ron e Harry terminaram por ela.

Hermione sorriu mesmo com a gravidade da situação.

- A gente pode usar uma Chave de Portal.

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas. O seu jeito menos favorito de viajar é por Chave de Portal, mas se era o único jeito rápido de chegar até Ginny, ele usaria.

- Você sabe fazer um?

- Não, mas podemos dar uma olhada.

- Já perdemos tempo demais com livros. – disse Harry, mas não era totalmente verdade. Ele pensou no livro que já tinha o ajudado e ao menos levaria menos tempo.

Ele foi até o dormitório e pensou em Chaves de Portal. Assim como antes, quando Harry pegou o livro do Dr. Zog e abriu, ele encontrou o que estava procurando, uma lista de instruções de como fazer varios tipos diferentes de Chaves de Portal. Ele nunca tinha percebido que haviam tantos tipos. Alguns podiam ser ativados com apenas um simples toque – ele de repente lembrou da Taça do Torneio Tri-bruxo – enquanto outros funcionavam apenas em tempo determinados. Alguns chegavam a ir até em mais de uma locação, dependendo de quem o tocasse. Harry meramente queria algo que pudesse transportá-lo até Carreg Cennen assim que possível.

- O que você está fazendo? – Ron e Hermione tinham o seguido até o quarto.

- Encontrando instruções de como fazer uma Chave de Portal.

- Me deixa ver. – disse Hermione, e Harry estendeu o livro. – Isto é muito complicado. – ela disse depois de um ou dois minutos. – Aqui diz que você precisa começar com um pequeno, cobrindo curtas distâncias primeiro, e elaborar seu jeito.

- Nós não temos tempo com essa bagunça toda. – disse Harry.

- Vamos, você consegue fazer, Hermione? – perguntou Ron.

- Tá certo. O que vamos usar? – perguntou Hermione.

- Usamos este livro. – disse Harry.

- Não tenho certeza se é uma boa idéia.

- Por quê? Não vai voltar a ser um livro assim que usarmos?

- Suponho que sim, mas e se precisarmos para consultar sobre alguma coisa? Nós não queremos ser transportados no meio de uma consulta, certo?

- Então, faça com que funcione num tempo particular! – Harry raramente tinha ficado tão irritado com seus dois melhores amigos, mas seu nivel de frustração estava chegando ao limite máximo. Ele estava cansado com tanta espera e planejamento; ele queria ir logo. Era como se ele tivesse se acostumado em lidar com o perigo: algo tinha acontecido, e ia ao encontro.

Hermione estreitou os olhos para Harry ligeiramente:

- Certo.

Harry e Ron assistiam enquanto ela murmurava uma serie de feitiços envolta do livro. Finalmente deu um toque nele com a varinha.

- Taí. Tudo pronto. – Harry o alcançou com a mão. – Não tão rápido. Eu coloquei para irmos só de manhã.

Harry queria gritar, mas ele se forçou em devolver num tom razoável.

- Por quê?

- Você não pegou nada. Nós temos que dividir o saco de comida pra cada um. – ela apontava para os dedos da mão, como se ela tivesse uma lista de itens na cabeça. – É inverno; nós precisamos de casacos e roupas quentes. Eu acho que sua capa de invisibilidade por dar uma mão, e eu imagino que você possa pensar em algo útil que possamos levar. Sem mencionar, chegaremos lá no meio da noite, vai estar um breu, e nós não fazemos idéia de como é o lugar. – ela deu uma pausa pra respirar.

- Tá bem, eu entendi a idéia. – Harry disse antes que ela continuasse.

- Além do mais, - Hermione continuou. – nós perdemos o jantar. Os professores vão pensar que alguma está acontecendo se perdermos o café da manhã também.

Quando Hermione foi pra cama, e os garotos subiam para o dormitório, Harry se virou para Ron.

- Por que ela sempre tem que estar certa?

Ron riu.

- Achei que já tivesse se acostumado com isso.

- É irritante.

- Não, é preciso.

Harry arremessou seu travesseiro em Ron, que jogou de volta. Como Ron poderia estar tão calmo agora? Mais cedo ele estava irritadíssimo com ele. Ele voltou a pensar quando entrou no Salão Comunal mais cedo pra encontrar seus dois melhores amigos no sofá do que estudando. Ele sabia que os dois não estavam se amassando. Sua frustração tinha impedido ele de dizer o que tinha de dizer. Ele pensou agora se Hermione não tinha usado algum feitiço ou outra coisa para acalmar Ron.

Harry ficou deitado por um bom tempo sem dormir, imaginando todo o tipo de coisas horríveis que podia estar acontecendo com Ginny. Ele achava que Ron também não estava dormindo, pelo som da sua respiração.

Ambos ficaram deitados, fingindo, até uma hora cairem no sono, quando Harry passou para um sonho incomum. Nele, ele viu Ginny andando no parapeito de uma velha ruína, o vento chacoalhando seu cabelo como pequenos redemoinhos na sua cabeça. Ela parecia estar esperando, esperando por ela. Ele queria ir até ela, mas alguma coisa o impedia. Ele a chamava, mas o vento abafava as palavras dos seus lábios, e as enviava para o vazio onde ninguém podia ouvir. E então a cena mudou, e ele estava no Salão Comunal com ela tarde da noite. Ele a segurava contra ele, e a beijava com uma paixão feroz, até que ela ficou mole e tremeu no seu abraço.

Ele então acordou, seu coração disparado. Havia um movimento, uma luz na janela, e Ron estava se mexendo. Harry ficou feliz que Ron não tinha idéia das imagens que tinham passado na sua cabeça. Ele se sentiu desconfortável. Ginny estava em perigo, e tudo o que ele podia pensar era o que podia ter acontecido na noite passada se ela estivesse em Hogwarts com ele.

Quando Ron tinha seguido na direção do chuveiro, Harry levantou e começou a olhar para seu malão procurando algo que poderia ser útil: suas roupas quentes, casaco de inverno, capa de invisibilidade, a faca que Sirius tinha lhe dado no quarto ano... Alguma coisa o fez pensar na caixa de logros que Fred e Jorge tinham dado a ele, e ele pegou o desbloqueador. Por último, ele pensou o colar. Ele sairia dos terrenos de Hogwarts, então ele poderia precisar. Ele o tirou da gaveta do seu criado-mudo e o colocou.

Quando os três desceram para o café-da-manhã, Harry estava aliviado que Dumbledore não estava presente. Professora McGonagall, contudo, veio até a mesa da Grifinória quase que imediatamente.

- Onde vocês estavam? Por que não estavam no jantar ontem a noite? – com a maioria dos estudantes tinham saido no feriado, tinha sido bem obvio que eles tinham perdido a refeição da noite anterior. – E onde está a Srta. Weasley? – a boca dela estava esticada de um jeito familiar.

- Ela está indisposta. – devolveu Hermione. – Ela não estava se sentindo bem ontem a noite, e nós ficamos com ela.

- Talvez ela deva ver Madame Pomfrey.

- Na verdade ela está bem melhor esta manhã. – disse Ron. – Nós vamos levar algo pra ela.

- Veja o que faz, Sr. Weasley. E se ela não estiver melhor até o almoço, vou ter que insistir que ela vá até a ala hospitalar.

Harry, Ron e Hermione soltaram um suspiro de alívio, assim que Professora McGonagall retornou a seu assento com o resto do corpo docente. Não muitos tinham ficado para o feriado. Eles terminaram o café rapidamente, e Hermione colocou varios pedaços de torrada num guardanapo, caso Professora McGonagall esteja de olho neles. Quando subiram de volta a Torre da Grifinória e pegaram as coisas que estavam levando – Harry tinha transfigurado sua mochila num enorme saco de viagem. Era quase hora da Chave de Portal se ativar.

Harry colocou seu saco de viagem no ombro, e os três ficaram em circulo, seus braços estendidos para tocar o livro no centro. Não demorou muito para Harry sentir o familiar puxão no seu umbigo, e os três foram arremessados para um espaço aberto. A jornada parecia ter sido pior do que poderia ter sido, e eles pousaram de maneira subita e pesada. Harry ouviu Hermione soltar um gemido de surpresa e viu Ron espalhado no chão antes de cair atrás dele.

- Hermione, o que você fez aquela coisa? – Harry perguntou enquanto levantava.

Hermione apenas se encolheu e olhou em volta.

- Harry, você não disse algo sobre um castelo numa montanha?

Harry olhou em volta. Não havia nada familiar naquele lugar. Ele viu montanhas verdes e uma cidade não muito longe, mas não havia nenhum castelo. O dia estava frio e cinza com um vento gelado perpassou pelo casaco de inverno de Harry e ele tremeu.

- Onde nós estamos? Hermione, o que você fez?

- Eu meramente segui as instruções do livro. Disse pra começar pequeno, não disse?

Harry repetiu algumas palavras que ouviu Ron usar debaixo da sua respiração, mas não o fez se sentir melhor.

- Olhe, - disse Ron. – há uma cidade ali. Nós podemos ao menos descobrir onde estamos.

Antes de irem, eles transfiguraram seus casacos em algo menos exagerado. Ele já estavam usando roupas trouxas desde o começo do feriado de Natal. Quando eles andaram o caminho para alcançar a cidade, poderiam dizer que ao menos, pelos sinais, estavam em Wales. Já era alguma coisa.

- Pontardawe. – Hermione murmurou.

- O quê? – disse Ron.

- Nós estamos em Pontardawe. – ela disse mais distintamente.

- E onde é isso em relação onde temos que ir? – perguntou Harry.

- Eu não sei. – admitiu Hermione.

- Maravilha! Isso é ótimo! – Harry gritou. – Só Merlin sabe o que está acontecendo com Ginny, e nós estamos perdidos!

- Baixe a voz! – Hermione falou. – Nós só precisamos perguntar as direções.

- Não vai parecer estranho, a gente perguntar aos Trouxas o caminho do Castelo dos Malfoy? – perguntou Ron.

- Não se dizermos Carreg Cennen. Os trouxas podem visita-lo. Eu disse a vocês.

Ron murmurou alguma coisa que soou como "doida" para Harry.

- Onde nós vamos perguntar por direções? – Harry pensou. – É domingo de manhã.

Hermione mordeu o lábio por um momento.

- Tenho certeza que a gente vai encontrar algum lugar aberto.

Eles andaram um bom pedaço do caminho pela cidade até encontrarem um posto de gasolina. Hermione comprou um mapa com algum dinheiro trouxa que ela tinha trazido. Quando ela voltou, ela parecia bem séria.

- A gente tá muito longe? – Harry perguntou, sabendo que não ia gostar muito da resposta.

- Quatorze quilômetros.

- Quatorze quilômetros? Nós estamos à quatorze quilômetros de distância?

- Harry, baixe sua voz. Desculpe. Eu fiz o melhor que eu pude.

Harry sabia que Hermione estava certa; ela tinha feito o melhor mesmo.

- Olhe. – Hermione estava mostrando a eles o mapa. – Tudo o que temos que fazer é seguir a A474, a maior parte do caminho, e quando chegarmos a essa vila... – ela apontou para Gwaun-Cae-Gurwen, e Harry não podia culpa-la por não tentar pronunciar o nome. -… Nós pegamos a estrada local até Armadillha.

- Vamos logo. – disse Harry, e começou a andar.

X

N/T: Quem quiser ver fotos do castelo Carreg Cennen, pode ir lá: 


	14. Capítulo 14

O PRESENTE DE GINNY

De Ashwinder, tradução por Ligya Machado

CAPÍTULO 14

Harry não tinha idéia o quanto ele andou. Ele estava ali a tanto tempo que parecia que ele não tinha feito outra coisa na vida além de colocar um pé na frente do outro. Ele estava cansado e com frio, mas ele continuou indo, um passo e então o próximo, e então o próximo, cada um o levando mais perto do gol.

Atrás dele Ron e Hermione estavam discutindo, e ele estava tentando ouvir melhor. O vento estava aumentando, e ajudava a carregar as palavras deles mais perto das suas orelhas. Ele não conseguia lembrar como começou, desde que o tempo agora não era mais que um ciclo sem fim de passos, mas eles continuavam, e continuavam por um bom tempo agora. Ele achou que Ron foi quem começou. Eles já tinham andando um quilômetro e meio quando ele tinha perguntado:

- Por quê não podemos virar o livro numa Chave de Portal de novo? Pouparia a gente de andar tanto.

- Não é muito bom. – Hermione tinha respondido. – Eu estava pensando, nós temos muita sorte de ter pousado longe da marca.

- Mas quatorze quilômetros? Diga isso aos meus pés. Não podemos chegar mais perto de alguma maneira?

- Nenhum de nós sabemos onde estamos indo. Nós não temos ideia onde iriamos parar.

- Eu ainda digo que poderiamos chegar mais perto. Nós não perderiamos o ponto desta vez, não é?

- Você conhece algum lugar seguro onde a gente podia ir? Eu não conheço.

- O que? Você está admitindo que você não sabe nada? – Harry estremeceu a esse ponto, esperando ouvir um tapa atrás dele, mas tudo o que ele ouviu foi um suspiro alto e exasperado.

- Vamos. – Ron disse.- Nós poderiamos ao menos pedir ajuda na vila. Não há uma vila mencionada na nota?

- Nós podemos ser vistos por Trouxas. Ou pior, o lugar pode estar infestado de Comensais da Morte. Alguém pode reconhecer o Harry. Não pode ser obvio pra você.

- Eles estão esperando ele, não é? Eles enviaram essa nota dizendo para ele vir aqui.

- Ele ainda não quer chegar no meio de uma armadilha.

- E eles não estão nos esperando. Nós temos o elemento surpresa do nosso lado.

- Nós também não queremos chegar no meio de uma armadilha.

- A este ponto, nós não vamos chegar no meio de nada. Nós estamos engatinhando se tivermos sorte. Vai demorar eras até chegarmos em algum lugar. A nota dizia pra gente se apressar.

- Tem mais uma coisa que eu estava pensando. Eu acho que nós temos tempo. Eles não esperam que cheguemos logo. Eles esperariam que Harry demoraria mais tempo pra descobrir a dica.

- Eles não esperariam que você o ajudasse? Srta. A-bruxa-mais-inteligente-de-Hogwarts? De qualquer maneira, até o tempo de chegarmos lá, nós conseguiremos fazer mais nada do que deitar e dormir...

- Você é impossivel...

Harry tinha parado de tentar segui-los naquele ponto, mas eles continuaram andando. Harry achou que ajudaria a passar o tempo. Tudo o que ele queria fazer era chegar em Carreg Cennen. Pé direito, pé esquerdo. Direito. Esquerdo. Ele tinha que continuar.

Eles deixaram a estrada principal pra trás e pegaram uma estrada pouco-usada. O terreno era áspero e sem duvida, seria verde no verão. Estava duro e marrom, agora que estava tudo congelado. O dia estava escuro como as terras circunvizinhas.

Eles não poderiam estar longe agora, Harry sentiu. Um castelo numa montanha, mesmo com uma aparencia arruinada, poderia ser visivel à quilometros, mas estava tão longe que nem num piscar poderia remoetamente parecer com o que o feitiço reperio revelou a ele... Foi na noite passada que ele tinha visto? Menos de vinte e quatro horas atrás? Não parecia possivel. Hogwarts parecia uma vida longe de onde estavam agora, andando por uma estrada com fileiras de cercas vivas, que escondiam o campo ao redor. Harry começou a se preocupar se não estavam perdidos de novo, que tinham pego o caminho errado em algum lugar. Ele ia perguntar a Hermione se pudia dar uma olhada no mapa de novo, quando a estrada virou secamente, e ele o viu.

Parecia exatamente o que tinha visto na visão. Carreg Cennen. A despeito do fato de que eles tinham dormido muito pouco na noite anterior e que estavam andando o que parecia quase o dia inteiro, Harry se sentiu revigorado com a vista. Ele deu um grito e começou a correr.

Ele podia ver a vila no pé da montanha à sua frente enquanto ele se apressava. Ele sabia que devia ser Armadillha. Uma voz o chamava atrás dele, o fazendo parar e se virar.

- Espere, Harry. – disse Hermione, enquanto ela se aproximava dele, Ron os seguindo. – Nós não podemos só chegar assim lá. Ron e eu estavamos conversando sobre isso. Provavelmente é melhor que não sejamos vistos.

"Conversando?" Harry pensou. "É assim que vocês chamam?" Mas ele não quis falar nada. Ele meramente levantou a sobrancelha para Hermione.

- Harry, a carta dizia para sermos cuidadosos sobre cair numa armadilha, e esse é o nome da vila. – Ron apontou.

- Eles vão estar esperando por você. – adicionou Hermione. – O lugar está provavelmente infestado de Comensais da Morte. Você não ouviu o que eu e Ron conversavamos?

- Desculpe, não estava ouvindo. – disse Harry. – Como vamos entrar no castelo, então?

- Deixe Ron ir.

- Não. Você não acha que vão reconhecer Ron? Ou você? – Harry disse antecipando a proxima frase dela. – Ouça, nós não sabemos o que nos espera naquela vila, mas nós vamos ter que passar por ela. – ele apontou para o penhasco, que dominava toda a vista.

- Nós podemos dar a volta. – disse Ron.

- Eles estão de olho nisso também, não é? – disse Hermione.

- Nós temos que tentar de alguma maneira!

Parecia que uma outra discussão era iminente. Harry pegou seu saco de viagem e abriu. Para ele era o suficiente.

- Enquanto você pensam no que fazer, eu vou fazer o meu próprio caminho. – ele tirou a capa de invisibilidade e a colocou.

- Espere, Harry! – gritou Hermione, indo na direção de Harry. – Não desapareça... – Harry puxou a capa da sua cabeça. – Não faça isso! É horrível.

- O que é?

- Bem, não posso falar com a sua cabeça.

Harry suspirou e tirou toda a capa de invisibilidade.

- Tudo bem, aqui está o que temos que fazer. – Hermione disse. – Nós já estamos vestidos de Trouxas. Se cobrirmos mais um pouco, desse jeito... – ela tinha transfigurado seu casaco numa parka quando chegaram em Pontardawe, e agora ela empurrava o capuz do seu cabelo. -... Nós poderemos passar despercebidos. Harry, você tem sua capa, e se Ron apenas escondesse o cabelo, nós poderiamos ter uma chance. Do jeito que a nota mencionava, eu acho que eles esperam que a gente evite a vila, então nós vamos passar por ela. De acordo?

- Certo. – disse Harry, enquanto Ron assentia. Harry não se importava muito o que eles decidissem naquele ponto, tão logo que fizessem alguma coisa.

- Então vamos descansar um pouco e comer alguma coisa antes de irmos.

Não havia sol para saber, mas já se passava de meio-dia. Harry percebeu que estava faminto. Hermione colocou um feitiço no chão para deixá-lo quente, e eles se sentaram na beira da estrada para comer os sanduíches de Dobby. Antes de irem, Hermione conjurou um chapéu para Ron. Então Harry desapareceu debaixo da sua capa, e os três seguiram na direção da vila.

Tudo estava quieto nos prédios de pedra. Não havia sinal de vida, bruxo ou Trouxa, mas Harry não tinha certeza se gostava daquilo. Era como se tivessem uma falsa impressão de segurança.

No lado oposto da vila, a estrada começava a ficar cada vez mais íngreme. Não demorou muito até Hermione para-los de novo.

- Tem mais uma coisa que eu soube no posto de gasolina: o castelo numa num terreno particular. Vamos ter que pagar pra entrar.

- E isso é um problema? – perguntou Ron.

- Não, eu ainda tenho dinheiro Trouxa, mas se o castelo pertence a família Malfoy, eu tenho que pensar pra quem nós pagamos a entrada, se é para um Trouxa ou um bruxo.

- Não consigo ver nenhum Malfoy deixando Trouxas entrar nas suas terras.

- Depende, não é? Se eles podem fazer um dinheiro cobrando entradas, talvez eles achassem que vale a pena. Além do mais, é um jeito de controlar quem entra e quem sai sem levantar suspeitas, não é?

- Vamos ter que tomar cuidado, então. – disse Harry.

- É, é melhor você por a capa. – avisou Hermione.

Eles continuaram subindo até chegarem a fazenda onde o castelo ficava. Parecia perfeitamente uma fazenda Trouxa comum com a casa principal e casinhas juntas e galinhas ciscando no quintal. O próprio castelo parecia um pouco diferente agora que eles estavam mais perto. Da vila de Armadillha, Harry pode ser capaz de ver as ruinas dos muros de fora com muros internos quebrados sobre eles, apontando contra o céu azul. Mas agora ele podia ver que os muros e as torres estavam intactas, centenas de metros acima das defesas externas, vasto e inexpugnável. Alguma coisa o disse que a estrutura massiva era encantada para parecer uma ruina de longe, e mesmo de perto, era tudo o que um Trouxa podia ver. Apenas um bruxo ou uma bruxa podiam ver todo o castelo.

Eles andaram o caminho na direção da casa da fazenda, e uma mulher veio cumprimentar Ron e Hermione. Harry não podia dizer apenas olhando, se ela era bruxa ou não. Ela estava vestida como Trouxa, mas era esperado, ele supôs.

Ela olhu para Ron e Hermione.

- Boa tarde. Vieram visitar Carreg Cennen?

- Sim, por favor. – devolveu Hermione, efusivamente, cçomo se estivesse com pressa.

- Nós não temos muitos visitantes nesta época do ano.

Ron e Hermione trocaram um olhar deconfortável.

- Foi um capricho, na verdade. – disse Hermione. – Nós estamos a caminho de casa no feriado de Natal e decidimos dar uma parada...

- Onde vocês estudam?

- Escócia.

A mulher pareceu bem interessada naquela informação, da maneira que olhava entusiasmada para Hermione, e Harry deu um gemido. Por que Hermione mentiu?

- Escócia, é? Vocês estão bem longe, hein? E você não fala como chega até aqui.

- Estamos passando o Natal com minha tia. Estamos em St. Albans.

A mulher olhou para trás, virando o pescoço e lembrando a Harry sua tia Petúnia.

- E voces andaram o caminho todo até aqui?

O sorriso de Hermione ficou tenso.

- Tivemos um problema com o carro, na verdade. Nós o deixamos na vila, mas desde que estamos aqui, nós decidimos andar por aí e ver o lugar. Agora quanto custa a entrada?

A mulher imediatamente se tornou receptiva.

- Três pounds cada. – Hermione entregou a ela o dinheiro. – Agora, você tem que ter certeza e visitar as cavernas. Eles estavam abaixo do castelo. – Aqui, está tudo no mapa. – ela empurrou um panfleto que tirou do bolso e deu a Hermione. – E há a historia também. Faça-se em casa. Normalmente a fazenda está aberta também, mas não há muita coisa nessa época do ano, lamento. Curtam a visita.

Ela andou na direção da casa sem olhar pra trás.

- Por que você disse a ela que vinha da escola na Escócia? – falou Harry quando tinha certeza que a mulher não podia ouvir.

- Me desculpe, foi a única coisa que eu pensei.

- Vamos. – disse Ron. – Não parece que tem alguém. Pode estar tudo bem.

- É, ou ela foi via Flú pro castelo e contar a alguém que estamos indo. – disse Harry.

Harry, Ron e Hermione subiram o caminho onde o castelo. O único som que Harry ouvia era o vento, que assobiava na grama e nas pedras. Não havia como fugir, e ele tremia.

- Como vamos fazer isto? – ele perguntou.

Hermione não respondeu imediatamente, continuando o caminho, seus olhos nas pedras escuras à sua frente.

- Eu acho que vamos ter que nos separar. – ela disse por fim. – Eu e Ron bancamos os turistas, o que significa que ficaremos nas partes dos castelo que os turistas Trouxas podem ir. Você vai ter que ir nas áreas bruxas, ninguem sabe que você está aqui, então pode dar tudo certo.

- Então eu procuro por Ginny?

- Exato, ou qualquer coisa que ajude a localizar ela.

- E o que faço se não achar nada?

- Ron e eu vamos olhar por aí. Diriamos que temos até o por do sol antes de deixarmos a mulher nos ver sair. – ela olhou para a mulher. – Isso não nos dá muito tempo, na verdade. Eu acho que por enquanto nós temos que nos preocupar se formos reconhecidos. Não vai ter tempo pra mais nada. Nós precisamos checar a caverna embaixo do castelo.

- Você acha que é onde estão mantendo Ginny?

Hermione tremeu.

- Eu duvido. Eles não a manteriam em um lugar em que o publico pode acessar, a menos que haja varias cavernas. Eu li em algum lugar sobre familias puro-sangue, sobre caminhos para lugares atravessando cavernas. Se nós encontrarmos e ver onde vai dar, nós podermos usa-los para voltar.

- Se não estiver sendo guardado por alguém, quer dizer. – Ron apontou.

- Sim, claro. – Hermione parou de andar. Eles estavam quase nos muros externos agora. – Nós estamos certos do que vamos fazer? – ela perguntou, olhando diretamente para Ron, como se a pergunta fosse direto pra ele.

- Eu vou procurar as partes bruxas do castelo e ver se encontro Ginny. – Harry devolveu rapidamente.

- Sim, mas a encontre. Eu não acho que você terá tempo para tirá-la daqui. Nós podemos planejar o que fazer quando soubermos mais. – Harry não gostou do som daquilo, mas ele não fez nenhum comentário. Ele sabia que se ele protestasse, eles gastariam mais tempo discutindo.

Hermione olhou para a mulher de novo.

- Vamos dizer que nós todos nos encontramos aqui em uma hora e meia, mesmo que tenhamos encontrado Ginny ou não.

- E se tivermos algum problema?

- Cruze seus dedos e espere que nada aconteça. – Hermione disse, sendo dura. – Ouçam, se qualquer de nós nos atrasarmos para o encontro, os outros irão mesmo assim. Sem heroismos, certo? – o tom de voz dela foi bem firme quando disse isto. – Nós voltaremos e encontramos um jeito de contar a Dumbledore.

- Sim, tá certo. – disse Harry, embora ele soubesse que se qualquer coisa que acontecesse com Ron e Hermione, ele seria obrigado a ir atrás deles. E ele não iria sair do lugar sem Ginny, também, mas manteve esses pensamentos pra si. Ele tinha uma sensação de que Hermione poderia dizer o que estava passando na cabeça dele, e estava simplesmente se refreando de fazer qualquer tipo de impedimento.

Eles continuaram passando pelos muros externos até se encontrarem numa divisão interior, esperando ser confrontados a qualquer momento – Harry era capaz de levantar sua varinha mesmo escondido na capa de invisibilidade – mas o lugar parecia deserto. Ron e Hermione começaram a procurar por turistas, exclamando sobre a vista. Harry se tranquilizou, procurando pela entrada para a parte inabitada do castelo. Ele podia ver ver a sua direita as duas torres – a terceira estava diretamente a sua frente – suas janelas eram meras fendas de trinta centimetros nas paredes. Mas as janelas pareciam todas sem vida. Não havia nada que indicasse que haviam alguém mais ali. Aquele pensamento deu a Harry uma estranha e perturbadora sensação. Tinha alguma coisa errada.

Ele viu o caminho junto a parede até de repente virar, e passar por uma abertura. Era muito parecido como passar pela barreira em King Cross. Ele se encontrou numa curta passagem que se abriu para um grande salão. Ali ele pode ver uma ou duas figuras no final oposto do salão. Então o lugar não estava tão deserto quanto parecia; ainda não eram exatamente os temidos servidores de Voldemort, contudo. Harry pensou mais uma vez o que estava acontecendo. Não parecia como se estivessem esperando por visitas. Não parecia que alguem estava vigiando a parte publica do castelo. Será que ele estava num tipo de caçada?

Harry foi andando pelas paredes, e com alguns passos, ele os alcançou, chegando a uma galeria, que dava para um grande salão. Ele poderia ver passagens que saiam da galeria, sem duvida para outras partes do castelo. Ele escolheu um aleatoriamente e logo se viu subindo numa das três torres que ele tinha visto antes. Não havia sinal de ninguém nas escadas. Harry sabia que se Ginny estivesse ali, ela devia estar sendo vigiada de alguma maneira, mas ele continuou subindo até o topo da torre para ter certeza. As escadas terminavam numa sala, a porta estava destrancada mas estava vazia. Antes de se virar para descer as escadas, ele olhou pela janela para a divisão interior. Ron e Hermione estavam em algum lugar a vista, e espera que tivessem encontrado o caminho para as cavernas.

Harry estava quase descendo ao nivel da galeria quando ouviu passos. Ele congelou onde estava na parede da escadaria, morto de medo de ser pego. A escadaria era estreita, e se quem quer que fosse decidisse ir até ali, não teria como Harry se esconder; ele poderia estar invisivel, mas ainda estava sólido.

Uma figura passou, e Harry suspirou de alivio, mas também pegou um olhar, que parecia bem familiar pra ele. Ele seguiu furtivamente, pensou se pudesse ver a pessoa por inteiro, para ver se sabia quem era.

Assim que virou, Harry não teve que esperar muito tempo, para ver o rosto da pessoa. A figura seguiu da galeria para o grande salão. Harry não pode ter certeza, mas achou que este corredor levaria até as outras torres. Ele parou assim que a pessoa que estava trilhando o caminho parou numa porta. Ele pode ouvir um murmurio de encanto ou de uma senha, e a porta se abriu. Mas mais alguém apareceu imediatamente, e Harry pode ouvir os dois falando em voz baixa. Ele tentou chegar mais perto para ouvir o que diziam.

- Quando tempo você vai deixá-la lá? – disse uma voz.

- Até o Milord chamá-la de novo. Deve ser logo.

- Tem que permiti-la se recuperar mais um pouco.

- O que há com você, Macnair?

Macnair! Agora Harry sabia porque o homem lhe parecia familiar. Ele lembrava dele do seu terceiro ano quando achava que Macnair era um simples empregado do Ministério enviado para executar Bicuço. Ele também lembrava que no ano seguinte quando Voldemort tinha retornado e chamado seus servos, Macnair era um dos presentes.

- Não há nada comigo. – Macnair respondeu. – apenas acho que estamos tirando muito dela. Ela não será capaz de fazer o que ele quer se estiver exausta.

- Ela está dormindo agora. É o máximo que pode fazer.

A terceira voz gritou algo do fundo da passagem, e os dois homens se mexeram. Harry correu até a porta onde eles estavam conversando e tentou abri-la, mas estava trancada. Ele tinha certeza que era onde Ginny estava, e ele gemeu de frustração. Levantou a vaarinha, e tentou:

- "Alohomora". – mas não funcionou. Ele tinha certeza que Hermione saberia outro feitiço que abrisse uma porta, mas não havia tempo de procurar por ela agora.

Então ele lembrou dos gêmeos, lhe ensinando como arrombar uma porta com um grampo, mas ele tinha algo melhor. Ele tinha trazido protótipo do desbloqueador que tinham inventado.

Ele olhou em volta para ter certeza que ninguém mais estava ali. Embora ele estivesse com a capa de invisibilidade, ele não tinha certeza se conseguiria ficar com ela enquanto remexia seu saco de viagem. O corredor continuava vazio, e Harry tirou o desbloqueador e o usou rápido para abrir a porta.

Outro lance de escadas tinha naquela torre. Harry estava experimentando outro tipo de adrenalina, tinha certeza que seu gol estava perto agora, e ele tinha que se forçar a subir as escadas silenciosamente. Devia ter uma pessoa ali vigiando Ginny. Talvez mais.

Levou um certo tempo para alcançar o topo. Esta torre era maior do que a outra que tinha subido. Não era a primeira vez hoje, que ele deseja ter trazido sua firebolt. Ele podia fazer uma rapida escapada nela – se houvesse uma janela grande o suficiente.

Quando sentiu que seus joelhos estavam virando borracha, as escadas terminaram, e ele se deparou com outra porta trancada. O desbloqueador foi um achado mais uma vez, e Harry entrou no quarto, sua varinha a postos, no caso de haver um vigia, mas, também parecia vazio. Harry se virou desapontado, frustrado em ter subido por nada de novo.

E então ele viu Ginny. Ela estava deitada no chão de pedra, seu corpo parcialmente escondido pela porta aberta. Suas costas estavam viradas na direção dele, e seu cabelo estava espalhado, cobrindo seu rosto. Ela estava deitada normalmente, e Harry pensou se ela não estava desconfortável. Ele tirou a capa de invisibilidade e correu até ela.

- Ginny, acorde! – ele a chamou levemente, aliviado de tê-la encontrado até que enfim, enquanto a virava. Então se coração quase chegou na gargante quando viu sua palidez e olheiras roxas sob os olhos. Ela parecia tão ruim quanto no verão, mas era impossível. Ela estava ali por vinte e quatro horas, mais ou menos. Não poderiam tê-la forçado a fazer um talismã protetor em tão pouco tempo, poderiam?

Ele a balançou gentilmente e a chamou de novo, e ela ainda continuava deitada sem responder.

- Ginny, por favor, acorde! – e falou mais desesperadamente, e então ele gelou, percebendo o que tinha dito. Na sua mente ele podia vê-la. Uma pequena, e palida menina de onze anos no chão da Câmara Secreta. Ele tremeu. Ela estava apenas dormindo; o outro bruxo tinha dito para Macnair.

Ele se sentou no chão e a virou para seu lado. Com uma mão trêmula, ele ternamente tirou uma mecha de cabelos que caia no seu rosto e correu com seu polegar na mandibula dela. Suas pálpebras se agitaram e ele suspirou.

- Vamos, Ginny, você tem que acordar pra gente sair daqui. Você poder dormir o quanto quiser quando estivermos em Hogwarts.

Ela levantou uma mão e deu uma balançada:

- Vai'mbora! – ela murmurou.

Harry queria rir alto, apesar de tudo, quando ele ouviu aquelas palavras. Ele a levantou e a segurou contra ele, pressionando seus lábios na testa dela. Ele tinha que encontrar um jeito de acordá-la, e logo. Não havia maneira dele carregá-la todas aquelas escadas e sair dali. Ele provavelmente cairia e quebraria o pescoço de ambos.

Ele estava alcançando sua varinha, pensando se um feitiço "Enervate" funcionaria com alguém que não está desmaiado magicamente, quando escutou passos de alguém vindo. Com o coração disparado, ele apontou sua varinha para a capa de invisibilidade.

- "Accio!

Ele rapidamente colocou Ginny de volta no chão, entrou embaixo da capa e se escondeu atrás da porta. Tarde demais, foi quando lembrou que a porta estava fechada e trancada. Quem quer que fosse que chegasse ali saberia que alguma coisa acontecia. Ele segurou firme sua varinha na sua mão.

No instante seguine, Macnair entrou na sala olhando em volta desconfiado. Harry sabia que não poderia ser visto, e continuou parado, esperando que Macnair fosse embora para que então pudesse escapar. Mas Harry viu que Macnair segurava algo na sua mão, um cálice, e havia dentro um tipo de poção. Macnair tinha na outra mão uma varinha que apontava para Ginny.

Harry tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Agora. Mas a porta estava na frente para ter um visão clara de Macnair. Ele tinha que dar um passo para o lado primeiro. Macnair devia ter um ouvido extremamente agudo, já que suspeitava que algo estava acontecendo ali. Em todo o caso, quando Harry gritou:

- "Estupefaça"

Macnair se desviou do feitiço, derramando o conteúdo do cálice nas suas vestes. Então ele se virou na direção de Harry, com varinha levantada e olhou o diretamente no olho, como se não usasse uma capa de invisibilidade.

- Quem é? Se mostre pra mim!

Harry empurrou a capa, mantendo a varinha apontada para Macnair. Os olhos do homem se arregalaram ligeiramente, mas ele por outro não mostrou sinal de surpresa.

- Potter. Que agradável encontrá-lo aqui.

Harry manteve o olhar em Macnair.

- Eu vou levar Ginny de volta comigo para Hogwarts. – ele começou, como se estivessem discutindo o tempo. Então, de repente gritou: - "Expelliarmus!"

Mais uma vez, Macnair se desviou, com mais agilidade do que esperado.

- "Petrificus Totalus!"

O feitiço ricocheteou em Harry, o fazendo tremer, e Macnair não pareceu surpreso novamente.

- "Expelliarmus!" – Harry gritou de novo, enquanto se recuperava do choque, e pegou a varinha do outro bruxo.

Ele abriu a boca para atordoar o oponente, mas antes que pudesse murmurar o encantamento, Macnair disse algo completamente inexperado.

- Dumbledore ainda lhe deixa passar por cima de todas as regras, pelo jeito.

Harry o olhou enquanto as palavras o preenchiam. Era uma coisa muito estranha pra Macnair dizer. De fato, tinha sido algo que Professor Snape tinha dito a ele uma vez.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	15. Capítulo 15

O PRESENTE DE GINNY

De Ashwinder, tradução por Ligya Machado

CAPITULO 15

Harry continuou olhando, mudo, para Macnair. Ele disse a si mesmo que aquele bruxo só estava tentando confundi-lo, mas algo mais incomodou Harry com o que Macnair tinha lhe dito. Foi a preocupação que demonstrou com Ginny antes. E aquilo não ajudava muito. Macnair era um executor; era pra ele estar congelado de pavor. Mas então, para a apreciação de Harry, podia ser Professor Snape. Harry chacoalhou a cabeça. Ele precisa agir agora, enquando ele tinha a varinha dele em mãos, se quisese sair com Ginny dali.

- Está gostando das aulas de Poções este ano?

Macnair disse isso com um sorriso de satisfação, quase como se soubesse o tipo de pessoa que Mundungo Fletcher era. Isto deixou ainda mais desconfiado. Estava Macnair tentando dizer que Fletcher estava do lado de Voldemort? Será que Fletcher era responsável por Ginny estar ali? Não, não faz sentido. Por que dar esse tipo de informação sem necesssidade? Mas então, se era realmente Snape, e Flethcer estava do lado de Dumbledore, aquilo faria sentido, contudo. Harry precisava de respostas agora.

- Do que você está brincando? – Harry perguntou a ele.

- Estou tentando impedi-lo de me estuporar antes de ter a chance de me explicar. – ele soou impaciente.

- Explicar o que? Que você realmente é Professor Snape? Eu não acho que...

- Eu _sou _Professor Snape. – Macnair disse rapidamente, seus labios mal se movendo, interrompendo Harry.

Harry disse a si mesmo para não acareditar naquele homem, que ele deveria estuporá-lo ali mesmo e acabar com tudo. Comensais da Morte foram treinados para confundir oponentes, e Macnair tinha conseguido fazer isso com Harry. Mas alguma coisa o impediu.

- Prove.

- Ano passado na aula de Poções, você ganhou uma detenção quando sua Solução Polidora explodiu toda a masmorra.

Harry achou que aquilo tinha sido dito muito rápido, como se estivesse pronto com a história.

- Malfoy poder ter te contado isso. Foi ele que colocou uma medida extra de sangue de dragão no meu caldeirão quando virei de costas. Ron viu ele jogar antes de tudo explodir.

A expressão do bruxo estava bem afetada.

- Eu sei. Eu também vi. Mas, sabe, não podia dar uma detenção para o filho de Lucio Malfoy. Você, por outro lado...

Ele tremeu quando Harry levantou a varinha percebendo que agora não era o melhor momento de provocar Harry.

- Se você é mesmo Professor Snape, você pode me dizer qual foi minha nota final no ano passado.

- Você sabe quantos estudantes eu ensino? Você realmente espera que eu lembre da sua nota? – a maneira que ele disse fez Harry suspeitar que ele realmente lembrava da nota dele e só estava arranjando um jeito de irrita-lo. Isso era mais que qualquer coisa que pudesse convence-lo de que ele era realmente Snape.

- Eu aposto que sabe o da Hermione.

- Não é difícil. Ele teve a nota mais alta do que qualquer um. – ele exclamou. – Noventa por cento. – ele soou como se não se importasse que era a nota mais alta, mas Harry tinha certeza que com qualquer outro professor, seria bem mais impressionante. – Você, Potter. – ele complementou. – chegou meramente a setenta e dois por cento, se me lembro.

Harry lentamente baixou a varinha mas continuava alerta caso estivesse errado. Ele sabia que apenas Professor Snape teria acesso a esse tipo de informação, mas ele estava ainda tendo dificuldade da conceber aquilo.

- Você ainda não vai me devolver a minha varinha? – perguntou Snape, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Ainda não. – devolveu Harry, e ele pensou ter ouvido Snape murmurar alguma coisa sobre como ser cauteloso era algo Grifinório. Quase soou como se Snape estivesse impressionado. – Eu quero uma explicação primeiro. O que está acontecendo aqui?

Snape deu um suspiro exasperado.

- Feche a porta. – ele ordenou, Harry o fez. – Vai ser rápido. Não sei quanto tempo temos antes dela ser chamada de novo. – ele assentiu na direção de Ginny, que ainda estava no chão, inerte a tudo.

- O que fizeram para deixá-la tão cansada? – Ginny estava fora de Hogwarts vinte e quatro horas agora, e Harry achava que não havia tempo suficiente para ela ter feito um cristal.

- Não tenho certeza, Macnair era do circulo interno, mas Lucio Malfoy parecia não gostar muito dele. Ele o tratava como um lacaio e não o deixava a par de tudo. – seu tom de voz era grave, e Harry percebeu que ele não estava muito feliz de ter que passar por aquilo.

Harry ficou surpreso de ouvir Snape se referir a Macnair no passado.

- Era? – ele perguntou.

Snape assentiu rápido.

- O Macnair verdadeiro está morto, mas Lord das Trevas não descobriu isso ainda. Quando tomei o lugar de Macnair, ninguém notou.

- Como você pode fazer isto? Você teria que mantê-lo vivo para fazer a Poção Polisuco.

- Seria verdade se eu tivesse usando a Poção Polisuco. E não estou. – ele sorriu devagar, com um orgulho evidente estampado no rosto. – Eu desenvolvi algo mais permanente que ela. Não tenho que tomar a cada hora, e a pessoa que estou substituindo não tem que estar viva para ter pedaços dela. É altamente arriscada...

Harry pensou ter visto Snape tremer ligeiramente. Ele pensou quanta poção deveria ser feita para especificamente personificar em alguém, alguém que estava morto. Ele poderia pensar em poucas possibilidades, nenhuma delas prazerosa, e então ele preferia não perguntar. Ao invés disso perguntou outra coisa.

- Você está dizendo que está preso nisso? Como Macnair, digo.

Snape riu.

- Eu não sei. Talvez. Ninguém mais tentou isso antes. Poderia acabar amanhã, é tudo o que eu sei.

Harry olhou para Snape. Ele estava num grande risco. Como Severo Snape, sua vida já estava acabada porque ele não era mais um leal Comensal da Morte. Harry lembrava que na noite que Voltemort tinha recuperado seu corpo e chamou seus servos, ele disse:

"Um que eu acredito ter me deixado pra sempre... Este será morto, é claro." – Harry tinha razão para acreditar que o Lord das Trevas estava falando sobre Snape.

Agora sua vida estava duplamente em risco. Ele poderia ser pego espionando. Harry não queria nem pensar como Voldemort escolheria punir Snape. A Maldição da Morte seria rápida demais. Mesmo que Harry e Snape se detestassem, Harry não queria que algo acontecesse ao homem. Snape encontrou o olhar de Harry, e assentiu uma vez, um movimento rapido com a cabeça. Harry sentiu como se seu Professor de Poções tivesse lido sua mente.

- Como pode ver, Potter. – Snape disse. – nós devemos ser cuidadosos sobre as coisas. Se for levar a Srta. Weasley de volta para Hogwarts com você, terá que ser bem rápido.

Harry achou que aquilo era tudo.

- Eu não tenho tempo de qualquer maneira. Ron e Hermione estão esperando por mim.

- O quê? – Snape sibilou, e de alguma maneira pareceu mais transparecer sua emoção do que se tivesse gritado. – Eu deveria saber que traria seus dois capangas! O bilhete dizia para vir sozinho!

- Como você sabe?

- Fui eu que enviei. – Snape disse, como se isto tivesse sido óbvio.

- _Você_ enviou. – Harry repetiu. Isso explicava a falta de vigilância em volta do castelo. Nenhum dos Comensais da Morte sabiam sobre o bilhete, e eles não esperavam que Harry aparecesse aqui. – Se você enviou, você deve me conhecer suficientemente bem pra saber que eu mostraria o bilhete a Ron e Hermione. De qualquer modo, eles estavam comigo quando eu vim. Nós já sabiamos que Ginny estava desaparecida.

- Eu precisava encontrar um jeito de tirar a Srta. Weasley daqui sem perceberem. Eu sabia que poderia contar com sua nobreza de vir resgatar a irmã do seu amigo. Você é igual seu pai. – o jeito que ele disse aquilo pareceu não significar um elogio a Harry. – Mas eu também contava que a Granger iria direto a Dumbledore e informa-lo. Parece que eu a submestimei.

- Então porque fez um bilhete tão dificil?

- No caso de ser interceptado. Eu não poderia fazer como se fosse algo de Dumbledore. Ao mesmo tempo, se fosse interceptada, eu poderia argumentar que estava tentando te trazer até aqui como um prêmio extra ao Lord das Trevas.

- Pra que eles precisam de Ginny? O que a faz ser tão preciosa?

- Os Comensais da Morte sabem que ela lhe fez um talismã que funciona. Eles querem que ela faça um para o Lord das Trevas.

- Mas como eles sabem disso? – Harry protestou. – Ninguém sabia.

- Eu não sei como souberam, mas me faz pensar que há um espião em Hogwarts. Eu não sei até que ponto chegaram com ela. Ela estava com Lucio Malfoy e seu grupo desde sua chegada ontem a tarde até um pouco antes de eu chegar aqui. Acho que ela não deve ter cooperado, a julgar pelo que eu vi no rosto de Malfoy. Eu estava trazendo uma poção para ajudá-la a se recuperar antes que a chamem novamente.

Harry tentou lembrar da primeira poção que tinha feito naquele ano. Parecia ser a tanto tempo.

- Poção Fortitude?

- Exato. – foi dito de maneira simples, sem orgulho algum por Harry ter lembrado das suas lições de Poções.

- Bem, agora ela não vai precisar...

Harry parou enquanto olhava para o relógio. Seu coração acelerou.

- Merda, está muito tarde. – ele murmurou para si mesmo.

Snape levantou as sobrancelhas; ele evidentemente ouviu.

- Há poções que você pode tomar para melhorar qualquer sentido que você queira. – Snape comentou. – Aumentar a audição vem a calhar para um espião. – isto a o menos explicou a Harry como Snape conseguiu detectar sua presença na sala enquanto ele estava com a capa de invisibiliade. – Não se preocupe. – continuou. – Consegui passar pra trás os outros lacaios.

- Ouça, er, Professor, pode haver um problema aqui. Eu tinha que encontrar Ron e Hermione nas muralhas externas, e não há maneira de sair a tempo mesmo sem Ginny. Concordamos que se algum de nós não voltarmos, os outros iriam direto a Dumbledore.

Snape estava estranho, realmente, parecendo estar com a típica expressão de Snape no rosto de Macnair.

- Certo. Eu faço uma chave de Portal que levará você e a Srta. Weasley de volta a Hogwarts antes que a Granger e o Weasley cheguem lá. Você pode...

Ele parou, e logo Harry ouviu o som inegável de alguém subindo as escaadas. Snape sibilou sibilou novamente:

- Se esconda!

Harry agarrou a capa de invisibilidade e correu para onde estava escondido atrás da porta quando abriu. Então ele lembrou que ainda segurava a varinha de Snape e jogou pra ele a tempo.

- Aí está você. – disse uma voz. – Você precisava estar nas cavernas. Há um problema de segurança.

As cavernas. Harry pensou rápido, o que poderia significar apenas uma coisa. Ron e Hermione foram pegos lá.

- Logo estarei lá. – Snape replicou. Ele não parecia contente. Harry ouviu o outro homem começar a descer as escadas novamente, e Snape se moveu para segui-lo. Enquanto passava, ele olhou diretamente para Harry, como se dissesse, "Não faça nada estúpido." E então se foi.

Ele se sentou no chão perto de Ginny. Ela não tinha se movido, apesar de toda a atividade ao redor dela. Ele chegou mais perto e ouviu sua respiração, profunda e regular. Ela estava dormindo pesado. Ele pegou uma mecha de cabelo e brincou com ele, sem notar todos os tons de vermelho: cada mecha parecia ter uma cor diferente.

Seu estomago estava borbulhando descontente. Tudo o que ele queria fazer era tirá-la dali e coloca-la em segurança em Hogwarts, e agora ele tinha que ficar tranquilo até que soubesse que seus amigos estavam bem. E ele não podia fazer nada que pudesse estragar o disfarce de Snape. Tudo que tinha que fazer era sentar, esperar e se preocupar.

Ele pensou em Ginny e tudo o que ela tinha passado naquele dia. Ele ainda não sabia o que tinham feito a ela. E o que tinham feito para deixá-la tão exausta? Snape tinha pensado que ela esteve num tipo de luta, e Harry agora lembrava algo que Ron tinha dito, algo sobre ninguém conseguir fazê-la fazer algo que ela não quer. Harry tremeu com o pensamento deles a machucando, e uma onda quente de odio o atravessou. Ele tinha que tirá-la dali, e logo. Ele sabia que eles iriam até lá por ela, e ele tinha que ter ido antes disso.

Mas havia também Ron e Hermione pra considerar. Ele não podia abandoná-os. Ele podia apenas esperar que Ron e Hermione tinham arranjado de distrair os Comensais da Morte assim Ginny teria mais tempo de se recuperar. E então estava nervoso consigo mesmo por ter sido tão egoista. Não. Eles, todos os quatro, precisavam escapar daquele lugar tão logo que pudessem e sem atrapalhar Snape. Parecia possível.

Harry de repente se sentiu cansado até os ossos. Ele mal tinha dormido na noite anterior, e tinha andado por quilometros no frio. Ele deitou no chão ao lado de Ginny, tendo certeza que estava coberto pela capa de invisibilidade, e pos seus braços em volta dela. Ela suspirou no seu sono e chegou mais perto dele. Era como se eles tivessem sido feitos um para o outro. Harry suspirou feliz apesar da pedra imperdoável que ambos deitavam.

X

Harry acordou num pulo. Estava escuro na sala agora. Ginny ainda estava adormecida ao lado dele, mas em algum momento ela tinha mudado de posição e descansava a cabeça no seu peito. Harry deitou por um momento e se xingou por ter pegado no sono. Alguem podia ter entrado e o descoberto, e uma situação ruim podia ter se tornado pior. Ele se tranquilizou ali embaixo de Ginny e levantou, ouvindo ela murmurar algo antes de ficar quieta de novo.

Havia alguém subindo as escadas, e Harry pegou sua posição na porta. Se fosse outro senão Snape, Harry resolveria estuporá-lo e ir na busca de Ron e Hermione, mas então percebeu que assim significaria deixar Ginny. Ele murmurou alguns palavrões para si mesmo. Então a porta abriu.

- Eu ouvi isso, Potter. – uma voz arrastada disse quietamente. – Você tem sorte de que não posso lhe tirar pontos aqui, porque você está me tentando fazê-lo.

Se Harry não tinha certeza que Snape não possuia senso de humor, ele pensaria que Snape estava o provocando.

- Isso não tem graça. – Harry disse. – O que está acontecendo?

- Seus dois capangas foram pegos. Eu achei que Granger fosse mais esperta que isso, mas Weasley é muito cabeça-quente...

- Onde eles estão? – Harry interrompeu, sentindo seu coração afundar enquanto seus medos eram confirmados. Ele pensou que se a mulher na fazendo tivesse dito a alguém ali que convidados estavam vindo. – O que está acontecendo com eles?

- Eles estão presos nas masmorras, mas isso não é o pior. Malfoy tem seus lacaios por todo o lugar procurando por você. Eles obviamente não tem seu rastro ainda, mas você vai ter que ser cuidadoso. Eles sabem onde Granger e Weasley podem ser encontrados, você não irá muito longe. Eu não acho que ocorreu isso a você. Eles também sabem que você está de alguma maneira foi alertado já que descobriu onde encontrar a Srta. Weasley e chegar aqui tão rápido. – Snape pausou e deixou suas palavras fizerem efeito.

- Eles sabem... – Harry começou.

- Eles não sabem quem o ajudou, e Granger e Weasley não contarão, já que eles não sabem. – ele riu. – Eles poderiam usar neles Veritaserun e isso não seria bom. Você, por outro lado, poderia dizer a eles muita coisa que os interessaria. – Snape deu um passo na direção de Harry, e de repente ele pareceu bem sinistro naaquela pouca luz que enchia a sala. – Você deve ser muito, mas muito cuidadoso se quer tirar seus amigos daqui. – Snape continuou. – Malfoy vai ter com eles logo, e quando isso acontecer, ele vai querer a Srta. Weasley lá. Quando ela for levada daqui, eu sugiro que você vá e liberte Granger e o Weasley. Eu vou lhe fazer uma Chave de Portal que enviará vocês três de volta a Hogwarts.

- Não! – disse Harry mais alto que podia. Eles tinham falado em tons muito baixos até ali. – Eu não vou embora sem Ginny.

- Eu vou fazer com que a Srta. Weasley seja enviada de volta em segurança.

- _Não!_ – Harry disse de novo.

- Não há tempo para isso agora. – Snape sibilou. – Eles estão vindo buscá-la. – Mais passos se aproximavam, e Snape baixou a voz quase num sussurro. – Não faça nada para impedi-los. – As palavras foram enunciadas bem claramente, e Harry pensou que tinham visto um brilho no olhar de Snape.

Ele queria desobedecer, mas ele sabia que Snape estava certo. Se os Comensais da Morte descobrirem que ele estava ali todo o tempo, suspeitariam de "Macnair". Harry não queria se sentir responsável pelas consequencias se os servos de Voldemort descobrirem o disfarce de Snape por causa dele.

Levou todas as suas forças, ficar ali parado, quieto, enquanto varios homens foram no quarto e algemaram Ginny pelos pés. Suas pálpebras se abriram por um instante antes dela voltar a dormir no chão. Uma das figuras se virou para Snape.

- Eu pensei que você tivesse vindo dar algo a ela para mantê-la acordada.

- Eu tentei mais cedo, mas ela estava muito inquieta. Acabei derramando tudo nas minhas vestes. – Harry estava chocado com a mudança de comportamento de Snape. Era quieto e ainda submisso. Ele nunca imaginou seu Professor de Poções pudesse ser tão bom ator. – Talvez seria melhor esperar até de manhã. – Snape sugeriu.

- Milord insiste em vê-la agora. – replicou o outro. Harry teve que admitir que "Milord" referia-se a Lucio Malfoy, e achou o titulo ridiculo. Ele pensou o que Voldemort pensaria dessa designação se de fato a soubesse. – Não há tempo para desperdiçar. Se os amigos de Potter a encontraram tão rápido, será que Dumbledore pode vir atrás também?

Ele sinalizou para os outros, que alcançaram Ginny e a colocaram sobre seu ombro de um jeito que ela parecia uma boneca de pano. Quando foram embora, Harry andou pela sala queimando de ódio com o jeito que eles a tratavam.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele tinha certeza que eles tinham ido longe o suficiente para ele se aventçurar a descer as escadas. Ele não tinha idéia quanto tempo manteriam Ginny desta vez – embora do jeito que as coisas iam, eles a mantiveram acordada por vinte e quatro horas da última vez – mas ele decidiu que teria tempo suficiente para andar por ali e encontrar as masmorras. Se ele conseguisse libertar Ron e Hermione, já seria alguma coisa. Talvez eles teriam algumas idéias de como resgatar Ginny. Ele poderia dizer a eles que eles tinham um aliado entre os lacaios de Malfoy.

Mas como se o pensamento o tivesse atravessado, ele percebeu que não poderia contar a eles. Se eles fossem pegos novamente e lhe fossem ministrado Veritaserum, diriam sobre Snape e seria culpa dele. Com toda a historia entre ele e Snape, seria muito estranho de fato sentir que ele tinha que proteger o homem, mas Harry achou que Snape deveria sentir o mesmo durante o primeiro ano de Harry quando ele o protegeu do Professor Quirrell.

Harry conseguiu fazer o caminho de volta até o Grande Salão sem nenhum incidente, mas agora ele estava um pouco perdido. Ron e Hermione tinham sido levados para as masmorras, e ele não tinha idéia de como encontrá-los. Estranhamente, ele pensou no Mapa do Maroto, que tinha deixando no seu dormitorio em Hogwartws. Não que aquele mapa particular lhe ajudaria ali, mas algo similar certamente seria precioso.

O castelo parecia deserto, como mais cedo, e Harry suspeitava que a maioria dos habitantes estavam envolvidos com o que tiver que estavam fazendo com Ginny, ou procurando por ele. Ele achou que mesmo se pudesse localizar Ron e Hermione, eles estariam sendo vigiados, e ele teria o trabalho de tentar libertá-los sem ser notado. Por um instante ele pensou em localizar Ginny, mas aquilo não daria muito certo, também. Ele simplesmente foi forçado a ficar ali e testemunhar quem que fosse a levando, pra não chamar atenção e ser capturado. Acima de tudo, ele não iria permitir que isso acontecesse.

Ele teve que se contentar em começar pelo final do Grande Salão e tentar todas as passagens e portas até encontrar a que o levasse para as masmorras. Por sorte, o castelo não era nem proximo do tamanho de Hogwarts, ou ele não consideraria em fazer isto. Ele estava sendo cuidadoso ao extremo, em ficar quieto o possivel, mas mesmo assim tudo foi por agua abaixo quando ele abriu a porta e encontrou alguem do outro lado. Felizmente para Harry, quem que fosse tinha suas costas viradas para ele, e parecia ocupado com suas meias. Harry suspirou e segurou uma gargalhada enquanto saia.

Em um ponto ele encontrou Snape do lado de fora de uma porta e percebeu que era ali que Ginny estava sendo guardada. Tudo estava num silencio morbido, e Harry não tinha certeza se aquilo era um bom sinal. Ele continuou andando.

Ao menos ele encontrou o que estava procurando, um lance de escadas que descia. Ele a pegou, se envolvendo cada vez mais nas entranhas do castelo. Ele chegou numa passagem escura iluminada apenas por uma tocha. Ele parou antes de continuar, pensando como Ron e Hermione estariam sendo vigiados.

Um barulho vindo do fundo da passagem, lhe causou calafrios e seu coração acelerou. Alguém estava vindo. Não, era mais de uma pessoa, e soou como se tivessem carregando algo pesado. Harry se grudou a parede: a passagem era estreita e não queria correr o risco de ser pego.

Logo ele viu duas figuras se aproximando, carregando uma terceira entre elas. Enquanto passavam, Harry pegou com o olhar uma pessoa de cabelo vermelho e percebeu com um pânico revoltante que era Ron e que estava inconsciente – ao menos Harry esperava que sim.

Ele hesitou. Ele deveria ir atrás de Ron ou tentar encontrar Hermione? Hermione estava ali embaixo, ou ela tinha sido levada mais cedo enquanto ele estava procurando o caminho? Toda aquela aventura tinha sido nada além do que uma frustração após a outra. Tampouco ele pode agir como queria, ou teve que ser forçado a escolher entre o menor dos dois males. Ele decidiu que levaria menos tempo para ver se Hermione estava lá embaixo do que seguir Ron e descobrir que seria obrigado a voltar para o lugar que estava Hermione.

Ele correu pela passagem, e não demorou muito até se deparar com uma porta fechada junto com todas as outras abertas ao longo da passagem. Não parecia ter mais ninguém vigiando. Ele usou o desbloqueador na porta, não se importando em usar magia.

Havia uma forma no chão. Se moveu assim que a porta abriu, e Harry pode ver o rosto de Hermione com a luz vinda de uma tocha. A luz foi suficiente para revelar que ela estava chorando.

- Quem esta aí? – ela perguntou.

Harry correu até ela.

- Ssh, Hermione, sou eu. – ele disse bem baixo.

- Harry! – o nome saiu num soluço.

- Hermione, temos que ficar quietos, no caso de haver mais guardas. – ele tirou a chance de tirar a capa de invisibilidade.

- Harry, o que você está fazendo aqui? – ela sussurrou. – Nós concordamos em nada de heroísmos.

Harry tomou a reemprensão dela como um sinal de que ela não estava machucada de nenhuma maneira.

- Você realmente achou que iria voltar para Hogwarts e deixar vocês aqui? Você está bem? Eles fizeram alguma coisa com você?

- Você deve ter visto Ron agora a pouco.

- É, o que fizeram com ele?

- Eu não sei. Eles meramente nos deixaram aqui quando alguém apareceu e disse que queriam Ron lá em cima. Então eles o estuporaram e o carregaram para fora. Fizeram isso antes que fizessem perguntas. Ron começo um duelo antes que nos desarmassem, mas outra...

Harry não tinha certeza se ela estava dizendo tudo. Ele suspeitava que Hermione tinha entrado no duelo, também.

- O que eles fizeram com suas varinhas?

- Eles as levaram. Eu vi um dos Comensais da Morte com elas no bolso, mas não posso dizer se ainda está com eles.

- Certo. Ouça, eu encontrei onde estão mantendo Ginny, exceto que ela não está lá no momento.

- Ela está bem? Você descobriu por que eles a querem?

- Eles sabem que ela pode fazer talismãs. Eu não sei como eles souberam disso, mas eles sabem. Eles estão a forçando fazer um para Voldemort. Eu a vi por um momento, mas tudo o que ela quer fazer é dormir.

Hermione ficou em silêncio por um momento; então ela disse bem devagar:

- Eu não gosto disso, Harry. Eles sabiam quem nós eramos quando nos capturaram. Se eles estão tentando forçar Ginny a fazer alguma coisa contra sua vontade, eles provavelmente pegaram Ron como um jeito de convencê-la a fazer o que eles querem. – o estômago de Harry se revirava enquanto Hermione dizia. – Eu estive lendo sobre talismãs. Eles não vão funcionar a menos que quem o faz esteja agindo por sua própria vontade. Então a Maldição Imperius não irá ajudá-los. E eles não irão usar Cruciatus nela, ou ela não estará em condições de fazer um cristal, tampouco. Toma uma quantidade enorme de poder. Mas...

- Mas eles podem torturar Ron para faze-la desistir. – Harry terminou por ela.

Hermione concordou, e Harry pensou ter ouvido a respiração dela mudar.

- Então temos que dar um ponto final nisso agora. A primeira coisa que temos que fazer é conseguir de volta sua varinha e a do Ron. Você poderia reconhecer a pessoa que está com elas?

- Acho que sim.

- Vamos lá então.

- Onde nós vamos?

- Eu acho que eu sei onde eles levaram Ron e Ginny. Nós vamos encontrá-los, e com sorte, a pessoa que esta com sua varinha esteja na sala também. – na opinião de Harry, eles estavam confiando na mudança da sorte.

Ele pegou a capa de invisibilidade, e Hermione levantou e se juntou a ele embaixo dela. Nenhum deles eram tão pequenos quanto eram no primeiro ano quando Harry, Hermione e Ron ficavam bem escondidos embaixo da capa. Só cobria dois deles agora, mas apenas pouco. Juntos eles seguiram na direção das escadas que os levaria até as masmorras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	16. Capítulo 16

O PRESENTE DE GINNY

De Ashwinder, tradução por Ligya Machado

**CAPITULO DEZESSEIS**

Harry e Hermione subiram a escadaria cautelosamente até o nivel principal do castelo. Harry parou quando chegou no topo das escadas. Ele tinha certeza que se lembrava de como voltar até a porta onde Snape estava, mas ele queria ter certeza de que não havia ninguém no corredor. Ele fez um movimento com a cabeça para Hermione, e atravessaram a passagem juntos.

Enquanto andavam, Harry pensou se Snape ainda estaria no mesmo lugar, do lado de fora da sala que ele achava que Ginny estivesse. Se Snape ainda estivesse lá, aquilo seria um problema. Harry teria que encontrar um jeito de não esbarrar nele de uma maneira que não revelasse nada a Hermione.

Eles se viraram para outra esquina. Harry tinha certeza que estava indo no lugar certo, mas tudo agora estava deserto. Ele imaginou por um momento como eles encontrariam a porta certa, mas o problema foi resolvido quando ouviram um choro abafado.

Era Ron, Harry tinha certeza. Ele achou ter ouvido um gemido fraco, e estranho vindo de Hermione, como se ela tivesse segurando um choro também. De acordo, eles decidiram apressar o passo, indo na direção do lugar que ouviram um grito novamente de Ron, sem se importar com o barulho que eles mesmos fizeram. Não importava. O corredor estava vazio, e eles logo estariam em pé diante do gol.

Harry levantou a mão para abrir a porta, mas a mão de Hermione no seu braço o impediu. Ele a olhou, as sobrancelhas levantadas e ela balançou a cabeça uma vez. Eles poderiam estar invisiveis, mas a porta abrindo num estrondo certamente chamaria atenção.

Ele empurrou a porta mais devagar dessa vez. Eles podiam ouvir os gritos de Ron mais altos agora, e a mão de Harry tremeu de raiva. Ele lentamente empurrava a porta aberta, e ambos chegaram numa sala com paredes de pedra. Era fria e desagradável como uma masmorra. Seu olhar rapidamente viu a cena.

Haviam quatro Comensais da Morte em pé de costas para a porta. A atenção deles se voltava para o centro da sala onde Lucio Malfoy estava de pé, sua varinha voltada para Ron, que estava gritando de dor no chão. Ginny estava presa a um pilar por perto, seus olhos fechados com força, mas obviamente acordada agora e incapaz de impedir de ouvir a agonia do seu irmão.

Malfoy levantou a varinha, apontando na direção do teto, e Ron deitou no chão tremendo ligeiramente.

- Não vai interceder por ele, Ginny? – ele ofegou. Sua voz era pouco audível, mas Harry ouviu cada palavra claramente que ecoava na câmara.

Ginny abriu os olhos devagar, e levantou o queixo em desafio, mas Harry pode ver o medo nos seus olhos. Uma lágrima escapou e escorreu até sua bochecha.

Então seu olho pegou um movimento ao fundo. Alguém estava andando furtivamente nas sombras perto da porta no fundo da sala. Harry achou que era Snape, mas era dificil dizer.

- Ainda não foi convencida? – zombou Malfoy. – Está no seu poder poupá-lo, você sabe, mas se você não agir rápido, tem um lugar para ele no St. Mungus. – ele riu enquanto Ginny o olhava de volta em silêncio. – Tudo o que você tem que fazer é dizer uma palavra. – então se virou de voltar para Ron. – CRUCIO!

Hermione começou a tremer ao lado de Harry enquanto os gritos recomeçavam. Ele podia sentir sua tensão como se ela estivesse pronta para voltar atrás. Ele queria pular na direção deles, com a varinha pronta, mas ele sabia que não podia dar a esse luxo. Ainda não, não até conseguir de volta as varinhas de Ron e Hermione. Ele levantou uma mão para conter Hermione, pensando em todas as vezes no passado em que ela o mantinha longe das confusões com Draco Malfoy segurando nas suas vestes. Ele trocou um olhar com ela em silêncio para comunicar que precisavam esperar quando uma nova voz encheu o ar.

- PARE! Pare! Deixe Ron em paz, e faço o que quiserem!

Malfoy baixou a varinha e se virou para Ginny, com um sorriso maléfico entortando seu rosto.

- Eu sabia que você veria o que fazer. Eventualmente. – ele quase pareceu feliz por Ginny ter se segurado por tanto tempo. Então ele deu ordem aos seus lacaios. – Leve-o de volta as masmorras. E se vocês quiserem se divertir com a Sangue-ruim, estejam a vontade. Ele pode assistir.

Harry sentiu outro tremor de odio atravessá-lo, ms antes que pudesse pensar em se mexer, Hermione cutucou seu ombro. Ela estava apontando para um dos homens de Malfoy, que estava começando a amarrar os pés de Ron. Duas varinhas podiam ser vistas guardadas no bolso das suas vestes. Harry apontou sua varinha para elas e sussurrou.

- "Accio".

As varinhas voaram do bolso do bruxo até as mãos de Harry. Ele rapidamente correu com elas pra baixo da capa de invisibilidade e entregou-as para Hermione, que pegou a dela e guardou a de Ron. Harry não pensou se alguém tinha notado.

Então ele virou a cabeça para onde Ginny estava um momento antes e viu que ela tinha ido. Lucio Malfoy também tinha desaparecido. Era tudo o que Harry queria. Uma nuvem de odio pareceu escurecer sua visão. Ele arremessou longe a capa de invisibilidade.

- "Estupefaça!" – ele gritou.

O Comensal da Morte que levantava Ron caiu no chão. Harry mal registrou o som que Ron fez enquanto respirava de alívio. Os outros lacaios se viraram e recuaram até eles.

- "Expelliarmus!" – Harry berrou para um, mas ele desviou do feitiço.

Ele cambaleou para o lado enquanto outro feitiço o atingiu, mas foi repelido num clarão. Ao lado dele, ele tinha uma vaga sensação de Hermione mergulhando e disparando um feitiço. Um outro lacaio apareceu. Harry se virou para encarar o Comensal da Morte que tentou pegá-lo.

- "Impedimenta!"

O bruxo começou a se mover em câmera lenta. Harry tentou disparar um feitiço para prendê-lo, enquanto Hermione cuidava de bruxo restante.

Eles correram até Ron e tiraram o corpo inerte de cima dele. Harry notou alguns cortes e contusões no rosto do Comensal, sem dúvida o resultado do encontro mais cedo com Ron e Hermione. Ron gemeu.

- Oh, Ron, você está bem? – Hermione disse num arroubo.

- Já estive melhor. – ele devolveu, ao menos sua voz soava mais forte. – A quanto tempo você está aqui Harry? – então ele pareceu lembrar de algo. – Mas como você sabia onde encontrar eu e Hermione? Como você soube que devia vir atrás de nós?

- Não tenho tempo pra explicar agora. – disse Harry. – Pode ficar de pé?

- Me dê um minuto.

Eles o deixaram tomar fôlego e então o ajudaram a levantar. Ele se apoiou em Harry e Hermione, e Hermione colocou seus braços em volta dele. Harry podia ver como ela segurava Ron firmemente, e olhou adiante.

- Não há tempo para isso agora. Alguém viu onde Ginny foi?

Mas ninguém tinha visto. Ron não estava em condição de notar, enquanto a atenção de Harry e Hermione tinham se distraído para outro lugar.

- Ela não pode ter ido por onde entramos. – Hermione apontou. – Teríamos visto ela passar.

- Malfoy obviamente levou ela pra outro lugar. A última coisa que vimos, era que ela estava ocupada. – Harry não mencionou para Ron e Hermione, mas Snape pareceu ter desaparecido também. Ele podia apenas ter a esperança de que Snape tenha seguido Ginny e Malfoy e estava fazendo alguma coisa para impedir Malfoy de continuar com o plano.

Harry olhou na direção da porta onde ele achou ter visto Snape andando ali antes. Estava aberta.

- Por aqui. – Harry disse, apontando

- Você está bem para andar, Ron? – perguntou Hermione.

- Estou. – ele devolveu firmemente. – Tenho que estar, não é?

Harry não se importou com a capa de invisibilidade naquela hora. Não havia como caber o três embaixo dela, e agora tinham deixado de ser o elemento-surpresa , de qualquer modo. Ele a pegou no chão onde tinha caído, e a colocou no seu saco de viagem. Ele não tinha necessecidade de se esconder. Ele tinha sido impelido a lutar, e não fugiria. Ele não iria descansar até que Ginny estivesse salva de Malfoy.

Eles atravessaram a outra porta e se encontraram em outra passagem escura. Estava completamente quieto. Harry achou que já era bem tarde, mas ele tinha perdido toda a noção de tempo quando tinha cochilado um pouco mais cedo. Ao menos não havia sinal de ninguém.

Eles avançaram, com varinhas a mão, mas não encontraram ninguém. A passagem tinha varias curvas e parecia que estavam descendo. Harry pensou se estariam indo para as cavernas onde Ron e Hermione tinham sido capturados. Depois de um tempo, Harry pode ver uma luz adiante. A passagem estava chegando num final. Ele apressaram o passo. Ela tinha que estar lá, tinha que estar.

Ele a encontrou em um amontoado no chão onde a passagem finalizava numa câmara subterrânea. Havia um cheiro estranho de queimado no ar. Malfoy estava ali também, suas costas viradas para Harry, em pé ao lado de Ginny e tirando sua varinha do bolso.

- Você é meu, Malfoy! – Harry gritou.

Malfoy se virou e levantou a varinha, e um leve sorriso se espalhou no seu rosto. Eles começaram a se mover num circulo fechado, seus olhares apertados.

- Harry Potter. – disse ele, maldoso. – Será um prazer levá-lo como presente ao Lord das Trevas.

- "Expelliarmus!"

Malfoy desviou com uma agilidade surpreendente.

- Realmente, Potter, está ficando velho. Você não devia ser tão previsível… CRUCIO!

Harry usou seus reflexos de Apanhador para desviar da maldição. Ele podia confiar no seu talismã, mas ele se lembrou da força da pancada da ultima vez que aquela maldição o atingiu, e não podia aguentar aquilo agora.

Enquanto Harry pisava firmemente novamente, ele lançou seu próximo ataque, apontando para o chão diretamente na frente de Malfoy.

- "Reducto!"

Mais uma vez Malfoy saiu do caminho, enquanto um buraco enorme abriu no chão aos seus pés.

- Brincadeira de criança, Potter. – ele comentou rindo. – Eu fui Apanhador na minha época. Não sabia? Draco ganhou seu talento honestamente.

Harry resistiu o impulso de fazer um comentário sarcástico, mesmo que tivesse ouvido uma risada incrédula de Ron. Tanto ele como Hermione pareciam ter entendido que isto era um duelo não-oficial entre Harry e Lucio Malfoy, e eles ficaram fora daquilo naquele momento. Mas Harry sabia que eles estavam prontos para pular ao seu lado se a situação piorasse.

Harry manteve seu olhar focado na varinha de Malfoy. Sem duvida o bruxo queria distrair Harry com seu comentário. Ele não se importou em se desviar do próximo feitiço que Malfoy enviou. Embora não reconhecesse o encanto – ele achou que fosse algum tipo de maldição das trevas – ele tinha confiança que seria repelido pelo talismã.

Harry, na sua vez, enviou o feitiço "Conjunctivitus" em Malfoy, mas novamente, ele se desviou do feitiço. Seus reflexos eram realmente poderosos. Esse último movimento o trouxe bem perto de onde Ginny estava deitada no chão. Harry viu seus olhos se moverem por um momento, mas antes que Harry pudesse dizer o feitiço, Malfoy gritou:

- "Serpensortia!"

Um grande cobra saiu da sua varinha e pousou no chão. Os olhos de Harry arregalaram de horror enquanto ela chegava perto de Ginny. Sem pensar em nada, Harry ordenou que a cobra saisse dali, mas isto deu a Malfoy o momento de distração que precisava.

- "CRUCIO!"

Desta vez Harry não teve tempo de desviar. O feitiço o atingiu em cheio com força total. Houve um flash cegante, e caiu aos seus pés. Ele lutou contra si mesmo para não perder a conciência. Ele ouviu uma voz gritar, como se fosse distante, e percebeu que era de Malfoy. Então ouviu passos e mais gritos. Ele achou que Ron e Hermione tinham entrado no combate.

Ele continuou a lutar contra a escuridão intrometida na sua visão. Sentado, ele viu que dois capangas de Malfoy tinham entrado na sala. Então seu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Um deles era Snape. Mesmo que tinha reconhecido seu mestre de Poções, Snape conjurou um feitiço na direção de Ron. Foi fora do alvo, e Harry suspeitou que tinha errado de propósito. Ron virou para Snape agora, e levantou a varinha.

- RON, NÃO! – Harry gritou, pulando no seu pé. Ron olhou suplicando para Harry. – Não o amaldiçoe, Ron.

- Por que não? – Hermine tinha aparecido. Olhando em volta, Harry viu que o outro capanga tinha sido despachado, mas Malfoy tinha ido de novo. Ginny, contudo, ainda continuava no chão.

Harry encontrou o olhar de Snape.

- O que aconteceu com Malfoy? ele perguntou, ignorando a pergunta de Hermione.

- Ele escapou.

- Onde?

- Para o ponto de Aparatação mais próximo.

- E onde você acha que ele foi?

- Você não vai atrás dele, Potter!

- Que droga tá acontecendo aqui? – ordenou Ron. Ele tinha avançado para Snape, sua varinha apontada para ele. Snape levantou a própria varinha, e desta vez o olhou como se estivesse preparado para se defender.

- Não posso explicar agora. – devolveu Harry rapidamente, esperando adiar a situação. – Apenas confie em mim.

- Mas esse é Macnair. – Ron protestou. – Ele tentou matar Bicuço.

Harry chacoalhou a cabeça.

- Eu prometo explicar tudo mais tarde.

Snape apontou na direção da porta. "Claustrum!" A porta fechou com força, e a sala pareceu ficar com uma luz esverdeada, que pareceu enfraquecer por um momento.

Ron o olhou alarmado agora.

- Você vai explicar o que?

- As coisas não são o que parecem. – Harry disse a ele. – Aceite isso por enquanto. Não posso dizer nada sem colocar alguem em perigo, o que eu não quero. – ele percebeu que as palavras eram verdadeiras conforme eles as dizia, mas Harry se recusou a olhar para Snape, mesmo que sentisse os olhos do bruxo em cima dele.

- Vocês precisam sair daqui agora. – Snape disse rápido.

- E como você sugere que façamos isso? – Ron perguntou resistemente. – Você nos trancou.

- Eu só tranquei a sala para diminuirem as chances de ter outra infeliz interrupção. Vou fazer uma Chave de Portal que os levará de volta a Hogwarts.

- E como nós saberemos que você não nos levará direto a Você-sabe-quem?

- Ron! – Hermione o interrompeu. Ela evidentemente decidiu tomar a palavra de Harry.

Snape olhou Ron nos olhos.

- Não saberão.

Harry queria rir, enquanto ele via os olhos de Snape faiscarem. Ele tinha certeza que o bruxo estava adorando aquilo.

- E quanto a Ginny? – Hermione perguntou, preocupada.

- Deixe-a descansar. Eu acho que ela precisa disso mais que ninguém. Madame Pomfrey pode dar uma olhada nela quando chegarem em Hogwarts.

Hermione olhou para Snape, e Harry pensou se ela não tinha descoberto quem "Macnair" realmente era.

- Me dêem algo para usar. – Snape disse impaciente. – Alguma coisa grande o suficiente para que vocês possam cada um tocar ao mesmo tempo.

Harry tirou seu saco de viagem.

- Isto serve? – ele perguntou, segurando.

Snape o pegou e começou a murmurar uma série de feitiços parecidos com os que Hermione tinha feito com o livro. Isso tinha acontecido noite passada? Parece que foi há uma eternidade. Harry sinceramente esperava que Snape tivesse mais prática em fazer Chaves de Portal do que Hermione. Ele não estava preparado pra andar outros quatorze quilometros.

- Está aí. – Snape disse depois de uns momentos. – Irá ativar em exatos cinco minutos. Vocês precisam estar em posição. Só preciso que façam uma coisa antes de irem.

- O que? – perguntou Harry.

- Me estuporem.

- O que?

- Se eu for o único não estuporado dentre todos, não acha que será suspeito?

- Volte para Hogwarts conosco.

- Vai parecer suspeito, tampouco. Este disfarce é muito util agora que posso ajudar.

Harry tinha que admitir que ele estava certo.

- Você pode fazer isto, Ron. – Harry disse.

Ron começou a rir.

- Claro. – ele levantou a varinha.

- Espere! – gritou Hermione. – Você nos trancou na sala. Como alguém saiu daqui?

Snape assentiu e balançou a varinha.

- "Finite Incantatem!" – a porta abriu mais uma vez, e os muros voltaram a ficar vermelhos. Então ele virou-se para Ron. – Vamos logo!

- "Stupefaça!" – Snape caiu. – Agora, quem eu estuporei? – perguntou Ron. – Você não vai me fazer acreditar que era Macnair.

- Eu te digo quando voltarmos pra escola.

- Eu vou gostar da resposta?

- É, acho que vai.

Hermione deu a Harry um olhar como se estivesse procurando algo.

- Vamos. – ela disse. – Precisamos sair desse lugar.

Eles chegaram até Ginny. Harry a levantou gentilmente, e então todos eles seguraram o saco de viagem e esperaram. Não demorou muito até Harry sentir o puxão familiar atrás dos seu umbigo e em seguida estavam todos girando no espaço.

XXXXXXXX

Eles pousaram com força no Salão Comunal. Harry propositadamente se deixou cair de costas para amparar Ginny, e ela caiu em cima dele. Estava escuro, mesmo com o fogo que vinha da lareira. Ron chegou até ele e tirou Ginny de cima.

Ron olhou para Ginny, tremendo.

- O que será que fizeram com ela?

- Nenhum de nós sabe, certo? – perguntou Hermione.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Ela estava dormindo quando encontrei ela esta tarde. Era tudo o que ela queria fazer.

- Como você encontrou ela? – perguntou Ron.

- É, diga-nos o que aconteceu, Harry. – disse Hermione.

Harry viu Ron segurar Ginny nos braços, conseguindo uma melhor posição pra ela, enquanto ela descansava. Eles todos estavam exaustos.

- Talvez seja melhor fazer isso de manhã. – Harry sugeriu.

Ron balançou a cabeça.

- Não, quero saber quem eu estuporei.

- Bem, sente pelo menos. – Hermione disse. – Harry está certo, todos nós precisamos descansar.

Ron se sentou num sofá próximo, enquanto os outros se encostavam em poltronas. Ele mantinha a irmã nos seus braços.

- Certo, quem fingia ser Macnair?

- Era Snape.

Ron engasgou por um momento antes de começar a rir.

- Não, de verdade, Harry. – ele disse quando conseguiu se controlar . – Quem era?

- Tô dizendo a você, era Snape.

- Bem, como ele fez pra ficar parecido como Macnair? Poção Polisuco?

- É melhor começar do começo… - e ele disse a Ron e Hermione como ele encontrou Ginny na torre dormindo e como Snape tinha aparecido e convencido a verdadee da sua identidade.

- Snape. – disse Ron sonhador quando Harry terminou. – Eu estuporei Snape… Isto vai concorrer direto com Draco e sua incrível doninha quicante. – mas então parou e olhou preocupado. – Nós deveríamos leva-la até Madame Pomfrey. – ele disse, indicando Ginny.

- Snape disse que precisava dormir. Ela pode fazer isso aqui. – Harry não queria admitir para Ron mas estava relutante em tirar Ginny da sua vista agora que tinham conseguido voltar. Se ela fosse pra Ala Hospitalar, ele sabia que não havia jeito de Madame Pomfrey permiti-lo ficar lá com ela. Aqui na Torre da Grifinória, com quase todos os estudantes fora pro Natal, ele tinha mais chance. Ele tinha certeza que as outras garotas do sexto ano tinham todas ido pra casa e Ginny teria o dormitório todo pra ela.

Para a surpresa de Harry, Hermione concordou com ele.

- Ela vai dormir melhor na sua própria cama. Nós podemos levá-la até Madame Pomfrey amanhã. - Harry sentiu como se ela tivesse lido sua mente. – Vamos Ron, todos nós precisamos dormir. - ela indicou com a cabeça a direção das escadas do dormitório feminino. Harry lembrou agora que Lilá e Parvati tinham ido para casa também. Ele tinha uma suspeita que o dormitório masculino do sétimo ano também ficaria vazio esta noite.

Harry levantou e andou até Ron.

- Você vai com Hermione. Eu levo Ginny até o quarto dela.

Ron o olhou.

- Onde você está planejando passar a noite?

O rosto de Harry começo a queimar, e ele ficou grato de não poder mostrar no escuro. Ele decidiu que era melhor não mentir sobre suas intenções.

- O mesmo que você, Ron, com a minha namorada. – Hermione emitiu um gemido com o pronunciamento. – Você acha que alguma coisa vai acontecer com ela nesse estado?

- Nada seria melhor. – Ron murmurou.

- Você acha que isso é muito? – Harry desafiou. Embora Ron tivesse aceitado o fato que Ron e sua irmã eram um casal, ainda parecia a Harry que Ron tinha algum pé atrás quando envolvia Ginny.

- Não é da sua conta!

- Então nada disso é o que acontece entre Ginny e eu.

- É diferente! Ela é minha irmã!

- Qual é o ponto, Ron? Hermione não é literalmente minha irmã, mas é como se fosse.

Ron abriu a boca e a fechou de novo.

- Vamos, Ron. – Hermione o interrompeu. – Deixem eles.

Hermione olhou para Harry por um momento, e ele se sentiu como se ela pudesse ver através do seu coração. _Ela sabe_, ele pensou consigo mesmo. _Ela sabe como me sinto em relação a Ginny_ Era estranho, porque o próprio Harry não estava consciente até aquele momento sobre o quão profundo eram seus sentimentos.

Ron permitiu que Harry pegasse Ginny nos seus braços, e ele a segurou por um minuto, deixando afundar sob o peso dos seus sentimentos os revelando pra si. Então ele a carregou para seu quarto. Ela não tinha se movido nem uma vez para que pudesse dizer que tinham voltado a Hogwarts, mas ele poderia sentir o sobe e desce contra seu peito, e seu coração acelerou com o simples fato dela estar respirando.

Ele hesitou no inicio do dormitório dela. A sala estava iluminada apenas pela fraca luz do luar que vinham das janelas. Ele não tinha idéia qual das quatro camas era de Ginny, mas então ele notou do outro lado do quarto, o malão, que estava mais surrado do que os outros. Ele a carregou até a cama dela e a deitou.

Ele olhou para ela, notando pela primeira vez o que ela usava: um casaco de inverno sobre um par de calças jeans e um pulover feito a mão. Mas suas roupas não pareciam estar ruins, mesmo que ela estivesse as usando por quase dois dias. Sua capa estava suja e havia um grande rasgo perto da bainha.

Ele pensou que ela estivesse mais confortável se ele tirasse um pouco das suas roupas, ao menos. Ele sabia que não ousaria tirá-las todas, mas ele tirou o casaco e os sapatos. Ela parecia ter uma blusa embaixo do pulover, então ele o tirou também. Então mexeu com as cobertas até poder cobri-la com elas.

Ele colocou seus óculos no criado mudo e tirou a camiseta e o jeans antes de subir na cama. Ele encostou nela e a beijou na têmpora antes de pegar no sono.

XXXXXXXXX

Harry acordou na manhã seguinte sentindo um peso sobre ele. Ele abriu os olhos e captou uma luz cegante vindo da janela. Ele esqueceu de onde estava. Ginny estava espalhada sobre ele, ainda adormecida. Suas pernas estavam misturada com as dele, e ele tinha um pouco do seu cabelo da sua boca. A despeito de tudo o que tinha passado nos últimos dois dias, ele se sentiu estranhamente em paz.

Era dificil dizer, mas ele achou que a manhã estava bem avançada. Provavelmente ele dormiu durante o café da manhã. Seu estômago berrava, o lembrando que não tinha comido nada desde o almoço na estrada no dia anterior. Deveria ter alguma coisa no seu saco de viagem, algo comestivel. A comida de Hogwarts era encantada pra não estragar.

Ele estava relutante em sair da quentura da cama de Ginny e perder sua proximidade, mas ele se sentou cuidadosamente para não acordá-la. Era provavelmente a melhor coisa deixá-la dormir o quanto ela quisesse. Ele arqueou as costas e esticou o pescoço. Doía em lugares que ele nunca achou que pudesse doer, sem duvida o resultado de andar tanto no dia anterior. Então ele empurrou as cobertas de lado e colocou as pernas pra fora da cama, tentando alcançar o saco de viagem.

O som de alguém limpando a garganta lhe deu um calafrio. Ele piscou e viu um borrão entrando no quarto.

- Coloque seus óculos, Harry. – veio a voz de Hermione. Ele corou. Mesmo que Hermione soubesse que eles não tinham feito nada a não ser dormir, ele sentia como se tivesse sido pego fazendo algo errado.

Harry colocou os óculos, e o borrão clareou como Hermione e Ron, que tinha a boca pressionada numa linha fina. Ele pareceu que estava tentando manter a boca fechada com muita relutância. Ele também olhava furioso ao ver Harry sem roupas, que, na opinião de Harry, não era realmente tão ruim. Harry resistiu a tentação de puxar as cobertas de Ginny e o deixou ver que ela estava mais ou menos vestida. Ele alcançou sus calças ao invés disso, e Hermione se viu obrigada a virar de costas enquanto ele as vestia.

- Vocês estão interessados em comer alguma coisa, já que dormimos durante o café da manhã? – ele ofereceu, pegando uns sanduíches no saco de viagem.

Ron e Hermione sentaram numa cama próxima, e eles polidamente pegaram os sanduiches restantes. Quando terminaram, Ginny ainda não mostrava sinais de que iria acordar. Hermione indicou com a cabeça na direção dela:

- O que vamos fazer sobre ela? Vamos ter que levá-la até a Ala Hospitalar de alguma maneira. E nós vamos ter que contar a Dumbledore o que aconteceu.

- E o que há pra contar pra Dumbledore? – uma voz irritada disse da porta. – O que significa isso tudo?

Era Professora McGonagall. Harry percebeu que estava extremamente feliz por ela não ter aparecido mais cedo ou mesmo na noite anterior. Então ele pensou no que a tinha levado dar uma olhada neles. De acordo com a historia que eles tinham contado a ela, Ginny estava supostamente se sentindo melhor. E então eles desapareceram no restante do dia.

- Estou chocada com este comportamento, francamente. – Professora McGonagall era fria. – Você é Monitora, Hermione. Esperava que você desse o exemplo.

Harry pensou que fosse uma boa idéia ele intervir antes que a Diretora da Casa da Grifinória decidisse tirar pontos, ou pior, tentar tirar o distintivo de Monitora de Hermione.

- Desculpe, Professora, isso tudo é culpa minha. Se a senhora nos ajudar a levar Ginny para a Ala Hospitalar, eu vou explicar tudo, mas acho que o Professor Dumbledore precisará ouvir isto também.

Professora McGonagall estreitou os lábios numa fina linha.

- Gostaria de ouvir uma versão curta dos eventos antes de aborrecer o Diretor com isto.

Harry engoliu seco.

- Ginny não estava doente ontem, como nós dissemos que estava. Ela tinha sido levada por Comensais da Morte. Nós apenas a resgatamos ontem a noite.

- Certo. – ela disse depois de olhar duro para Harry por um momento. Harry esperava que ela fosse explodir, mas ela manteve a voz baixa, e de alguma maneira isso era quase pior do que se ela tivesse gritado. – Queria que voces me explicassem por que decidiram resolver o problema com as próprias mãos ao invés de ir diretamente ao Diretor com essa informação? Honestamente, eu sei que foi permitido isso a vocês três no passado, mas sair da escola e correr pra sabe quem onde…

- Eu recebi uma coruja. E dizia pra não contar a ninguém. Eles queriam que eu fosse atrás dela.

Professora McGonagall pareceu como se tivesse algo mais a dizer, mas antes disso Hermione a interrompeu.

- Por favor, Professora. A Ala Hospitalar?

- Sim, é claro. Mas então vocês três direto para a sala do Diretor.

Ela conjurou uma maca para Ginny e a levou fluturando entre os corredores até a Ala Hospitalar. Harry, Ron e Hermione seguiram cabisbaixos. Eles esperavam que Dumbledore entendesse, uma vez que sabia toda a historia, mas Harry não tinha certeza da reação dele dessa vez. Ele ainda guardava na memória o último Halloween.

Quando eles chegaram a Ala Hospitalar eles foram surpreendidos pelo Professor Dumbledore já ali, como se estivesse esperando por eles.

- Eu cuido disto, se não se importa, Minerva. – ele disse, e Professor McGonagall se retirou. Então ele se virou para Harry, Ron e Hermione. – Tenho certeza que vocês três tem algo a me dizer, mas acho a Srta. Weasley tem muito mais pra nos contar.

Madame Pomfrey tinha aparecido, e Ginny estava flutuando entre as camas antigas. A enfermeira levantou a varinha e correu com ela dos pés a cabeça de Ginny, murmurando feitiços. Depois de um momento ela disse:

- Até onde posso dizer, ela só está dormindo. Além de completa exaustão, eu não encontro nada de errado com ela.

- Será seguro acordá-la um pouco, por enquanto? – perguntou Dumbledore. – Receio que preciso saber coisas que só ela possa me dizer.

Madame Pomfrey pareceu hesitar por um momento.

- Só por pouco tempo.

Ela se virou de volta a Ginny e murmurou algo pra ela. Suas pálpebras tremeram por um momento e então se abriu. Ela olhou a todos, uma expressão de surpresa encheu seu rosto.

- O que… o que aconteceu? Por que estou na Ala Hospitalar?

Dumbledore a olhou preocupado.

- Você não se lembra?

Ela franziu a testa se concentrando por um momento.

- A última coisa que eu me lembro foi ir até Hogsmeade… - ela parou e corou enquanto encontrava os olhos de Harry. – Eu peguei seu mapa e a capa de invisibilidade. Desculpa não ter pedido, mas queria fazer uma surpresa…

- Está tudo bem, Ginny. – Harry disse a ela, chegando mais perto e pegando a sua mão. Estava quente, e o aperto de mão bem firme. – Contanto que você esteja a salvo, não importa.

- Do que você está falando? Tudo o que eu queria era fazer compras de Natal. Mas… mas eu estava escondida na Dedosdemel, e… eu não sei. Parece que eu não lembro de nada que tenha acontecido depois. Parece que tá tudo branco na minha cabeça.

Dumbledore levantou sua varinha.

- Você me permite?

Ginny balançou a cabeça: sim. Dumbledore tocou sua têmpora com a varinha e murmurou algo que Harry não pode entender. Depois de alguns momentos, Dumbledore franziu a testa.

- Era o que eu temia. Ela teve a memória alterada. Várias vezes.

XXXXXX

**N/T: ** se vocês curtiram essa fic, pelo amor de Deus, leiam as outras.


	17. Capítulo 17

O PRESENTE DE GINNY

De Ashwinder, tradução por Ligya Machado

CAPITULO DEZESSETE

- Harry, você pode ir descansar por uns minutos? Você está me deixando cansado só de olhar pra você. – a voz de Ron entrou nos pensamentos de Harry, e ele parou por um momento. – É uma coisa ótima, o chão ser de pedra. – Ron disse. – Você já teria feito um buraco nele.

Harry riu e se encostou na parede. Ele, Ron e Hermione estavam todos de pé do lado de fora da Ala Hospitalar, onde estão desde que Madame Pomfrey os enxotaram de lá. Harry não sabia quanto tempo ficou esperando. Ele sabia que Dumbledore ainda estava lá com Ginny tentando acabar com os encantos de memória.

Seria uma operação delicada. Ele podia lembrar do seu quarto ano quando Voldemort tinha pego Berta Jorkins e tinha quebrado os Feitiços de Memória que Bartolomeu Crouch tinha colocado nela. Ele tinha conseguido por tortura, Harry lembrou de repente que Berta Jorkins não tinha servido pra mais nada do que uma morte rápida, uma vez que o Lorde das Trevas tinha terminado com ela. Harry riu. Ele sabia que Dumbledore não faria isso com Ginny, mas será que o processo seria doloroso?

Ele começou a divagar novamente. Ele não gostava daquilo. Ele voltava a se sentir impotente. Ele ficaria feliz em sentir qualquer dor ou fadiga que Ginny poderia estar sentindo naquele momento, mas ele sabia que era impossivel. Não havia nada a fazer a não ser esperar. E ter esperanças.

Sua mente voltou agora para Gilderoy Lockhart. Ele mesmo tinha modificado sua própria mente, mas Dumbledore não tinha quebrado o Feitiço de Memória nele. Harry pensou se o diretor simplesmente não tinha tratado a situação como justiça poética.

A porta da Ala Hospitalar se abriu, e Dumbedore apareceu. Ele parecia mais cuidadoso que o normal. Harry andou na direção da porta.

- Como ela está?

Dumbledore levantou uma mão para pará-lo.

- Ela está dormindo agora. Você poderá vê-la mais tarde.

- Dormindo? De novo? O que aconteceu para ela dormir o tempo todo? – sua voz estava aguda de desespero.

- Fique tranquilo, Harry. Ao menos eu fui capaz de quebrar o feitiço da memória. Fui capaz de saber o que aconteceu com ela. Descanso é o que ela mais precisa agora, e levará alguns dias antes de ela se sentir a mesma de novo. – ele parou, e Harry o olhou esperançoso. – Tudo ficará bem no tempo certo, Harry. Gostaria de ver vocês três no meu escritório, se não se importam.

Uma hora mais tarde, Harry ainda não soube o que mais queria saber. Ele estava sentado no escritório de Dumbledore com Ron e Hermione, e eles discutiam sobre os eventos recentes. Um silêncio tinha se instalado na sala. Dumbledore tinha saido de trás da mesa, e Harry percebeu que ele estava juntando os pedaços do que tinha acontecido, com outros acontecimentos. Harry tinha que lutar contra o impulso de se levantar e começar a andar pela sala.

De repente, Dumbledore se mexeu e pareceu sair de um transe.

- Agora, - ele disse. – Acredito que entendi tudo o que aconteceu entre vocês três e a Srta. Weasley.

- O senhor pode nos dizer o que acontenceu com Ginny? – Hermione perguntou, com uma voz decidida com o assunto que os três mais queriam saber.

- Do que ela me contou, ela apenas queria fazer compras de Natal, - Dumbledore começou. – E como não havia visitas oficiais a Hogsmeade, ela decidiu ir sem permissão, conforme voces descobriram quando a seguiram. Ah, as passagens secretas... eu costumava usá-las eu mesmo quando era estudante.

Harry olhou para o Diretor, atordoado. Os olhos azuis de Dumbledore piscaram pra ele.

- Nos meus dias de estudante aqui, havia um tunel diretamente ao Três Vassouras. Acredito que esteja soterrado agora. Foi muito antes do tempo da Madame Rosmerta, é claro, mas lá tinha uma garçonete bem atraente, que...

Ele parecia lembrar de alguém, saudoso, e parou. Ron tentava esconder um sorriso malicioso, mas Harry estava impaciente para ele voltar a questão.

- Sim, bem, onde eu estava? Ah, claro, o tunel da Dedosdemel. – ele não parecia muito surpreso em saber sua existencia quando Harry tinha dito a ele como eles seguiram Ginny até Hogsmeade, e Harry pensou se Sirius ou Remus tinham chegado a conta-lo. – A Srta. Weasley pegou o tunel para chegar a Hogsmeade, ela estava entrando na Dedosdemel, quando ela sentiu algo atingi-la pelas costas. Um estuporamento, sem dúvida, porque ela não se lembra de nada após isso.

Hermione o interrompeu nesse momento.

- Mas quem sabia que ela indo para Hogsmeade? Ela disse pra mim que ia, mas ela não queria que ninguém soubesse. Pelo jeito, quem quer que fosse, já estava esperando por ela.

- Excelente questão, Srta. Granger, e é algo que merece profunda reflexão. Srta. Weasley não me disse quem a estuporou.

Harry lembrou que Snape mencionou um provável espião. Será que o espião podia de alguma maneira saber os planos de Ginny e lhe fazer uma emboscada? Ou será que ela foi ludibriada em Hogsmeade? E quem poderia ser o espião? Um estudante? Um funcionário? Não havia como saber. Mesmo com a maioria dos estudantes fora para o feriado, não teria como prever que alguém tenha feito isso com Ginny um dia antes. De fato, era o disfarce perfeito. Quem que fosse, poderia facilmente dizer que estava em casa quando Ginny foi pega. Não havia nada que indicasse que essa pessoa que tenha capturado Ginny e o espião era a mesma pessoa.

- De qualquer maneira, - Dumbledore continuou. – quando a Srta. Weasley acordou, ela estava em Carreg Cennen, e Lucio Malfoy estava lá. Ele disse a ela que queria um presente de Natal pra dar a seu mestre. Um que apenas ela podia obter.

- Mas como Lucio Malfoy soube que Ginny era capas de fazer um talismã? – perguntou Harry. – Quem mais fora dessa sala sabe disso?

- A menos que a Srta. Weasley, em teoria, tenha dito a mais alguém.

- Ginny nem queria admitir a si mesma que tinha o talento. Não é como se fosse dizer a alguém. A quem mais ela poderia dizer? Ela não contou nem aos pais.

- Nós temos um espião entre nós, como voces descobriram; eles obviamente o plantaram aqui. Isto é um outro problema, que irá requerer um tratamento furtivo, eu temo.

Harry não estava pronto para deixar o problema pra trás, contudo.

- Mas espião ou não, como eles souberam? Não é como se Ginny tenha dito a eles. E como eles poderiam mesmo, sem ter perguntado a ela?

- A resposta pra isso, Harry, depende de quando os Comensais da Morte souberam que você possuia um talismã funcionando. Mesmo que apenas tivessem sabido no Halloween, ele presumiram que foi a razão da maldição no Beco Diagonal ter voltado. E onde você tinha estado? Na Toca. Já teria sido o suficiente para eles descobrirem. Nunca foi mantido em segredo. As coisas se estreitaram bastante dessa maneira.  
- Mas só porque Harry conseguiu o talismã enquanto estava com os Weasley não significa que algum deles necessariamente tenho o feito pra ele. – Hermione apontou. Harry na verdade tinha recebido o colar enquanto ainda estava na rua dos Alfeneiros, mas não achou que precisava corrigi-la neste ponto.

- Não, não significa. Mas é um lugar pra começar. E segundo as circunstâncias financeiras da família, eles chegariam a conclusão que se um Weasley deu a Harry um talismã, não foi comprado pra ele, e sim feito.

Harry deu uma olhada em Ron, que não pareceu feliz sobre a referencia a pobreza da sua familia.

- Seja como for, - Dumbledore continuou. – Lucio Malfoy descobriu que a Srta. Weasley é uma produtora de jóias, e ele fez com que ela criasse um talismã para Voldemort. Ela recusou de principio, é claro, então Malfoy usou outros meios para fazê-la recuar. Ele não poderia usar a Maldição Imperius, porque algo como aquilo teria que ser feito pela própria vontade para funcionar. – Hermione estava assentindo de acordo. – E Maldição Cruciatus estava fora de questão, também.

Harry estava achando algo estranho naquilo. Snape tinha dito a ele que Ginny tinha desafiado Malfoy desde a hora que chegou. Ele disse com relutância:

- Eles devem ter encontrado algo que pudessem usar contra ela. Antes de Ron, Hermione e eu chegarmos.

- De fato. Ironicamente , eles usaram um truque trouxa para fazê-la cooperar. Privação de sono.

- Mas ela estava lá apenas vinte-e-quatro horas. – Hermione protestou. – E Harry nos disse que a encontrou dormindo. É o suficiente para ter a cansado, mas privação de sono demora dias.

- Verdade, mas você, Srta. Granger, deve ter uma idéia de como se pode ganhar mais tempo quando aparentemente não há como.

Um olhar de compreensão encheu seu rosto, e Harry sabia do que ele estava falando também.

- Eles usaram um Vira-tempo? – ele perguntou.

- Sim. Com um Vira-tempo Malfoy poderia mante-la acordada por uma semana ou mais. Srta. Weasley não pode lembrar quanto tempo. Quando você fica grandes periodos de tempo sem dormir, o tempo fica... borrado. E você fica mais aberto a sugestões. Contudo, Srta. Weasley se mostrou mais dificil do que ele esperava. Ela continuou contra ele. Mas então Ron e Hermione foram encontrados na propriedade, e de repente Malfoy tinha outra coisa para barganhar.

Ron visivelmente tremeu com a lembrança.

- Não precisa dizer isso. – Hermione disse rapidamente. – Nós estavamos lá.

- De fato. E quando a Srta. Weasley concordou, ele fugiu com ela no meio da confusão.

- Mas isso levou minutos entre o tempo que eles desapareceram, e o tempo que nós os encontramos de novo. – Harry sabia que se houvesse um Vira-tempo envolvido, então não haveria diferença. Malfoy tinha literalmente todo o tempo do mundo a disposição. Ele lembra de ter visto Malfoy com a mão no bolso enquanto ele entrava na câmara onde eles haviam duelado. Harry percebeu agora que era possivel que Malfoy tivesse carregando o talismã que Ginny tinha produzido. Também explicava porque ele estava tão ansioso para deixá-los quando Harry provou ser um oponente resistente. Ele já tinha atingido seu objetivo principal.

Dumbledore estava olhando para Harry, e Harry sentia como se o Diretor pudesse ler seus pensamentos.

- Acho que é bem possível que Voldemort esteja em posse de um talismã similar ao seu, Harry. A grande questão é, será que funciona?

Harry não podia responder isto. Ele achou que pudesse.

Dumbledore não fez nenhum comentario, tampouco. Ao invés disso, ele mudou o assunto um pouco.

- Eu apenas queria que Srta. Weasley tivesse decidido aceitar meu aviso e ter informado aos pais sobre sua habilidade. – ele disse, olhando para Ron. – Eles terão que ser informado sobre o que aconteceu.

- Eu posso dizer a eles. – Ron falou.

- Temo que é meu dever dizer a eles, Ron. Eu enviarei a eles uma coruja com um horário.

Harry percebeu que aquilo era uma deixa para eles sairem. Dumbledore iria precisar de tempo para escrever a carta. Ele não tinha duvida que o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley apareceria em Hogwarts antes do tempo previsto.

Harry andou sem rumo através dos corredores depois de sair do escritório de Dumbledore. Ron e Hermione tinham voltado a Torre da Grifinória, mas Harry não queria ficar lá. Ainda não. Ele não tinha prestação atenção para onde estava indo até de repente se ver na frente da porta da Ala Hospitalar. Ele sabia o lugar onde pertencia: ao lado de Ginny.

Ele abriu a porta silenciosamente e entrou. A distancia diminuia, podia ver as camas alinhadas. Podia ver Ginny deitada na cama perto da janela, banhada por luz do sol, seu cabelo espalhado no travesseiro branco e seus olhos fechados. Harry deu a volta nas camas na direção dela.

- E onde você pensa que vai, meu jovem? – interrompeu Madame Pomfrey, o fazendo parar enquanto saia do seu escritório.

- Eu vim ver Ginny.

- Srta. Weasley está dormindo. Ela não deve ser perturbada.

- Eu não vou perturba-la. Só quero ficar aqui com ela.

A matrona sorriu ligeiramente.

- Ela vai ficar assim por muito tempo ainda. Eu lhe digo quando ela acordar.

Por alguma razão isso deixou apenas Harry mais alarmado.

- Ela vai ficar bem, não vai?

- Se ela tiver uma recuperação total, sim. Ela é jovem e forte, então não há razão pra não ficar. Mas ela precisa de tempo pra descansar.

- Me deixe ficar aqui com ela. – Harry disse de novo. – Por favor.

Por um momento pareceu como se a matrona fosse protestar, mas ela relevou.

- Tudo bem, então.

Harry pegou uma cadeira, colocou perto da cama de Ginny e se sentou. Por um bom tempo ele ficou a olhando, sua palidez, suas sardas, que marcava suas bochechas, fazendo um contraste com sua pele quase cinza. Ela ainda dormia profundamente, o ritmo do seu coração subia e descia tão leve que era quase imperceptivel, e Harry notou as olheiras sob seus olhos.

Havia um calice ao lado da cama. O pegando, Harry pode ver resticios purpuras da poção de sono sem sonhos.

Ele a olhou de volta e engoliu seco. Ele queria tocar sua pele, fazer um traço no seu rosto e seus lábios com os dedos. Ele queria pega-la nos braços e traze-la mais perto e dizê-la que tudo vai ficar bem agora que estão seguros na escola. Ele não podia arriscar a ira da Madame Pomfrey em acorda-la tampouco, então ele simplesmente alcançou a mão dela. Estava quente entre as deles, e era, de algum modo, encorajador.

Em algum ponto, ele começou a conversar com ela, mesmo sabendo que ela não podia ouvi-lo, e ele se sentiu um tolo. Ele não tinha nem noção de tudo que estava dizendo a ela, mas uma vez que começou, era como se precisava contar. Ele se viu contando a ela tudo o que acontenceu desde o Sábado. Como ficou preocupado quando viu que ela tinha desaparecido. Como foi dificil sair sem um plano. Como ficou assustado. Como ficou em paz ao senti-la ao acordar na cama dela de manhã. Como no meio de tudo ele percebeu o quanto a amava.

Ele sabia que era muito facil dizer isso a ela quando ela não estava em posição de ouvir ou responder. Ele pensou que era uma maneira de praticar pra quando dizer de verdade.

Depois de um bom tempo ele ouviu vozes vindas do corredor, vozes e passos. No instante seguinte a porta se abriu e admitiu um numero de pessoas, incluindo Prof. Dumbledore, Sr. e Sra. Weasley, Fred e Jorge. A mulher loira da Zonko's os seguiram, mas parou na porta por um momento.

Madame Pomfrey saiu do escritório para ver quem mais desrespeitava a calma do seu domínio.

- O que significa isso? Diretor, por favor. Todos as pessoas sabem o quanto minha paciente precisa de descanso.

- Poppy, você tem minha garantia que os Weasley não irão perturba-la. – Dumbledore replicou. – Eles apenas querem ver a filha um momento.

Sra. Weasley, nesse meio tempo, tinha chegado até Harry e não deixou que o protesto de Madame Pomfrey a impedisse de seguir até a cama de Ginny. Harry levantou enquanto ela se aproximava e se encontrava num abraço materno.

- Oh, Harry, querido, eu não sei como seremos capazes de te agradacer por isso.

Harry achou que ia corar.

- Honestamente, Sra. Weasley, não precisa...

- Mas tanto Ginny e Ron... – ela tremeu um pouco, incapaz de continuar.

Harry abriu a boca para dizer que não tinha feito nada sozinho, que se o Professor Snape não tivesse feito a Chave de Portal, eles ainda estariam procurando por um jeito de voltar pra casa. Mas entõ se lembrou que não podia dizer nada sobre Snape. Sr. Weasley tinha se aproximado e o cumprimentava agora.

- Qualquer um teria feito o mesmo no meu lugar. – ele murmurou, ficando ainda mais vermelho.

Os gêmeos apareceram e deu tapinhas nas costas dele.

- Bom trabalho, Harry.

Sra. Weasley estava cuidando de Ginny agora, levantando mais as cobertas sobre ela, mesmo que fosse completamente desnecessário. Madame Pomfrey se aproximou para ter certeza que ela não estava perturbando Ginny, e Sra. Weasley começou a enche-la de perguntas sobre a condição dela.

Harry resolveu ficar de lado. Ele não queria ser o centro das atenções. Tudo isso tinha acontecido em parte porque Ginny tinha decidido ir fazer compras de Natal. Talvez ela tivesse mencionado sua excursão a um dos seus irmãos quando eles tinha vindo na escola na última sexta-feira.

- Jorge, posso falar com você um minuto? – ele perguntou.

Jorge virou pra ele.

- Claro, Harry, o que foi?

- Ginny mencionou alguma coisa sobre se iria até Hogsmeade quando vocês dois tiveram aqui outro dia? Alguma coisa que podiam ter ouvido?

Jorge pensou por um momento.

- Não, não posso lhe dizer que sim. Não que eu tenha ouvido. Por que você pergunta?

- _Alguém_ sabia que ela estava planejando ir a Hogsmeade. Eles estavam esperando por ela de acordo com o que disse Dumbledore.

- Desculpe, não posso ajudar nisso.

- Tudo bem. Mesmo que se ela tivesse mencionado, vocês provavelmente não teria notado quem estivesse lá tampouco. – Harry sabia que era só um chute antes de perguntar, em todo o caso, haviam muitas pessoas na Entrada Principal naquele dia, teria sido impossivel descobrir qualquer coisa baseado nessa informação.

- Conseguiu qualquer coisa pra dar a ela? - ele apontou com a cabeça para a cama.

- Er, não. Não posso dizer que tive tempo pra isso.

- Certo. Ouça, meus serviços ainda estão de pé. Eu posso conseguir algo bem legal.

Harry hesitou.

- Jorge, não é que não confie em você.

Jorge riu.

- Mas não você não confia em mim. E não te culpo. Eu também não confiaria em mim. Eu prometo, contudo, que não será nada do tipo engraçado. Se você quiser nós podemos pedir ajuda a Pauline. – Harry seguiu o olhar de Jorge na loira que ainda estava esperando na porta.

- Bem, nesse caso...

- Vamos, vamos perguntar a ela. Ela mencionou ter visto umas bijouterias bonitas num shopping em Londres. Cá entre nós, acho que ela estava olhando algo pra ela mesma... – e Jorge seguiu com Harry na direção da porta pra discutir as possibilidades com Pauline.

XXXXXXX

Harry foi até a Ala Hospitalar bem cedo na manhã de Natal e estava aliviado de encontra-lo vazio sem os Weasley. Sr. e Sra. Weasley tinham ficado com Fred e Jorge na Zonko's mas tinham ficado bastante tempo ao lado da cama de Ginny, que tinha significado que Harry tinha tido poucas chances de passar um tempo sozinho com ela. Ele também estava feliz de ver que ela tinha acordado. Ela tinha ficado cada vez mais tempo acordada nos últimos dias e estava se tornando cada vez mais dificil mantê-la na cama. Harry tomou com isso como um sinal de ela tinha voltado ao normal.

- Feliz Natal, Ginny!

Ela fechou a cara.

- Feliz por que?

- Talvez Madame Pomfrey deixará você sair da cama hoje.

- Eu espero que sim! Ela não me deixa nem levantar pra ir ao banheiro! Eu juro que se eu ver outra comadre, eu... – ela parou e corou quando Harry começou a rir. – Não é engraçado.

- Acho que não, mas devia ter visto sua cara agora.

- Humph!

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e se virou. Harry se sentou na cama.

- Eu te trouxe um presente, mas acho que você não o quer.

Ela revirou os olhos e o encarou, um olhar de desânimo substituindo a expressão de embaraço que ela tinha um momento antes.

- Oh, Harry, eu nunca tive a chance de te comprar nada.

Harry balançou a cabeça e então a olhou direto nos olhos.

- Que você esteja segura aqui é o suficiente pra mim. – ele disse. – Não preciso de mais nada.

Ele achou que os olhos dela ficaram mais brilhantes com aquilo, e ele a viu engolir seco. Mas então ela se sentou e esticou a mão.

- Vamos ver, então.

Harry de repente ficou nervoso. Ele não tinha visto o que continha na pequena caixa que estava no seu bolso. Tinha chegado por coruja no dia anterior já embrulhado, e ele não queria mexer no embrulho tão bonito. Ele sabia que não iria conseguir fazer aquele embrulho de novo, se o abrisse. Ele fez sua escolha baseado na descrição de Pauline, e ele podia só esperava que Ginny fosse gostar.

Ele lhe entregou a caixa cuidadosamente embrulhada, e seus dedos tremeram. Harry segurou sua respiração enquanto ela desfez o embrulho e abriu a caixa.

- Oh, Harry, é lindo! – ela segurou um bracelete de outro com um pequeno coração pendurado. Harry tentou agir como se já tivesse o visto antes. Ao mesmo tempo, ele soltou o fôlego que segurava, aliviado que ela tinha gostado do presente e que ele não tinha explodido quando ela o abriu.

Ela estava sorrindo pra ele, seus olhos brilhando de felicidade. O coração dele acelerou com a idéia de ele ter causado isso a ela.

- Você não vai colocar ele em mim?

- Oh, er, é, claro. – ele não tinha idéia como se fazer isso.

Ele pegou o bracelete, e tentou varias vezes antes que ganhasse do delicado fecho e conseguisse finalmente coloca-lo nela. Ele encontrou os olhos dela novamente. Ela colocou suas mãos nos rosto dele e o puxou para um beijo. Começou suave mas não pode continuar, já que os sentimentos de Harry por Ginny começou a transbordar. Eles tiveram que parar, contudo, já que a Ala Hospitalar não era exatamento um ponto ideal pra isto.

Ginny o olhou, deslumbrada por um momento, antes de murmurar:

- Obrigada, Harry. Eu realmente adorei. – ela parou para pegar folego. – Eu ainda queria ter tido a chance de te dar alguma coisa. Era o que eu queria fazer em Hogsmeade, sabe.

Era a primeira vez que traziam a tona as aventuras recentes.

- Ginny, você disse ao Professor Dumbledore que nunca viu quem te atacou, mas você pode pensar em alguém que possa nos dar uma idéia de quem pode ter sido?

Ela chacoalhou a cabeça.

- Desculpa, eu disse a Dumbledore tudo que podia. Eu nunca ouvi ou vi nada. Eu mal _senti _alguma coisa. Eu estava chegando a Dedosdemel num minuto e no outro ficou tudo em branco. A última coisa que sei é que estava numa sala estranha com Lucio Malfoy. – ela tremeu visivelmente.

- Mas quem poderia saber que você estava indo para Hogsmeade? _Por que_ você foi pra lá? Seus irmãos me ofereceram ajuda com as compras de Natal. Por que você não pediu a eles pra te ajudar?

Ela olhou o bracelete reluzente no seu braço por um momento, e quando ela replicou, parecia determinada a ignorar seu rompante.

- Você quer dizer que aqueles pestes te ajudaram a comprar isto?

- Na verdade, foi a namorada do Jorge.

- De fato, eles me ofereceram pra me ajudar. Me mandaram um bilhete.

- O que?

- Eles me mandaram uma coruja no Sábado de manhã me dizendo pra vir até Hogsmeade.

Harry tremeu. Alguma coisa que não estava batendo ali.

- Dumbledore não mencionou isso no outro dia. – ele disse, mas pra si mesmo do que pra ela.

- Ele não sabe, eu não contei.

- Por que não?

- Porque não precisava. Era legítimo.

- Não era! Eu perguntei a Jorge no outro dia se ele sabia seus planos de ir a Hogsmeade, e ele não sabia de nada. E Ron, Hermione e eu seguimos você até Hogsmeade, e nós perguntamos por você na Zonko's. Se eles esperavam você por lá aquele dia, e você não apareceu, eles teriam mencionado.

- Eu sei como é a letra dos meus irmãos, Harry.

- Onde está o bilhete agora?

Ginny encolheu os ombros.

- Deve estar no meu quarto. Não sei. Não é o tipo de coisa que normalmente eu guardo.

- Não deve ter sido um dos seus irmãos que te mandou, Ginny. – Harry insistiu.

- Mesmo que você encontre o bilhete, eu não sei se você vá saber quem me enviou. Se foi uma falsificação, foi extremamente convincente.

Harry não sabia o que dizer depois disso. Em todo caso, Madame Pomfrey apareceu com uma bandeja de café da manhã para Ginny naquele momento, dando a Harry um olhar bem frio. Harry levantou da cama de Ginny.

- Acho que tenho que descer pro café da manhã. – ele murmurou.

- Você não pode ficar? – Ginny perguntou. – Você pode me ajudar a comer tudo isto. – Havia comida suficiente pra dois naquela bandeja.

- Você precisa comer para ficar fortalecida, mocinha. – apontou Madame Pomfrey.

- Estou me sentindo bem forte, honestamente. – disse Ginny, olhando a matrona. – Não posso ao menos me levantar da cama? – ela pegou a mão de Harry e segurava com força para mante-lo ali.

- Vamos ver isso mais tarde. Nesse meio tempo, coma. – Madame Pomfrey saiu sem pronunciar nada para Harry, e já que Ginny segurava sua mão, ele decidira que era melhor ficar.

- Coma uma torrada. – Ginny ofereceu. – Me ajude a comer tudo isto. Ela vai estar de volta em meia hora com aquela maldita comadre, e eu tenho que...

- Eu não sei como você vai se safar dessa. – Harry comentou, antes de morder a torrada. – Digo, uma hora que vai ter que... sabe.

- Você vai me ajudar a ir ao banheiro. – Ginny disse. Harry se engasgou com a torrada. – Você não precisa vir comigo. – ela murmurou. – Se me ajude a andar até lá. Se eu precisar de ajuda, só isso. Eu posso não precisar, mas você sabe. Só pra Madame Pomfrey não me impedir de ir. Aqui.

Ginny estendeu o copo de suco de laranja para ele beber. Harry estava tendo problemas em controlar sua tosse.

- Se ela ouvir isso, ela vai achar que você está doente e vai querer te colocar numa cama. – Ginny disse, apontando com a cabeça para o escritório da matrona. – Então nós dois seremos prisioneiros. – ela riu. – Na verdade, acho que seria ótimo.

Harry teve um tremor com a possibilidade.

- Por que eu não só te visito aqui até você ter alta?

Ginny mostrou a lingua pra ele.

- Estraga-prazeres. – e os dois começaram a gargalhar.

No final, Ginny teve que ter a ajuda de Harry para fazer o caminho até o banheiro. Harry colocou um braço na sua cintura e a estava ajudando a voltar para a cama, quando Madame Pomfrey voltou para pegar a bandeja de café da manhã vazia. A matrona não estava muito contente com Ginny.

- Se você não se cuidar, vai demorar pra você se recuperar. – ela a repreendeu.

Ginny a olhou de volta, atônita. Então para surpresa de Harry, ela se soltou e fez o caminho de volta até sua cama sozinha.

Quando Madame Pomfrey tinha saido depois de um discurso sobre teimosia e um aviso final de que ela não pode sair da cama, Ginny se virou para Harry, seus olhos brilhando.

- Eu odeio isso. – ela resmungou. – Quero que isso acabe logo.

Harry pensou que ela estava falando do seu estado de fraqueza. Uma lágrima lhe escapou e correu por seu rosto. Harry sentou ao lado dela e a trouxe mais perto, colocando seus braços em volta dela. Não tinha tido a chance de fazer isso desde que a tinha trazido de Wales, ao menos não enquanto ela estava acordada. Ele apertou-a contra ele e descansou o queixo no topo da cabeça dela.

- Ginny, eu... – sua voz soou estranhamente rouca pra ele, e ele engoliu antes de continuar. – Eu amo você, Ginny.

Ele a ouviu segurar o fôlego, mas ela não teve tempo de responder. Vozes podiam ser ouvidas vindas do corredor. A família de Ginny estava vindo visitá-la. Harry se afastou dela, seu rosto queimando. Aquilo era muito novo e particular para ser dividido com mais alguém. Os olhos de Ginny estavam brilhando com lágrimas não derramadas, mas o raiva e a frustração que eles tinham sentido tinha se esvaido.

- Feliz Natal, Ginny. – Harry sussurrou, enquanto a porta abria.

- É. – ela disse. – Agora é.

XXXXXXX


	18. Capítulo 18

CAPITULO DEZOITO

Harry voltou a consciência bem devagar na manhã anterior a continuação do ano letivo. No início não sabia onde estava quando abriu os olhos e não reconheceu as familiares cortinas da sua cama. Então ele notou um peso quente contra seu corpo e então se lembrou...

Ginny tinha saido da ala hospitalar um dia antes.

- Em tempo. – tinha dito ela a Madame Pomfrey. Eles haviam ficado até tarde no Salão Comunal na noite anterior, aproveitando o tempo perdido, como Ginny tinha dito. A tentação de continuar as coisas no quarto vazio de Ginny tinham vindo a sua cabeça, mas algo parou Harry de sugerir a idéia. O medo de Ginny lhe dar um tapa, combinado com o medo de ela na verdade aceitar, o impediu. Já tinha sido delicioso beijá-la até ficarem felizes e sem fôlego. Quando pareceu que parar fosse uma boa idéia, nem ele disse algo, nem eles se mexeram do sofá. Eles simplesmente ficaram deitados ali, esquentando um ao outro, e Ginny pegou no sono. Levou um tempo até Harry sucumbir também, embalado pela respiração dela.

Harry pôde ver que era cedo. Ginny ainda dormia, deitada de costas pra ele. O braço de Harry estava dobrado sobre a cabeça dela, e ele encostado nela, dava beijinhos no pescoço dela. Ele descobriu na noite passada que se desse mordidinhas naquele ponto exato, ela tremia e soltava o som mais delicioso. Ele pensou que definitivamente usaria aquilo para acordá-la.

Mas aquilo tinha sido a ultima vez por enquanto. Os outros estudantes voltariam para a escola hoje. Também o restante dos membros docentes que não tinham ficado para o feriado. Os Weasleys tinham voltado pra casa, e Harry tinha ficado aliviado de não ter mais o Sr. Weasley lançando olhares na sua direção. Eles tinham passado o dia do Natal em Hogwarts, aproveitando a festa no Salão Principal. Madame Pomfrey tinha entrado no espírito do Natal, aliviando Ginny e a permitindo comer o jantar de Natal com sua família, embora estivesse cansada e tivesse voltado logo para a Ala Hospitalar.

Ginny se espreguiçou contra ele, e ele a beijou novamente. Eles tinham que levantar logo, mas ele estava relutante em perder aquela proximidade com ela. Ela se espreguiçou novamente, e seu cabelo caia sobre seu rosto. Harry pegou sua mão, maravilhado com sua maciez.

- Mmmm... – Ginny suspirou, e seus olhos abriram levemente.

- Bom dia. – Harry murmurou contra seu ouvido. Ela deu um salto, e ele a sentiu tremer. Ela se virou em seus braços, vagarosamente para encará-lo.

- Harry... que horas são?

- Ainda é cedo.

- Por que você não me acordou e me fez dormir no meu quarto ontem a noite?

Harry tremeu, pensando que se tivesse feito isso, teria sido tentador ficar com ela lá. Ele não tinha certeza se queria admitir isso pra ela, e no final eles teriam passado a noite juntos, mesmo que o conforto eram menores aqui no sofá do que teria sido na cama.

- Você estava dormindo tão gostoso, que não tive coragem de te incomodar. Além do mais, tá bom assim, não tá? Só nós dois?

- Teria sido bem mais confortável na minha cama.

O queixo de Harry caiu. Ela estava dizendo o que ele achou que ela estava dizendo? Ela não podia, podia? Não, ela quis dizer exatamente o que ela quis dizer e não estava tentando insinuar nada além daquilo. E ainda havia algo no jeito que ela o olhava... Os olhos dela pareciam mais escuros. Era quase se estivessem se derretendo pra ele.

Ele não poderia desviar o olhar. Então, como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse passado por ele, ele sentiu seu corpo começar a responder. A intensidade era quase assustadora, mas ele não queria que aquilo parasse de maneira nenhuma.

Ginny o olhava,parecendo embriagada. Quase sem perceber, ela tocou o rosto dele com as pontas dos dedos.

- Você parece tão diferente sem seus óculos. – ela murmurou, como se notasse aquilo pela primeira vez. Ela estava perigosamente perto. No instante antes dos seus lábios se tocarem, Harry sentiu um tremor de prazer passar pelo seu corpo. E então ela o beijava com ardor, se pressionando contra ele, o fazendo deitar sobre ela...

O som de alguém limpando sua garganta deu a Harry um choque impressionante, e ele caiu no chão. Com o coração acelerado, ele viu uma massa que parecia ser Ron parado no inicio das escadas. Harry corou violentamente, e então percebeu que Ron deve ter o visto espalhado em cima de sua irmã, lhe dando um belo amasso.

- Vocês dois passaram a noite toda aí?

Harry abriu a boca para protestar, mas Ginny o cortou.

- Oh, e você é quem pra falar, descendo do dormitório feminino?

Harry alcançou seus óculos, que tinha deixado na mesa na noite anterior. No tempo que ele os colocou, as orelhas de Ron ficaram vermelhas, e ele estava plantado no mesmo lugar, sua cabeça trabalhando, mas nada saindo da sua boca.

- Só tomem cuidado, tá bem? – ele falou por último, enquanto andava até o seu dormitório.

- Cuidadoso como você tem sido? – ela disse atrás dele. Ele não replicou; simplesmente continuou subindo as escadas. – Honestamente, por que ele tem sido tão nojento quando o assunto é nós dois? – ela perguntou, se virando para Harry, que ainda estava sentado no chão.

Harry riu.

- Acho que ele ainda não se acostumou com a idéia ainda.

- Mas fazem quase quatro meses! Quanto tempo você levou para se acostumar com a idéia quando ele e Hermione ficaram juntos?

- Acho que ele tem uma cabeça mais dura que eu. Pra ser honesto, foi bem estranho no início quando eles começaram a sair, mas acho que nós vimos o que viria, não é? Ron foi o último a fazer alguma coisa, mas quando fez... De qualquer maneira, quem sou eu pra dizer alguma coisa, né?

- Ele não é, também.

- Ele é seu irmão.

- Exato. Ele é meu irmão, não minha mãe.

Harry se levantou.

- Vamos.

- Onde nós vamos?

- Pro seu quarto.

- Harry!

Ele achou que a surpresa pareceu um tanto exagerada.

- Não pra isso! Eu pensei em tentarmos procurar o bilhete uma última vez.

- Oh! – ela soou bem desapontada. Maldição, por que ele tinha que fazer isso? Não estava fazendo nada para seu coração desacelerar naquele momento. – Você sabe que é inutil.

Harry reconheceu que ela estava certa. Ele tinha virado o quarto de cabeça pra baixo - mais ou menos; havia certos lugares que ele não ousou procurar o bilhete.

- Acho que poderíamos checar os lugares que não mexemos.

- Como qual?

- Bem, lugares onde outras garotas deixam... suas coisas pessoais jogadas, e...

- E você não quis mexer nas suas roupas de baixo? – ela perguntou, levantando a sobrancelha. Ela estava adorando aquilo, ele pensou.

- Você se importaria se eu o fizesse?

- Vamos lá. Não que nós iremos encontrar alguma coisa. – ela adicionou. – Não é como se eu tivesse o hábito de deixar meus bilhetes no meio da lingerie das minhas colegas de quarto, mas se vai deixar você tranqüilo...

E ela estava certa. Depois de procurar por todo o lugar, não havia sinal do bilhete.

- Acho que os elfos-domésticos jogaram fora durante a limpeza. – Ginny suspirou.

Harry não pode fazer nada além de concordar que aquela procura não foi produtiva. Foi apenas frustrante. Como eles poderiam descobrir quem tinha enviado o bilhete sem pistas pra seguir?

X

O Salão Principal estava mais uma vez lotado quando Harry desceu para o café da manhã na segunda de manhã. Enquanto sentava na mesa da Grifinória, ao lado de Ron, Hermione e Ginny, ele pensou o quão rápido as fofocas das suas aventuras no feriado devem ter rodado. A história não tinha nada que chegasse na verdade, especialmente porque Ginny não iria ficar feliz em todos saberem da razão do seu seqüestro. Os seus pais sabiam agora, obviamente, mas o problema do seu talento não foi discutido, ao menos não sobre o colar, e ele reconheceu que se ela tinha colocado naqueles termos, era relutantemente a melhor coisa.

E havia Draco Malfoy. Harry olhou para a mesa da Sonserina onde podia ver seu nêmesis sorrindo para Pansy Parkinson. O pai tinha se envolvido, mas será que o filho também? Harry não sabia. No passado, ele, Ron e Hermione rapidamente colocavam a culpa nos Sonserinos, mas nem sempre estavam certos. Draco, com certeza, tinha visto o talismã, mas metade da escola também. Não havia como dizer que foi ele que fez uma isca para Ginny em Hogsmeade. Ele não estava em Carreg Cennen, ao menos que Harry tenha visto, mas não significava nada. Mesmo que ele não esteja envolvido, ele devia saber alguma coisa. Mas o quanto ele sabe, e ele seria capaz de espalhar rumores pela escola? Harry supôs que ele poderia, se soubesse que Ginnny não fosse gostar, mas ele não queria ligar o fato de si mesmo ou o pai com Voldemort, tampouco. Malfoy olhou em volta e pegou o olhar de Harry e zombou.

- O que nós vamos ter agora de manhã? – Ron perguntou para Hermione.

- Honestamente, Ron, você já deveria saber os horários agora. – ela replicou, rolando os olhos.

Harry tinha certeza que Ron sabia perfeitamente bem que eles teriam Feitiços naquela manhã, e que ele estava meramente precisando de Hermione.

- E você, Ginny? – Harry perguntou, mas Ginny não respondeu. Ela estava olhando na direção da mesa dos professores, e Harry não tinha certeza se ele gostava da expressão no rosto dela. Ela estava olhando alguém com uma mistura de medo e desgosto, mas daquela distancia, ele não poderia dizer quem era.

Ele encostou nela.

- Ginny, o que há de errado?

Ela deu um pulo e pareceu voltar a si.

- Oh, nada, Harry. – ela replicou, corando.

Harry abriu sua boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas Ron o interrompeu.

- Vamos, Harry. Vamos chegar tarde. – ele e Hermione já estavam de pé, prontos para a aula de feitiços. Harry olhando de Ron, de volta para Ginny.

- Vai, Harry, você não quer chegar tarde. – Ginny disse, e também levantou.

- Te vejo no almoço então. – ele colocou depois dela.

Assim que ele saiu do Salão, ele olhando na direção da mesa dos professores, pensando quais dos professores a distraiu tanto. Ele sentiu como se tivesse perdido alguma coisa, alguma coisa óbvia, mas só não veio nada a sua mente. Os professores estavam levantando para a primeira aula, e Harry pegou o olhar do minúsculo Professor Flitwick antes que ele desaparecesse atrás das figuras da Professora Grubbly-Plank e Victor Krum.

- Harry, vamos embora. – Ron chamou de novo.

- Tá bem, não há razão pra pânico. Professor Flitwick não entrou na sala ainda.

Mas ele correu para alcançar os amigos, tentando tirar o comportamento de Ginny da sua mente naquele momento.

X

Harry não viu Ginny novamente naquele dia até quase a hora do jantar. Quando ele perguntou a ela onde ela estava na hora do almoço, ela murmurou algo como estar na biblioteca. Ela não olhou pra ele quando disse isto, mas antes que pudesse questionar algo, ela pegou na sua mão.

- Vamos, estou faminta. Eu perdi o almoço, sabe. – e el e não teve escolha a não ser segui-la.

Mas quando eles chegaram na Entrada Principal, as portas do Salão Principal estavam fechadas. Eles chegaram muito cedo para o jantar. Uns poucos estudantes, a maioria primeiranistas, estavam esperando as portas abrirem. Eles desciam as escadas de mármore para esperar como os outros, e Harry pensou mais uma vez no comportamento de Ginny. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo com ela, e ele queria lhe perguntar o que era, mas não na gente dos outros estudantes. Ele achou que valeria a pena uma visita no depósito do quarto andar para terem uma conversa.

- Srta. Weasley. – uma voz chamou.

Harry sentiu Ginny tremer atrás dele, como se estivesse tentando se esconder. Olhando em volta, ele viu Victor Krum tentando ter a atenção dela. Por que ela se esconderia do professor de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas? Então sua mente deu um clique. Ele se lembrava do seu estranho comportamento em setembro quando ela disse que Krum era assustador e depois negou ter um problema com ele. Alguma coisa tinha mudado hoje. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com Ginny na aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas? Não, não estava certo. Ela tinha agido estranhamente no café da manhã, também, antes de ir pra aula. Ela encarava Krum de manhã.

- Srta. Weasley. – ele tinha se aproximado dela agora. – Acredito que isso pertença a você. – ele estava segurando uma cópia bem batida de "Forças Ocultas: Um guia para sua proteção." – Você saiu tão apressada da aula que esqueceu seu livro.

Como Ginny não reagiu, Harry se sentiu obrigado a pegar o livro por ela.

- Obrigado. – ele disse, esperando que Krum fosse embora.

- Está tudo bem, Srta. Weasley? – Krum perguntou, e ele soou genuinamente preocupado. – Você precisa ver Madame Pomfrey?

Harry se virou e ficou alarmado a vê-la branca como papel. Ele achou que ela estava tremendo. A mão que estava segurando estava gelada e apertava a dele com bastante força.

- Ela vai ficar bem. – Harry respondeu por ela, embora fosse uma mentira, e Krum não pareceu ter acreditado.

As portas do Salão Principal se abriram, e Harry ficou aliviado quando Krum foi com os outros estudantes jantar. Harry empurrou Ginny para um canto.

- O que há com você?

- Nada. – ela replicou, mas não pareceu convincente. Ele notou como ela tinha relaxado agora que Krum tinha ido.

- Venha. – Harry disse, a puxando na direção da escada de mármore.

- Não, eu te disse que perdi o almoço. Estou com fome.

- A gente pega algo depois na cozinha mais tarde. Agora, nós vamos ter uma conversa privada.

Ele arrastava uma Ginny que protestava nas escadas contra a corrente de estudantes que desciam para o jantar. Ele ouviu Ron e Hermione chamaram por ele, mas ele os ignorou. Ele não queria parar até ficar na frente da porta do depósito. Ginny não parecia contente, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer agora.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, me arrastando por metade da escola desse jeito? – ela perguntou tão logo entraram.

Harry não deixou se intimidar.

- Há algo entre você e Krum, e eu quero saber o que é!

Seu queixo ficou duro.

- Ciúmes?

- Não seja ridícula! Você estava morrendo de medo dele agora a pouco, e eu quero saber por que!

- Agora quem está sendo ridículo? Eu não estava com medo.

Harry não conseguia acreditar que ela lhe dizia uma mentira tão descarada. Ela o fitava, o desafiando a dizer algo.

- Por que não me diz? Vamos, Ginny, pode ser importante.

- Porque eu não sei por que, tá bem? – ela praticamente gritou. – Ele só me assusta, mas não sei por que!

- Não é a primeira vez que você diz algo assim. – Harry disse baixo. – Você lembra, no inicio do ano letivo? Depois da primeira aula com ele?

Ginny se deixou cair em um dos sofás e assentiu.

- É, eu me lembro. Agora. – toda a resistência dela se foi. – Mas eu não sei por que. Não faz sentido. Eu só olhei pra ele esta manhã no café da manhã, e me senti, não sei, estranha. E até aí, eu estava bem.

- Você se lembra quando eu lhe perguntei o que tinha acontecido com Krum mais tarde naquele mesmo dia? – ela pensou um momento, sua sobrancelha levantou. – Você me pediu pra te encontrar no Salão Comunal. Era tarde.

- É, e eu te disse que nada tinha acontecido, não é? E nada tinha...

- Você estava convencida disso, você não estava mentindo como fez agora.

- Mas alguma coisa aconteceu. Eu só não sei o que.

Ela massageava as têmporas, como se isso ajudasse seu cérebro a cooperar. Harry achou que ela estivesse pensando no que tinha acontecido agora, ao menos em parte. Ele se sentou próximo a ela e colocou os braços a sua volta. Ela deitou a cabeça no seu ombro, e beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

- Me diga o que aconteceu na aula aquele dia. Tudo o que puder lembrar.

- Foi isso, Harry. Nada de incomum aconteceu. Foi uma aula normal de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas. Bem, foi algo muito fácil, mas era a primeira semana do ano. E então, no fim da aula, ele disse que precisava me perguntar uma coisa, só que ele nunca perguntou. Ele só me olhou de maneira engraçada.

- O que? – aquilo não fazia sentido. Como um olhar poderia provocar uma reação tão extrema?

Ginny cruzou os braços sobre o peito e pareceu abraçar si mesma. Harry a sentiu tremer.

- É o que eu quis dizer. Eu não sei o que ele fez, mas era como se ele olhasse através de mim. Como se ele pudesse ver tudo. Foi realmente estranho...

- Foi bem no fim da aula... E então mais tarde no mesmo dia, você não se lembrava mais. Mas agora você lembra. Você disse a Dumbledore disse sobre isto?

- Não!

- Por que não?

- Porque isso só me veio agora, e por outro lado, não achava que era importante.

- Você não tá vendo, Ginny? Krum pode ter feito algo com você, te colocou um feitiço de memória.

- É, e agora que Dumbledore tirou todos os feitiços de memória, eu posso lembrar de tudo agora. Mas... eu posso me lembrar que Lucio Malfoy colocou feitiços de memória em mim no castelo. Mas eu não lembro de ninguém fazer isso em setembro.

- Talvez tenha feito, de alguma maneira. Mas o que Krum tenha feito a você, pode ser importante. Por que mais teria te colocado um feitiço de memória?

- É, mas o que ele fez?

- Acho que deveríamos falar com Dumbledore sobre isto.

- Por que?

- Porque talvez ele possa nos dizer algo sobre Krum. Talvez Krum é o espião...

- Não é muito pra isso. Foi só um _olhar_ . Além do mais, por que Dumbledore contrataria Victor Krum se não confiasse nele?

- Não estou dizendo que Dumbledore não confie nele. Se ele for o espião, ele precisa manter a confiança de Dumbledore. Você lembra do que aconteceu no meu quarto ano? Dumbledore pensava que podia confiar em Olho-Tonto Moody, mas não achou que poderia.

- Só porque não era o verdadeiro Olho-Tonto Moody.

- É, e se houvesse algum tipo de dica que levasse a esse fato, muita coisa poderia ter sido diferente. Voldemort poderia não ter voltado. Muitas pessoas poderiam estar vivas. Cedrico Diggory... – a sua voz sumiu, ficando em silêncio. – Nós temos que dizer alguma coisa. – ele recomeçou. – Nós não podemos reter essa informação. Seria importante. Eu aprendi minha lição sobre esconder coisas assim. Eu poderia ter lhe dito sobre o colar muito antes, também, porque estava me prevenindo de sentir dor na minha cicatriz.

- Mas nada ruim aconteceu.

- Não, graças a Deus, mas poderia ter acontecido. – Harry de repente colocou a mão sobre o peito. – Eu ainda estou com ele! Eu esqueci completamente de tirar quando voltamos de Wales!

- O que?

- Eu o coloquei antes de sairmos, como uma proteção extra. Dumbledore mencionou que era uma boa idéia usar fora de Hogwarts, e desde que sabia que encontraríamos os Comensais da Morte... Bem, eu supos que deveria usar, e ainda estou usando! – ele tirou o talismã. Estava tão leve no seu pescoço que nem notou a diferença sem ele.

Ginny o olhou alarmada.

- Você acha...

- Eu não sei, mas vou ter que dizer a Dumbledore sobre isto. Nós poderíamos falar sobre o resto também.

- Tá certo, então. Vamos acabar logo com isto.

Sairam do escritório de Dumbledore um pouco mais tarde. Ele tinha ouvido tudo o que tinham a dizer, mas fez poucos comentários. Ele ficou certamente contente que Harry tenha dito a ele sobre o colar desta vez, mas teve uma reação descrente sobre as informações sobre Victor Krum. Ele simplesmente correu com o dedo da ponta do nariz até seus óculos e disse:

- Entendo.

Quando eles terminaram, ele os agradeceu, e foram dispensados.

- Você acha que ele ficou mais feliz sobre nós irmos até ele com isso? – Ginny comentou secamente quando saíram de trás da gárgula de pedra.

Harry mal sabia o que pensar. Ele suspeitava que Dumbledore faria uso da sua Penseira enquanto tentava trabalhar em tudo aquilo. Harry achou que se pudesse usar a Penseira, ele poderia tirar alguns dos pensamentos em excesso que lotavam sua cabeça. Ela estava começando a lhe incomodar, como uma dor de cabeça em desenvolvimento.

- Eu preciso comer alguma coisa. – ele disse para si mesmo. Ele se virou para Ginny, e perguntou: - Você ainda está com fome? Nós podemos descer até as cozinhas.

Dobby exclama ruidosamente quando viu Harry e Ginny entrar nas cozinhas. Ainda havia uns poucos elfos-domésticos ocupadoss com a limpeza depois do jantar, mas não demorou até Dobby fazê-los sentar no fim das longas mesas e servi-los uma ceia. Enquanto Harry e Ginny comiam, Dobby ficou parado, planejando dizer alguma coisa. Harry estava a ponto de mandá-lo falar, quando Dobby finalmente o olhou furtivamente e disse num sussurro um pouco alto:

- Vejo que conseguiu sua Wheezy de volta.

Ginny riu, enquanto Harry replicou.

- Er... é.

- Dobby é um bom elfo. Dobby não disse nada. Não disse. – Harry achou que lembrava um bichinho implorando por carinho.

- Bom, Dobby. Muito bom.

- Como é que você soube o que aconteceu? – Ginny perguntou.

- Harry Potter é um grande bruxo. Ele veio ver Dobby antes do Natal, e pediu comida. Mas Dobby viu que ele estava preocupado. – Dobby assentiu solenemente. – Então Dobby perguntou a ele qual era o problema. E ele disse a Dobby que tinha que procurar você, senhorita, mas não podia dizer pra ninguém. E não disse um palavra pra ninguém. – ele pareceu muito orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Ginny sorriu pra ele, e ele praticamente corou.

- Obrigada, Dobby.

Dobby se aproximou de Harry.

- Se Dobby ver Harry Potter com sua Wheezy no armário de suprimentos, Dobby não vai dizer uma palavra.

- Dobby! – Harry gritou, desejando ter ido jantar depois de tudo e esperado para ver Dumbledore. – Você nunca vai pegar eu e Ginny no armários de suprimentos.

- Por que não?

Ginny estava tentando conter uma risada, e os olhos dela brilharam impiedosamente.

- É, Harry, por que não?

- Porque há lugares melhores! – Harry exclamou, enquanto Ginny continuava a rir. – Vamos. Eu tenho que começar minha lição de casa. – ele disse, se levantando.

- Harry Potter pode trazer sua Wheezy para ver Dobby a qualquer hora.

- Uh, claro, Dobby. – Harry replicou, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo. – Não mesmo.

- Adeus, Dobby. – disse Ginny.

Quando eles andavam o caminho de volta a Torre da Grifinória, Ginny perguntou:

- Qual é essa história do armário de suprimentos?

Então Harry lhe contou que quando foi a cozinha pedir comida na noite em que ela desapareceu, Dobby disse a ele que tinha encontrado Ron e Hermione num amasso no armário de suprimentos.

- Honestamente, as vezes eu penso no que Hermione viu no tonto do meu irmão. Armários de suprimentos...

Eles deram a Mulher Gorda a senha ("_Semprini_!") e entraram pelo buraco do retrato. O Salão Comunal estava cheio do burburinho dos estudantes rindo juntos e de jogos e brincadeiras. Alguns deles estavam fazendo lição de casa, embora fosse inicio de um novo ano letivo, o número deles eram menores. Hermione e Ron não estavam a vista. Harry e Ginny chegaram a conclusão juntos, porque um olhou para o outro e disse ao mesmo tempo:

- Armários de Suprimentos!

Eles encontraram uma mesa não ocupada num canto relativamente recluso no Salão Comunal. Harry começou a pegar seus livros na mochila, pensando no desgosto que teria na aula de Adivinhação no dia seguinte, enquanto pegava sua cópia de "Prevendo o futuro". Mesmo que as constantes predições terem diminuído desde a última vez, Harry poderia ter vivido sem a voz cansativa da Professora Trelawney, ou Lilá e Parvati rindo da sua leitura de cartas de tarô que tinham feito pra ele. Ele não conseguia acreditar que ainda continuava a ter aquela aula idiota.

Ele ficou chocado ao perceber que certas coisas que tinham acontecido desde o feriado de Natal tinha sido previsto nas cartas. A Torre estava certa, e Ginny tinha sido literalmente encontrada numa torre. A carta dos Amantes – e ele disse a ela que estava apaixonado por ela. Quais outras cartas tinham sido? Ele riu tentando lembrar por um momento, mas então ele percebeu o que estava fazendo. Aquilo tudo era um monte de besteiras.

- No que está pensando? – Ginny tinha o visto olhar para o espaço e não começar a lição de casa. Ela já tinha enchido um pergaminho com um monte de símbolos estranhos.

- Nada. – ele disse, pegando sua lição de Feitiços.

Eles trabalharam em silêncio até Ron e Hermione aparecerem no Salão Comunal e se sentaram ao lado deles na mesa.

- Por que vocês não estiveram no jantar? – Hermione perguntou imediatamente.

Harry trocou um olhar com Ginny. Se alguém teria que contar a Ron e Hermione sobre Victor Krum, Harry reconheceu que era Ginny que teria que fazer. Ginny olhou para Hermione desconfortável, mas ela foi salva de dizer, quando Ron soltou:

- Vamos, Hermione, o que você acha?

Hermione e Ginny rolaram os olhos para ele, e Ginny disse:

- Acho que posso perguntar onde vocês estiveram até agora.

Hermione imediatamente começou a tirar seus livros da mochila. Harry pensou se devia dizer alguma coisa. Hermione não tinha idéia de que Victor Krum poderia ser um espião, mas que prova eles teriam? Tudo não passou de um olhar que deixou Ginny desconfortável... Isso e um Feitiço de Memória.

Enquanto ele observava, ele viu Hermione tirar um livro e entregar a Ginny. Era o livro que tentou fazer Ginny ler no outono, aquele sobre talentos mágicos raros. Ele olhou para Ginny e teve a impressão que ela estava ignorando o livro. Ele suspirou. Algum dia ela ia ter que aceitar o que era. Ma sela era um Weasley, o que significava que ela era cabeça-dura. Ele colocou a mão no bolso e sentiu o talismã. Ele o tinha colocado ali quando o tirou mais cedo. Talvez ele pudesse dar uma olhada naquele livro. Talvez ele aprendesse mais sobre isso, e talvez pudesse ajudá-la. De alguma maneira.

Ele alcançou o "_Talentos Mágicos Raros_" e começou a virar as páginas. Ele pode sentir os olhos de Ginny nele e imaginou que ela estava provavelmente com um olhar feroz, mas não deu atenção. Ele virou mais algumas páginas, olhando a seção de Produtores de Jóias, mas então ele viu algo que o fez parar. Aa palavras Procurador de Almas o fez deixar naquela página. Ele lembrou que Hermione explicou o que era, e de repente ele soube o que Victor Krum fez com Ginny. Ele foi capaz de ver dentro do coração dela, e foi assim que soube que ela era uma Produtora de Jóias.

X

N/T: Bom, galera, desculpem a demora. Mas como eu disse em outras fics, meu PC ( o Pépe) está doente. Gripado a beça. E está bem dificil trabalhar em fics assim. Mas estou tentando.

Ah, tem uma refêrencia sobre Monty Python. Alguém descobre?

Ah, se alguém tiver interesse de ver como é o castelo de Carreg Cennen, entre no site: ESPECIAIS A TODOS QUE TEM LIDO ESSA FIC, E TEM ME DADO FORÇAS PRA CONTINUAR: **Ana Carolina** (Pronto, querida, capitulo pronto pra ti), **Pri** (to te devendo rewiews pra "Depois do Funeral" né?), **Nani** **Potter** (to decepcionada com "Apenas olhe pra mim", Ginny e Harry ficaram juntos muito rápido), **Sra**. **Darcy** (Realmente a tradução de _Gift_ pode ser dom. Mas é que não quis matar a charada logo no primeiro capítulo.Obrigada pela força!), **Foguinho** (Obrigado,vou continuar a fic sim.), **Miaka** (Obrigada, querida pela força, ah! Leia minhas outras fics. Adoraria ter a sua opinião sobre todas elas.) e **Clau** (Meu amor, obrigada por tudo, você foi a primeira a me chacoalhar e me dizer que é bobagem sofrer por isso. Te adoro! Muito!).

**LIS!!!!!**

**SE TÚ NÃO LER ESSE CAPITULO TAMBÉM, ESTAMOS DE RELAÇÕES CORTADAS. NAS MINHAS FÉRIAS, AO INVÉS DE IR PARA O RIO GRANDE DO SUL, VOU VER A NI EM FORTALEZA E A CLAU NO RIO, HEIN!!!**


	19. Capitulo 19

CAPITULO DEZENOVE

Por alguma razão, Harry estava relutante em trazer o assunto Victor Krum a frente de Ron e Hermione. De qualquer maneira, Krum tinha sido o primeiro namorado de Hermione. Bem, não, não foi bem assim. Não tinha sido nada sério, e Hermione nunca tinha ido a Bulgária, mas ele tinha ficado amiga dele, e ela o defendeu no inicio do ano. Harry tinha a sensação que as novidades sobre Krum realmente ser um espião poderia deixá-la furiosa, especialmente se Ron concordasse, e gostasse também da conclusão de Harry, então ele não queria trazer o problema à tona naquela noite. Ele achou que o Salão Comunal estava muito cheio, e aquele não era um assunto que deveria ser discutido onde qualquer coisa poderia ser ouvido muito bem.

Na manhã seguinte, no café da manhã, Harry não pode evitar de olhar a mesa dos professores. Krum não estava lá, mas Harry reconheceu que ele poderia ter comido mais cedo ou simplesmente não ter descido ainda.

No almoço, Ginny o encarou e pareceu apontar para a mesa dos docentes.

- Cadê o Krum? – ela murmurou.

Harry encolheu os ombros.

- Ele também não estava no café da manhã. Você acha... – ele parou. Havia muita gente ali para discutirem abertamente.

- Parece. – disse Ginny.

- Parece o quê? – perguntou Ron.

- Bem, a gente diz mais tarde. – disse Harry. – Depois do jantar, no depósito?

- Parece sério.

- E é, então mantenham em segredo, okay?

Hermione, que estava sentada ao lado de Ron, e que tinha ouvido tudo, assentiu.

Naquela noite, quando eles todos se sentaram nos sofás quebrados, Harry observou:

- Algum de vocês notou que Krum não esteve em nenhuma das refeições hoje?

Ron e Hermione olharam de volta sem entender. Eles obviamente não prestaram atenção, não que tivessem alguma razão pra isso.

- Bem, ele está desaparecido, e eu acho que sei por que. – ele tomou fôlego e olhou, se desculpando, para Hermione. – Acho que ele é o espião que os Comensais da Morte plantaram em Hogwarts.

Ron levantou as sobrancelhas para Harry.

- O que te faz achar isso?

- Exato, o que te faz achar isso, Harry? – Hermione disse, mas o tom de voz dela ela diferente do de Ron. Ela estava olhando fixamente para Harry, seus olhos brilhando e estreitos perigosamente.

Harry começou com a explicação do por que ele e Ginny tinham pedido o jantar na noite anterior. Então Ginny descreveu a sensação estranha que tinha tido em setembro também.

- Vocês contaram a Dumbledore sobre isto? – perguntou Hermione. – O que ele disse? Ele levou a sério?

- Sim, fomos até ele e contamos, e ele não disse uma única palavra de uma maneira ou outra. Mas isso não é tudo. – ele fez uma pausa. – Noite passada eu estava olhando o livro que você pegou na biblioteca, Hermione. Aquele sobre talentos raros. Eu acho que sei o que ele fez com Ginny. Ele é um Procurador de Almas.

Ginny tossiu. Essa informação era nova pra ela.

- Tudo se encaixa. – Harry continuou. – Ele usou sua habilidade para saber que Ginny era uma Produtora de Jóias, e passou para frente. Então eles esperaram pela chance de pegá-la. Eu acho... – outro pensamento lhe veio. – O ataque em Hogsmeade. Talvez eles queriam Ginny, não eu.

Hermione estava muito concentrada no que Harry dizia. Uma linha formou entre suas sobrancelhas.

- É possível. – ela disse. – Tudo se encaixa... mas... eu ainda não consigo acreditar. Ele sempre foi tão gentil comigo!

- Vamos lá, Hermione. – disse Ron. – Isso não significa que ele não possa ser um espião. Ele teria que ser um bom ator pra isso, não é? É só lembrar qual escola ele freqüentou.

- É, mas não isso não faz automaticamente ser maligno. – Hermione protestou. – Por que Dumbledore o contratou se ele estivesse do lado dos Comensais da Morte? Se ele realmente fosse um Comensal da Morte, por que ele me perseguiu todo o quarto ano? Eu sou nascida trouxa, lembram?

- Como eu disse, ele é um bom ator. Ele poderia usar sua habilidade pra saber se as pessoas estavam sacavam que ele estava atuando ou não.

- Eu sou uma boa julgadora de caráter! Eu não vou acreditar nisso sem mais provas.

Ron tossiu alto, e Harry teve certeza de ouviu a palavra "Lockhart". Hermione encarou Ron.

- Em todo o caso, - Harry interrompeu Hermione antes que ela pudesse protestar. – Dumbledore sabe agora. Eu espero que ele tenha sido pego. É o por que ele não foi encontrado em lugar nenhum hoje.

- Acho que vamos ter mais certeza na próxima aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. – disse Ron. – Esse foi o primeiro, sabem. Todos os outros professores de Defesa que nós tivemos desde o terceiro ano.

Harry confirmou, mas por alguma razão, o comentário de Ron o fez lembrar de Bartô Crouch Jr., e isso o lembrou da conversa que ele teve com Victor Krum no quarto ano.

- Mas se Krum é um Procurador de Almas, ele deveria ter sabido... – ele murmurou.

- Deveria ter sabido o que? – perguntou Hermione.

Ele se sentiu corar.

- Er... bem... você lembra que Rita Skeeter estava escrevendo sobre você e eu no quarto ano? – Hermione estreitou os lábios e assentiu. – Krum me perguntou sobre isto uma vez. Ele me perguntou o que havia entre nós, e eu disse que éramos amigos, é claro. Mas se ele é um Procurador de Almas, por que ele se incomodou de perguntar? Ele já não deveria saber?

- Ele não deveria ter sido treinado ainda. Uma coisa dessas normalmente se manifesta na pessoa na adolescência, mas para usar a habilidade propriamente se precisa de treinamento. Eu nem me lembro dele me olhar diferente. Se ele pudesse, ele não teria lhe perguntado sobre mim, teria perguntado ao Ron. – ela corou com a afirmação, apesar do fato de ela e Ron estarem juntos quase um ano e meio agora. – Acho que ao menos que ele percebeu que eu não o queria como namorado, porque quando lhe disse não iria a Bulgária para vê-lo, ele não disse nada. Ele pareceu, bem, conformado.

- Espere, o que você quer dizer que ele pareceu conformado? – perguntou Ron.

- Eu disse isso na cara dele no ultimo dia do ano enquanto esperávamos as carruagens.

O queixo de Ron caiu, e por um momento ele não conseguiu dizer nada.

- Mas... mas... você me enganou o verão todo! – ele soltou finalmente. – Nem sei quantas vezes eu te perguntei se você foi visitar aquele imbecil na Bulgária, e você nunca respondeu.

- Te peguei, não foi? – Hermione olhou desdenhosa. – Você entendeu no final, não foi? Agosto estava passando, e você viu que as minhas cartas ainda estavam vindas da Inglaterra...

Harry não disse nada durante isso. Ele estava surpreso. Ele tinha assumido que ela nunca tinha ido porque os pais dela não tinham deixado. Suas lembranças daquele verão não foram muito felizes. Ele passava um bom tempo evitando dormir porque ele tinha sonhos contínuos com os retorno de Voldemort. Ele teve que ficar nos Dursley até a ultima semana de agosto, quando Dumbledore finalmente tinha lhe dado permissão para visitar a Toca.

Ele podia sentir os olhos de Ginny nele, e ele pensou se ela pode sentir a sombra que passou por ele. O quanto ela tinha ficado ligada no que ele tinha sofrido no passado? Ele nunca prestou muita atenção nela, mas isso significava que ela o ignorava? Ela costumava ter uma queda por ele, mas não pode saber quando os sentimentos dela por ele mudaram. Ele simplesmente não notou nada. Quando eles tinham mudado? Mesmo agora ele não tinha certeza deles. Ele disse a amava, mas ela nunca disse se seus sentimentos eram recíprocos.

- Eu ainda não acredito que Krum seja um espião. – Hermione estava dizendo.

- Dumbledore obviamente sabe. – disse Ron. – Ele deu um fim nele.

- Você não tem certeza. Você acha que tem!

Harry queria se sentir confiante em relação a Krum como Hermione. Ele sempre achou que Krum fosse um cara decente, mas as evidências pareciam apontar que ele estava do lado do inimigo.

XxLFxX

- Quem vocês acham que vai dar aula de Defesa agora? – Ron perguntou no café da manhã no dia seguinte.

- Sei lá. – devolveu Harry, olhando para a mesa dos professores. Krum ainda não estava lá, mas se ele tivesse sido substituído, os Grifinórios do sétimo ano não saberiam quem o substituiu até depois do almoço. Harry não viu novas caras entre os docentes. Mundungo Fletcer o pegou olhando e fechou a cara. Harry se virou para seu prato de aveia. Ele tinha uma manhã de inteira de Poções para agüentar, e precisava de suas forças.

Mas quando ele chegou nas masmorras com Ron e Hermione, Harry descobriu um grupo de Sonserinos todos de pé na porta sussurrando sobre algo. Eles se calaram tão logo os Grifinórios chegaram, e Harry imaginou o que estaria acontecendo. Ele entrou na sala e imediatamente se sentou no seu lugar de sempre. Ele apenas olhou para os lados quando sentou, esperando ver as criaturas horríveis nas jarras de vidro de Mundungo Fletcher.

Ele se chocou ao ver o familiar cabelo preto oleoso. As costas de Snape estavam viradas para o quadro negro escrevendo uma lista de ingredientes. Harry cutucou Ron e apontou.

- Eu nunca achei que diria isto. – Ron disse devagar. – mas estou feliz de vê-lo de novo.

- É, mas... – Harry começou, e então calou a boca. Ele não podia dizer em voz alta seus pensamentos. A poção de Snape tinha acabado, e ele voltou seguro para Hogwarts. Isso era óbvio. Mas Harry tinha que imaginar como ele conseguiu se livrar dos Comensais da Morte sem ser descoberto. Se Macnair desapareceu do grupo de Lucius Malfoy ao mesmo tempo que Snape voltou para Hogwarts, o que impedia dos Comensais da Morte somar dois mais dois? Era só Draco Malfoy informar ao pai que seu velho mestre de Poções havia voltado.

O sinal tocou e os Sonserinos encheram a sala. Harry pensou que eles se sentissem tão aliviados ao ver Snape de volta ao trabalho. Todos exceto Draco Malfoy. Seu rosto estava ilegível. Harry teve que imaginar de novo agora o quanto ele sabia sobre as atividades do seu pai. Mesmo se Krum fosse o espião, aquilo não significava que Malfoy não podia estar trabalhando com seu pai também. Poderia ser alguma coisa tão simples quanto uma mensagem transmitida, mas poderia ser suficiente para pôr Snape em perigo. Poderia ter sido o que levou Ginny a ser capturada. Ele tinha que arranjar um jeito de conseguir saber o que Malfoy sabia.

Snape se virou do quadro negro e encarou a sala. Harry tentou pegou seu olhar para ver se o Mestre de Poções mostraria algo na sua expressão, mas o olhar de Snape passou batido. Como sempre, Harry percebeu. Snape não podia demonstrar nada a ninguém que ele tinha tido algo pra fazer com Harry no Natal.

Snape saudou a classe sem sorrir.

- Bom dia.Eu acho que vocês sentiram minha falta assim como eu senti falta de vocês. Tenho certeza que todos estarão bem despertos, seus NIEM's estão próximos, o que significa que iremos trabalhar duas vezes pior para recuperar o que vocês perderam com o idiota do Fletcher ensinando vocês. – cada um pareceu afundar na sua cadeira com aquele pensamento. Snape alcançou uma pilha de pergaminhos na sua escrivaninha. – Nós iremos começar com um pequeno teste para ver o quanto teremos que recuperar nos próximos meses.

Ele começou a distribuir os pergaminhos. Enquanto ele passava pela mesa, Harry o olhou discretamente. Seu rosto estava impassível por um momento antes de se abrir num sorriso zombeteiro. Harry sabia qual era a única reação que faria isso com Snape.

- Me veja depois da aula, Weasley. – Snape murmurou numa voz audível antes de sair dali. Ron encontrou o olhar de Harry e tremeu. Então os dois se viraram para seus testes.

Harry e Hermione saíram da sala e esperaram por Ron, que apareceu cinco minutos depois parecendo infeliz.

- Eu não acredito! Aquele imbecil me deu uma detenção!

Ron olhou em volta para ver se o corredor estava deserto para poder explicar.

- É por causa daquele incidente no Natal. Sabem, quando eu estuporei ele?

- Ele não pode te dar uma detenção por isso! – disse Harry. – Nós não estávamos na escola, e ele não estava lá como nosso professor.

- E ele te pediu pra fazer isso! – colocou Hermione.

- Não importa. Ele disse que esperava que Longbottom fizesse um estuporamento melhor. Disse que nós estamos em guerra, e que eu preciso fazer um trabalho melhor me defendendo se eu quisesse ficar vivo. Eu quase quis de volta o Fletcher.

Infelizmente, Ron conseguiu o seu desejo. Quando chegaram pro almoço, Ginny informou a eles que Mundungus Fletcher estava no lugar de Krum em Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas.

- Bem, isto é ótimo. – grasnou Ron. – Este dia não pode ficar pior, pode?

Se as coisas podiam mudar, mudaram. Eles chegaram na aula de Defesa e descobriram que, embora Snape não gostasse das habilidades em Poções de Mundungus Fletcher, ele fez um comentário ou outro sobre Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas.

- Fui informado, - Fletcher anunciou para a classe. – que vocês estão terríveis em feitiços estuporantes.

Ele dividiu os Grifinórios em pares, e passaram a aula toda praticando. A cabeça de Harry estava martelando no momento em que o sinal tocou. Ele bateu a cabeça na mesa uma última vez que ele foi estuporado. Ele não conseguiu evitar mas Ron tinha finalmente pegado o jeito do feitiço.

XxLFxX

A detenção de Ron foi na sexta feira seguinte a noite. As quinze para as oito, ele estava pronto para descer para as masmorras, quando Harry puxou seu braço de lado.

- Veja se você consegue descobrir alguma coisa. – ele sussurrou.

- Como o que? – perguntou Ron. – O que você quer dizer?

- Porque Snape não tinha uma boa razão pra lhe dar uma detenção.

- Ele não precisa de uma. É do Snape que estamos falando, não do Professor Flitwick.

- Então talvez ele tenha outra razão pra lhe dar uma detenção. Talvez ele tenha algo importante para te passar.

A expressão do rosto de Ron claramente dizia que Harry tinha um problema mental.

- Harry, este é o Snape. Ele não vai me dizer nada. Ele não me chamou lá para brincar de jogos de espião. A única razão que ele me deu uma detenção é porque ele pode. Ele estava procurando por desculpas. Ele ficou o ano todo sem punir nenhum Grifinório. Ele tem que recuperar o tempo perdido. De qualquer maneira, o que eu perguntaria a ele?

Harry considerou. Era melhor se ele perguntasse algo bem específico.

- Bem, que tal sobre Malfoy?

- O que tem ele?

- O pai dele está junto com aqueles Comensais que pegaram Ginny. Você não acha que Draco sabe de alguma coisa?

- Talvez, mas como Snape saberia se ele soubesse?

- Ele poderia. Ele pode ter visto Draco no Castelo de Wales, ou ele pode ter ido a Mansão Malfoy como Macnair.

- Mas de tudo que ele disse a você, ele não sabia quem era o espião em Hogwarts. Ele nem mesmo sabe que há um, não é? E alem do mais, achei que já soubéssemos quem era o espião.

Harry olhou para o outro lado da mesa onde Hermione e Ginny tinham suas cabeças grudados em cima de algo.

- Hermione não está convencida. Ela normalmente está certa sobre estas coisas, você sabe. – Harry baixou mais sua voz, embora já falasse bem baixo. – Mesmo se Krum fosse o espião, não significa que não haja mais de um. Você tem que admitir que Malfoy está bem situado onde passam as coisas.

- Mesmo que Snape saiba de alguma coisa, eu não sei porque ele me diria.

- Apenas tente, tá certo?

Ron saiu resmungando que estava atrasado, e não voltou a Torre da Grifinória até quase dar meia-noite. Harry, Ginny e Hermione ficaram esperando por ele até quase a Sala Comunal ficar deserta.Ron desmoronou na poltrona mais próxima.

- Urgh! Nunca quero mais ver outro tatu enquanto viver!

- Por que? – perguntou Hermione. – O que ele te fez fazer?

- Aparentemente o suprimento de bile de tatu dos estudantes estava baixo. Eu tive que reabastecer.

Hermione pegou as mãos de Ron e as examinou.

- Você não fez um bom trabalho se limpando, não é?

- Gastei a noite toda extraindo bile de tatu. Eles estavam vivos quando comecei, não esqueça. – Ron tremeu. – De qualquer maneira, tente você limpar-se corretamente depois disso.

- É bem simples, na verdade. Há vários tipos de feitiços de limpeza...

- Eu não levei minha varinha. Snape me disse para deixá-la, que eu não precisaria.

Soou bem como se Snape pretendesse colocar Ron numa detenção de verdade, e Harry começou a suspeitar que estava errado que o seu mestre de poções tivesse alguma informação pra passar. Ele já deveria saber, mas perguntou mesmo assim.

- Você conseguiu alguma coisa com Snape?

- Foi estranho. Eu não consegui nada dele, mas era como se ele estivesse me testando.

- O que ele disse?

- Eu tipo que perguntei se ele achava que Draco Malfoy estava do lado do pai, e Snape apenas me olhou por muito tempo. Como se estivesse me medindo. E então ele disse que estava tentando descobrir sozinho.

- Então ele suspeita dele.

- É, pareceu que sim.

- Queria saber. – disse Hermione especulando.

- O que? – perguntou Ron.

- Bem, ele disse que fez uma poção para se transformar no Macnair, e não sabia se ia acabar ou não, mas ele tinha que ter mais controle sobre isso. Talvez ele tenha tomado um antídoto ou algo assim.

- Talvez ele tenha voltado pra pegar o espião! – disse Ron.

- Pensei que tínhamos decidido que era Victor Krum, - disse Ginny, fugindo do olhar de Hermione. – e ele voltou para que Mundungo Fletcher tomasse o lugar em Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas.

- Bem, isso soa como se ele estivesse de olho em Malfoy. – Harry disse.

- Ele teria nos contado algo se soubesse? – perguntou Hermione.

Harry sabia que deveria se resignar ao inevitável.

- Provavelmente não. Mas ainda sim gostaria de saber o que Malfoy sabe sobre seu pai.

- Colin Creevey! – Ron disse de repente.

- O que?

- Colin Creevey estava espionando Malfoy para o time de quadribol no ultimo outono.

- Eu não sei, Ron. Como você vai perguntar a Colin se ele ouviu Malfoy mencionar alguma coisa sobre seu pai sem mencionar o resto?

- Nós não temos. – disse Hermione. – Nós podemos usar o mesmo método que Colin usou para descobrir o que Malfoy sabe.

XxLFxX

O tempo passou mais rápido a ponto de Harry sentir a rotina do ano mais uma vez. Quase antes de ver, Janeiro chegou ao fim, e o terreno molhado foi coberto por uma grossa camada de neve. Harry assistia como os preguiçosos flocos de neve passavam pela janela da aula de História da Magia, adicionando ao cobertor branco no chão.

Dentro da sala, os Grifinórios do sétimo ano tinham caído no costumeiro torpor enquanto o Professor Binns explanava sobre as façanhas de Emeril o Extremamente Chato. Hermione estava fingindo tomar notas, ou ao menos Harry achava isso. Ele podia ouvi-la rabiscar no pergaminho, qualquer coisa, embora não tivesse idéia o que ela tinha achado interessante a ponto de anotar.

A classe inteiro pulou de uma vez quando uma súbita batida na porta interrompeu o Professor Binns.

- Sim? – ele chamou, parecendo ligeiramente perturbado. A porta abriu para revelar Hugo Reyes, um sextanista que seria o Batedor do time da Casa da Grifinória se os jogos de Quadribol não tivessem sido cancelados. Harry mal tinha trocado duas palavras com ele, mas agora ele ia na direção do professor de História da Magia.

- Eu fui enviado para chamar Ron Weasley. Ele tem que ir a sala da Professora McGonagall imediatamente.

Ron trocou um olhar alarmado com Harry e Hermione. Soou como se ele tivesse numa baita encrenca, mas Harry não tinha idéia do que poderia ser. Eles estavam trabalhando tanto ultimamente que nenhum deles teve a chance de dar uma escapulida a noite. Em todo o caso, se a infração fosse dessa natureza, com certeza Hermione teria sido chamada para ver a Diretora da Casa deles também.

Ron encolheu os ombros, pegou suas coisas e saiu. Harry olhou para Hermione, que tinha agora uma expressão de preocupação e confusão. Ela evidentemente, assim como Harry, não tinha idéia sobre o que era.

- Agora, onde eu estava? – Professor Binns estava consultando suas notas. – Oh, sim, em 1365, Emerill...

Harry parou de prestar atenção, mesmo quando ouviu a pena de Hermione rabiscar de novo. Agora ele tinha algo mais substancial para pensar do que na neve lá fora. Quando o sinal tocou no fim da aula, Harry e Hermione deram um salto e foram correndo na direção da porta. Parecia que se Hermione estava tão ansiosa quanto Harry para encontrar Ron e perguntar a ele o que Professora McGonagall queria.

Harry viu Hermione guardar enquanto andavam um pergaminho cheio de vários símbolos estranhos que Ginny estudava quando ele fazia a lição de Runas Antigas. Harry achou que aquilo era muito estranho; Hermione tinha parado de estudar Runas Antigas no fim do terceiro ano.

Aquele pensamento estava grudado na mente de Harry tão logo eles entraram no corredor. Professora McGonagall estava esperando ali, sua expressão muito séria. Harry achou que seus olhos pareciam brilhar suspeitamente.

- Harry, eu preciso que você venha comigo, por favor.

Harry agora estava completamente confuso. Primeiro Ron e agora ele, e ele não tinha idéia do que poderia ser.

Hermione olhou alarmada.

- Por favor, Professora... – ela começou, mas McGonagall apenas levantou a mão.

- Você deveria voltar a Torre da Grifinória, Srta. Granger. Você irá encontrar o Sr. Weasley lá. – Hermione a olhou como se fosse protestar, mas ela era a Diretora da casa. – O Sr. Weasley lhe dirá sobre o que está acontecendo. – Professora McGonagall adicionou, com a voz mais leve.

Isto pareceu acalmar Hermione. Ela começou a seguir na direção da Torre da Grifinória, mas não sem dar uma última olhada para Harry.

- Professora McGonagall, alguma coisa aconteceu, não foi?

- Sim, Harry, aconteceu. Se você puder vir comigo...

Harry seguiu, seu coração disparado. Por um momento ele sentiu como se estivesse durante o segundo ano quando a grande maioria na escola acreditava que ele era o responsável pelos ataques aos seus companheiros. Mas ele não tinha feito nada naquele tempo, e não tinha feito anda agora. De fato, nada mesmo tinha acontecido que ele soubesse.

Eles desceram para o primeiro andar, no escritório da Professora McGonagall, onde harry encontrou um cachorro negro conhecido esperando por ele. O coração de Harry de repente ficou mais leve.

- Sirius! – ele gritou, correndo na direção do cão.

Professora McGonagall ficou na porta.

- Eu vou deixá-los para conversarem.

Sirius, enquanto isso, se transformou para a forma humana.

- Harry! – ele estava sorrindo, mas não levantou os olhos. Ele estendeu a mão, que Harry tomou, enquanto Sirius lhe dava tapas nos ombros. Então, sem aviso, seu padrinho puxou Harry para um abraço apertado. Quando Sirius o empurrou, Harry pode ver que ele parecia um tanto desolado. Ele também notou no rosto de Sirius vários cortes e machucados em vários estágios de cicatrização.

O coração de Harry pesou. Ele lembrou agora que isto era mais que uma visita social.

- O que aconteceu?

- Sente-se Harry. – Sirius disse, sugerindo a cadeira. Ele mesmo andou na direção da cadeira de McGonagall e Harry viu que ele mancava notavelmente. Harry se sentou e esperou que ele falasse.

- Não há maneira mais fácil de dizer isso. Eu estive envolvido num ataque. Eu e alguns outros.

Uma sensação fria de pressentimento encheu Harry, e ele tremeu. Ele pensou no porque Ron foi chamado na aula, mas sua mente recusou a acreditar.

- Mas você está bem.

- Eu sai vivo. Mas não todo mundo...

- Quem? – Harry exigiu. Ele tinha uma sensação nauseante que sabia agora.

- Remo foi seriamente ferido. Ele deve ficar bem. Carlinhos Weasley não...

Harry sentiu como se tivesse mergulhado num lago gelado. Sirius começou a explicar as circunstancias, mas Harry ouviu muito pouco. Ele ainda estava tentando fechar sua mente com a idéia de que nunca mais verias o rosto sorridente de Carlinhos de novo, nunca ouviria sua risada exagerada. Ele se viu de repente bombardeado com imagens de Carlinhos: discutindo Quadribol durante o jantar na Toca, torcendo na Copa Mundial, estuporando o Rabo Córneo Húngaro, o parabenizando pela primeira tarefa no Torneio Tri-bruxo...

Ele estava tendo problemas em aceitar, e ele não podia entender porque. Ele já tinha pensado assim quando Hagrid foi morto. Ele se sentiu estranhamente entorpecido.

Em algum tempo, Sirius notou que Harry não estava ouvindo e parou de contar a história.

- Harry, você vai ficar bem?

- Desculpe. – ele murmurou.

- É um choque, eu sei. Quando alguém tão jovem...

Harry, de repente, foi tomado por um terrível pensamento.

- Quando, Sirius? Quando aconteceu?

- Dois dias atrás. Nós estávamos em Kent, e nós tínhamos uma informação de uma célula de Comensais da Morte...

A mente de Harry começou a rodopiar novamente. Na ultima vez, ele tinha ouvido que Sirius estava em algum lugar na Europa, então assumiu que significava que Voldemort estava em fuga. Harry interrompeu o padrinho.

- Vocês estavam em _Kent_? Eu pensei que estavam no continente!

- Nós não tivemos sorte em rastrear Voldemort lá. Ele continua escorregando pelos nossos dedos. Então conseguimos novas informações depois do Natal que ele estava de volta a Inglaterra.

As palavras ecoaram na mente de Harry. Voldemort estava de volta a Inglaterra. Ele teria voltado perto do Natal... E Harry estava usando o talismã durante todo esse tempo. Talvez ele tivesse perdido algum aviso.

Uma pequena parte racional do seu cérebro lhe lembrou que Kent era longe demais. Ele não tinha usado a talismã dois dias atrás, e ele não sentiu coisa alguma. Ainda assim houve um ataque... Ele enterrou sua cabeça nas mãos e massageou as têmporas. Talvez Voldemort não estivesse presente. Seus servos eram certamente capazes de matar, e eles não tinham a necessidade de uma ordem direta.

Mas a aflição e culpa estavam bem presos dentro dele agora e elas trataram de destruir a parte racional da mente de Harry. E se ele tivesse perdido um aviso? E se ele soubesse de alguma coisa que pudesse salvar a vida de Carlinhos? Os olhos de Harry começaram a arder, mas ele segurou o soluço que forçosamente queria sair. Ele tirou o rosto das mãos e encontrou o olhar preocupado de Sirius.

- Eu quero voltar a Torre da Grifinória agora. – Harry disse.

- Harry... – Sirius começou, e Harry pode dizer que seu padrinho não estava bem com a idéia ainda.

- Eu quero ver Ron. E Ginny. Eles já voltaram a Torre da Grifinória?

- Já, eles devem estar lá, mas...

- Então, eu quero ir e vê-los.

- Sim, é claro.

Harry não podia explicar nem a si mesmo. Ele se sentia como se houvesse um jeito dele ter prevenido esta tragédia, e então ele não deveria encarar a família de Carlinhos. E ainda de alguma maneira ele precisava testemunhar a dor deles. Talvez pudesse acabar com o entorpecimento que tinha se apoderado dele.

Sirius levantou da cadeira de McGonagall.

- Eu não serei capaz de voltar com você.

Harry assentiu. O nome de Sirius ainda não tinha sido formalmente absolvido, e a maioria do mundo bruxo ainda o considerava um fugitivo da justiça.

- Harry, haverá um funeral em alguns dias aqui em Hogwarts. Estarei aqui até lá, mas tenho que ficar escondido.

Harry sabia que teria que agradecer seu padrinho por vê-lo e trazer as más noticias, por oferecer conforto mesmo que não pudesse dá-lo. Havia milhões de coisas que queria dizer a Sirius. Ele imaginou seu seus padrinho soubesse o que ele tinha feito no Natal. Harry poderia lhe dizer que o livro que ganhou no seu aniversário tinha sido mais útil que ele pensava. Ele poderia dizer a Sirius sobre Ginny. Mas as palavras não vinham, mas que tudo, pareciam inapropriadas e frívolas. Harry piscou, lamentando o fato que a comunicação entre eles tinham se reduzido aquela circunstancia e a única coisa que os colocava juntos era o sentido de tragédia.

- Acho que vou indo então. – ele disse.

- Harry, se precisar conversar, eu vou estar aqui até o funeral. Só diga a Dumbledore que quer ver o Snuffles, que ele vai arranjar tudo, tenho certeza.

Harry assentiu. Sirius deu um passo e balançou a mão de Harry novamente, e de novo puxou o afilhado num abraço. Quando Sirius o soltou, Harry notou que olhava o padrinho olho no olho. Sirius estava o observando seriamente.

- Não se preocupe, Harry.

Harry apertou os lábios para não deixá-los tremer. Então ele se virou e andou na direção da Torre da Grifinória sozinho. Os corredores estavam desertos, e parecia que eles estava assim pra sempre. Seus passos ecoavam bem alto nas paredes.

Quando ele chegou ao buraco no retrato, todos os olhos se viraram pra ele. Parecia que as novidades já tinham se espalhado. O salão ficou estranhamente quieto enquanto ele andava. Ele viu num primeiro olhar que Ron, Ginny e Hermione não estavam lá. Enquanto ele andava, um caminho parecia que se abria diante dele. Ele podia ver os rostos dos outros mais claramente agora, o olhando com simpatia, e ele sentia um ódio enorme crescendo nele. Será que não viam que era culpa dele? Eram todos cegos?

De alguma maneira ele sabia que Ron estava no dormitório, e ele subiu as escadas até o topo da torre. Não havia som vindo do quarto enquanto ele abria a porta. Três pares de olhos vermelhos o viram entrar. Seus próprios olhos começaram a arder enquanto ele via um por um os rostos molhados de lágrimas.

Parecia a ele, como se o velho dormitório tinha ficado magicamente enorme, enquanto o atravessava onde Ron, Hermione e Ginny estavam sentados na cama de Ron. Hermione tinha um braço ao redor de Ron, ele descansava a cabeça no ombro dela, enquanto ela fazia carinhos no braço dele. Ginny simplesmente abraçava si mesma.

Hermione soltou Ron e levantou para abraçar Harry brevemente quando ele se aproximou. Ron levantou os olhos tristes para Harry, e Harry teve que morder o lábio para impedi-lo de tremer. Ron levantou e abraçou Harry, e Harry não mais impediu seus olhos de lutarem com as lágrimas. Isto era doloroso, mas Harry deixou.

Ele se virou por último para Ginny, com medo de ver a acusação nos olhos dela, mas ele estava chocado com o que ele viu no olhar dela. Olhando sua expressão, ele percebeu que parecia um espelho do dele. Seu cérebro teve apenas um instante pra registrar seu pensamento, porque ela se arremessou nos seus braços. Ele a segurou firmemente, enquanto ela se agarrava a ele, as lagrimas quentes molhando seu uniforme escolar. Enquanto Ginny soluçava contra ele, ele encostou seu rosto no cabelo dela e permitiu que as lágrimas caíssem por fim.

Harry não tinha idéia de quanto tempo eles ficaram ali, até que Ginny por fim se aquietou, e ele se afastou do seu abraço e olhou. Eles estavam sozinhos agora. Ron e Hermione tinham saído do quarto. Harry olhos dentro dos olhos de Ginny de novo, sem saber o que dizer mas sentindo que deveria dizer alguma coisa. Ela soltou um alto e tremido suspiro, e abriu a boca antes que eles pudesse ter a chance de dizer uma palavra.

- Oh, Harry, isto é minha culpa.

Seu estomago torceu desconfortavelmente com o desespero na voz dela.

XxLFxX

N/A: Desculpem a demora. Mas estou sem net e o Pepe esta em fase de upgrade. E tenho tanta fic pra postar que agora é que vai atrasar tudo mesmo.

Ah, a referencia ao Monty Python do ultimo capitulo é Semprini. Do programa Monty Python's Flying Circus.

AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIAIS A: Foguinho, Gabi W, Miaka, Ana Carolina, Sra. Darcy, Priscila, Nani, Geia... VOCES SÃO INCRIVEIS!!!


End file.
